Ángeles en el Hielo
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Ellas son como ángeles de hielo en busca de un sueño real. Ellos son jugadores de sóccer que descubrirán la magia de estos ángeles. Dos historias paralelas que se juntarán por el destino... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Marina. Fic escrito a partes iguales por Maderique y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Un triste y helado camino

**Ángeles en el Hielo.**

**Capítulo 1. Un triste y helado camino.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

_Ella nunca olvidaría ese día... Aun podía recordar el intenso frío de la pista, la dureza de los patines, sus dedos entumidos por el frío..._

_Pero más que nada, recordaría por siempre el olor a sangre..._

_Todo andaba bien. Parecía ser un entrenamiento como cualquier otro. Ella estaba agotada, pero él se vía radiante, como siempre._

_Una vuelta más y podrán irse a descansar.- dijo Jean.- Lo están haciendo muy bien juntos._

_Si seguimos así, ganaremos la medalla de oro algún día.- murmuró Elliot.- Cumpliremos nuestro sueño, tú y yo, Lily._

_Sí.- asintió ella, admirada._

_Él era su motivo de admiración y de ánimo... Él era su ángel... Ambos ganarían la medalla de oro en el patinaje artístico en parejas en algunos Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, algún día... Lily y Elliot llevaban años entrenándose juntos para ese gran momento, desde ambos eran muy niños..._

_Era una vuelta sencilla. Elliot debía patinar hasta el borde de la pista y adelantarse para recibir a Lily cuando ella saltara, pero entonces ella perdió el equilibrio, ya que al saltar no se sintió completamente segura y chocó contra Elliot… Los patines de él se atoraron y el impulso que ella llevaba los hizo caer a ambos al hielo… Él fue a golpearse contra el muro de contención... En sí, no fue una caída particularmente fuerte o aparatosa, Jean esperaba a que ellos se levantaran. Lily sí lo hizo pero los minutos pasaban y Elliot no se movía..._

_¿Elliot?.- Lily se acercó al joven.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Pero Lily no obtuvo respuesta..._

_¿Elliot?.- repitió Lily, y entonces ella vio la enorme mancha roja que iba creciendo cada vez más..._

_Lily sintió que un grito de horror estaba a punto de escaparse de su garganta._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El futuro parecía ser promisorio para Genzo Wakabayashi. Él acababa de llegar a Alemania para convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo, por consejo de su entrenador Tatsuo Mikami. Genzo estaría en el equipo de Hamburgo, uno de los mejores de toda Alemania.

Debo advertirte que los entrenamientos aquí son muy estrictos, Genzo.- dijo Mikami al muchacho.- Te costará trabajo, no será nada fácil los primeros días.

No importa.- replicó Genzo, muy seguro de sí mismo.- No me daré por vencido.

Genzo fue a visitar a su tío, el doctor Hatori Wakabayashi, un reconocido neurocirujano a nivel mundial. Genzo viviría con él, por un acuerdo entre su padre y su tío, ya que el neurocirujano había dejado Japón para establecerse en Alemania un par de meses antes de que Genzo llegara, y tanto al padre como al tío de Genzo les pareció bien que el chico viviera con el segundo.

Bienvenido, Genzo.- lo saludó Hatori Wakabayashi, con alegría.- Me da gusto que hayas llegado, hijo.

Gracias, tío.- sonrió Genzo.- Por permitir que me hospede en tu casa.

Tu casa es mi casa, quédate el tiempo que necesites.- respondió el doctor Wakabayashi.

Después de acomodar sus cosas, Genzo salió a conocer el rumbo. Hamburgo era una ciudad hermosa, y a partir de ese día se convertiría en su hogar.

Esta ciudad pronto conocerá al gran portero que puedo llegar a ser.- murmuró Genzo, feliz de tener la oportunidad de mostrar su valía.

Quítate, retrasado.- le dijo entonces un muchacho.- No me molestes.

Genzo volteó. Frente a él estaba parado un chico rubio el cual traía un uniforme de entrenamiento del Hamburgo y una pelota de fútbol en los pies.

No me estorbes, retrasado.- dijo el chico.- ¿Qué no vez que no me dejas pasar?

No creí que necesitaras tanto espacio para hacer pasar tu enorme ego.- respondió Genzo, sin dejarse intimidar.

No molestes.- el muchacho rubio amenazó a Genzo en el puño.- O te pesará.

¿Qué harás?.- se burló Genzo.- ¿Me vas a golpear?

Quizás lo haga.- el muchacho se acercó a él de manera amenazadora.

Oye, Franz, ya deja de molestar.- cortó una voz de niña.

Genzo y el chico voltearon a ver a la niña que había hablado. Se trataba de una chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, quien tenía la pinta de que evidentemente no era alemana.

Oye, Lily, ¿qué no tienes que ir a cuidar a tu vegetal?.- preguntó Franz.- No vengas a molestar.

¿Y tú no tendrías que estar entrenando sin fastidiar a nadie?.- replicó Lily.- Podría ir a decirle al entrenador que no estás haciendo lo que deberías, Franz.

Y serías de lo más capaz.- gruñó Franz.

No necesito que nadie venga a defenderme.- interrumpió Genzo, algo enojado.- Mucho menos si se trata de una niña.

Si serás maleducado.- Lily protestó, algo sorprendida y dolida.- Solo estoy tratando de defenderte.

No necesito que nadie me defienda.- replicó Genzo.- Mucho menos si se trata de una niña.

Eres un malagradecido.- musitó Lily.- ¿Saben qué? Mátense si quieren, yo me voy de aquí.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio a Genzo y otra más de desdén a Lily y se marchó. Genzo miró a Lily irse con cierta culpabilidad.

Oye.- Genzo corrió para alcanzar a la chica.- Lo siento, no quise ser tan...

¿Maleducado?.- cortó Lily, secamente.- No te preocupes. No será el primero ni el último chico que tenga complejo de superioridad con el que tenga la desgracia de toparme.

Oye, sé que me porté un poco grosero pero no es para tanto.- protestó Genzo, algo dolido.

Pues para la próxima, procura que tu bocota esté conectada a tu cerebro antes de hablar.- replicó Lily, al tiempo que echaba a andar, moviendo llamativamente su larga cabellera.

Genzo sintió una gran desazón. Esa chica sí que podía ser un fastidio. A la mañana siguiente, Genzo tuvo su presentación oficial con el equipo. Él descubrió que el tal Franz se encontraba ahí. Genzo procuró no sentirse intimidado cuando sintió que las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en él.

Así que eres japonés.- se burló Franz.- Pues ya puedes empezar a empacar tus cosas y regresarte por donde viniste.

No me iré.- negó Genzo, firmemente.- Vine a aquí para convertirme en el mejor portero del mundo y así será.

Este comentario provocó un tumulto de risas sarcásticas entre los jugadores.

Todo el mundo sabe que los japoneses no son buenos jugando al sóccer.- se burló Franz.- Nada más pierdes tu tiempo.

Piensen lo que quieran.- replicó Genzo.- El tiempo me dará la razón.

Pero el entrenamiento de ese día casi hizo que Genzo desistiera. Los jugadores del Hamburgo hicieron todo lo posible para acabar con los ánimos de Genzo. los chicos lo golpearon miles de veces con sus potentes disparos y al final del día, el japonés estaba a punto de caer de agotamiento.

¡Regresa a Japón, al agujero del cual saliste!.- gritó Franz, al tiempo que seguía disparando los balones contra Genzo con mucha fuerza.

¡Empaca tus cosas y vete!.- gritó otro jugador.

Genzo recibía todos los disparos sin replicar. Los jugadores hicieron una pausa y Genzo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente.- comentó Franz, con maldad.

¿Ya tan pronto se cansaron?.- preguntó Genzo, poniéndose nuevamente en pie.- ¿Les duelen las piernas?

Franz y los demás jugadores, molestos, continuaron con la lluvia de tiros. Al final, Genzo cayó desmayado al suelo y los jugadores al fin se marcharon. Genzo no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, solo de repente sintió que alguien le limpió las heridas del rostro con un pañuelo. Genzo abrió los ojos y se encontró recargado contra las piernas de Lily. Ella lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

Creo que sí.- Genzo intentó incorporarse pero se sintió muy cansado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a defenderme otra vez?

Pasaba por aquí.- respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y te vi tirado en el suelo...

Ya veo.- dijo Genzo, incorporándose con mucha dificultad.

Deberías ir con el doctor.- sugirió Lily, preocupada.- Sufriste muchos golpes y contusiones.

Estoy bien.- negó Genzo.- No necesito ningún médico ni tampoco que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

El muchacho se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Genzo notó que Lily, quien se incorporó detrás de él, iba vestida con un lindo uniforme escolar de color azul marino y que llevaba con ella un maletín deportivo.

Como quieras.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Si te quieres morir, pues muérete.

¿Qué escuela queda de camino de este campo de entrenamiento?.- preguntó Genzo, curioso.

No voy a la escuela.- negó Lily.- Sino a otro lado.

¿A dónde?

Eres demasiado curioso como para ser un muchacho que sabe defenderse solo.- sonrió Lily.- Nos vemos después.

La chica comenzó a andar, tomando su maletín con ambas manos.

¿Practicas algún deporte?.- quiso saber Genzo, al notar el maletín, echando a andar a un lado de ella.

Quizás.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Pero eso es algo que definitivamente no te interesa.

La verdad, no.- bufó Genzo, algo molesto por la respuesta.- Y supongo que tienes un nombre... .- Genzo hizo memoria.- Si mal no recuerdo, creo que Franz te llamó Lily.

Ajá. Ése es mi nombre.- respondió ella.

Es de mala educación no dar tu nombre completo a alguien que te lo pregunta.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

Y también es de mala educación el tratar mal a alguien que se preocupa por ti.- Lily lo cortó en seco.

Genzo y Lily se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente por varios minutos. Ella echó a andar nuevamente, sin decir palabra. Genzo la miró irse. Realmente esa chica lo exasperaba.

¡Qué fastidio!.- murmuró él.- Las niñas pueden llegar a ser una verdadera molestia.

Era algo raro que una niña como Lily se encontrara en el campo del entrenamiento del Hamburgo, y más raro aun fuera el que el Dr. Stein, el médico del equipo, fuese a buscar a Genzo para revisarle las heridas.

¿Cómo se enteró de que estaba yo herido?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Un ángel me lo dijo.- el Dr. Stein sonrió con misterio.

Y mientras Genzo se recuperaba de sus lesiones, Lily llegó a una enorme pista de patinaje. Jean, su entrenador, ya estaba esperándola.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.- quiso saber Jean.- Tienes diez minutos de retraso.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily.- Fui a ver a mi tío y me entretuve.

Ya veo.- bufó Jean.- Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde. Cámbiate de ropa y comienza a calentar.

Sí, entrenador.- Lily obedeció.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento en el hielo, Lily estaba agotada. La práctica de ese día fue excepcionalmente dura, quizás porque las eliminatorias para el campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico individual estaban por comenzar. Y a pesar de los muchos regaños de Jean, el entrenador francés estaba bastante satisfecho.

Mañana continuamos.- dijo Jean.- A las cinco de la mañana. Procura no llegar tarde.

Aquí estaré, a las cinco en punto.- respondió Lily, muy seria.

Ella se vistió con un traje deportivo azul marino y se dirigió al Hospital General de Hamburgo. Allí, las enfermeras la dejaron pasar, ya que era hija de uno de los médicos del hospital. Lily entró al cuarto 125, el cual llevaba ya varios meses ocupado por el mismo paciente...

Lily se acercó con suavidad a la cama en donde reposaba el apuesto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises, los cuales se encontraron cerrados en ese momento. Las enfermeras le habían dicho a Lily que el chico no había presentado mejoría...

Hola, Elliot.- murmuró ella, dándole un beso en la frente al muchacho.- Te he extrañado mucho... Como todos los días...

Lily trataba de no perder la esperanza, pero Elliot ya llevaba varios meses en coma y parecía que no iba a despertar jamás...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues este fic será escrito a partes iguales por mi amiga Maderique y yo. No diré de qué se trata, solo léanlo XD. Por cierto que este fic tratará de dos historias separadas, narradas por Made y por mí, historias que de vez en cuando se cruzarán XD.

Lily Del Valle, Jean Lacoste y Elliot Tapia son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	2. Las frías miradas nacen de almas vanas

**Capítulo 2. Las frías miradas nacen de almas vanas.- por Maderique Christina**

(…algún tiempo antes de la llegada de Genzo a Alemania…)

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo descomponiendo en un juego de luces las blancas capas que cubrían la fría ciudad de Moscú. El clima obligaba a sus habitantes a andar por las calles completamente cubiertos y a buscar un sitio cálido y seguro. Pero ni el viento mas helado podía compararse con la mirada gélida de aquella chica parada en mitad de la Plaza Roja con los brazos cruzados. Con cabello rojo como la grana, de brillantes ojos verdes y tez blanca, su rostro era lo único que se veía entre tanto abrigo. De vez en vez un halo salía de su boca, indicativo de que era un ser vivo y no una bella estatua. Su vista clavada en la colorida Catedral de San Bacilio no reflejaba emoción alguna. No mostraba aburrimiento, indiferencia o tristeza. No, nada… su mirada era vacía.

ya es hora –

Lentamente giro su cabeza al escuchar la voz seca proveniente a sus espaldas. Una espigada figura, dueña de una larga cabellera rubia y con unos ojos de azul intenso, tanto que el mismo cielo podía confundirse en ellos, se acercaba a paso firme. Sin decir palabra, tomo un pesado equipo deportivo que se hallaba a sus pies y acto seguido se lo echo al hombro. La recién llegada siguió de largo. Empezó a seguirla a corta distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _Pista de patinaje pública de la Ciudad de Moscú…_

Profesor Valeri Sobieski – un hombre enfundado en un elegante traje bajaba con dificultad las escaleras acercándose a un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba recargado sobre la barra de contención que rodea el helado lugar - ¿están por llegar sus alumnas? –

Ya no tardan, son estrictamente puntuales – respondió éste con media sonrisa y saludando al agotado visitante

¿y por que no las veo? – replicó el primero echando un vistazo alrededor

se lo repito, son "estrictamente puntuales", significa que no están un minuto tarde, pero tampoco un minuto antes… puntuales, en cuanto el reloj marque las cuatro las verá en la pista –

esperemos que todo lo que nos ha dicho de ellas sea cierto, la Federación está preocupada porque nuestro equipo no ha destacado en los últimos años en lo que se refiere al patinaje para damas, segundos y terceros lugares no es nuestro propósito, queremos el primero. Tenemos excelentes parejas, a Alexei, pero ninguna mujer capaz de darle pelea a las estadounidenses –

esa historia cambiara muy pronto –

El enorme reloj anclado en una pared al extremo de la pista marcó las cuatro en punto. Varias niñas que se encontraban en esos momentos dejaron de hacer sus rutinas ante la impotente presencia de dos adolescentes ataviadas en trajes completos y oscuros. Con el cabello completamente recogido, su figura menuda llamaba la atención, pero no tanto como el brillo de sus cuchillas que parecían recién pulidas. A pesar de su juventud, la seguridad en sus movimientos manifestaba las tablas que tenían de hacía años. Nada mas plantarse en la pista, el resto se hizo a un lado.

la rubia se llama Tanya Czorja y es nieta de Madam Catalina Czorja, cuyo árbol genealógico se entrelaza con el del mismo zar –

conozco a esa dama ¿y la otra? –

ella es Marina Slomova, quedó huérfana a la edad de seis años, y desde entonces ha estado al cuidado de Madam Czorja, ambas se han criado como hermanas –

Ambas chicas, después de algunos ejercicios de calentamiento demostraron el porqué de la confianza de su entrenador en ellas. Ejecutando a la perfección un doble Lutz en combinación con un Salchow una, y un doble Axel la otra, arrancaron gritos de júbilo por parte de la audiencia mas joven…

uhm… hay algo en ellas que no me gusta –

¡imposible eso! ¿Qué podría ser? – preguntó atónito el entrenador

son… frías… está bien que es un deporte sobre hielo, pero la gente espera ver más que simples giros… tienen que hacer sentir al público, llamar su atención, debe existir emoción… pasión ¿has visto como las personas se le entregan a Michel Kwan?... esa niña con su sonrisa derrite un iceberg –

son jóvenes, y van por su primera participación a nivel mundial… después de algunos eventos eso ya no será problema… por cierto ¿trajo lo que le pedí? – molesto por el comentario Valeri cambió la conversación

sí… aquí tiene – respondió el hombre mientras le entregaba algunos documentos

… - Valeri revisaba minuciosamente cada hoja, murmurando poco de cada foto que veía plasmadas en ellas…

… -

¿Qué significa MX? –

¿? – el hombre se inclino a observar la nota – ah… que es de nacionalidad mexicana –

¿mexicana? No sabía que en México conocieran los patines, pensé que se limitaban a transportarse en chalupas -

no se confíe profesor, esa niña que va a representar a México tiene un buen rank, era de esperarse ya que su entrenador es Jean Lacoste –

¿Jean Lacoste? ¿el patinador fránces único en el mundo en ejecutar un salto mortal en el hielo? – preguntó asombrado Valeri

así es… han entrenado desde hace muchos años en Alemania, vaya a darse una vuelta… y llevé a sus niñas… podrían recibir una sorpresa – al termino de esto, el directivo dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar, no era de extrañarse su presencia… Tanya y Marina intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron con su entrenador, esté les daba la espalda

ja… no voy a llevarlas a Alemania solo para que vean a… Lily Del Valle – dijo despectivamente

¡! – la rubia reconoció en el acto el nombre, apretó con rabia su puño y endureció más su azul mirada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ocho horas de intenso entrenamiento, Valeri conducía un auto seminuevo, todo lujo en su nación, llevando a su lado a Tanya con una cara que no ocultaba el cansancio que sentía en el resto de su cuerpo, mientras Marina, impasible, miraba a través de su ventanilla en el asiento posterior, los de enfrente discutían…

Yo sé que tienen experiencia, aprendieron primero a patinar antes que a caminar, pero la competencia que se acerca para clasificar al mundial junior es muy importante, pues se darán a conocer ante el mundo y deben causar una buena impresión… de ganar, podríamos tener suficientes recursos para mudarnos a los Estados Unidos – si bien a Valeri no le había agradado el comentario de su superior, como el hombre analítico que era tampoco podía darse el lujo de desecharlo por completo, un cambio de aires podría servir para el ánimo de sus chicas

¡¿qué! ¡ni loca pienso cambiar a mi país! ¿acaso Rusia no tiene con que dar batalla? – Tanya se enfurruñó en el asiento, revolviéndose molesta

Tanya, tengo muy presente tu harto sentido nacionalista, pero las instalaciones en Estados Unidos son mejores que aquí, contaríamos con una pista privada… exclusiva para nosotros –

Ya dije que no –

¿tú que opinas Marina? –

me da igual – el tono que utilizo podía helar a cualquiera…

… - pero ambos estaban acostumbrados a su carácter…

bueno, está bien, les tengo otra opción, ya que la villa de su abuela, dónde han pasado prácticamente toda su vida, esta muy cerca de Japón, lo que les permitió aprender el idioma, entonces no podrán objetarse a irnos a ese país –

¡¿a Japón! –

sí… así podrás estar al otro lado de los gringos… lejos de ellos ¿no? –

quieres deshacerte de nosotras ¿verdad? –

nada de eso, quiero que lleven una vida normal, que asistan al colegio, que interactúen con chicos de su edad… que se diviertan, tanto aislamiento no es muy bueno –

uhm… ¿con quién nos vas a encargar? –

con nadie, desde que llegué con ustedes les prometí no dejarlas solas nunca como hacen otros entrenadores… siempre estaré a su lado… las apoyaré en todo –

jum – Tanya molesta murmurando lanzó una injuria

¿quieres decirme algo? –

si eso fuera cierto, no hubieras permitido que Elliot se fuera con esa… india mexicana –

¡Tanya!... no te expreses así de las demás personas –

¡por su culpa él está así! ¡y la muy se atreve a abandonarlo para seguir patinando! ¡es una maldita egoísta! –

¡ya hablamos de ese asunto y no lo continuaremos más! Están bajo mi custodia y nos iremos a Japón… ese era el punto de está conversación – bastante irritado, Valeri termino la discusión

mfm –

… -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después del altercado, en los que Tanya y su entrenador apenas y se dirigían la palabra, llegaban a Japón. Rayando el alba, ellas decidieron buscar por su propia cuenta la institución dónde habían sido previamente inscritas, mientras dejaban a Valeri terminar con la mudanza. No acababan por comprender porque ese cambio tan brusco en sus vidas. Ellas disfrutaban de una vida tranquila, aislada del resto del mundo en su natal Rusia y de repente se encontraban entre el ajetreo de una ciudad mas o menos poblada. Atravesaban un parque y al final de éste se detuvieron para ubicarse. Se escuchaban no muy lejos, algunos gritos de chicos corriendo…

¿Shizuoka?... está en pleno centro del país ¿aquí hay pistas de hielo? La zona centro es bastante cálida – dijo quejosamente Tanya extendiendo un mapa

en verano es muy caliente pero no se te olvide que estamos en un país tecnificado, si los japoneses son capaces de construir una playa artificial con olas y control de clima, imagina si no podrán congelar algunos metros cúbicos de agua –

Marina… creo que ya nos perdimos, no doy con la dichosa escuela –

Preguntando se llega a Roma… - Marina volvió su vista a un campo de fútbol -allá abajo hay un grupo de muchachos… vamos –

¿juntarnos con pela gatos? Ay por Dios –

Sin tomar en cuenta la queja de su amiga, Marina empezó a descender por las escaleras con paso decidido arrastrando tras de sí una maleta con ruedas aparte de su mochila para el colegio, en el campo, se hallaban pocos chicos para tanto grito, un portero y tres jugadores además de una linda jovencita de cabello negro sentada no muy lejos, no entrenaban, solo se divertían…

¡Ishizaki! ¡aquí! ¡aquí! –

¡remata Tsubasa! –

Tsubasa chutó fuertemente el balón, provocando que la japonesa gritara emocionada, pero el balón se desvió saliendo con mucha fuerza fuera del campo

¡¡¡ eso será gol ! … ¡clan! –

¡ah!... por poco… ¡cuidado! – alcanzaron a gritar todos al ver que el esférico volaba directo al rostro de dos bellas chicas paradas a un extremo

catch 

Marina detuvo con una sola mano el balón, dejando boquiabiertos al resto, mientras Tanya se cubría detrás de ella para esquivar el golpe

wow… buena parada – dijo con ojos muy abiertos el portero

¿saben donde está la escuela Nankatsu? – con desgano regreso el balón, Tsubasa Ozhora y su amigo Taro Misaki se acercaron a ellas seguidos por el resto del grupo

¡¿! – todos vieron las maletas que llevaban

¿son nuevas alumnas? ¿estudiarán aquí? – alegremente Ishizaki les tendió la mano al darse cuenta que eran extranjeras - ¡que maravilla! Yo las llevó –

con que nos indiquen el camino es mas que suficiente – cortó la rubia sin responder el saludo

¡Ishizaki! No seas imprudente – regaño Sanae, pero mas bien molesta por la actitud altanera de ambas

está bien, está bien – dijo Ishizaki levantando los hombros y tomando el balón con el pie – está por allá – señalo rápidamente mientras se alejaba – sigamos en lo nuestro ¡eah Misaki! te toca a anotarle a Al –

sí sabemos dónde queda, - para asombro de todos ni Tsubasa ni Misaki se intimidaron con las recién llegadas, Tsubasa continuo explicando, a primera vista no le parecían malas… solo se comportaban como cualquier extranjero pensó - es nuestra escuela, podemos acompañarlas si gustan, es mejor conocer bien el camino –

… - de nuevo intercambiaron miradas, Misaki no dejaba de ver a Marina, intrigado del porque unos bonitos ojos resultaran tan inexpresivos

está bien – respondió ésta al momento en que se inclinaba para tomar de nuevo su maleta

permíteme ayudarte –

… - Taro Misaki se acerco a tomar el bolso de la pelirroja con su mejor sonrisa, pero por toda respuesta obtuvo una friísima mirada, llena de desdén, lo checo de arriba hacia abajo, ida y vuelta y dos veces y con soberbia se alejo de él sin permitirle ayudarle

uh… ni que fuera que cosa – dijo Ishizaki molesto por la actitud de ella, mientras se alejaba

yo acepto tu ayuda – la rubia sintiendo pena por ese simpático chico le tendió sus pertenencias

claro – Taro se cargo a lomo la mochila de Tanya

no la juzgues… en el fondo, no es así –

¿en el fondo? ¿del mar? Ja,ja,ja – río Ishizaki

cállate Ishizaki – regaño Taro

uh –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para su desgracia o fortuna, ellas fueron asignadas al mismo salón de todos ellos, después de las presentaciones y de cumplir con las actividades del día, los alumnos escucharon como música celestial el toque para el descanso, entre el final de sus clases y el inicio de sus actividades extracurriculares, lo que esto significaba para Tsubasa y compañía, que había llegado la hora del fútbol… iban los cuatro rumbo al campo del Nankatsu cuando a las sombras de unos árboles se encontraron con sus nuevas compañeras…

miren ¿las invitamos a ver nuestra práctica? – sugirió Tsubasa

¿para que de nuevo nos dejen con la palabra al aire? No, yo no quiero – respondió Ishizaki con un quedo rencoroso

no estarán acostumbradas a dejar su hogar… vamos, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo –

pero nunca hemos conocido a gente tan grosera, en lo que a mi respecta, no estoy de acuerdo… allá ustedes – Sanae Nakasawa se adelanto a sus amigos en compañía de Ishizaki dejando a los otros dos dudando de cómo proceder

… -

Bajo las copas de los árboles, Tanya se estiro perezosamente sobre el pasto viendo las ramas moverse en un suave vaivén, con las manos bajo su cabeza, doblo sus piernas una sobre otra balanceando la que quedaba al aire, mientras Marina leía un grueso libro…

¿te has preguntado por qué todas las veces que Valeri intenta apuntarnos en una escuela, todo empieza mal y por ende todo termina de la misma forma? –

… -

si no fuera porque ha estado con nosotras desde niñas, creería que es algo así como nuestro papá, ante tal insistencia de querer educarnos –

… - Marina seguía absorta en su lectura, con el libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas a manera de flor de loto… no podía decirse que estaba muy cómoda por las interrupciones

¿cuántas veces has leído ese libro Marina? Seguro que ya te lo sabes de memoria –

… -

¿sabes? A veces me cansa que seas tan hermética, se supone que llegamos para comenzar una nueva vida ¿o no? –

… - Marina no respondió, de haberlo hecho habría sorprendido a Tanya, ésta sabía muy bien que no existía poder humano que la separará de Tolstoi

¡hola! – dos alegres chicos se acercaron a ellas, Tanya se incorporó y Marina apenas y si levanto la vista

¿? –

eh… venimos a comer, y resulta que esté es nuestro lugar… aquí solemos reunirnos para almorzar – dijo Tsubasa

uhm – ambas se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar

¡no! ¡no se vayan!... – se apresuro a decir Taro - las invitamos ¿quieren? ¿ya han probado el sushi? –

no comemos nada crudo mas que las verduras – respondió Tanya intentando hacerlo de la manera mas amable posible

ah… bueno, traemos croquetas de pulpo, están cocidas ¿gustan? –

eh… - Tanya miro a su amiga, que regresó a su lectura, resignada aceptó - está bien… –

Minutos después los tres charlaban animadamente, Tanya hacía un enorme esfuerzo por seguir la conversación, pues no estaban muy acostumbradas a tratar con niños de su edad, no tenía idea de las ultimas películas en cartelera y menos de los grupos de moda… aun así, la platica fue amena y fluida… todo habría sido perfecto, si Marina hubiese participado en la tertulia… mas sin en cambio y muy a pesar de los esfuerzos por incluirla en la charla, ella se aparto sumergiéndose en su mundo de fantasías… Misaki saco un pedazo de papel y comenzó a anotar algo… pasados unos minutos, dejo un momento su trabajo, por que se dio cuenta que la rubia miraba entretenida lo que hacía…

¿uhm?... oye, que bien dibujas… Marina, eres tú –

… - Tanya le quito la hoja de las manos y casi la arrojo al rostro de su amiga… ésta lo miro un par de segundos y se lo devolvió regresando su vista a las letras

¿no te gustó? – pregunto Tanya no tan sorprendida por la respuesta

esa no soy yo –

¿disculpa? – Tsubasa casi se atragantaba con el jugo que bebía en esos instantes

no acostumbro a sonreír – dijo sin mas

pero estoy seguro… que alguna vez lo hiciste – Taro volvió a entregarle el papel… los ojos de Marina ya no leían… se quedaron quietos por una fracción de segundo

… - de repente se incorporó cerrando el libro de golpe, encerrando el dibujo - tenemos que irnos Tanya… Valeri no tardará en venir por nosotras… ya es hora –

adiós… y gracias – Tanya tomo sus cosas agradeciendo a ambos chicos, con una leve sonrisa se despidió para, trotando, alcanzar a su amiga…

¿Por qué será así? – preguntó Taro…

brr… no lo sé… pero hasta frío me dio –

El auto compacto se desplazaba sin mucha prisa por las calles de Shizuoka, Tanya y Valeri hablaban ya sin tanto enojo entre ellos, pues ella le platicaba animada su grandioso día… atrás Marina discretamente abrió su libro… se fijo muy bien en un detalle de este, no en la sonrisa que a propósito había hecho Misaki… si no mas abajo… en un medallón, con un dije en forma de alas y un circulito arriba de éstas… busco entre sus ropas… y la mirada vacía regreso a ella otra vez…

Notas:

¡Gracias Lily!. Ahora si que estoy nerviosa. Yo tampoco diré de qué se trata. XD

Tanya Czorja, Marina Slomova y Valeri Sobieski son personajes creados por Maderique Christina.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha L.T.D.

Aclaraciones:

Se refiere a Alexei Yagudin, uno de los mejores patinadores rusos que han existido, ganador de la medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos de Salt Lake City. Es considerado el predecesor de Evgeni Plushenko

De todos es bien sabido que los patines se inventaron como una forma de transporte y en un inicio estos eran de hueso, y así, los habitantes de las regiones mas alejadas, podían "transportarse" por el río congelado, de ahí la mofa.


	3. Sueños rotos

**Capítulo tres. Sueños rotos.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo se seguía desconcertando cada vez que veía a Lily aparecer por el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Aunque él siempre tenía sus propios problemas, ella siempre llamaba su atención, más que nada porque nada tenía que estar haciendo una chica en un lugar de hombres.

Por cierto que "casualmente", Genzo siempre encontraba vendas y algo de material de curación para que él pudiese curarse las heridas, o sino, el Dr. Stein siempre se enteraba del estado de salud de Genzo y lo iba a buscar para atenderlo.¿Quién hacía todo eso? Genzo pensaba que Lily tenía mucho que ver... Nadie más en el campamento parecía tenerle algo de simpatía. Es más, Lily tampoco parecía dar muestras de simpatía hacia el portero, aunque su trato era mucho más suave que el de los demás. Genzo, sin poder resistir la curiosidad, le preguntó al asistente del entrenador, Fritz, acerca de la misteriosa niña.

No es tan misteriosa como crees.- rió Fritz.- Tú quizás te sorprendas porque eres nuevo aquí, pero la señorita Lily tiene mucho tiempo visitando el campamento.

¿Y por qué?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Pues porque es sobrina del Dr. Stein.- respondió Fritz.

Pero... Ella no es alemana, ¿o sí? No tiene el tipo.- replicó Genzo.

Bueno, en realidad no es su sobrina como tal.- corrigió Fritz.- O sea, el Dr. Stein es tío de alguien que... Bueno, en realidad no tienes por qué saber esto.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Fritz no quiso revelar alguna secreta verdad sobre Lily. El portero se encogió de hombros, de todas maneras no le importaba mucho la vida de la chica. Y a Lily tampoco le interesaba mucho la vida del portero, si lo ayudaba era porque ella sabía lo que era ser extranjera en un país que tendía a ser muy discriminativo. Lily sufrió también el rechazo de sus compañeros por ser mexicana, una "mestiza", que además pretendía convertirse en la reina del hielo... Por Dios. Como sea, era ésta la razón por la cual Lily se apiadaba de Genzo cuando lo veía tan lastimado por los entrenamientos y le dejaba material para que se curara él mismo, ya que Lily ya lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber que Genzo no aceptaría ayuda de ella.

Lily no lo pudo evitar y pensó en Elliot. A él nunca le había importado la discriminación y siempre había apoyado a Lily en eso.

No te deprimas, Bombón.- decía Elliot.- Nosotros hemos de demostrarles que valemos como el que más en la pista de hielo.

Elliot. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría él en despertar? Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de alejar los horribles pensamientos de su mente y se dedicó a observar el entrenamiento. Genzo seguía siendo apaleado y discriminado por sus compañeros pero él no daba muestras de estarse desanimando.

Vaya que es tenaz.- comentó Lily a Fritz.

Sí que lo es.- asintió él.- No se da por vencido aunque los demás jugadores lo traten como trapo viejo.

Uhm.- musitó Lily.- De seguro que lo tratan mal por ser japonés.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- asintió Fritz.- Lo raro es que, con el tío que tiene, podría deshacerse fácilmente de las burlas, pero creo que no le ha dicho a nadie su parentesco.

¿De qué hablas?.- quiso saber Lily.

¿Qué no te has enterado de que Genzo es el sobrino de Hatori Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Fritz.

¿Hatori Wakabayashi?.- Lily dio un respingo.- ¿Hablas del más famoso neurocirujano a nivel mundial?

El mismo.- asintió Fritz.- Viéndolo bien, no me sorprende que no sepas, ya que, como te dije, Genzo no suele comentárselo a nadie.

¿Y a ti quién te lo dijo?

Tu tío.- respondió Fritz.

Lily, sin agregar nada más, se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y se fue a buscar a su tío. Ella lo encontró revisando los expedientes de los jugadores.

¡Tío!.- reclamó Lily, enojada.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Genzo es pariente de Hatori Wakabayashi?

Hola, querida.- sonrió el Dr. Stein.- ¿Por qué vienes con tanta agresividad?

¡Porque no me dijiste nunca que Genzo es el sobrino del mejor neurocirujano del planeta!.- replicó Lily, molesta.

Pues es que no creí que pudiera ser un dato interesante.- el Dr. Stein se encogió de hombros.

¿Pero qué dice? ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que él podría ayudar a Elliot?.- exclamó Lily.

El Dr. Stein, siempre tan tranquilo, por primera vez crispó las manos.

Lily, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.- el Dr. Stein escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Si Elliot fuese a despertar, lo habría hecho ya... Ya se ha intentado de todo con él...

¡Pero Hatori Wakabayashi es el mejor de todos!.- insistió Lily.- ¡Él podría hacer algo que los demás no!

El Dr. Stein miró a Lily con algo de compasión en la mirada. La muchacha se veía bastante esperanzada, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos negros se reflejaba la culpabilidad... Él sabía que Lily nunca dejaría de culparse por el accidente... La niña no dijo nada más y salió rápidamente del consultorio. El Dr. Stein suspiró. Él sabía que Lily intentaría todo para hacer que Elliot despertara del coma, pero no quería que ella abrigara falsas esperanzas...

Sea como fuere, Genzo no sabía lo que le esperaba. Fue con un deseo nacido de la culpabilidad como él cayó en la trampa... Pero ni se lo imaginaba. Él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de demostrarles a todos su valía. Sin embargo, ese día Genzo había conseguido detener al fin los disparos potentes de Franz y los demás, cosa que dejó a más de uno boquiabierto.

¿No que no?.- se burló Genzo, sosteniendo triunfal el balón de sóccer.

Tuviste suerte.- replicó Franz.

Oye, portero.- un muchacho rubio se acercó, jugando con un balón.- ¿Estás listo?

Genzo se sorprendió un poco al ver al alemán. El muchacho tenía una mirada muy fría y confiada en sus ojos azules.

¿Estás listo?.- repitió el muchacho.

Cuando quieras.- replicó Genzo.

Wakabayashi se preparó. El rubio se dispuso a disparar y... Genzo no pudo detener el potente disparo que el alemán le lanzó, y la pelota fue a estamparse contra la red de la portería.

Te falta mucho por aprender, portero.- dijo el alemán, con cierta ironía.

Los demás muchachos soltaron la carcajada y Genzo se sintió algo intimidado por el potente disparo del alemán. Fue mucho más poderoso que los tiros de Kojiro Hyuga o Tsubasa Ozhora. ¿Quién era ese muchacho?

Se trata de Karl Heinz Schneider.- le dijo Fritz, suponiendo que Genzo quería saber sobre el misterioso jugador.- Y es el mejor jugador de toda Alemania. Lo apodan incluso el "Káiser".

Realmente su tiro es potente.- reconoció Genzo.- Nunca había visto nada similar...

Así es Schneider.- asintió Fritz.- Su fútbol es sorprendente.

Por su parte, Schneider le preguntaba a sus jugadores acerca del nuevo portero.

Se llama Genzo Wakabayashi y es japonés.- le respondió Franz.- Y se cree que se va a convertir en el mejor portero del mundo.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a reír con sarcasmo, pero Karl se quedó muy serio.

No deberían subestimarlo.- aconsejó Schneider.- Yo creo que es de cuidado...

Es un idiota.- replicó Franz.- Un japonés. ¿Qué puede saber un japonés sobre fútbol?

No se te quita nunca lo racista.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Nunca cambias.

Y a ti no se te quita lo metiche.- gruñó Franz.

Déjala en paz.- protestó Schneider.- No la insultes.

Ya, como sea.- Franz nunca se habría atrevido a contradecir a su capitán.

Lily sonrió. Karl también lo hizo.

¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó él.

Pues estoy.- respondió ella.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Bastante duro, como siempre.- sonrió Lily.

Se nota.- replicó Schneider.- Te ves cansada. Me parece que estás exigiéndote demasiado.

Si no me esfuerzo no lograré llegar al Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje.- protestó Lily.- Y tantos años de esfuerzo se irán a la basura. Nunca podré vencer a Tanya si no entreno lo suficiente.

Estás obsesionada.- suspiró Karl.- Desde hace meses solo piensas en dos cosas: en cómo derrotar a Tanya y en cómo hacer que Elliot despierte...

Me ocuparé de ambas cosas.- replicó Lily.- Ya verás que sí.

Ya sabes lo que opino.- musitó Karl.- Creo que deberías darte un tiempo. Aun estás muy traumada por lo del accidente y creo que no deberías competir así...

Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien.- Lily echó a andar, para evitar que Schneider siguiera diciéndole esas cosas.

Schneider y Lily siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos. De hecho, tanto Elliot como Lily habían sido muy cercanos a los hermanos Schneider, Marie y Karl, ya que éstos eran vecinos de los primeros. Cuando Elliot y Lily llegaron a Alemania (ella con sus padres, él con su tío), cuando ambos tenían apenas siete años para convertirse en campeones del patinaje, los Schneider habían sido los primeros amigos que los mexicanos habían hecho y con el tiempo se convirtieron en casi hermanos. Los Schneider apoyaron mucho a Lily cuando pasó lo del accidente con Elliot, cosa que ella había agradecido mucho... Y por eso Schneider estaba preocupado. Él quería mucho a Lily como amiga y deseaba que ella dejara atrás su culpabilidad, cosa que parecía ser imposible...

Genzo trataba de reparar su orgullo herido (el tiro de Schneider había sido desde fuera del área de penales) y no se dio cuenta de que Lily se había acercado a él, con una sonrisa radiante.

Hola.- sonrió Lily.- Bien hecho.

¿Perdón?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Por haber intentado detener el tiro de Karl.- aclaró ella.- Eres el primer portero que casi lo logra.

Pero no lo logré.- bufó Genzo.- Fallé de todas maneras.

Pero si te esfuerzas estoy segura de que algún día lo lograrás.- sonrió ella, de una manera muy dulce.

Sí, seguro.- Genzo la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Por cierto, quiero darte las gracias.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió ella.

Porque sé que fuiste tú quien me dejó el material de curación junto a al cancha los últimos días.- respondió Genzo.

¡Ah!.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.- No hay problema. Sé lo que es estar en tu situación...

¿A qué te refieres?.- quiso saber él.

Pues... .- Lily titubeó.- Lo de ser un extranjero tratando de abrirse paso en medio de la discriminación...

Ya.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Procuro no darle demasiada importancia. Tarde que temprano demostraré mi valía.

Lily volvió a sonreír.

Tengo una pregunta qué hacerte.- dijo Genzo.

Adelante.- dijo Lily.

¿Cómo es que le haces para conseguir todo ese material de curación?

Es que mi papá es médico.- rió Lily.- Y me consigue todo lo que necesito para curar mis propias heridas y pues nada más te di algo de lo que me sobró.

¿Tus propias heridas?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Por qué habrías de lastimarte? No sabía que el ser metiche pudiera causar heridas físicas.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Lily.

Pero de cualquier manera, ambos se sonrieron. Lily miró su reloj y se sorprendió.

¡Caramba!.- exclamó ella.- ¡Es tardísimo! Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lily salió corriendo, tomando un maletín deportivo que se encontraba a un lado de la cancha. Genzo sintió mucha curiosidad. ¿A dónde iría la muchacha con tanta prisa? Él no resistió la tentación de seguirla para saber a dónde iba... Genzo no tardó en encontrar a Lily y la siguió a la distancia. Él vio que la chica entraba a la pista de hielo de la ciudad. Genzo espero algunos minutos y después aprovechó la distracción de los cuidadores y entró sigilosamente al lugar. Ahí, Genzo vio a Lily preparándose para entrenar. Ella se puso los patines y se dispuso a dar unas vueltas de entrenamiento, para después comenzar con su hermosa rutina de saltos, giros y piruetas.

Así que de esto se trataba.- sonrió Genzo.- Patinaje Artístico.

Lily estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más, aparte de Jean, la estaba observando. Ella solo pensaba en el patinaje... Y en Elliot...


	4. La estrella de Rusia

**Capítulo 4. La estrella de Rusia.- Por Maderique Christina**

_(…Taro Misaki regresaba de casa de un amigo cuando vio la luz de su departamento encendida… corrió cuánto pudo… su padre había regresado a casa… hacía poco que dejaban Nankatsu para instalarse en una nueva ciudad y continuar con su andariega travesía, mientras que Genzo, ya había partido a Alemania…)_

¡Papá! ¡Qué bien que ya estás en casa! ¿Cómo te fue con la exposición en Tokio? – dijo Taro con la alegría en el rostro al ver a su padre

¿Taro? – el señor Ichiro pareció un poco perturbado al ser sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos… tomaba un poco de te – muy bien hijo… todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos –

me da gusto por ti… uhm… - el reloj marcó la hora – es un poco tardé, mañana me contarás todo sin prisa ¿verdad? –

Así es –

¿Ya cenaste? –

Acabó de terminar –

Bien, haré mi tarea antes de que me de sueño –

… -

… - Taro se sentó ante su mesita de trabajo, apurándose con sus deberes cuando de repente, fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre…

Me encontré con tu mamá –

¿? – miró sorprendido a su padre –

Te vio en la tele y… bueno, creo que… desea que vivas con ella –

… -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ah… haré propaganda si es que a Lily no le incomoda… en esté punto bien pueden darle una revisada al fic "Péndulo" de Alisse, por la razón de que su padre lo deja algunos días en casa de su mamá antes de regresar por él y partir juntos a Francia… nadie como ella para describir lo que sentía Taro, ante tal decisión…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Taro! Tu desayuno está listo… ¡Si no bajas llegarás tarde al colegio! –

¡Ya voy! –

Bastante fastidiado, Taro bajo las escaleras. Apenas con un gruñido saludo al señor Yamahoka, quién salía rumbo a su trabajo. Se sentó a la mesa, sin hacer caso de las niñerías de su media hermana.

Hoy no podré pasar por ti a la escuela –

No es necesario mamá… puedo regresar solo –

¿Para que te vayas de nuevo a la estación del tren a esperar a tu padre? –

Él dijo que regresaría pronto por mí –

¡Pronto sí! Pero hoy no... Taro, soy tu madre… ¿Acaso no me quieres?... Con nosotros puedes tener una mejor vida… ¡Te hemos dado todo!... Mi marido te ve como a un hijo… ¡¿Qué mas quieres! –

¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no es por ustedes! ¡Soy yo!... ¡No me gusta estar aquí!... ¡Quiero a mi padre! –

Parándose violentamente, Taro salió dando un portazo… Empezó a caminar frenético a la parada del autobús sin importarle mucho que los gritos de su madre, llamándolo, se escucharan aún después de doblar esquina. Una vez ahí, se subió el zipper de su uniforme para cubrirse del viento frío que le daba de lleno al rostro. Frotándose las manos, espero impacientemente el camión, suspirando aliviado cuando lo vio llegar, apenas se abrieron sus puertas y al momento de subirse descubrió una figura muy familiar que descendía del mismo por la puerta trasera…

¿? ¿Marina? –

… -

¡Marina! –

Estaba a punto de bajarse, pero en eso se cerraron las puertas… golpeo el vidrio intentando llamar la atención de su ex compañera de escuela, pero fue en vano. El autobús arrancó perdiéndose entre la bruma matutina de la ciudad de Tokio…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

puf… puf… -

… -

El sol se colaba por las espesas copas de los árboles que hay en los santuarios que existen alrededor del Templo Meiji, iluminando a las dos pequeñas que corrían siguiendo el aguestre camino. Enfundadas con ropa deportiva, cada una cargaba una maleta a sus espaldas que al parecer, les resultaba un poco pesada…

puf… ay… cof cof… Marina… peráme tantito – Tanya se detuvo de golpe a la sombra de un arce no muy grande

Ya se te ha dicho que nunca te detengas de golpe… ¡estás entrenando! –

Cof… cof… ya… lo sé… pero… es que traigo una piedrita en mi teni… ¿Qué quieres que haga?... me duele –

… - Marina no respondió, aminorando el paso se detuvo para esperar a su compañera que atendía la molestia

¡Mira nada más! Tremendo guijarro me iba a sacar callo… ¡Huy! – en eso sintió que alguien le arrojaba una piedrecilla

poc 

¡Hey Marina! ¡Ya voy!... ¿uhm? – pero Marina estaba muy lejos de ella, observando atenta a su alrededor… Tanya miro arriba de ella – wow –

Dejando escapar una exclamación de admiración, se encontró con que un ave era la que le arrojaba piedrecillas, al considerarla un intruso. Las tomaba con sus garras y las dejaba caer encima de ella como hábil piloto de guerra. Agudizando su oído, alcanzó a escuchar el piar de unos polluelos…

uhm… con razón me atacas… no te enojes… ya me voy… ¡Sigue cuidando a tus pequeños! – Maravillada, Tanya termino de ponerse su calzado y alcanzo a Marina

… -

¿sucede algo Marina? –

¿Qué escuchas? –

¿?... Nada –

Exactamente… nada… démonos prisa –

¡¿! "¿Y ahora? ¿De cuándo acá le salió lo detectivesca?" – pensó Tanya mientras seguía a su compañera

Media hora más o menos, regresaban por el mismo camino, trotando. No terminaban de llegar al arce cuando Tanya lanzó un grito de terror y se adelantó a su compañera, que, de estar acostumbrada a expresar sus emociones, habría puesto cara de desconcierto… Frente a ellas se hallaban dos muchachos que animaban a un tercero ha que siguiera golpeando el arce con un balón de fútbol…

¡Vamos Hyuga! ¡Te falta poco! ¡Tú puedes! –

¡¡¡Iaaaa! – y con un último cañonazo derribo el árbol

¡Excelente! –

¡Muy bien! –

¡Ah! ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Pero que te has creído! –

¡! – Kojiro Hyuga miro de hito en hito a la furiosa rubia que se le iba a golpes

¡Hey!... ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Quién eres o qué! – Marina llegaba en esos momentos, observo su manera de vestir y la maleta tras de sus espaldas, enojado reclamó - ¡¿Qué hacen aquí! ¡Esto es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento! –

¡Eres un estúpido! – Tanya después de asestarle algunos manotazos busco desesperada el nido del ave que momentos antes había visto… el avecilla revoloteaba inquieta en torno al árbol caído

¡! – un chico bajito de cara angelical no terminaba de comprender… estaba a un lado de otro mucho más alto y de larga cabellera negra… no se atrevieron a moverse o decir palabra alguna, ni aún al ver que una niña tratará de esa forma a su capitán

¡Aquí está!... ¡Qué bien!... No les pasó nada… solo… están un poco asustados – Tanya tomó el nido amorosamente, miro a Hyuga bastante enfadada cuando éste le preguntó –

¿Tanto lío por una babosada como esa? –

¡¿Babosada! ¡¿Te parece una babosada que les hallas tirado su casita! ¡¿Ahora dónde van a vivir! ¡¿En tu casa! –

¡¿Y tú quién te crees! ¡¿Representante de Greenpeace o qué! –

¡Hazte a un lado, inconsciente!... ¡A mí SÍ me preocupa mi mundo! – diciendo esto, Tanya busco con la mirada otro árbol dónde dejar el valioso tesoro – Me lleva… no creo alcanzar hasta allá arriba –

¡Niñas!... Todas las mujeres son igual de cursis… ¡Vamonos de aquí!... ¡Esa niña me causa alergia! – Hyuga sin darle más importancia tomo sus pertenencias y se fue

Mfm – Tanya le echó "ojos furiosos"… tenía ganas de darle algunas cuantas trompadas a ese soberbio joven y de paso a los otros dos que lo siguieron fielmente, pero se ocupo más del nido – Detén mi mochila Marina –

Más te vale que tengas cuidado –

Que sí – Tanya subió a un árbol pero a medio camino se atoró - ¡Oye! ¿No podrías acomedirte y darme una mano Marina?... ¡Ay! – sintió que se caía

¿uhm? – Marina estaba a punto de auxiliar a su compañera pero… alguien se le adelantó

¡! – Tanya giró a su derecha… se encontró con el joven de larga cabellera sosteniéndola de su vestimenta - ¿qué? –

Sostente de mí… vamos, te ayudaré con el nido –

¡!... Gra Gracias – Sorprendida, le paso el nido al tiempo que se afirmaba sobre las ramas… después vio que hábilmente el joven acomodaba el nido… minutos después y ayudándose entre sí estaban otra vez en tierra

¿Te encuentras bien? –

SSí… - una sonrojada Tanya respondió tartamudeante – Sí… gracias por la ayuda –

Disculpa si… te ofendimos… pero… no nos dimos cuenta del nido y… -

Bu… ya déjalo así, que de solo acordarme de tu compañerito me dan ganas de arrastrarlo por los pelos… ¿Y? – dijo cambiando totalmente su tono - ¿Tú… tienes nombre o algo? –

Me llamo Wakashimazu Ken –

Ah… gusto… yo soy Tanya Czorja –

… - ambos se dieron la mano… se escucho de nuevo el canto de las aves…Marina haciendo un desdén tomo ambas maletas y echó a andar, dejando a los dos adolescentes atrás de ella… uhm… tal vez no lo admita pero… se dibujo una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco más tarde, los tres se encontraban disfrutando de una rica nieve y unos emparedados de pescado a las afueras del mismo templo. Marina, un poco alejada como era su costumbre se entretenía una vez más con su pesado libro, mientras Tanya y Ken hablaban de lo más animado… a la fría chica se le hizo bastante simpático el joven oriental…

¿Así que vienen de Rusia? ¿No les cuesta adaptarse a nuestro país? –

Para nada… casi hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en Kamchatka… aquí cerquita de su isla de Hokkaido –

Cierto… ¿quieres más? –

No… gracias… Entonces, el bestia parda que tiró el árbol es tu capitán de equipo –

No lo juzgues así… es un muchacho muy responsable, él solo se hace cargo de su mamá y sus tres hermanos –

Bu… eso no le quita lo bestia… pero bueno, no vamos a discutir por eso ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué cambiaste el Karate por el fútbol? –

Es… difícil de explicar… no hay nada mejor que… ¡detener un potente disparo!… - Ken se levantó muy emocionado imitando una parada con un balón imaginario… Tanya sonrió - Ser la última esperanza de tu equipo y… cortar de tajo los sueños del contrario pero al mismo tiempo… mantener los tuyos – se detuvo… la miro fijamente

Wow… nunca conocí portero como tú… Si sigues así, te convertirás en el mejor portero de Japón –

Uhm – Ken volvió a sentarse ya no tan animado

¿Dije algo malo? –

Hay alguien… superior a mí – respondió con pesar

¡¡¡¡No! ¿Niet?... no lo creo –

Bueno… es que… siempre hay alguien mejor que tú… o al que te resulta muy difícil de vencer –

¡No!... Ahí sí que no estoy de acuerdo contigo… nosotras por ejemplo… entrenamos muy duro, no para sobresalir, sino para ser las mejores –

Pero en estos momentos hay otras mucho mejores que ustedes –

Sí… pero por lo mismo, entrenamos mucho para vencerlas… si alguien es mejor que nosotras, no nos detenemos hasta superarla… y verás sino lo logramos… Ja... Nadie se imagina que estás dos rusas le devolverán la gloria a su país – expresó Tanya entre emocionada, fanfarrona y confiada…

Eres… apasionada –

Me gusta lo que hago –

¿?... – Ken noto un brillo sobre la ropa de la chica, con cuidado tomó entre sus dedos lo que parecía una cadenita - ¿Quién te la regalo? –

¿Uhm?... Mi hermano Serguei… ¿Quieres verla? Considérate afortunado… a nadie la dejo tocar – Tanya se quito la medalla que colgaba de su cuello…

Gracias por el honor… es… ¿Un diamante? –

Sí… es "La estrella de Rusia" –

Me imagino cuanto cuesta –

Si lo dices por el dinero, algo, pero por el valor sentimental su precio sube hasta el cielo… mi hermano la compró en París… vaya ironía de la vida, puesto que el diamante es de Siberia –

¿Y que hacía en París? –

Después de la revolución rusa, el nuevo gobierno se topó con que nuestra gente casi se muere de hambre, no le quedo mas remedio que vender una cuantiosa parte de sus reservas de diamantes… con eso, salvaron a nuestra patria de una hambruna –

¿Pues cuántos diamantes tenían? Para salvar a su nación debió ser muy grande –

El 90 de nuestras reservas, entre diamantes en bruto y joyería de la nobleza –

Fiuuuu – Ken colgó el diamante frente a él, los colores del arco iris podían verse con claridad

Esté diamante por ejemplo, formaba parte de un tocado llamado "La estrella de Rusia". Era el diamante central, por eso conserva el nombre. Dicen que si a dicho tocado, con todos sus diamantes en conjunto se le hacía pasar un halo de luz, el espectáculo de luces era hermoso ¡Sus reflejos conseguían cubrir todo un salón de baile! –

Uhm… como de cuento de hadas –

Algo así –

pip - la alarma de un reloj los interrumpió… Ken regresó la joya

Tanya debemos irnos… ya es hora – Marina guardo su libro y sin esperar a Tanya empezó a caminar

Qué 'sociable' es tu amiga – dijo Ken pues la chica ni una mirada le lanzó de despedida

¿Es ironía? –

Pueeees… –

Bueno, así como tú defiendes al bestia parda de tu capitán, yo defiendo a la callada e inexpresiva de mi amiga… si conocieras su historia, cambiarías de parecer –

Espero que algún día me la cuentes… -

Claro… cuando seas portero titular de la selección de tu país… nos vemos… Ken Wakashimazu –

Nos vemos Tanya Czorja – Ken solo atinó a observarlas antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino

¡Espera! ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – Tanya alcanzó a Marina

Llegaremos tarde –

¿Qué te pareció Ken? ¿Verdad que es simpático? –

Me da igual –

Marina… – Tanya se detuvo, aunque bien sabía que otra respuesta de ella no obtendría, tenía la esperanza de que su amiga notará la impresión que le causó el chico

Pero si es grato para ti… pues – ¿Uhm? ¿El corazón de Marina se ablandaba antes las escenas de amor? Tanya sonrió satisfecha…

Ja… lo sabía… -

Nota:

Niet significa 'No' en ruso (Niet o Nieto), pero la manera en que Tanya usa esta palabra, la podría traducir en '¿No? ¿En serio?' con mucho sarcasmo


	5. El ángel de una sola ala

**Capítulo 5.- El ángel de una sola ala.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Genzo llegó a Alemania. Se había acoplado con mucho trabajo al nuevo ambiente, pero nunca se dio por vencido. Su tío procuraba no meterse demasiado en la vida de él, Hatori sabía que Genzo solía ser muy reservado con sus asuntos. A esas alturas, Genzo ya se había informado lo más que pudo sobre Lily. Se enteró de que ella se apellidaba Del Valle, que había llegado a Alemania desde México cuando tan solo tenía 5 años, que era hija única y que vivía con sus padres, los cuales eran un reconocido médico del Hospital General de Hamburgo y una enfermera retirada. Que su sueño era ser patinadora artística y que había habido en su vida un trágico accidente que la había marcado para siempre... Pero de ese accidente Genzo no pudo averiguar nada...

Lily, por su parte, ya se había enterado de que Genzo había llegado desde Japón para convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo, que llegó a vivir con su tío, el más reconocido neurocirujano de todos, que su familia vivía en Londres y que era muy reservado y bastante solitario.

Ambos seguían viéndose en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo. Poco a poco, ella había conseguido ganarse la confianza de él. Ambos charlaban después de los entrenamientos de él, aunque tan solo por unos cuantos minutos, ya que ella tenía que salir corriendo a sus propias prácticas. Genzo de vez en cuando la seguía a escondidas para poder observarla patinar. La chica era sorprendente en verdad, aunque Genzo sintió que a ella le faltaba algo... Lily parecía un ángel con una sola ala...

Otro detalle interesante: Karl Heinz Schneider, el jugador que venció a Genzo con su famoso Fire Shoot, era gran amigo de Lily. Schneider tenía un carácter bastante irascible y orgulloso, pero con Lily siempre se comportaba de una manera muy tierna, era como si ellos dos fueran hermanos. Claro, al poco tiempo se estableció una rivalidad entre Schneider y Wakabayashi, ya que Genzo consiguió detener al poco tiempo el Fire Shoot de Karl, y el alemán se dio cuenta de que el japonés sería un rival muy digno de vencer... Genzo aceptó el reto, y cada que ellos podían se enfrascaban en duelos personales los cuales Fritz siempre se ocupaba de desbaratar.

Éste no es un sitio en donde puedan resolver sus diferencias.- decía Fritz.- Si quieren agarrase a golpes, escojan otro lugar.

Es que no es nuestra intención el golpearnos.- replicaba Schneider.- Solo queremos ver quién es el mejor en el campo de juego.

Por parte de Schneider, Genzo se enteró de que era el hijo del entrenador de uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol de toda Alemania, y que tenía una hermana, además. Lo que Genzo nunca supo, y que Lily sí, era que los padres de Schneider estaban cerca del divorcio...

En fin, como sea, Lily seguía con su plan de pedirle a Genzo que le pidiera a su tío que le ayudara con Elliot, aunque Lily no sabía muy bien cómo rayos hacerlo. Ella ya había conseguido acercarse a Genzo, hacerse su amiga, ganarse su confianza, pero no se animaba a pedirle el favor, ya que muchas veces la culpabilidad la invadía.

Hija, no creo que sea prudente que le pidas a ese chico que te ayude con Elliot.- comentó Emily Del Vale, la madre de Lily.- O sea, él podrá pensar que lo estás utilizando.

No pretendo eso, mamá.- replicó Lily, molesta.- No quiero usar a Genzo, solo quiero que me ayude, nada más. O sea, el muchacho me agrada, no lo estoy utilizando, voy a seguir siendo su amiga me ayude o no.

Emily Del Valle movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su hija estaba demasiado obsesionada por el accidente de Elliot...

Un día, a la escuela de Lily, que por cierto era la misma en donde estudiaba Marie Schneider, llegó una chica nueva.

Muchachos.- anunció la profesora.- A partir de hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna en nuestro salón. Se llama Hady Delaney y es alumna de intercambio. Salúdenla, por favor.

Buenos días, Hady.- saludaron los chicos de la clase, poniéndose de pie.

Hola a todos.- dijo Hady, con voz un tanto asustada.- Me llamo Hady Delaney, estoy aquí porque mi padre es coronel del ejército y fue transferido a este país. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

A Lily le sorprendió el valor de la chica, ya que a pesar del palpable miedo que ella emitía, Hady se mostró muy valiente al hablar delante de todos.

A ver, ¿en dónde te podrás sentar?.- comentó la profesora Madeline, en voz alta.

Señorita Madeline, hay un asiento vacío delante del mío.- anunció Lily, levantando la mano.

¡Ah!.- exclamó la profesora.- Muchas gracias, Lily. Hady, puedes sentarte junto a ella.

Sí, profesora.- asintió Hady, al tiempo que se dirigía al pupitre vacío.

Mientras caminaba, Hady observó a la chica trigueña de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, quien le sonreía con amabilidad. Hady le devolvió la sonrisa al sentarse en el banco. Las clases del día transcurrieron como siempre, el álgebra continuó siendo odiosa, la física aburrida y la química un tanto fastidiosa, aunque pronto se hizo evidente que en las clases de alemán, Hady era tan buena alumna como Lily. Al llegar el descanso, Lily suspiró y se estiró en su pupitre. Hady la miró por algunos momentos.

¿Te gusta el baile?.- le preguntó ella.

Lily miró a Hady por algunos momentos y después sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba comenzando a hartarse del comportamiento que todos sus compañeros mostraban con él. Franz y los demás no dejaban de hostigarlo y los demás tampoco se mostraban muy amables con él. Mikami le repetía constantemente que debía seguir entrenando arduamente para demostrarles a todos su valía. Pero un buen día, Genzo se cansó de ser tan paciente... Después de un momento tras el cual Franz se mostró excepcionalmente pesado, Wakabayashi no soportó más y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro.

¡Toma esto!.- gritó Genzo.

¡Genzo!.- gritó Mikami, entre sorprendido y asustado.

Pero Genzo no escuchaba. Comenzó a golpear a Franz, hasta que éste cayó al suelo, pero ni así Genzo estuvo satisfecho, ya que continuó pateándolo y aporreándolo. Franz trataba de defenderse aunque Genzo estaba tan molesto que era mucho más fuerte que el alemán.

Wakabayashi.- murmuró Schneider, sorprendido, pero no hizo intentos de detenerlo.

De hecho, nadie intentó detener a Genzo. Quizás porque todos sabían que Franz ya había cruzado la línea. Al final, el entrenador y Fritz se enteraron de lo que ocurría y fueron a separar a los dos jóvenes.

Ya fue suficiente.- sentenció el entrenador.- Ya basta, Wakabayashi.

Un grupo de jugadores detuvieron a Genzo, al tiempo que Fritz y el entrenador se ocupaban de Franz y lo llevaban al consultorio del Dr. Stein. Genzo esperó en la enfermería, ya que el entrenador quería que lo revisaran a él también. Mikami aprovechó para ir a hablar con su joven pupilo.

No estuvo bien lo que hiciste y lo sabes.- comentó Mikami.- Pero al menos ya demostraste que no eres alguien que pueda ser pisoteado así como así.

Genzo sonrió. Mikami salió por algunos momentos y Genzo esperó a que el Dr. Stein pudiera atenderlo. De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y por ella entró Lily.

Hasta que Franz lo consiguió.- comentó ella.- Te fastidió tanto que consiguió que perdieras la paciencia.

Se lo merecía.- replicó Genzo.- Por ser tan idiota.

Lily sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba un paquete de gasas y limpiaba con suavidad las heridas del rostro de Genzo. Él la contempló tranquilamente, observando el pequeño lunar que ella tenía cerca de la boca y sus ojos negros, que en realidad no eran negros sino de un suave color café oscuro, como el color que tiene el chocolate al derretirse.

¿Sucede algo?.- Lily notó la mirada de Genzo y se puso nerviosa.

Nada.- negó Genzo.- Así que patinaje artístico, ¿eh?

¿Cómo sabes que yo practico el patinaje artístico?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Te he visto.- respondió él.

¿Me has seguido?.- cuestionó Lily.

Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Solo me pregunto una cosa.- comentó él.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber ella.

¿Por qué te falta un ala?.- preguntó él.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sorprendió con la pregunta.

Que por qué te falta un ala.- repitió Genzo.- Te he visto patinar, lo haces muy bien, pareces un ángel en el hielo, pero se nota que te hace falta un ala.

Lily se quedó muda con el comentario de Genzo, todo lo que él había dicho la había sacado mucho de onda. ¿Genzo creía que ella patinaba bien? ¿Le había dicho que parecía un ángel en el hielo? Y lo más importante de todo...

¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de que a ella le faltaba un ala?

Lily dejó de limpiar el rostro de Genzo. Él notó que en los ojos de ella se había dibujado una sombra y se arrepintió de haber hablado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- preguntó él.

Es solo que... .- Lily suspiró.- Muy poca gente sabe que perdí un ala... Y hasta la fecha, de la gente que no lo sabe, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso...

En realidad, creo que lo dije mal.- se corrigió Genzo.- No es que te falte un ala, es que la tienes lastimada y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de curarla.

Una vez más, Lily se quedó muda. Ella y Genzo se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Lily se sintió muy perturbada. Desvió la mirada y emitió una sonrisa débil.

¿Cómo es que te das cuenta de todo eso?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Solo basta mirar tus ojos para notarlo.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué lo que hizo que te lastimaras una de tus alas?

Lily agachó la cabeza y por un momento Genzo pensó que ella iba a llorar, pues los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

En realidad, te equivocas.- murmuró ella, con voz triste.- No soy un ángel. Un ángel no deja a nadie al borde de la muerte...

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

No siempre practiqué el patinaje artístico yo sola.- comentó ella.- Hace tiempo lo hacía en pareja, pero un accidente mandó a una de las personas que más amo al borde de la muerte... Y yo tuve la culpa de eso...

Lily recordó entonces a Tanya y el día en que ella le reclamó todo...

"_¡Tú tienes la culpa de que Elliot esté en coma!"_

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily comenzó a contarle a Genzo sobre aquel trágico día, entre sollozos mal disimulados.

Era una vuelta de lo más sencilla, un salto de lo más simple.- murmuró Lily.- Ya lo había hecho miles de veces, no sé por qué me falló aquella vez... Pero yo sentí que algo no andaba bien, no me sentí segura y caí golpeándolo a él. Él también cayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro... Cayó en coma, sufrió una lesión muy severa y ahora nunca recuperaré el ala que me falta porque se le ha llevado él...

Genzo no dijo nada. ¿Quién sería esa persona de quien Lily hablaba? Quizás un hermano... Sea como fuere, Genzo sintió mucha compasión por aquella niña que se culpaba de tan terrible accidente.

No fue tu culpa. Y lo sabes.- dijo Genzo, secando las lágrimas de la muchacha.- Fue un accidente. Los que practicamos deporte sabemos que cosas así pueden pasarnos tarde o temprano, forma parte de los riesgos, pero no por ello dejamos de hacer el deporte que nos gusta. Estoy seguro de que tu compañero no te culpa de lo ocurrido.

¿Pero y si él nunca despierta?.- Lily miró a Genzo a los ojos.- ¿Qué va a pasar después?

Entonces tendrás que aprender a vivir con el ala que te falta.- respondió Genzo.- Aunque insisto que no te falta un ala... Ahí la tienes, solo que está rota.

Lily sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, agradecida.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Claro.- asintió Lily.

¿Quién es el chico del que me hablas? Tu compañero.

Lily se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Genzo.

Ven conmigo.- pidió ella.

A Genzo no le importó que el Dr. Stein estuviera esperándolo, tomó la mano de Lily y dejó que ella lo condujera por Hamburgo. El Hospital General no se encontraba muy lejos y ahí fue a donde se dirigieron ellos. Genzo se sorprendió cuando notó que el personal de seguridad dejaba entrar a Lily como si nada.

Recuerda que mi padre es médico y que trabaja aquí.- explicó ella, al ver la cara de sorpresa de él.

Genzo y Lily llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación 217. Ella suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, al entrar al cuarto y ver al apuesto chico acostado en la cama.

Genzo, te presento a Elliot Tapia.- anunció Lily, acariciando el cabello de Elliot.- Mi compañero de patinaje. Y mi novio.

Genzo no supo el por qué se sintió afectado al escuchar la última noticia.

**Notas:**

Hady Delaney es un personaje creado por Tutanilla.

Emily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi


	6. El secreto del ángel primera parte

**Capítulo 6. El secreto del ángel (Primera parte).- Por Made**

_(… casa de la familia Yamahoka… hora de la comida…)_

Taro… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? – preguntó la señora Yamahoka a su callado hijo, desde que se sentó a la mesa, no dejaba de mover a un lado a otro sus vegetales

Bien – respondió completamente desanimado

¿Y… deseas contarnos algo? ¿Una cosa especial que te ocurrió éste día? –

Uhm… bueno – puso cara de concentración para luego responder con fingida emoción - Me levanté, me metí al baño y… descubrí que … alguien antes que yo se acabó el agua caliente – terminó mirando de reojo al esposo de su madre… después, siguió jugando con la comida

… - un incomodo silencio lleno la habitación… la madre de Taro se apresuro a hacer algo

¿Deseas que te sirva un poco más? –

Por favor – su marido le pasó el plato y ella entro a la cocina tardándose un poco, tiempo que aprovecho su esposo - Taro… yo se que muy difícil para ti separarte de tu padre… pero tu mamá también te ama… no hay día en que no rece por tu bien y se esmere por complacerte –

Gracias… pero mi papá me enseño a orar por mi mismo y atenderme yo solo –

Taro… mira, espero no sonar crudo, pero tu padre te dejo bajo nuestro cuidado, así que… lo mejor es llevarnos bien… si no quieres verme como tu padre… al menos considérame tu amigo –

Tú no eres mi padre… ni jamás podrás serlo – Taro no lo gritó, pero su rostro se encendió un poco

No intento serlo… pero soy el esposo de tu madre y me duele verla sufrir por ti, qué por cierto, te estás comportando de una manera muy desagradecida –

… - las palabras le dieron duro… claro que quería a su mamá, pero por que era su mamá, lo había traído al mundo… pero por algo más… en ese momento su mente infantil no podía meditarlo mucho

Aquí tienes – la señora Yamahoka regresó en ese instante

Gracias –

¿Puedo retirarme? – preguntó el chico impacientemente

… - después de unos segundos su madre respondió - Esta bien Taro… sube a tu hab… -

No – la voz tajante del señor Yamahoka lo detuvo en seco

¿? –

Nos sentamos todos juntos… y nos levantáremos igual… Además de que Taro… nos puede platicar… alguno de sus viajes ¿cierto? – la mirada mas que las palabras del señor Yamahoka hizo su efecto en Taro… quién se sentó más molesto y si bien no contó ninguno de sus viajes, no tuvo mas remedio que llenarse la boca de comida para no hablar

… -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Hoy no vamos a correr al templo Meiji? – una rubia cabecita asomada por la ventanilla de un auto compacto miro con tristeza que el carro dejaba atrás el conocido templo

No – Valeri tomo una vía rápida

Ah… – Tanya cruzo los brazos al momento que se acomodaba en su asiento desilusionada

¡Hoy las llevaré a conocer la Bahía de Tokio! – exclamó emocionado Valeri - ¿Saben que tienen un edificio dónde año con año hacen una convención de doujinshis? Es la mas grande del mundo… dura días el evento –

¿Eso con que se come? –

Tanya… bien sabes que significa, no seas sarcástica conmigo… te traigo porque a ti te gusta el anime japonés y todo eso… ¿Estás de acuerdo Marina? – Valeri pregunto a su otra alumna, en esta ocasión no observaba el paisaje, parecía tener toda su atención en otra cosa

… -

¿Marina? – insistió Valeri… una cosa es que siempre contestará con su fea manera de "Me da igual" y otra que no pronunciará palabra alguna… intercambio mirada preocupada con Tanya

… - la chica giró en su asiento para asomarse qué distraía tanto a la ojiverde

¡! ¡Uh!... ¡Marina! – gritó feliz arrancándole la hoja que sostenía en sus manos - ¡Ya te caché! ¿Extrañando a Misaki-chan? –

Estoy leyendo mi libro – respondió sin inmutarse un ápice

¡Ajá! ¿Y esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó Tanya provocando a su compañera

Deja... – Marina recuperó su dibujo guardándolo otra vez - Esa cosa se quedo en las páginas de mi libro –

¿Y… casualmente lo encontraste? –

Sirve de separador –

Ja –

¡! – Valeri se quedo asombrado por la reacción de la niña… Tanya y él se miraron e intercambiaron risas de complicidad, cosa que desagrado a Marina, sabía que Tanya no dejaría de hacerle preguntas

Valeri ¿Me puedes dejar en el mercado de pescado? – inquirió la joven

¡! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Deseas que te acompañé? –

No… gracias – respondió secamente

Bien – el hecho de que pidiera ir sola a un lado… era mucho avance para su parsinomia

El mercado de pescado de la bahía de Tokio es muy famoso en todo el mundo por la cantidad de especies que ahí se vende (como breviario cultural, un atún que puede llegar por avión sin escalas para asegurar su frescura desde New York alcanza a venderse por la friolera cantidad de diez mil dólares). Gente de las cadenas de hoteles y de restaurantes de todo el país están desde temprano para adquirir los mejores ejemplares, que, una vez preparados en cuestión de horas desaparecen de los anaqueles de las tiendas. Marina, con su típico andar, se movía con cuidado por los puestos mas pequeños dedicados al menudeo. Miro unas anguilas, y se las imagino bien asadas. Contando sus monedas pidió una orden. Pago una vez que le entregaron una bolsa con algo sanguinolento en su interior…

¿Es todo? –

Sí gracias… aquí tiene –

Disculpa… te faltan tres monedas – dijo el mercader deteniéndola

¿? – sin mostrar emoción alguna, Marina miró de nuevo el precio, buscó en sus bolsillos sin resultado alguno, y de forma tranquila regreso la mercancía – Descuente la cantidad para que sea justo lo que le pagué –

Uhmf – enojado el hombre tomo la bolsa – Extranjeros – musitó

… - sin hacer caso al cometario Marina guardo pacientemente

¡Espere! – una vocecita intervino – Yo le pagó el resto –

… - el hombre se detuvo, Taro Misaki con unas bolsas de mercado se acercó al puesto, había reconocido a Marina desde lo lejos. Acercándose a ella, dejo su mandado en el suelo para revisar cada uno de sus bolsillos

No es necesario, déme lo justo – Marina apuró al dependiente

… - al ver que Taro tardaba, el hombre dividió la mercancía

¡Aquí tiene! – triunfante, Taro saco su morralla ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del vendedor

Déjelo así – Marina se estiró para tomar una de las bolsas

¡Mire! Exacto – mientras Taro pagaba el resto, Marino volteo retándolo

… - no se podía decir que estaba molesta, pero tampoco le causaba gracia la insistencia de Taro… a una mano lo detuvo – Ya dije que no es… -

¡¿Se pueden poner de acuerdo! Tengo varios clientes que atender ¡¿Te lo llevas o no! – ¡ajá!... ¿existía alguien más frío que ella?... Serena, respondió el duelo de miradas…

… -

Nos lo llevamos – dijo Taro al ver que ni uno ni otro pestañeaba, conocía a los mercaderes y una niña extranjera no era rival para ellos… aunque parecía que Marina iba ganando, ella se hizo a un lado por la gente que llegaba, sin esperar a Misaki, la alcanzó a la salida del local

Aquí tienes –

… - ¿Han visto la mirada de un gato al ver una chinche?...Así veía ella a Tarito

¿Quieres servicio completo? Puedo llevarlo a tu casa ¿eh? Ya sabes – preguntó Taro un poco molesto ante la indiferencia de ella

Me molesta que la gente se involucre en situaciones que no le competen – dijo cortadamente, le dio la espalda pero él la hizo mirarlo de frente

¡Oye! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así! Intento ser amable ¿Es una gran delito? ¿Un tremendo pecado ser amigable contigo? –

No necesito de tu amabilidad… ni de la de nadie. No me gusta tener amigos ¿Entiendes? – Marina tomó su bolsa, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente

"Me lleva… esto me sacó por no hacerle caso a Ishizaki" – enojado Taro se acomodó las bolsas en una mano y llego a la estación del autobús para darse cuenta que… se había gastado el pasaje… miro la bolsa con las anguilas y de forma resignada empezó a caminar con paso lento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Anguilas? ¿Te viniste caminando desde el mercado por unas anguilas? – la madre de Taro al punto de la desesperación estaba por llamar a la policía cuando escuchó a su hijo entrar, Misaki, ya de por si agotado por la caminata, no tuvo fuerzas para pelear

Sí… ¿Cuál es el problema?... Se me antojaron y se me hizo fácil comprarlas… Ya… estoy aquí… Como puedes ver, no me escape ni me subí a ningún barco de polizón –

¡Yo no reclamó eso Taro! ¡Pero me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Hace horas que saliste y…! –

Querida… creo que Taro ya nos explico lo que ocurrió… - el señor Yamahoka intervino en la discusión calmando a su esposa - Vamos, no lo canses más de lo que ya debe venir. Prepara sus anguilas… yo también deseo probarlas –

… Bien – la señora tomó la bolsa y entro a la cocina, Taro, imitando a Marina, miró de fría manera a su anfitrión

No necesito de tu amabilidad… ni de la de nadie – y dando grandes pasos subió las escaleras para, con un portazo, encerrarse en su habitación

… -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(… al día siguiente…)_

Taro… ¿puedes ir a comprar huevo a la tienda de la esquina? –

Mjm –

Apenas bajaba de su habitación ese día sábado tratando de escabullirse, cuándo su madre, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones lo detuvo. Con cara de "¿Tenía que verme?" obedeció en el acto, al menos el dependiente, era una persona muy amable… (siempre le obsequiaba un dulce de leche)

¡aquí tienes Tarito! ¡regresa pronto! –

¡gracias! – feliz de la vida iba endulzándose la vida y de repente…

ja, ja, ja… ¡te dije que no me alcanzabas! –

¿?... ¡huy! - Taro salía de la tienda cuando de pronto una chica en patines de ruedas paso peligrosamente frente a él, por evadirla no se dio cuenta de otra que venía detrás de ésta… chocaron - ¡hey cuidado! –

crash 

¡!... ¡Ay no! ¡Mi madre me va a matar! – muy seguramente pensaría que lo hizo a propósito, enojado se volteo contra la niña - ¡¿Acaso no puedes fijarte antes de doblar…! – pasó del enojo, al asombro

… - Marina se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose la mochila sin ponerle atención a Misaki

¿… esquina? – Taro se sintió un poco desilusionado… pero al parecer empezaba a conocer a esa gélida chica

¡¿Taro!... – Tanya mirando el lío regreso de volada con ambos - ¡Huy!… Marina ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? ¡Le rompiste los huevos a Taro! –

¡! Tanya… – Misaki se alegro de ver a la rubia… al menos ella trataba de ser más amable, no la reconoció antes porque llevaba una bonita boina color negro… Marina miro a ambos con cara de "¡Qué bonita reunión de amigos!"

… -… ¿sería burla? Marina inmutable con la punta de los dedos recogió la bolsa con los "huevos revueltos" y casi se la dejo caer en las manos a Taro

Déjame ayudarte Taro – Tanya se caercó con su amigo…

No importa Tanya, más ayuda no necesito… uhmf – y localizando un bote de basura, con el dolor de su corazón depositó la bolsa

Uhm… bueno, te acompañamos a la tienda a comprar más –

He ahí el problema… traía el dinero exacto… estoy en ceros y falta que mi madre piense que lo hice con mala intención –

Ou… no me gustaría que te regañarán… Marina, tenemos que hacer algo – Tanya metió codazo a su amiga, que estaba mas ocupada en atender su mochila… parecía buscar algo… sin alzar la vista respondió…

¿Tenemos? –

¡Sí!... Si hubieras patinado más rápido no habríamos tirado a Taro, por lenta le tumbaste sus cosas –

… - Marina detuvo su labor… con cara de "Hello con tu Hello" (cortesía de Lily de Wakys) se puso muy seria (¿más?)

¿Cuánto dinero traes? – preguntó la rubia mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos

Nada –

¡¿Cómo nada Marina! ¡¿Cuántas veces Valeri te ha dicho que no salgas a la calle sin dinero suficiente! –

Parece ser que es muy propio de ella –

… - la mirada que recibió Misaki no fue muy dulce, pero lejos de sentir pena él le respondió… se quedaron quietos un buen rato…

Uhm – Tanya se interpuso entre los dos - Ya, que mirándonos no resolvemos el problema… ¿? – echo un vistazo a su alrededor – Ahí hay una pista al aire libre – Tanya señalo a lo lejos un parque donde varias personas se divertían andando en patines o patinetas…

¡Perfecto! ¿De que rayos nos sirve eso? ¿Piensan vender sus patines? – vaya que Taro estaba molesto, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya lo había dicho

Taro, no te preocupes, que aquí tienes a tus dos salvadoras… Marina, anda, entremos a la pista… ya sabes que hacer –

Disculpa, yo no voy a hacerlo… hazlo tú si tantas ganas tienes de quedar bien con él –

¡! ¡¿Estás enojada! ¡Taro! ¡Eres un santo! Hace mucho que no veía a Marina enojada –

Cosa muuuuy extraña conociendo su alegría ¿Verdad? – de nuevo se ganó una mirada casi fulminante

¡Ja,ja,ja!... – Tanya se doblaba de la risa por la cara que puso Marina - ¡Me fascinas Taro!… Anda Marina, que la culpa la tuviste tú –

Ya dije que no –

Está bien, lo hago yo, pero si me lastimo más el pie no te quejes después… Ya Valeri tendrá razón para sacarme y no competir contra Lily… y obvio… que nadie la gané – dijo Tanya con malicia, pero Marina siguió con su eterna mirada

Uhm "¿Quién será esa Lily? ¿Otra rusa amiga de ellas? ¡Por favor! Que no piensen traerla, porque si es igual que estás dos habrá invierno en pleno verano" – dijo para sí mismo Taro que iba de Tanya a Marina y viceversa

… -

… -

Será también que… no quieres demostrarme que la combinación doble, doble no te sale – Tanya jugando con su trenza y mirando su cabello picó el orgullo de su amiga… no esperaba mucho pero, tenía que arriesgarse

… - y sin decir palabra alguna, Marina entró al lugar

Ja… lo sabía ¿Ves? – y arrastrando a Taro, siguieron a la pelirroja…

En medio de la placita, y sin importarle quién estuviera ahí, Marina empezó a ejecutar una sencilla rutina de patinaje acompañada por la música pintoresca que se oía por unos altavoces, poco a poco la gente le hizo espacio, admirados por la destreza de sus movimientos, y si bien en su rostro no se reflejaba emoción alguna, Taro sintió que realmente disfrutaba explayarse de esa manera…

¿Te gusta? Ahora imaginártela sobre el hielo… -

¿Patinan sobre hielo? –

Sipi… ¿Qué tal eh? –

… - Taro no respondió, recargando la barbilla sobre su mano, siguió cada movimiento de la niña hasta el final

¡Bravo! ¡Viva! ¡Hurra! – la gente, totalmente apartada para el final arrancó en aplausos reconociendo la habilidad de Marina, ésta por su parte hizo una sola reverencia y antes de salir del lugar Tanya se acercó a las personas volteando su boina, pidiendo muy a su manera, una "voluntaria" cooperación por el espectáculo

¡Bien! Cooperando, no se hagan oquis… Ande, échenle a la gorrita… Anda… dos monedas, no sean marros –

… - Marina se acercó con Taro para tomar su bolso

Eres buena –

Ya lo sé – fue su respuesta seca y altanera, se alejo mientras esperaba que Tanya regresará…

Minutos después, los tres estaban disfrutando de una hamburguesa en conocida cadena de comida rápida gringa. Con lo que habían juntado, no solo había alcanzado para pagar el kilo de huevo de Taro, sino también para que cada uno pidiera paquete doble (a Taro le sorprendió que esas delgadas jovencitas comieran tanto)

Qué buena idea para conseguir dinero ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? –

Ah… no fue hace mucho… Unos amigos que estaban de visita en la ciudad y yo teníamos ganas de unos chocolates y como nos terminamos el dinero de la mesada, para que se nos fuera el antojo empezamos a hacer piruetas en las pistas al aire libre que hay en Moscú… y en eso pasaron unos turistas gringos y nos pidieron permiso para sacarnos fotos… Yo los dije que sí pero, con una "condición" – explicó Tanya al momento que se frotaba las puntas de los dedos - Después se nos hizo costumbre, el resto de su estadía hacíamos lo mismo pero… -

¿? – Tanya puso carita triste

Pero después se fueron y luego… en una de esas… Marina y yo andábamos sin dinero y decidimos poner en marcha el mismo plan... Así conocimos a Valeri que nos vio patinar juntas y pensó que éramos niño-niña… buscaba una pareja para… -

¿? –

Para… entrenar – termino tristemente la rubia

… - Taro miro con ternura a su amiga, parecía recordar algo tremendamente doloroso… sus ojos fueron de la rubia a la pelirroja, tenía en sus manos el medallón, (era lo que buscaba en su mochila), se lo puso y el dije resplandecío

Y en lugar de encontrar una pareja, descubrió un par de ángeles –

… - Marina subió su mirada hacia Taro para luego bajarla a su dije… efectivamente era un ángel

¿? ¿Ángeles? Que lindo eres Taro ¿No te gustó el titulo Marina? Ángeles… ¿Ángeles… en patines? Ja… -

Ja,ja,ja… se escucha chispas… pero espero que les pongan uno mejor… -

Ja… eso espero –

… - Misaki observó con el rabillo del ojo a Marina guardar el dije entre sus ropas

ehm… Marina ¿me pasas la mermelada? – preguntó Tanya ya reanimada

No debes comer tanta azúcar –

Sí… claro… ¿y tú Taro? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

De momento me 'peleo' con mi madre –

¿Por qué? –

Mi papá me dejo con ella… Ellos están divorciados, mi madre tiene una nueva familia y mi padre tuvo que viajar a Francia y… no quiso llevarme con él –

¿No quiso o no pudo? –

¡No quiso!... De poder sí pero… -

Tal vez no puede llevarte con él… anda, no seas rencoroso –

¿Hablando de rencores Tanya? – Marina intervino sorprendiendo hasta la misma Tanya… - Ya nos entretuvimos bastante… Vamos, ya es hora – y acto seguido se levantó tomando su mochila

Cierto… nos vemos pronto Taro… ¡Me dio gusto verte otra vez! – la rubia sin miramientos lo abrazo fuertemente… algo le decía que Taro Misaki sería algo muy especial para ella –

Igual Tanya… - después de responder tan efusiva muestra de cariño Taro se volvió con la ojiverde – Marina – le llamó con tono fuerte

¿? –

No quiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos… te vayas sin despedirte de mí –

… -

¡! Uh… - Tanya se escabulló en ese instante… Marina la dejo pasar y con su inalterable mirada regreso son Taro

¿O tú deseas… seguir como si fuésemos dos desconocidos? –

… - enarcando ceja Marina respondió – Me da igual – y salio del local

"Uhm… al menos fue algo" – Taro espero unos momentos… para luego recordar que, muy posiblemente su madre estaba a punto de llamar a la policía otra vez… Realizando gran esfuerzo (no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa), marchó hacía su hogar


	7. Falsa esperanza

**Capítulo 7.- Falsa esperanza.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo contempló al muchacho que estaba en coma. Parecía dormir, había pasado tanto tiempo desde el accidente que todos los moretones habían desaparecido. Genzo tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento el muchacho se levantaría y se pondría a hablar como si nada.

Él es el joven que se lesionó en el entrenamiento.- afirmó Genzo, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir.- ¿Por qué me trajiste a verlo?

Tú me preguntaste quién era él, por eso te traje.- respondió Lily.- Solo quería que lo conocieras… Bueno, al menos su cuerpo porque no podrás conocerlo de mente…

Genzo se distrajo mirando el montón de fotografías que había a su alrededor. En todas, aparecía un Elliot sonriente en compañía de mucha gente. Se notaba que el chico había sido muy popular. Genzo se fijó particularmente en una fotografía que había sido tomada en una pista de hielo al aire libre. En ella, Elliot y Lily aparecían abrazados y muy sonrientes.

Ésa fue la última foto que nos tomamos antes del accidente.- comentó Lily, sonriendo con tristeza.- ¿Sabes? Siempre fue nuestro sueño desde niños el poder ganar una medalla de oro en los Olímpicos de Invierno en el patinaje en parejas. Y ahora, todo está a punto de perderse, por mi culpa…

Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, no insistas en eso.- Genzo miró a Lily con cierto enojo.- ¿Y te digo algo? No vas a llegar a ningún lado compadeciéndote de ti misma.

Lily se sorprendió un poco con el comentario.

No me compadezco de mí misma.- se defendió ella, algo dolida.- No sabes lo que es…

¿Lo que es qué cosa?.- interrumpió Genzo.- ¿Causar un accidente? Por favor, si no hubiera sido esa vez, pudo haber sido en otra ocasión, Elliot pudo haber sido atropellado o caer al lago helado a través de un agujero en el hielo.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?.- gritó Lily, muy enojada.

¡Me atrevo porque es patético que vengas a traerme a la habitación en donde está tu novio en coma en vez de que me enseñes lo mucho que has progresado en el patinaje tú sola!.- respondió Genzo, enojado también.- Porque si te decidiste a lanzarte por la individual es porque tienes aun el deseo de triunfar y no me parece correcto que en vez de enfocarte en eso pierdas el tiempo culpándote por el accidente de tu novio.

Lily se quedó muda. Nadie, en toda su vida, le había hablado jamás de esa manera, con verdades tan directas, y por lo tanto, no supo qué responder.

No sabes lo que es desear que él despierte, todos los días.- Lily comenzó a llorar otra vez.- Extrañarlo tanto que quisieras hacer lo que fuera para que él volviera…

No, no sé lo que es eso.- aceptó Genzo.- Pero de todas maneras no ganas nada con aferrarte a algo que no depende de ti. Lo único que puedes hacer es luchar por lo que sí puedes cambiar y tener fe en que lo que no puedes cambiar se solucionará algún día.

Lily se mordió los labios para no llorar. No quería hacerlo ahí, enfrente de Elliot y de Genzo. Ella volteó a ver al joven inconsciente.

Estoy seguro que él pensaría lo mismo.- dijo Genzo, señalando a Elliot.- Le daría mucha vergüenza el saber que te has vuelto alguien patética.

Ya cállate.- pidió Lily, al tiempo que una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.- Déjame en paz, no sé ni por qué te traje aquí.

Ella salió cual huracán de la habitación. Genzo se sintió un poco culpable y fue tras ella. Lily se fue por las escaleras de emergencia y las bajó a todo correr. Había sido una estupidez el pensar que Genzo hubiera podido ayudarla con Elliot... Lily llegó hasta el jardín y buscó su árbol favorito, bajo la sombra del cual siempre se sentaba para esperar a su padre. Lily se sentó ahí y se soltó a llorar. Las palabras de Genzo le habían calado muy hondo, pero más que nada porque sabían que eran ciertas...

Lo siento.- dijo una voz conocida.

Lily levantó la cabeza. Genzo estaba ahí, mirándola con cierta culpabilidad.

No quise ser tan grosero.- se disculpó él.- Creo que me excedí al hablarte así delante de alguien que está en coma... Sobre todo si ese alguien es una persona a quien quieres. Es solo que me desesperó el verte así.

No entiendo el por qué.- rezongó Lily, hipeando.- O sea, tú aun no me conoces aun, no sabes como soy, no puedes emitir juicios así sin conocerme.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Genzo.- Pero a pesar de que casi no te conozco te he visto patinar y a través de tu rutina me he podido dar cuenta de cómo eres en realidad. Y a mí no me gusta ver que alguien se de por vencido solo por el hecho de que sufrió un trágico accidente del cual no tuvo la culpa hace mucho tiempo.

Lily no dijo nada. Genzo se sentó a un lado de ella.

Quisiera preguntarte algo.- comentó Genzo, en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Lily.

¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la cual me trajiste aquí?.- quiso saber él.- Mira, sé que lo hiciste para que tuviera lástima de ti y de tu novio, pero eso no tendría sentido a menos que esperaras algo de mí.

Ahí estaba. Genzo ya se lo sospechaba pero aun así Lily no se atrevía a decirlo.

Vamos, dímelo.- la animó Genzo.- Creo que al menos me merezco saberlo.

La verdad.- Lily suspiró.- Me enteré hace poco que tu tío es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de todo el mundo...

Ajá...

Y pues... .- Lily se contempló las uñas.- Yo quería saber si tú podrías decirle a tu tío que lo ayudara...

¿Quieres que le diga a mi tío que le ayude a tu novio a despertar del coma?.- Genzo, a pesar de que se lo sospechaba, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la petición.

Sí.- Lily asintió, sin verlo.

Pero... ¿Qué no lo han ayudado aquí? ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?.- insistió Genzo.

Mi padre no es neurocirujano, es médico internista y no está tan especializado en eso.- explicó Lily.- Y aquí se le ha hecho de todo, pero no ha sido suficiente.

¿Qué hay del Dr. Stein?.- cuestionó Genzo, aunque desde que hizo la pregunta supo que era idiota ya que el doctor era especialista en medicina del deporte.

Pues él tampoco puede hacer mucho, y eso que él es el tío de Elliot.- respondió Lily.

¿El Dr. Stein es tío de Elliot?.- se sorprendió Genzo, más aun.- Creí que era tu tío...

No es mi tío, ni tampoco es el de Elliot en realidad.- suspiró Lily.- Es complicado, pero el Dr. Stein es el tutor legal de Elliot, aunque él lo llama tío. Sus padres murieron meses antes de que él y yo llegáramos a Alemania... De hecho, te digo que es una historia complicada. Solo mi familia iba a venirse para acá, para que yo pudiera entrenar con Jean Lacoste y convertirme en la mejor patinadora, pero entonces los padres de Elliot fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. El Dr. Stein era el único pariente de la mamá de Elliot y decidió hacerse cargo de él, razón por la cual los dos llegamos a Alemania y decidimos entrenar en pareja.

Interesante.- comentó Genzo.- Pero creí que dijiste que el apellido de tu novio es Tapia.

Legalmente es Stein, pero él sigue usando el apellido de sus padres.- aclaró Lily.- Dice que aunque ama mucho al Dr. Stein, cuando crezca se cambiará el apellido de forma legal.

Genzo analizó todo lo que sabía hasta entonces. Evidentemente, Lily y Elliot habían estado juntos desde muy niños y habían entrenado en pareja desde entonces. Era comprensible que la chica quisiera hacer todo lo posible para salvar al muchacho que la había acompañado en sus sueños desde que era una niña... Y sin embargo, y a pesar de la compasión que él sentía, Genzo no deseaba ayudar a Elliot, aunque no sabía por qué...

No quiero que pienses que te utilicé.- dijo Lily, después de un rato.- En verdad me agradas y quiero ser tu amiga. Pero te agradecería muchísimo si pudieras pedirle ayuda a tu tío por mí.

Lo haré.- suspiró Genzo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady Delaney era de California, EUA. Su padre era coronel del ejército y por lo tanto había sido transferido muchas veces. Hady ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que decirles adiós a los pocos amigos que había conseguido hacer. Su piel era morena, su cabello castaño rubio y ondulado que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y sus ojos de un suave color café. A ella le apasionaba la arquitectura, por lo que resultaba ventajoso el que su padre fuera transferido en tantas ocasiones ya que así ella pudo observar los diferentes tipos de arquitectura que cambiaban con cada diferente país. La equitación era otra de sus pasiones, pasión que casi nunca podía practicar por falta de tiempo…

Hady era en realidad muy linda. Casi desde su llegada, media docena de chicos comenzaron a acosarla con invitaciones a tomar un helado, pero ella no quería. Aun no comenzaba a fijarse en los muchachos, ella era una niña que se la pasaba pensando en el próximo país que visitaría por causa de los traslados de su padre…

Y así era, hasta que apareció Karl Heinz Schneider.

Franz se había fijado en Hady desde el primer día en que ella acompañó a Lily al campamento del Hamburgo. Y desde esa vez, él la invitaba constantemente a salir, pero como ya había dicho, Hady se negaba.

Anda, muñeca.- dijo Franz.- Te encantará salir conmigo.

Déjame en paz.- dijo Hady.

Hady había ido al campamento buscando a Lily, pero no la encontró (porque ella estaba con Genzo), y Franz no desaprovechó la oportunidad de agarrar a Hady a solas.

Ven solo un momento y verás como te quedarás conmigo por siempre.- insistió Franz.

Ya te dije que no.- replicó Hady.- Déjame en paz.

No te resistas.- aconsejó Franz.- Te irá peor.

Déjala en paz, Franz.- ordenó Schneider, con voz autoritaria.- ¿No te cansas nunca de molestar a los demás?

Hady miró al apuesto chico rubio de ojos azules y se sintió algo trastornada. Franz, por el contrario, estuvo a punto de replicarle a su capitán, pero se contuvo. El chico se marchó, derrotado, y Hady suspiró aliviada.

No vengas aquí sola, es como meterse a la cueva del lobo.- sonrió Schneider.- Si deseas venir, eres bienvenida, pero siempre ven con alguien más.

Tras decir esto, Schneider se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a una Hady muy perturbada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo llegó a casa, sintiéndose muy confundido. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de la mirada anhelante que Lily le dirigió, él no quería decirle a su tío que ayudara a Elliot...

Buenas tardes, Genzo.- saludó Hatori Wakabayashi, el más ampliamente reconocido neurocirujano en todo el mundo.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Te ves muy golpeado...

Tuve algunos problemas en el campamento.- respondió Genzo, tranquilo.- Pero no es nada serio...

¿Te revisó el Dr. Stein?.- preguntó el Dr. Hatori, preocupado.

Sí.- mintió Genzo.- No te preocupes, tío.

Está bien.- suspiró Hatori.

Él debía cuidar y proteger a su sobrino, pero al mismo tiempo no quería entrometerse demasiado en la vida de Genzo.

¿Y cómo te va en los entrenamientos?.- preguntó el doctor.

Cada vez mejor.- dijo Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Son pesados, pero me están ayudando a ser mejor.

Me da gusto.- sonrió Hatori.

Genzo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en la petición de Lily. Aunque ella le hubiese dicho que no, él se sintió usado. La muchacha solo deseaba que él la ayudara a curar a su novio, nunca tuvo intenciones de ser su amiga... Pero por increíble que pareciera, Genzo no la culpaba. Lily estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a alguien a quien ella amaba, y de hecho Genzo admiraba su capacidad para luchar por los demás.

Tío, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Por supuesto.- asintió Hatori.- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Puede alguien que ha pasado varias veces en coma despertar de la noche a la mañana?.- preguntó Genzo.

Bueno, eso depende de lo que haya causado el coma.- respondió el doctor.- Pero en la mayoría de los casos, si han pasado más de tres meses desde que la persona cayó en coma, las posibilidades de que se recupere por completo van disminuyendo. Sin embargo, mi equipo y yo hemos estado desarrollando un nuevo medicamento que podría funcionar en estos casos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ése era el momento perfecto en el cual Genzo pudo decir: "Tengo una amiga que tiene a su novio en coma", pero Genzo optó por quedarse callado.

Curiosidad.- contestó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y mientras tanto, al otro extremo de la ciudad, Lily tenía la falsa esperanza de que al fin alguien la ayudaría a hacer que Elliot despertara...

Ella revisaba algunas fotografías personales que había conservado para sí misma y que nadie más podía ver. En esas fotos, Lily y Elliot aparecían besándose o abrazados, o en situaciones que la podrían avergonzar frente a otras personas. Entre el montón de fotos había una en donde aparecía un Elliot muy joven abrazado de una chica rusa… La chica tenía una mirada más fría que el hielo, pero se notaba que su aprecio por Elliot era muy grande…

Nunca me perdonaste que anduviera con Elliot.- murmuró Lily, contemplando la fotografía.- Así como nunca me perdonarás el accidente…

"_Te he de derrotar. Te demostraré que tú no mereces estar en esto…"._

Lily recordó estas palabras al ver a la chica de la foto.

Eso ya lo veremos, Tanya…


	8. El secreto del Ángel Segunda Parte

**Capítulo 8. El secreto del ángel (Segunda parte).- Por Made**

- ¡Hey capitán! Que callado está hoy –  
- ¿Uhm?... cierto Sawada… de algunos días para acá estoy pensativo… ¿por qué será? –  
- Y eso que los golpes no se los dieron a usted –

Kojiro Hyuga, Takede Sawada y Ken Wakashimazu llegaban a su lugar de entrenamiento en las faldas del monte Fuji. Sin tomar en cuenta el comentario mordaz de sus compañeros, Ken siguió de largo cruzando un puente para llegar a un claro, rodeado de estacas y palos a manera de obstáculos. Rato después, los tres entrenaban ayudándose entre sí. En un momento el balón salió del claro, Sawada fue por el pero para su asombro, ya regresaba a ellos…

- ¿Uhm? – alguien lo pateaba suavemente  
- Hola –  
- ¿Misaki? –

Los tres chicos se acercaron con su amigo saludándose entre sí, después de compartir un rato el balón, se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas. Recargados sobre el barandal del puente, miraban el agua pasar de un lado a otro con algo de fuerza…

- ¿Entonces estás viviendo aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –  
- … hasta que a mi papá se le ocurra venir por mí… - Taro miro a su derecha cambiando la conversación -Wakashimazu ¿Te sucede algo? Estas un poco retraído –  
- No sucede nada – respondió Ken después de unos instantes, su vista estaba clavada en una flor de cerezo que había caído al agua, atorada entre las ramas, parecía resistirse a ser llevada por la corriente, la voz de Kojiro lo distrajo  
- Mira… que desde que se encontró con la activista de Greenpeace no deja de venir por este parque –  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!... desde antes hemos venido a este lugar – respondió apenado el chico de larga cabellera  
- Pero no tan seguido como últimamente – terció Sawada   
- ¿Activista de Greenpeace? –  
- Es una mocosa altanera que se puso histérica porque tiré un árbol –  
- ¿Qué? ¿Derribaste un árbol Hyuga? ¡Wow!... A ver cuéntenme – (claro… Misaki también dejaría de ser Misaki sino se preocupa primero por el fútbol ¿cierto Lily? )  
- Es ella – señalando con la mirada, Ken diviso a lo lejos al par de corredoras que se acercaban, en Tanya también se dibujo la alegría  
- ¿? – y Taro también reconoció a ambas

- ¡Hola Ken! – Tanya de nueva cuenta se adelantó a Marina para llegar derechito a saludar al portero

- Y aparte de mocosa, grosera… no sabe que a un hombre no se le llama por su nombre de pila – resopló Hyuga  
- ¡Hola Tanya! –  
- Uhm… tal para cuál –  
- ¿? – Sawada observo el interés con que Misaki miraba a la otra chica… iba de uno a otro  
- … -  
- Marina –  
- … - la ojiverde paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ken y Tanya entablaban conversación, cabe decir que la rubia solo había saludado a Taro  
- Entrenamos –  
- ¿Qué? ¿La lengua? – Hyuga y Sawada no evitaron una risa de burla  
- Cállate, contigo no estoy hablando bestia parda –  
- ¡Uh!... Hyuga… eso ni a Anego se lo permites –  
- ¡Guarda silencio Misaki!... Para tu información, niñita, esté es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, ¡exclusivo! Para la escuela Toho –  
- ¿No me digas? ¿niet?... ah… ¿Y dónde hay un letrero que diga eso? ¿eh?... Un letrero tan visible como el que traes pegado en la frente y que dice "looser" –  
- Ja,ja,ja – Sawada y Misaki soltaron la carcajada  
- ¡Mira escuincla babo…! – Hyuga no iba permitir que una niña, y mas extranjera se burlara de él, directo contra ella, Ken intervino cortándole toda intención de hacer algo  
- Hey… ya… no sigan… Creo que… podemos entrenar todos juntos ¿cierto? –  
- Ja… ¿Yo mezclarme con esa cosa? Olvídalo… vamos Marina tenemos que… ¿Marina? ¿Marina? – Tanya giro a su alrededor…  
- Órale… ¿son escapistas? –  
- Hace mas de diez minutos que desapareció –  
- ash ¡Marina! –  
- Allá va –  
- ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! –  
- ¡Que buena amiga es! – enfadada, Tanya los mando muy lejos de ahí  
- No nos gusta juntarnos con… 'pelagatos' jum…. Taro, no se porque andas con gentuza como está… nos vemos… - y con voz dulce se despidió de Wakashimazu - Adiós Ken –  
- Adiós Tany –  
- Bye… –  
- Bye… – Tanya, trotando una vez más, alcanzo a su compañera, perdiéndose de su vista  
- … - …silencio…  
- ¡!...JA,JA,JA – los tres se burlaban de Ken  
- ¡Huy sí! ¡Adiós Ken!... na,na,na –  
- ¡¿Qué! Me tienen envidia porque yo sí le caigo bien –  
- ¡uh! Sí 'adiós Ken' –  
- Ja,ja,ja –  
- ¿Uhm? ¿Que cosa es esto? – Hyuga levanto un dije  
- ¡! Es de Marina… sí es de ella –  
- ¿Marina? ¿la muda? –  
- O 'lomuda' –  
- Ja,ja,ja –  
- Es de ella… se lo voy a regresar – Taro intentó tomar el medallón pero…  
- ¡Eh! momentito Misaki… si lo quiere, que venga por él ¿cierto? Todavía de que ni nos saluda, todavía tenemos que andarle recogiendo sus porquerías –  
- No hables así de ella Hyuga –  
- Misaki… sino te conociera pensaría que sientes simpatía por la estatua de mármol esa –  
- Dame eso... –  
- Que no… bueno sí te lo doy, pero hasta que ella venga a buscarlo… si es tan valioso para ella, al menos te dirá "gracias"… una conversación muy larga para ella ¿no?–   
- Ja,ja,ja – Sawada, como buen subordinado se reía de los chistes de su "jefe"…  
- Y tal vez responda a tus saludos de ahora en adelante –  
- ¡Y con un poco de suerte en…!... dos o tres años ya se despida de ti –  
- ¡Y con más suerte te casas con ella! Al fin que así debe ser una buena mujer..."calladitas se ven mas bonitas" –  
- Ja,ja, ja –  
- ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas! Yo solo se la quiero regresar porque tengo entendido que es muy valioso para ella –  
- Por eso… si tan valioso es,… Que venga… que venga a rogar… ja…. Estatuita de mármol – Hyuga se recargó de nuevo en el barandal terminando la discusión

(…minutos después…)

- Ya pasamos por aquí… Marina ¿estás segura que no la dejaste en tu mochila o…? – Marina se detuvo en seco con la vista al puente  
- Ellos la tienen –  
- ¿? – esta vez Marina se adelanto a Tanya

Hyuga y Sawada jugaban a pasarse el medallón de un lado a otro… Marina se acerco sigilosa, intuía que de pedirla, no se la iban a querer regresar tan fácil… pero Takede se dio cuenta de su presencia…

- ¡Aguas! ¡Aguas!... – la arrojó a Hyuga  
- Hola Marinita… ¿ya tan pronto de regreso?... ¿se les perdió algo o qué? –  
- Perfectamente sabe porque he regresado… desvuélvamelo por favor – Marina con voz grave se planto frente al enorme Hyuga (mas alto que ella sí es)  
- Uh… ¿y por que me hablas de usted? –  
- Hyuga, deja de jugar con ella y regrésale su medallón – intervino Misaki, tratando de ayudar a la chica…  
- Gracias pero no necesito que me ayudes –… obvio, ganándose otra mirada de "¿A ti quién te hablo, metiche?"  
- ¡Uh! –  
- Déme lo que es mío – insistió calma, pero firme la ojiverde  
- Mira… Marina… creo que así te llamas ¿verdad? Porque como nunca te presentaste con nosotros pues… –  
- ¡Que se lo regreses bestia parda! – Tanya llegó en esos momentos, tenía ganas de terminar lo del otro día   
- Hey… calma a tu güera pelos de elote Wakashimazu –  
- Capitán – Ken detuvo a Tanya, protegiéndola, Hyuga regreso su atención a la imperturbable Marina  
- Esta bien que sea tuyo, pero, primera: las cosas se piden por favor, y segunda: ninguna escuincla babosa va a tratar así a uno de mis amigos… si quieres de regreso tu mugre está, pues entonces recuerda tus buenos modales y demuéstranos un poquito de cortesía… Repitamos todo desde el inicio ¿a que vienen? –  
- Regréseme mi medallón –  
- ¿Por…? Son solo dos palabras… ya te ayude con la primera… –  
- … - fría mirada  
- Ken – Tanya le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Wakashimazu  
- Capitán… – Ken se acercaba con ellos pero Kojiro lo detuvo a una mano…  
- ¿Necesitas más ayuda?... Bueno ¿por fa…? –   
- … - gélida mirada  
- ¿No lo quieres de regreso?... uhm… y según es muy valioso para ti ¿ves Misaki?... no le importa perderlo… puede más su altanero orgullo que… el cariño que dice sentir por las cosas… porque dudo, que sepa querer a las personas ¿o me equivoco? –  
- … - helada mirada… e inquebrantable actitud…  
- ¡Ya basta! ¡Marina no te ha hecho nada! ¡La bronca es conmigo! ¡Entrégale su meda…! – Tanya se lanzó con todo contra Hyuga intentando recuperar el objeto de su amiga, pero éste con rápidos reflejos se lo arrojo a Takede…   
- ¡Allá te va Sawada! –…quien por estar en la lela, (y ser un poco chaparro) no lo alcanzó…

- plop … y fue a dar al río…

- ¡noooo! –  
- ¡Marina! – Marina miro con horror caer su medallón al agua y ser arrastrado por la corriente… corrió a lanzarse desde el puente pero Misaki la detuvo, con una tackleada, la arrojo al suelo cayendo sobre ella - ¡No seas tonta! ¡La corriente es fuerte porque ahí están las turbinas generadoras de luz! ¡¿Quieres matarte! … ¿eh? –  
- … -  
- Marina… - la chica se zafó de él y corriendo se fue del lugar… Misaki había visto en sus ojos, al punto del llanto, todo un abanico de emociones… desde la ira… hasta la mas infinita tristeza - Marina –  
- ¡Mari! – Tanya corría hacia ella pero escucho las burlas de Hyuga y Sawada  
- Ja… ¿tanto dolor por una barati…? –  
- cuas no termino la frase… en un segundo sintió el puño de la rubia sobre su rostro y en otro estaba ya en el suelo  
- ¡Eres un…! – y dijo una fuerte palabrita - ¡Tengo que recuperarle su medallón! –  
- ¡No seas necia Tanya! ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Misaki? –   
- ¡Me vale! –  
- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ella? Además… es de ella… mira, que si el problema es ese… entre todos cooperamos y le compramos otro y ya – Hyuga se levanto sobándose la mejilla, le había dolido el golpe y de ser hombre no habría dudado en regresárselo, pero por la actitud de ambas, comprendió que sí era muy importante para ellas  
- Uhm… -Tanya se asomo por el puente… agotada, los miró – ¿Si les digo por qué… me ayudarán a recuperarlo? –  
- Aunque queramos es imposible… –  
- No… Taro tiene razón…- con la conciencia remordiéndole Sawada explicó - Son turbinas generadoras pero al final, del otro lado del monte Fuji están las rejillas de contención… ahí van a dar todos los escombros que son arrastrados por todo el conducto… Tal vez con un poco de suerte, entre las ramas y demás encontremos su medallón… ahí el agua es tranquila y nada peligrosa… podríamos… intentar –  
- Uhm – todos miraron a Hyuga  
- Está bien… vayamos allá… y será mejor que la historia valga la pena… o si no a las dos las tiramos por aquí mismo –  
- No es una historia de acción bestia… vamos – 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ flash back en el tiempo… Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos _

- ¡Que ciudad taaaan enolmeeeeee! –  
- ¡Marina! ¡Ten cuidado hija! –  
- ¡Estoy felizzzzzzzzzzz! –

Una hermosa niña de ojos verdes se regocijaba con las calles amplias llenas de color y gente vestida con vivos atuendos (y diminutos, ya saben, las chicas en bikini andando en patines… chicos muuuuy guapos en bicis y patinetas… el paraíso de los turistas). Marina nunca había visto tanto color en su hasta entonces corta vida. Siempre había vivido rodeada de los tonos blancos y grisáceos de su natal Moscú.

- Nuestra hija es feliz… aquí le espera un futuro diferente al de nuestro país –  
- Mijail… solo me inquieta un poco nuestra salida tan apresurada… ¿seguro no tendremos problemas? –  
- Elena… ya te dije que el consulado norteamericano nos dio protección política… todo será diferente… verás que así sucederá –  
- Bien –  
- ¡¡¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... ¡milen!... ¡estoy volando! – la niña se divertía con sus patines de ruedas…  
- Marina… te dije que sacó el toque artístico de tu familia Mijail –  
- Y toda tu belleza Elena –  
- Ja… adulador –  
- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡¡¡los quielo muchooooooooo! – sí, para Marina sus padres lo eran todo… y ella de ellos

Los padres de Marina eran parte de una famosa compañía de danza, y como la temporada se alargo decidieron quedarse en la ciudad de forma permanente, pero al tener tan poco dinero, no tuvieron más remedio que ubicarse en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Los Ángeles, aún con todo eso, llevaban una vida feliz… 

- Mamá… ya tengo sueño… -  
- Te llevaré a la cama… Mijail ¿sucede algo? –  
- Parece que hay una pelea callejera… hay que cerrar bien las ventanas –  
- Sí –

La madre de Marina no le dio mayor importancia, era costumbre ese tipo de enfrentamientos, si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo podrían marcharse de ese lugar… pero a mitad de la noche…

- Elena… ve con la niña… alguien trata de entrar a nuestro departamento –  
- Mijail… no hagas una locura –  
- Solo atrancaré la puerta… -

- Marina… Marina… hija… despierta… -  
- ¿? ¿mami? –  
- Ven… escucha… es muy importante lo que te voy a decir… tienes que quedarte aquí – su madre la metió en el closet – Callada… sin hacer el menor ruido ¿de acuerdo? –  
- Pelo… este lugal me da miedo –  
- Estarás bien –  
- ¿Van a leguesal pol mí? –  
- Sí… -  
- crash un ruido de ventanas rotas la alarmó  
- Regresaremos por ti –  
- No te vayas… no se vayan… -  
- Aquí estaremos contigo hija… toma… ellos… te cuidarán – la mamá de Marina se quito su medallón, eran dos ángeles de perfil que sobrepuestos formaban uno solo – Siempre… te cuidarán –  
- Mami –  
- Quédate quieta… y no hagas… ningún ruido –  
- … -

Elena Slomova cerro la puerta del closet no sin antes cubrir a su hija con algunas cosas… creía protegerla, pero la curiosidad natural de la niña pudo más que ella… arriesgándose se asomo por una hendidura de la puerta… lo siguiente que vio la dejo paralizada… después de un gran silencio observó como dos sombras arrastraban a otras dos… el sonido de golpes… de disparos… y en sus ojos… se reflejó el color rojo…

- …patrulla 217 sector cuatro responda… – dos patrulleros estaban en la misma habitación cuatro horas más tarde   
- Los habrán confundido… es una desgracia –  
- ¿No había alguien más aquí? –  
- Al parecer estaban solos… ¿por qué lo dices? –  
- Hay más cosas… como de niño –  
- ¿Tendrían un hijo? Sí es así… ¿dónde estará? – la experiencia los llevó al clóset   
- Oh no… era una niña –  
- ¿Está muerta? –  
- Está helada… - el patrullero toco el rostro de Marina, parecía dormida – Tal vez… de la impresión ella… - al intentar sacarla, el policía tomo el medallón que estaba atorado con la ropa… en ese instante ella abrió sus ojos aferrando su preciado tesoro - ¡! ¡Está viva! ¡llama a una ambulancia! –  
- Sí… -

_ fin del flash back _

Tanya y el resto se encontraban ya en la zona que Sawada había indicado, ella, absorta en buscar la propiedad de su amiga no se dio cuenta que los tres la miraban de una pieza, inmóviles por el relato… no se esperaban tal historia…

- ¿Van ayudarme o se van a quedar ahí con cara de tontos? –  
- Oye… es que… digo… ¿tan brutalmente los mataron así como así? –  
- Pues sí… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué los hubieran tratado con rosas o qué? –  
- ¿Y por qué los mataron? –  
- Ajuste de cuentas, una confusión de los maleantes… en realidad nadie sabe porque –  
- ¿Y que fue de ella? Es decir… ¿Qué paso después de eso? –  
- La embajada rusa en México se enteró del caso… sacaron a Marina del país y la deportaron otra vez a Moscú con sus abuelos paternos, pero ella iba de mal en peor… durante todo un año no pronunció palabra alguna… de ahí, "que no le guste conversar" bestia parda –  
- Ya… yo que iba a saber –  
- Y en eso… un tío le regalo en su cumpleaños unos patines… fue lo que la saco de ese… especie de autismo… Mi abuela la vio un día patinar y le pidió a la familia que la dejará entrenar así que… el resto es historia… No habla mucho, no convive mucho… pero al menos, ya come y se mueve… Fue difícil… muy difícil… eso fue a los seis años… ahora tenemos 14… ocho años… de tratamiento… por eso… es muy importante "su baratija" –  
- ¡Que ya Tanya! Ya me disculpe ¿Qué más quieres? –  
- No hay nada… ¿y ahora? – sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Hyuga, Tanya miro desesperanzada a su alrededor  
- Empieza a oscurecer… mejor regresamos mañana ¿quieren? –  
- Uhm –

Con trabajos sacaron a Tanya del lugar, y en el camino de regreso nadie pronunció palabra alguna… Taro iba sumido en sus pensamientos… sí, sus padres estaban divorciados… y su padre lo había dejado "temporalmente"… y su mamá… hacía todo por él… regresaron las palabras del señor Yamahoka a su mente… soy el esposo de tu madre y me duele verla sufrir por ti, qué por cierto, te estás comportando de una manera muy desagradecida… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(…casa de la familia Yamahoka… ya bastante tarde…)

- Andará con sus amigos… vamos, es un chico prudente y… -  
- Lo sé… pero temo que le haya pasado algo… un accidente o… – la puerta se abrió en esos momentos  
- Ya regrese –  
- ¡Taro! – la madre de Taro corrió enseguida a abrazarlo, él estaba a punto de protestar pero al mirar sus ojos llorosos prefirió guardar sus palabras  
- Mamá… estoy bien –  
- Me tenías muy preocupada… Taro… – dejaron pasar algunos minutos en silencio, su madre pensó que no sería bueno empezar con un sermón - ¿Quieres… cenar? – le peguntó mientras amorosa acariciaba su rostro  
- N..no… gracias – titubeante Taro se deshizo del abrazo de su madre – Estoy un poco cansado ¿me puedo retirar? –  
- … sí… está bien –  
- … - con paso lento empezó a subir escalón por escalón… cuando llego hasta arriba y antes de doblar volvió su vista – Mamá… -  
- ¿Sí hijo? –  
- Gracias… por preocuparte por mí –  
- ¡! Taro… -

Y entró a su habitación… se echó sobre la cama mirando el techo… sí, sus padres estaban divorciados… pero vivos… y por primera vez… concilió el sueño inmediatamente…   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notas:   
El nombre de Mijail lo saqué del bailarín ruso Mijail Barashnikov, quién escapó de Rusia allá por los años setenta u ochentas, no estoy segura el año, pero lo recordarán por la película "Sol de Medianoche" 

Elena Slomova, no es un personaje totalmente creado por mí, fue una persona que existió, fue esposa de Rudi Weiss, coautor y protagonista de la novela Holocausto. Murió en un enfrentamiento contra los nazis en Ucrania.


	9. Cuando el invierno llegue

**Capítulo 9. Cuando el invierno llegue.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Las semanas pasaron. A los alemanes no les quedó más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que Genzo no regresaría a Japón y se tuvieron que resignar a tenerlo como compañero de equipo, aunque no lo lamentaron mucho ya que Genzo demostró pronto ser un buen portero. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo el tercer portero, ya que el Hamburgo ya tenía un portero titular y uno suplente. Y sin embargo, Wakabayashi no se rendía. Él sabía que en algún momento su oportunidad llegaría...

Por cierto que, además de la rivalidad que tenía con Schneider, Genzo se había ganado otro amigo: Hermann Kaltz, un delantero con mucho ímpetu y al que le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros de estatura. Genzo, Karl y Kaltz congeniaron bien y tomaron la costumbre de entrenar juntos. Franz, después de la golpiza que Genzo le dio, no volvió a molestar al portero, aunque seguía sin tolerarlo.

Lily y Hady se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas. Cuando tenían tiempo, ambas chicas iban a las clases de baile que daba la escuela y se divertían mucho, o sino iban a los entrenamientos del Hamburgo, Lily iba a ver a Genzo y Hady a Schneider... Aunque ninguna quería reconocerlo. Si bien Genzo nunca le reclamó a Lily su petición para ayudar a Elliot, sí se comportó de una manera más distante con la mexicana, cosa que ella resintió opero que no se atrevió a reclamarle. Y a pesar de que a Schneider le daba mucha curiosidad la chica nueva que andaba por el campamento, él nunca se animó a pedirle a Lily que le presentara a Hady.

Y así iban pasando los días, Lily con su entrenamiento de patinaje, Genzo y Karl con los entrenamientos de fútbol y Hady con las clases de equitación que comenzó a tomar cuando se enteró de que había una escuela de equitación cercana a la secundaria a donde Lily y ella asistían.

Y Elliot seguía en coma. Lily no dejaba de visitarlo, aunque sus visitas eran cada vez más cortas, no porque él ya no le importara sino porque las palabras de Genzo habían hecho que Lily se sintiera culpable y le pusiera más empeño a su entrenamiento. Jean Lacoste no sabía qué era lo que había causado semejante cambio, pero sea lo que fuere, esperaba que ayudara a Lily a salir del pantano...

Cada noche, al llegar a casa, Genzo veía a su tío y en el fondo se sentía mal, aunque no sabía por qué. Incluso llegó al extremo de cenar en su habitación para evitar a su tío y no sentir la culpa. Unos cuantos días después de la petición de Lily, la chica fue al campamento, como siempre que podía lo hacía, y le preguntó a Genzo sobre su tío.

Hola.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Cómo estás?

Mejor que ayer.- respondió Genzo, a la defensiva.- ¿Y tú?

Igual.- admitió Lily.- ¿Has hablado con tu tío?

Sincera y directa. Genzo ya estaba empezando a conocer a Lily.

Supongo que te refieres a que si ya le pregunté a mi tío si puede ayudar a Elliot.- completó Genzo.

Sí.- asintió Lily.- Perdona que vaya al grano tan bruscamente...

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo, sin más.

El continuó amarrándose las agujetas de los zapatos de fútbol.

¿Y bien?.- Lily estaba comenzando a caer en un ataque de ansiedad.- ¿Qué te dijo?

Genzo miró a la muchacha por varios segundos y al ver la esperanza en sus ojos negros se sintió mal. Pero después volvió a él el horrible sentimiento que experimentó cuando supo que Elliot era su novio y se decidió.

Lo lamento, Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Pero me dijo que tiene mucho trabajo y que no cree poder con el peso de un caso más. Y sobre todo, por lo complicado que es.

Ya entiendo.- en la voz de Lily se reflejó la desilusión.- Comprendo...

La muchacha agachó la cabeza y Genzo creyó ver una lágrima en sus ojos.

En fin... Gracias de todos modos.- dijo Lily, precipitadamente, antes de salir corriendo.

"Eres muy egoísta", reclamó una voz en el interior de Genzo. "Esa chica confiaba en ti, eras su última esperanza".

Ella me utilizó.- le replicó Genzo a la voz de su mente.- Solo se hizo mi amiga para que la ayudara con su querido novio.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto", protestó la voz. "Ella ha sido la única que siempre te ha ayudado, desde un principio. ¿No te deja siempre material para que te cures y le avisa al Dr. Stein para que te ayude cuando te ve muy mal?".

Sí, eso es cierto.- admitió Genzo.- Pero aun así, ella lo único que quería era que ayudara a Elliot.

"¿Y por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que ella quiera ayudar a su novio? ¿No harías lo mismo tú por alguien a quien quieres?".

Sí, quizás.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero aun así...

"¿Aun así qué? ¿Por qué eso te molesta tanto?".

Y Genzo no sabía qué responder a esto. Lily no volvió a visitar el campamento en un par de días, y Genzo, triunfal y amargado, le dijo a la voz de su mente que él había tenido razón. "Como no la quise ayudar, ya no regresó a verme", pensó, con mucha amargura y tristeza.

Y sin embargo, él se equivocaba. A los pocos días, Lily regresó como si nada y saludó a Genzo tan efusivamente como antes.

¡Hola!.- saludó Lily.- Buen trabajo, lo hiciste muy bien, como siempre.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.

Pues vine a verte, como siempre.- respondió Lily, sorprendida también.- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué como no me quisiste ayudar iba a dejar de ser tu amiga?

Eh... No...

Vaya que eres un idiota, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, enojada.- Yo no soy esa clase de personas, no soy una interesada ni nada de eso, solo quería tu ayuda pero ya te había aclarado que por encima de todo quería ser tu amiga.

Lily se dio la vuelta, enojada, y comenzó a andar. Genzo la detuvo, avergonzado.

Lo lamento.- dijo él.- Perdóname. Es solo que te desapareciste y pensé que...

¿Qué no quería volver a hablarte más?.- completó Lily.- Pues no. Para que lo sepas, desaparecí porque al darme cuenta de que Elliot no volvería me fui a entrenar con más ahínco, pero regresé porque no quería dejar de ver a mis amigos.

Lily ya estaba llorando, pero más que nada del coraje. Genzo le enjugó una lágrima.

Lo siento, de verdad.- dijo él.- Te juzgué sin motivo...

Bueno, no fue sin motivo.- reconoció ella.- No es raro que hayas pensado que soy una interesada, si actué como tal...

¿Podrías disculparme?.- pidió Genzo.

La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo.- sonrió Lily.

Quizás los dos debamos disculparnos.- rió Genzo.- ¿Asunto olvidado?

Por supuesto.

Lily consultó su reloj. Debía irse si quería llegar temprano.

¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí. Necesito empezar con mi rutina.- asintió Lily.

Te acompaño a la pista.- ofreció Genzo.

No voy para allá.- negó Lily.

¿Entonces?

No creo que lo sepas, pero los patinadores entrenamos los giros y caídas fuera de la pista antes de hacerlo dentro de ella.- explicó Lily.

Eso me gustaría verlo.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Me acompañarías?

Sí me lo permites...

Y Lily dejó que Genzo lo acompañara. Ella tampoco se daba cuenta de que él se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante en su vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady se sentía feliz en sus clases de equitación. Le encantaba montar a caballo, la hacían sentirse libre. En las clases de equitación, ella había conocido a Marie Schneider, bueno, no es que la hubiera conocido como tal, pero sabía de su existencia, aunque no sabía que era hermana del joven rubio que había defendido a Hady de Franz... Pero pronto lo descubriría...

Era un soleado día. Hady era ya una experta y pronto se acopló a Tornado, su caballo alazán. Pero parecía ser que Marie tenía problemas con su yegua...

¿Marie, está todo bien?.- había preguntado la instructora, al ver que la chica tenía problemas.

No se preocupe.- había respondido Marie, tratando de calmar a su yegua.

Hady se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban del todo bien y acercó su caballo. La yegua de Marie, sin razón alguna, se encabritó y Marie perdió el control. La yegua se lanzó a todo galope por el campo, llevándose a su jinete consigo la cual no sabía qué hacer.

¡Marie!.- gritó la instructora.

Hady lanzó a Tornado detrás de Marie. La chica, experta amazona, pronto le dio alcance a la alemana e hizo que su caballo fuese a la par que la yegua.

Te ayudaré.- le gritó Hady a Marie.- Solo mantén la calma.

Hady alcanzó las riendas de la yegua de Marie y consiguió calmarla después de un rato. La yegua fue bajando la intensidad de su carrera hasta que se convirtió en un leve trote. La californiana hizo después que la yegua regresara tranquilamente hacia la zona de las caballerizas. La instructora y los demás jinetes, y por supuesto Marie, estaban más que sorprendidos por la actuación tan valiente de Hady, pero quizás el más sorprendido de todos era cierto joven de ojos azules...

¿Marie, estás bien?.- preguntó la instructora.

Claro que sí.- sonrió Marie.- Todo gracias a ella.

No fue nada.- dijo Hady, con modestia.

¿No fue nada? ¡Pero si fue algo sorprendente!.- exclamó Marie.- Quién sabe que me hubiera pasado si tú no hubieses estado.

Muchas gracias, señorita Delaney.- dijo la instructora.

Ya les dije, no fue nada.- sonrió Hady.

¡Marie!.- gritó Karl en esos momentos.

Hady, al ver al joven, se bajó del caballo y comenzó a llevarlo a las caballerizas. Marie le dejó su yegua a un cuidador y corrió hacia su hermano.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Karl, preocupado.- ¿No te hiciste daño?

Estoy bien.- repitió Marie.- Gracias a ella.

Karl y Marie se dirigieron hacia Hady, quien se esforzó por no ponerse nerviosa.

Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.- le dijo Karl a Hady.

No fue nada.- sonrió Hady.- Tú me ayudaste el otro día con el muchacho aquél. Ya estamos a mano.

Aun así, lo que hiciste fue algo muy valiente.- dijo Karl.

Claro que lo fue.- apoyó Marie.- Hady es toda una amazona.

¿Sabes mi nombre?.- se sorprendió Hady.

Claro que me lo sé. Eres una de las mejores jinetes que hay.- aclaró Marie.- ¡Cómo no saber quién eres!

Vaya.- Hady se puso algo colorada.- No creí que llamara tanto la atención.

Claro que lo haces.- apoyó Karl.

Hady se puso mucho más colorada.

Bueno, pues mucho gusto.- Marie extendió una mano.- Soy Marie Schneider.

Hady Delaney.- la californiana le estrechó la mano.- Mucho gusto.

Y él es mi hermano, Karl.- presentó Marie.

Un placer conocerla, señorita Delaney.- dijo Karl, muy galante.

Solo dime Hady.- pidió la chica.

Hady sonrió, Karl sonrió y Marie sonrió mucho más al ver que los otros dos se sonreían demasiado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas entre Lily y Genzo volvieron a ser como eran antes. Ella iba a verlo a los entrenamientos y él iba cuando podía a verla practicar. Incluso, Lily le había presentado a Genzo a su madre, y ella pensó que era maravilloso que su hija al fin comenzara a tener más amigos...

Genzo procuraba ocultar la culpabilidad que sentía al ver a su tío, pero si antes no había querido ayudar a Lily, ahora mucho menos. Ella se había convertido en su amiga, en parte importante de su vida y sabía que si Elliot despertaba tendría que renunciar a ella... Y Genzo no quería hacerlo...

Y sin embargo, el fantasma de Elliot iba a perseguirlos, estuviera él dormido o despierto...

Una tarde, Genzo fue a buscar a Lily a la pista de patinaje. Jean le informó que ella había ido al hospital y Genzo supuso que solo podía haber ido a ver a Elliot... Y efectivamente, Genzo encontró a Lily en la habitación 215 del Hospital General de Munich...

Ella no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado a la habitación, pues estaba ocupada arreglándole las almohadas a Elliot y poniéndole aceite en los brazos.

Debemos cuidarte para que no te salgan escaras.- decía Lily al dormido joven.- Y para que cuando despiertes no tengas que preocuparte por eso.

Por la ventana se veían las hojas caer. El otoño estaba acabando y pronto llegaría el invierno. Lily suspiró.

Es tu época favorita del año.- comentó Lily.- Otoño, cuando las hojas de los árboles caen. La primera vez que me lo dijiste, yo te comenté que eso era deprimente, porque significaba la muerte de los árboles. Aun recuerdo tu respuesta.

Lily rió levemente y detuvo sus labores. Genzo no quiso decir nada, para evitar romper el hechizo.

Me respondiste que te gustaba el otoño porque eso significaba que pronto llegaría el invierno.- murmuró Lily, derramando lágrimas sobre el pecho del joven dormido.- Y que entonces nosotros podríamos hacer realidad nuestro sueño...

Elliot no se movió, ni dijo nada, pero Lily sintió que la había escuchado.

Cumpliremos nuestro sueño... .- murmuró Lily, aun llorando.- Cuando llegue el invierno...

Genzo no dijo nada, solo salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado y se marchó del hospital pidiéndole a las enfermeras que no le dijeran a Lily que él había estado ahí. El portero se dirigió a su casa, para hablar con su tío. Media hora más tarde, Genzo se fue a buscar a Lily otra vez. En esta ocasión la encontró en la pista de hielo. Él aprovechó un descanso de ella para poder hablarle.

Creí que hoy no vendrías.- comentó Lily, al ver a Genzo.

Tengo algo que decirte.- dijo él, ignorando el comentario.- Te mentí. Y lo siento.

¿Qué dices?.- Lily no se esperaba eso.- ¿Me mentiste?

Nunca le pregunté a mi tío si podía ayudar a Elliot.- dijo Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima.- ¿Por qué?

Porque tenía miedo de perderte.- confesó Genzo.- Tenía miedo de que si mi tío ayudaba a tu novio tú regresarías a tu sueño con él y te olvidarías de mí. No quería reconocerlo, pero temía perderte, porque te has convertido en una parte importante de mi vida.

Lily no sabía qué decir. Estaba atontada entre tantas confesiones por parte de Genzo.

Pero precisamente porque te has convertido en alguien tan importante para mí, no puedo permitir que sigas sufriendo y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.- continuó Genzo.- Le he pedido a mi tío que ayude a Elliot. Y me dijo que hará todo lo posible para hacer que él despierte.

Lily sabía que debía estar enojada por la mentira de Genzo, pero aun así, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Genzo correspondió al abrazo y se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba, siempre y cuando Lily fuera feliz, lo demás podía pasar a segundo término...


	10. El refrán ruso

**Capitulo 10. El refrán ruso.- Por Made**

Tres días pasaron desde su encuentro y aunque Hyuga, Taro, Ken y Sawada intentaron por todos los medios recuperar el medallón de Marina éste no aparecía. También, fueron tres días en los que Marina no plantaba pie por el lugar. Supieron de buena fuente (Tanya) que la muchacha se la vivía encerrada. Valeri le daba toda su atención, pues sabía cuán frágil estaba el alma de la niña. Aunque Tanya les había dado muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, ni el mejor psicólogo, ni la policía, ni persona alguna sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Las imágenes, las palabras y los resultados solo estaban dentro de la mente de la niña. Y solo ella era dueña de la verdad. Pero esto no impidió que Tanya siguiera en su entrenamiento, pues la rubia también tenía su historia y sus motivos para seguir su propia lucha…

puf… puf… puf… - la joven rubia pasó a lo lejos del templo Meiji, cuatro rostros la observaban reconociéndola

Wakashimazu… allá va tu novia –

No es mi novia, capitán –

Pueessss…. Entonces no falta mucho para que lo sea… a todo esto… ¿a que se dedica? –

¿Por qué le interesa saberlo, capitán? –

Hey… que no te quiero bajar a la novia, solo es curiosidad –

Uhm… vamos, yo los llevó si tanto desean saber – Taro Misaki seguido del resto, entraron a la pista de patinaje después de seguir a Tanya, como veinte minutos más tarde la vieron salir y empezar a hacer sus rutinas

¡No Tanya! Ten cuidado con el impulso… es, de punta… la punta es la que te da el control… –

No es de punta, es de cuchilla –

¿Por qué a fuerzas quieres hacerla de cuchilla? –

Porque así Lily no podrá hacer el mismo salto que yo –

Olvídate de Del Valle en estos momentos y concéntrate en lo tuyo ¿quieres? –

Uhm –

Mira, pon atención en cómo lo hago –

Y sobre las gradas los cuatro se sentaron, fastidiado Hyuga subió sus pies al asiento de enfrente…

¿A esto se dedica? Que aburrido –

¡Hey, Hyuga, que en el mundo no solo existe el fútbol – reclamó Taro

¡¿Pero qué de emocionante tiene esto! Es más… ¿desde cuando hacer figuritas se le considera deporte? –

Para tu información Hyuga, el patinaje está considerado como uno de los cinco deportes de mayor rendimiento –

¿Cuáles son los otros cuatro según tú, Kimo Sabi? –

El atletismo, la natación, el ciclismo… y el fútbol –

Ah… pero aún así no se comparan con nosotros. Nosotros jugamos más de 90 minutos y ellas apenas y si están un cuarto de hora es mucho –

Menos de 5 minutos –

Ahí está –

Pero es muy difícil… requiere de resistencia, de equilibrio, de control de movimientos, de coordinación, de elasticidad, de fuerza en las piernas, el torso y los brazos, un enorme toque de esteticidad y de una gran fortaleza mental para hacer los movimientos al ritmo de la música, para controlar sus emociones, la ansiedad, los nervios de las presentaciones y… -

Ya, Misaki… ya con eso es suficiente –

No por nada el órgano más importante para un patinador es el cerebro –

Ah vaya, ¿que no patinan con los pies? –

¡Ay, Hyuga!… a veces me cuestionó porque eres capitán del Meiwa –

Hey Misaki, sin ofender… que solo lo hago por molestar a Wakashimazu –

Pero ni te escucha… míralo… metido hasta la cocina –

La mirada atenta de Ken no se perdía movimiento alguno de la rubia, mientras estaba en la pista, ella se desconectaba del mundo. Al terminar, ella se alegro de verlo ahí…

¡Hola Taro!... Hola Ken –

Hi –

Hola Tany –

¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas? Ya te pedimos perdón –

A la que le tienen que pedir perdón es a Marina, no a mí –

¿Y cuando viene? –

No lo sabemos… ¿y… que hacen por aquí? –

Venimos a enterarnos porque entrenas tanto –

Ah… y… ¿te gustó como lo hice, Ken? –

Mucho… te ves… bien… -

¿Bien? –

Bonita –

¿Solo bonita? –

Muy bonita – con la atención puesta en ellos dos, no se daban cuenta de las burlas y las caras de complicidad que el resto ponían

Cajum –

Oye Tanya –

Para ti soy Czorja, bestia parda –

Ah mira… pues entonces déjame de llamar bestia parda, y yo te llamaré como gustes –

Mfm… ¿Qué quieres Hyuga? –

Aquí el amigo Misaki dice que es muy difícil patinar ¿es verdad? –

No dije que fuera difícil… patinar es fácil, dedicarte al patinaje de figura sí lo es – aclaró Misaki

Ahm… ni uno ni otro, para mí patinar es relativamente sencillo… claro… no a todos se les da –

¿Podemos intentar? –

¿Han patinado alguna vez en su vida? ¿Mínimo con patines de ruedas? –

No… pero se supone que tú eres la futura campeona ¿no? o que ¿acaso se te hace "relativamente sencillo" no enseñarnos? –

Uhm… - Tanya los miró de arriba abajo - Está bien… pero les advierto que soy muy estricta y exigente –

Nah… que puede pasar –

Y una vez con los patines puestos, los cuatro estaban en la entrada… sin hacer mucho que digamos…

¿Y ahora que hacemos? –

Pues sí se deciden a entrar sería un gran paso ¿no? –

Se ve resbaloso –

¡Ay Sawada!…. Pues es hielo ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? –

Sujétense de la barra… y mantengan firmes sus pies –

¿Así? – Ken se deslizo limpiamente

Wow… ¿seguro que nunca has patinado? –

Nunca –

Uhm… tienes… piernas fuertes entonces –

Obvio Czorja… somos futbolistas –

Pues no se nota mucho bestia parda, no te has movido gran cosa… Taro, si te sueltas de la puerta, te lo agradeceré –

Este… sí Tanya… huy – Taro intentó soltarse pero al instante sintió que caía y regreso a sujetarse de la puerta, no era el único, Sawada hacía lo mismo provocando que la rubia se enfureciera…

¡Dejen de hacerle como Bambi ¿quieren! –

¡No estamos fingiendo! – Taro una vez más se sujeto a la puerta como si se aferrará a la vida…

… – Tanya lo observó por unos momentos…

¿Eres zurdo Taro? Ash… habérmelo dicho antes – dijo acercándose a él

¿Eso que tiene que ver? –

Que mientras nosotros vamos a la derecha, él tiene que ir a la izquierda, debe encontrar el control y el lado que más le favorezca –

Aaahhhhhhhhh –

¡No se burlen!... no es cosa de juego –

Huy –

Muy bien… - Tanya empujo a Taro cerca de ellos y se puso al frente de todos - Síganme… es obvio que mientras se acostumbran van a resbalarse… si se sienten caer abran ligeramente su pies y manos a las rodillas ¿entendieron? –

Sí – y después de algunos batacazos los tres por fin, al menos, se mantenían en pie… excepto Taro que no entendía por qué el ser zurdo lo afectaba tanto…

¡Mira Sawada!... ¿a que no puedes hacer esto? – Hyuga se derrapó en el hielo provocando que Takede cayera

¡HEY! ¡no hagas eso! –

Huy…. Que furiosa –

¡Esto no es un juego! ¡El hielo para mí es algo sagrado! ¡Jamás, JAMÁS en mi presencia les permitiré que jueguen de esa manera! ¡Deben tener cuidado con sus pies o los matan! –

¿? – los tres chicos no dijeron palabra más, la mirada que les lanzó la rubia los hizo quedarse estáticos, furiosa Tanya salió del lugar seguida por Ken Wakashimazu

Tany… espera –

Uhmf – y ambos se sentaron lejos en las gradas…

Lo sentimos Tanya pero… pues, no creo tampoco que sea para tanto ¿o sí? –

Ken… - Tanya miro fijamente a Wakashimazu, sus azules ojos estaban humedecidos – Esto no es un juego para mí –

Cierto, es a lo que te dedicas y… –

Mi hermano murió por un accidente así –

¿Cómo? –

Serguei – Tanya tomo su diamante – Yo iba a vivir con él a París en cuanto terminará la competencia pero… un movimiento en falso de su pareja lo hizo estrellarse contra la barra… por salvarla a ella de que se lastimará mi hermano recibió todo el impacto… murió… sobre el hielo… –

Tany… - Ken no aguanto más… tiernamente la abrazo… dolido… compartiendo su dolor – Lo siento mucho –

Uhm – y la fría Tanya, lloró en silencio

Del otro lado…

Ash… mejor lo dejo así yo… - Taro intentaba por todos los medios "encontrar su lado bueno" (nota rápida, como en casi todo, a los zurdos se les dificulta adaptarse al "mundo hecho para diestros" y Taro no era la excepción, y es que durante las sesiones públicas a la gente se le pide ir hacia un lado de la pista, generalmente a la derecha para evitar accidentes entre los patinadores… el pobre sufría por ir al contrario de su naturaleza y no hay que olvidar que Tanya por entretenerse con el resto pues solito lo dejó)

¡A un lado estorbo! – pasaron algunos chicos a su lado

¡Ay!… hijo de tu – Taro por poco se estampaba y si bien evito golpearse contra la barra, no así pudo impedir darse un bonito sentón sobre el hielo provocando risas generalizadas

ja,ja,ja 

Ríanse… no me importa… pero en cuánto vea a esa Tanya va a ver todo lo que le voy a recetar en su… ¿? – una mano enguantada se tendió frente a su rostro… poco a poco levanto su vista…

… -

Marina… -

… - …los ojos de la chica eran tristes… al menos ya reflejaban una emoción…

Gracias – respondió Taro mientras le tendía la mano y se ponía en pie, ella lo alzó con fortaleza sorprendiéndolo… él sintió, una extraña sensación al tocar su mano, a pesar de que llevaba guantes

… -

… - y sin decir palabra alguna, empezaron a girar al lado contrario, llevándose algunos improperios y frases de molestia de parte del resto de la gente, pero la actitud imperturbable de ambos, acalló toda protesta…

…minutos después… (minutos en los que por fin Taro encontró su "lado bueno"), se acercaron a la barra a tomar un descanso…

Marina… -

… -

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

Uhm –

Eh… ¿por qué me ayudaste? –

No quería que te pasará algo – respondió con voz seca

¿Cómo? – Misaki la miró sorprendido

Eres amigo de Tanya… si te pasará lo mismo que a… olvídalo – Marina desvió su mirada, veía al resto de la gente

Pero… también soy tu amigo ¿o no? –

Ya te dije que yo no tengo amigos –

Pero… no puedes vivir sin amigos –

Claro que sí… lo he hecho hasta ahora… y cómo puedes ver, no me he muerto ni estoy lisiada o cosa alguna –

Físicamente no pero… por dentro estás muy dañada –

Uhm… debo irme –

Marina espera… Tanya… Tanya nos contó… sobre tu familia –

… - Marina se detuvo dándole la espalda

Es decir… hemos buscado tu medallón pero… no lo encontramos… y pues, sin querer nos platico sobre… lo que te pasó –

… - la joven apretó su puño levemente, Taro lo notó

"Ya la regué" – pensó

¿? - ella dio media vuelta mirándolo - ¿Lo han… estado buscando? ¿para qué? –

Para regresártelo… es tuyo –

¿Y… que ganan con hacer eso? –

Pues… no sé… tal vez… si te lo entregó… pueda verte sonreír –

¿Para que quieres verme sonreír? –

Porque no me gusta que mis amigos estén tristes –

… -

… -

Marina miró de nuevo hacia la pista, su vista quedo fija en un punto sobre las gradas… Taro también lo hizo, a lo lejos vieron a Tanya abrazada a Ken y éste, aparentemente consolándola…

Uhm… debes tener cuidado con tus pies… a Tanya no le gusta la gente "tonta" –

Ja… no me interesa que me consideré "tonto", a ver ¿Qué tal si las retamos a un partido de fútbol? Ahí sí no dan una… y no por eso las vamos a llamar "tontas" –

Dijiste que no te gusta ver tristes a tu amigos ¿cierto? En estos momentos, Tanya se ha de sentir la peor maestra de patinaje sobre la Tierra. Bien – Marina se planto de nuevo frente a Misaki – Yo te voy a enseñar. En Rusia tenemos un refrán… "al lobo le dan de comer sus patas"… ¿entiendes? –

¿? Ehm… no –

Uhm… mira, para atrapar a su presa, los lobos cazan en manadas, porque los alces son animales muy fuertes, y un lobo solo no puede contra uno de ellos. Es trabajo de equipo, así que, para poder comer, los lobos deben ser muy rápidos, ágiles y resistentes… "al lobo le dan de comer sus patas" … analízalo y ubícalo con nuestra situación –

¿Nuestra situación? –

Sí… tengo entendido que eres futbolista ¿no? debes ser rápido, tener resistencia… velocidad… nosotras nos guiamos por ese dicho… lo cambiamos a "nuestros pies y nuestros patines nos darán el oro"… pero bien se puede aplicar a ustedes… -

Ahm… ah… ¿has visto a un lobo cazar alguna vez? –

Solo una… -

¿Así? –

Sí… era un lobezno… atrapó un pato pero… solo le rompió el ala –

Ah – Taro Misaki la miró fijamente pensando que si lo último que había dicho era en serio o era broma…

Debo buscar a Tanya – Marina dio media vuelta, regresando a su actitud fría…

… –

… - pero antes de salir completamente ella lo miró, y con leve movimiento se despidió…

… - …provocando media sonrisa a Misaki-chan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _casa de la familia Yamahoka…_

Taro regresaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, cómo si lo hubiera agarrado un chubasco, miró las luces encendidas y voces de más provenientes de la casa de su madre. Parecía que, por fin su mamá había llamado a la policía para buscarlo, y es que en realidad por entretenerse en hacer algo se le fue el Santo al cielo. Resignado a escuchar ahora sí un buen sermón giro la perilla de la puerta y entró a casa…

Taro… -

¡!... ¡Papá! –

El chico no ocultó su sorpresa y enseguida se echó a los brazos de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero enseguida recordó su situación…

Papá… te extrañe mucho –

Y yo a ti hijo… -

¿Vienes… de visita? – preguntó titubeante

… -

¿Papá?... –

No hijo… vengo… por ti… mañana mismo… nos iremos a Francia –

¡! ¡Papá! – Taro se abrazó con más fuerza al autor de sus días - ¿Dijiste mañana? –

Sí… -

Ah… vaya… entonces… ¡primero deja hacer algo! – zafándose de los brazos de su padre volvió a salir a la calle, sin tomar en cuenta las protestas de su mamá

¡Taro! ¡Taro! ¿A dónde vas? –

… -

Siempre hizo lo mismo –

Es un ave… no puede vivir encerrado –

… -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

toc toc toc 

Los insistentes llamados hicieron levantar a Valeri Sobieski, que apresurado abrió la puerta encontrándose frente así a un muchachito con el cabello húmedo…

¿Dime? –

Buenas noches, disculpe que lo moleste a estás horas pero… me urge a ver a… Marina –

¿A Marina? –

Sí… -

Pues… – el entrenador miró escaleras arriba – Ella está dormida –

Bueno, no importa, solo vengo a… - Taro buscó sus bolsillos – Entregarle esto –

¡!... es… su medallón… gracias, ella mañana ya te agradecerá –

Sí… ya mañana… será – dijo Taro un poco desilusionado, despidiéndose Taro regreso a su casa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…al día siguiente…

Taro, hijo, ¿no les avisarás a tus amigos de Nankatsu que nos iremos del país? ¿a Tsubasa, a Genzo? –

Prefiero esperar a ubicarnos y luego enviarles nuestra dirección –

Bien –

Después de una más o menos dolorosa despedida con su madre (sí, en el fondo de su corazón cualquier hijo ama a su madre) Taro y el señor Ichiro estaban en la parada del autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Taro no le avisó a ninguno de sus amigos (no me pregunten porque, según recuerdo, en la serie original nadie sabía que estaba en Francia hasta que se juega el último partido de Tsubasa contra Hyuga), y a Hyuga y el resto solo les había dicho que partía una vez más. Estos, acostumbrados no hicieron más que desearle buena suerte y que no perdiera contacto con ellos. A lo lejos escucharon el autobús acercarse…

Allá viene –

Sí – Taro se echo al hombro su eterna mochila viajera

¡Taro Misaki! –

¿Uhm? –

¡No te vayas! –

¡Ay! –

El señor Ichiro solo atino a ver caer a su hijo bajo una chica de cabellos rubios que lo abrazaba con fuerza…

¡Tanya!... ay… pero que… efusiva –

¡Eres un malvado! ¿Cómo osas irte sin despedirte? – Tanya tenía sus ojos llorosos

Bueno pues… ¡oye! ¿cómo te enteraste que me iba? –

Pues… tu mamá nos lo dijo –

¿Se… los dijo? ¿a quién? –

… - Tanya se hizo a un lado…

Marina… –

¿Él es tu papá? ¡Mucho gusto señor! Yo me llamo Tanya Czorja – una alegre Tanya se acercó al señor Ichiro, era obvio que quería dejar a los otros dos solos

Gusto en conocerte… -

Ella es mi amiga Marina, pero… ¿es pintor? Wow… ¿Y a dónde van? –

Pues… -

… -

Marina… yo –

Gracias… por recuperar mi medallón –

No fue nada… es decir… eso fue… fue –

Eso… es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad? –

Sí… -

run 

Ah… ya se van – Tanya con ojos tristes, miro el autobús detenerse, otras personas también lo abordaban - ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Y no deje de escribirnos señor Misaki! – dijo abrazándose al señor Ichiro

Así lo haré joven Tanya… hijo –

Bueno… tengo que irme –

… -

… - Taro se agachó a recoger su maleta… Marina hizo lo mismo, sus ojos se encontraron… él dejo caer la bolsa, pero Marina la detuvo y se la entrego

Gracias… ¡! – y sorpresivamente recibió además un abrazo – Marina… -

… - ella se quitó su medallón, tomo uno de los ángeles y se lo entregó – La última vez me pediste que me despidiera de ti pero… no puedo hacerlo, sé que algún día Taro Misaki, nos volveremos a ver, no tengo idea de en qué condiciones pero… estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver – cerro su palma sobre el dije

Y ese día… te veré sonreír –

… -

Con pesar él tomó su maleta y siguiendo a su padre subió al autobús, ambas chicas los miraron alejarse, mientras Taro se despedía por la ventanilla trasera, Tanya no dejaba de gritar frases de recordatorios y deseándoles suerte… y Marina… dejo caer una lágrima nada más…


	11. Renace la Esperanza

**Capítulo 11. Renace la esperanza.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Hatori Wakabayashi nunca se había encontrado ante un caso similar. Bueno, en realidad no era algo del otro mundo pero la cuestión estaba en el triángulo amoroso que envolvía la situación... A Hatori no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, cuando Genzo le pidió ayuda para una amiga, él parecía estar hablando de alguien a quien amaba con todo el corazón... Y cuando se enteró de que la amiga quería la ayuda para su novio dormido, Hatori no pudo menos que sentir algo de compasión por su sobrino...

El doctor examinó las tomografías que le habían sacado al joven Elliot Tapia. En la primera se veía una gran hemorragia subaracnoidea (sangrado en las membranas que cubren el cerebro), la cual fue aparentemente drenada aunque no del todo. Las tomografías siguientes mostraban que en el cerebro del joven Elliot aun había sangre, lo cual, sin embargo, no justificaba su estado de coma... Debía haber otra cosa que estaba sumiendo a Elliot en la inconsciencia, y era deber de Hatori Wakabayashi el descubrirlo.

¿Y bien?.- frente al doctor Wakabayashi se encontraba sentado el Dr. Stein, tutor legal de Elliot..- ¿Qué opina?

Quedaron restos de la hemorragia que Elliot tuvo debido al golpe.- explicó el doctor Hatori.- La cual está comprimiendo el tejido cerebral. Podemos drenar nuevamente esa hemorragia (sangre) pero aun así debe haber otra cosa que mantiene a Elliot en coma...

Y sin embargo, la tomografía no nos dice nada.- musitó el doctor Stein.

No, pero quizás el cerebro de Elliot pasó mucho tiempo sin oxígeno y es por eso por lo que él no ha conseguido despertar. Mire, mi equipo y yo estamos trabajando en un nuevo fármaco que mejora la perfusión cerebral y quizás podría ayudar en un caso como éste...

(Sé que hay muchos términos médicos que no van a entender, les pido que vayan a las notas al final del capítulo para que comprendan un poco mejor).

¿Qué esperanzas hay de que Elliot se recupere?.- preguntó el Dr. Stein.

Como le dije, es un fármaco nuevo y apenas está en fase de experimentación.- explicó el Dr. Hatori.- Ha funcionado de maravilla en ratas pero no lo hemos probado con éxito en humanos... No podría darle un número exacto, pero sí le digo que en estos casos no tenemos nada qué perder.

El Dr. Stein consideró por algunos momentos las palabras dichas por el Dr. Wakabayashi. Era cierto, ya no había nada más que perder, ya que Elliot parecería que nunca despertaría por su cuenta.

¿Y cuándo usaría ese nuevo fármaco?.- preguntó el Dr. Stein.

Primero operaríamos a Elliot para quitar toda la sangre residual y después comenzaríamos a administrarle el medicamento.- explicó el doctor Hatori.- Y la operación podría programarla para dentro de tres días.

¡Tres días! El Dr. Stein creía que se necesitaba más tiempo de preparación para una operación cerebral, pero después de todo el especialista era Hatori Wakabayashi.

Como usted es su tutor legal.- dijo Hatori.- Usted tendría que firmar el consentimiento.

De acuerdo.- el Dr. Stein suspiró.- Solo dígame en dónde firmo...

Lily y Genzo esperaban afuera del consultorio del Dr. Hatori. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que ya le dolía el estómago.

Tranquilízate.- pidió Genzo.- No ganas nada con ponerte así.

Es que me pone de nervios no saber qué rayos están hablando ahí dentro.- replicó Lily, abrazada a sus piernas.- Quisiera estar ahí...

No ganarías nada.- dijo Genzo.- Han de estar usando términos médicos que evidentemente no entenderías. Deja que ellos se arreglen, son los que saben más de esto. Además, el Dr. Stein es el tutor de Elliot, él debe decidir al final lo que se debe de hacer, no tú.

Eso es verdad.- admitió Lily.- ¡Qué duro es el no poder hacer nada!

Genzo no respondió. Él en su interior pensaba en lo "afortunado" que había sido porque Lily no se había enojado con él... Después de que Genzo le dijo a ella que su tío iba a ayudar a Elliot, Lily lloró abrazada al portero por varios minutos que a Genzo le parecieron horas... Y cuando ella se recobró, le agradeció con una sonrisa y le preguntó que cuando podría ir a hablar con su tío... Y Lily jamás le preguntó a Genzo el por qué le había mentido, el por qué no había querido pedirle ayuda a su tío antes...

Y si Lily no le preguntó nada fue porque ella no quería ponerse a pensar en eso. Cuando se le pasó la emoción de saber que alguien ayudaría por fin a Elliot, ella se puso a analizar las confesiones de Genzo. Según él, no había querido decirle lo de Elliot a su tío por el temor a perderla a ella... Lo que sonaba como a poco menos que una declaración de amor...

No, ésa no había sido una declaración de amor. Genzo había recalcado que Lily era su "amiga" y nada más. Y Lily no quería ponerse a pensar en otras posibilidades... Como el hecho de que ella hubiese llegado a querer a Genzo más de lo que se imaginó... Lily se sentía culpable porque por las noches, en vez de soñar con el regreso de Elliot, soñaba con el portero japonés que había llegado a Alemania para conquistar el mundo...

Gracias.- musitó Lily, después de que ella y Genzo se quedaron largo rato en silencio.- Por ayudarme.

Ni deberías agradecerme.- replicó Genzo, mirando hacia el frente.- No hice gran cosa para ayudarte...

Quizás no, pero le pediste ayuda a tu tío por mí, y pudiste haberte negado.- Lily miró a Genzo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Me negué en un principio, ¿lo olvidas?.- Genzo miró a Lily con sorpresa.

Sí, pero pudiste seguirte negando.- Lily no dejaba de sonreír.- Y en vez de eso, decidiste ayudarme...

Iba Genzo a responder cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella salieron los doctores Stein y Wakabayashi. Ambos miraron a los dos muchachos que esperaban noticias, impacientes.

Tenemos noticias.- anunció el Dr. Stein.- Que muy seguramente querrán oír.

¿Son buenas o malas?.- la voz de Lily tembló.

Ya lo sabrán.- respondió Hatori, con una sonrisa.

Dos horas después, Genzo se encontraba acostado en su cama, sin dormir. Había llegado a la casa diciendo que no tenía hambre y se había acostado sin cenar. Su tío iba a operar a Elliot Tapia y probaría en él un medicamento que podría sacarlo del coma. Entonces, él despertaría y se llevaría a Lily... Genzo se dio vuelta en la cama, sin poder definir el por qué demonios le causaba tanto conflicto eso... Bah, qué más daba, él había ido a Alemania a convertirse en el portero número uno del mundo y así sería...

La operación de Elliot fue todo un éxito. Hatori Wakabayashi y su equipo médico consiguieron remover los restos de sangre que había en el cerebro del muchacho y dos días después se le comenzó a inyectar el fármaco en la vena. El Dr. Hatori dijo que tenían que pasar al menos dos semanas para ver resultados. Elliot fue pasado a terapia intensiva y durante varios días Lily estuvo al borde de la locura, ya que no le permitieron pasar a verlo. Al parecer, la terapia intensiva era el único sitio a donde la hija del Dr. Alejandro Del Valle no podía entrar.

No ganas nada con ponerte así.- le dijo Emily Del Valle a su hija.- Sal a pasear, visita a tus amigos, distráete, no puedes hacer nada ahora por Elliot y lo sabes.

No quiero ver a mis amigos y que todos me pregunten hasta el cansancio por la salud de Elliot.- replicó Lily.- No lo soportaría.

¿Y qué me dices de Genzo?.- sugirió Emily.- ¿Ya no vas a verlo entrenar?

Sí he ido.- confesó Lily.- Pero los últimos días él siempre ha encontrado algún motivo para no verme...

Y era verdad. Después de cada entrenamiento, Genzo se marchaba con algún pretexto y Lily resentía el cambio. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que a él le había afectado también todo el asunto... Y también se dio cuenta de que a ella le hacía muchísima falta él...

Lily le había contado todo a Hady, pero aunque ella la escuchaba y la ayudaba en lo que podía, no se conocía toda la historia y era difícil que comprendiera lo que Lily estaba sintiendo. Ella pensó después en Schneider, pero tanto él como Marie tenían sus propios problemas ya que sus padres amenazaban con divorciarse...

Pasaron tres semanas. La Bundesliga de ligas menores comenzó y Genzo apareció en la banca. Era poco menos que imposible que él pudiera jugar, ya que ya había mencionado que él era el tercer portero, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza. Karl usó los partidos para descargar la frustración que sentía por la inminente separación de sus padres. Hady comenzó a ir a los partidos con la idea de ver un poco más al joven alemán... Y Lily... Bueno, Lily estaba tratando de seguir sus entrenamientos, pero la reciente operación de Elliot la hacían perder su concentración.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- gritó Jean, cuando Lily cayó por tercera vez en un salto triple.- ¡Lo estás haciendo verdaderamente mal, patinas peor que mi sobrina de tres años!

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily, levantándose con dificultad del hielo.- Es solo que...

¡Es solo que eres una estúpida!.- gritó Jean, fuera de sí.- ¡Has estado fatal, estás tirando al basura años de entrenamiento!

Lo lamento mucho.- Lily se esforzaba por no llorar.- Es solo que la operación de Elliot...

¡Elliot se va a sentir muy decepcionado cuando despierte y se de cuenta de que su compañera es un desastre!.- volvió a arremeter Jean.- No sé por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Lily no pudo más y salió huyendo de la pista, no sin antes arrancarse los patines y ponerse los tenis. Ella no sabía a dónde ir ni a quien acudir... No había nadie que pudiese escucharla...

Lily pasó por el estadio del Hamburgo, en el cual iba a jugarse el primer partido en el que Genzo participaría. En los partidos anteriores, el portero titular se había lesionado por lo que el suplente tomaría su lugar. Debido a que era un partido de ligas menores, a Lily no le costó trabajo el conseguir un boleto. Ella no sabía que rayos estaba ahí, solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de todo.

El partido fue más o menos emocionante, los jóvenes jugadores del mañana mostraban sus habilidades. Karl Heinz Schneider anotó cuando menos cuatro goles, pero justo al comienzo del segundo tiempo, el arquero se lesionó y no pudo continuar. Era el momento tan esperado por Genzo... Él entraría al fin a jugar...

El debut de Genzo fue glorioso. Nadie pudo anotarle ni un gol y la afición del Hamburgo estaba muy emocionada. Lily se maravilló con lo bien que jugó Genzo, estaba orgullosa de él... Y el entrenador estaba de lo más satisfecho. Él creía haber encontrado ya a su próximo portero titular... El partido llegó a su fin con una contundente victoria por parte del Hamburgo y cero goles en contra del portero Wakabayashi. Al final, cuando la fiesta en los vestuarios terminó, Genzo anunció que se iría a su casa.

¿No vienes a la fiesta, Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó Hermann Kaltz.

No, estoy cansado.- negó Genzo.

¡Pero si acabas de ganarte la titularidad! Lo menos que podrías hacer es festejar.- protestó Kaltz.

Gracias, pero prefiero irme a descansar.- insistió Genzo.

¡Qué amargado!.- bufó Kaltz.- ¿Vienes, Schneider?

No, gracias.- se negó también el alemán.- Tengo que cuidar a Marie...

Llévala también.- opinó Kaltz.- Podrá divertirse.

Es tan solo una niña.- replicó Schneider.- Además, no me siento de humor para fiestas...

Genzo había escuchado decir que había problemas en la casa de Schneider, pero el japonés no era del tipo de personas que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás. Genzo salió del estadio y se disponía a ir a su casa cuando se encontró a Lily apoyada contra un árbol.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Vine a ver tu debut.- sonrió Lily.- Estuviste estupendo, jugaste muy bien.

Gracias.- Genzo estaba algo desconcertado.

¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber ella.

A mi casa.- respondió Genzo.

¿Puedo acompañarte?.- se ofreció ella.

Si quieres.- Wakabayashi se encogió de hombros.

Lily y Genzo echaron a andar. Ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre el fútbol y los entrenamientos, pero él se dio cuenta de que la mente de la chica estaba en otra parte... Ambos llegaron a la casa de Genzo y él invitó a Lily a pasar a la sala.

¿Quieres un refresco o un jugo?.- ofreció Genzo.

No, gracias.- Lily negó con la cabeza.

Bueno...

Genzo invitó a Lily a sentarse y él hizo lo propio. Ella estaba muy callada y Genzo no sabía qué esperar.

Tenía tiempo de no verte.- comentó Genzo, solo por decir algo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Por qué me dejaste?.- reclamó Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo dices?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo!.- gritó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡Y sin embargo me tratas como si no lo fueras! ¡Te pedí ayuda y te negaste a dármela, y ahora que estoy pasando por una fase difícil de mi vida te alejas de mí!

Eso no es cierto.- replicó Genzo, aunque sabía que era cierto.- Es solo que he estado ocupado...

¡Sé que fui muy desgraciada al pedirte ayuda!.- prosiguió Lily, sin hacerle caso.- ¡Pero te dije que en verdad quería ser tu amiga, aun quiero serlo! ¡Tú me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que yo era importante para ti pero eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta de que tú también lo eres para mí! ¡Eres tan importante que solo puedo pensar en ti por las noches!

Ante esta confesión, Genzo se quedó mudo. Lily seguía llorando como Magdalena, pero Genzo sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus brazos.

No llores, por favor.- pidió él.- No llores...

Lily lo miró a los ojos y dejó de llorar. Los labios de ambos estaban muy cerca... Genzo nunca había besado a alguien en su vida, pero parecía que ése era un buen momento para empezar...

Y fue en ese momento cuando Hatori Wakabayashi los interrumpió. Él pareció no darse cuenta de que su sobrino y su amiga habían estado a punto de besarse.

Acabo de recibir una llamada del hospital.- informó el doctor Wakabayashi.- Me han dicho que Elliot acaba de despertar.

Lily y Genzo se quedaron atónitos con la noticia.

**Notas:**

A ver, una hemorragia es igual que sangrado. Hemorragia subaracnoidea es un sangrado que ocurre en las membranas que envuelven al cerebro y que se llaman meninges. Perfusión cerebral es el término que se usa para llamar a la cantidad de sangre que irriga una zona del cerebro en específico. Tomografía es un estudio especial en donde se toman "fotografías" del cerebro para averiguar si no hay algún daño. Listo, ¿no faltó nada? ¿Dudas? Saben en donde encontrarme.


	12. Nuevas conocidas amistades

**Capítulo 12. Nuevas conocidas amistades.- Por Made**

…_Varios años después…_

El tren de España a Francia estaba a punto de salir de la estación. Tres alegres jóvenes, corriendo entre la gente, lograron abordarlo en el último minuto. Una vez en movimiento, los mismos buscaban sus asientos haciendo malabares entre su equipaje y un balón. Dos de ellos eran totalmente europeos, mientras un tercero tenía finos rasgos orientales…

Opss… perdone usted –

No se preocupe señorita –

Una joven chocó con éste último, y como todo un caballero le cedió el paso en el estrecho pasillo del vagón y al reunirse con sus compañeros no pudo evitar sus burlas y sus comentarios fuera de lugar…

¡Uh! Misaki… que pegue tienes, ¿ves? Qué importa que hayas terminado con tu novia, aún hay muchos peces en el mar –

Guarda silencio Michell… no digas tonterías –

Miren, hay muchas jóvenes y muy bonitas – el tercero de nombre André, hizo a un lado su equipaje para que sus compañeros tomaran asiento - ¿Serán de un concurso de belleza? –

Tal vez… -

Las jóvenes no dejaban de pasar frente a sus asientos por el pasillo, André abrió las cortinas de su compartimiento, y entre los tres hacían comentarios "nada discretos" de la belleza de las chicas, alguna que otra les lanzó una coqueta sonrisa…

Miren, miren… esa morenita no me quita la vista de encima ¿eh? ¿qué les dije? En este viaje me conseguía novia –

Bueno, entonces ¿qué esperas para hablarle, Michell? Mira, ya se quedo sola –

No, ya llegaron sus amigas – las jóvenes los miraban sin mayor disimulo

No hay problema, vamos los tres… ¿Qué dices, Misaki? –

Vayan ustedes, yo aquí los espero –

No seas aguafiestas, vamos –

Ya les dije que no… voy por un café ¿alguno de ustedes quiere uno? –

Bu, Misaki… hace más de seis meses que terminaste con tu novia ¿hasta cuándo piensas guardarle luto? –

No le estoy guardando "luto" a nadie, es solo que en este momento no me interesa conocer ni salir con nadie. Ninguno me respondió ¿quieren o no quieren café? –

Bueno, está bien, pero que este bueno ¿de acuerdo? –

Sí, claro –

Los tres salieron de su compartimiento y Taro se dirigió al coche comedor, pero desde ahí veía a sus compañeros llegar con las jóvenes quienes ya tenían una bebida en las manos, estás rieron y empezaron a platicar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Misaki levantó la ceja y se dispuso a pedir su café, mientras lo atendía tomo una revista que estaba sobre el mostrador.

"El equipo del Hamburgo gana por tercera vez la copa de la Bundesliga, la combinación Schneider – Kaltz – Wakabayashi se impone "– más abajo se topo con otro artículo – "Gran regreso de la pareja mexicana de patinaje conformada por…" –

Aquí esta su orden –

Gracias – Taro cerró el diario y pago todo, tratando de que no se le cayera nada fue a donde sus amigos, sin inmiscuirse en la plática y apenas saludando a las chicas, les entrego a ambos su respectivo café

¿Así que juegan fútbol? ¿Para que equipo? – preguntó una de ellas

Para el PSG, mejor equipo que esté no encontraran en toda Europa –

Uh, pues quisiera verlos jugar contra el Hamburgo –

Ya verás que sí… ese presumido de Karl Schneider lo haremos tragar pasto, verán sino –

¿En serio? –

Sí… ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellos y no son mucha cosa –

¿De verdad? –

Sí, de verdad –

¿No nos mienten? –

¿Mentirles? ¿Para qué habríamos de mentirles? –

Para quedar bien con nosotras –

Ja… no, de verdad… ese Schneider, es pura llamarada de petate, pero dejemos de hablar de ese insípido, no nos han dicho sus nombres –

Pues, yo me llamó Hady Delaney –

¿Hady? Que bonito nombre ¿y tú preciosa? –

Marie –

¿Solo Marie? –

No… Marie… Schneider –

puffff André y Michell se atragantaron con el café , mientras Taro no oculto su burla

Ah… pues… yo –

No se preocupen, le diré a mi hermano que "lo harán tragar pasto" –

Vamonos ya Marie, Lily ha de estar preocupada por nosotras, por su regreso a las pistas, los nervios deben estarla comiendo –

Sí Hady, vamonos - ambas chicas se fueron, dejando blancos a los otros dos

Ahora sí la hicieron buena –

Ya, que íbamos a saber que era su hermana –

Después de tomar su café, y ya que el viaje sería un poco largo los tres regresaron a su compartimiento, está vez cerrando la cortina completamente, así, solo podían ver pasar los pies de las chicas…

¿Segura que es este vagón? –

Segura –

Ash… y de segunda clase ¿por qué no le pediste a Valeri que nos mandará por avión? –

Te recuerdo que tú no querías viajar con tu novio –

Cierto, preferible viajar con pela gatos –

Dos chicas entraron al compartimiento de al lado…

¡Por fin, pensé que no daríamos con él –

… -

¿Quieres ventanilla o pasillo? –

Me da igual –

Ash, pues a mí no, quédate tú en el pasillo –

Uhm –

… -

… -

Pasado largo rato una de ellas se levantó…

Voy a comer, tengo hambre ¿quieres algo? –

Nada, gracias – ésta última leía un pesado libro

Bueno, pero primero voy al tocador –

… -

La rubia salió mientras su compañera seguía sumida en las letras. Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a escuchar gran jaleo al otro lado de la división. Un poco molesta porque no la dejaban concentrar decidió no ponerles atención, y aunque soporto el ruido un rato, de repente sintió como si golpearan un balón. Cerró su libro y salió del lugar, rumbo al coche comedor… mientras, en el baño…

"Vaya viajecito, me choca andar en trenes" –

La rubia entró al sanitario y salió, mientras abría la puerta, otra chica entraba al de al lado, Tanya solo alcanzo a verla cerrar la puerta…

"¿Ella?... No… no creo… es… mi imaginación… esa tipa nunca cubriría los requisitos mínimos que exige el ISU, y que pensar en la recuperación de Elliot, debió ser lenta… aunque, de Lily Del Valle todo se puede esperar" – y pensando esto la chica salió del lugar

… -

Vaya, creía que no querías nada –

Y así es –

¿Entonces que haces aquí? –

Los del otro lado no me dejaban leer en paz, estaban haciendo mucho ruido –

¡Pues les hubieras reclamado! –

… -

Cierto, tú no eres así –

El resto del viaje la pasaron ahí, Tanya miraba constantemente atrás de ella, observaba a cada chica que pasaba

¿Buscas a alguien? – preguntó Marina sin alzar la vista

No… bueno… oye… -

… -

No… nada, olvídalo –

… -

Hay muchas competidoras este año –

Lógico, es el mundial –

Pero ninguna de ellas nos llega a los talones, bueno, a ti… por qué lo que es en parejas, Irek y yo les daremos una buena lección –

… -

Marina, ¡deja ya tu libro!... lo has leído desde niña… ¿no te aburres? –

… -

Ash… olvídalo me voy a dormir… me despiertas cuándo lleguemos a París – Tanya se levanto y fue a su compartimiento dejando sola a su compañera

… -

Después de algunas horas, el tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y varios pasajeros se dispusieron a tomar su equipaje para bajar lo más pronto posible. Una vez sucedido esto, el vagón comedor se llenó de gente hambrienta y cansada por el viaje, algunos querían café para despertar, otros solamente una golosina…

¡Apúrate André! Que ya se nos hizo tarde –

¡Sólo un café y ya! –

Es cafeinómano –

Extraño para ser deportista ¿no? –

… -

El tren se detuvo y de inmediato empezaron a descender los pasajeros, Michell y Taro esperaban con cara de fastidio a su compañero, no dejaban de mirar el reloj y desesperados se acercaron a él para apresurarlo, pero entre tanta gente no vieron que una personita estaba sentada con los pies completamente estirados, Misaki-kun se tropezó y fue a dar al suelo…

¡André! ¡Si no sales en este preciso momento yo…! ¡Ay! –

cuas -

¡Misaki! ¿qué te paso? –

¡Ash, Michell!... ¡eso es obvio…! - Taro se levanto raudo y veloz y reto al que provocó su caída - ¡Oiga, disculpe! ¿Acaso no puede alzar un momento…? –

… -

¿… los pies?... –

… - Misaki observó como un libro bajaba lentamente para dejar al descubierto unos brillantes ojos verdes…

Marina –

… -

¡Misaki! –

¡Ay! – Taro volvió a dar al suelo, ahora por producto de un abrazo…

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Muack! – y sin más, la rubia le dio un tremendo beso en los labios que lo hizo poner totalmente colorado

¡Uh!... ahora vemos porque no te interesa salir con nadie –

¡qué guardadito te lo tenías Misaki! –

¡Ta.Tanya…! –

No digan estupideces… Misaki-kun es solo mi amigo –

Pues espero que yo también pueda ser tu amigo –

… - Tanya miró de arriba abajo a Michell clavándole sus hermosos ojos azules con cara de "¡cierra la boca gusano!" - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto dando toda su atención a Taro mientras se ponían en pie…

Pues… ejem – Taro se incorporó un poco abochornado por tremendo reencuentro, Marina no le quitaba la vista de encima… sus ojos, brillantes… e imperturbables – Voy a casa… regreso a… casa –

¿Vives en París? –

Sí… - Tanya le preguntaba, pero Taro se dirigía a Marina… ni uno ni otro perdía el duelo de miradas…

¿?... ¿y tú… eres? –

… - Marina no hizo caso a André, liviana se puso en pie, asombrándolos pues era tan alta como ellos… cerro su libro – Vamos Tanya… ya es hora –

Ash… ¡tenemos años de no vernos y ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decir!... lo siento Taro… ya sabes como es… ¡aquí te dejo nuestro teléfono! ¡llámanos para revivir viejos tiempos! – termino la rubia, al tiempo que bajaban del tren (Made se pregunta ¿a que hora Marina recogió su equipaje? ¬¬)

¿Revivir viejos tiempos? –

¡!...ah… sí… algo hay de eso – dijo un ruborizado Taro Misaki

mira nada más… "el gato más zonzo pega el brinco más alto" –

Ya… no sigan – Misaki tomo el papel entre sus dedos y con mucho cuidado lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Está!... ¡uhm!... ¡Guapísimo! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que se pondría pero si rebueno! ¡Y tú de tonta que nunca le quisiste escribir una vil carta! ¿Te fijaste en como te miraba? ¡Te quería comer con los ojos! Se ve que lo impresionaste ¿eh?... Mira, que nada más porque Ken existe, que sino, ¡uhhh! ¡Que me dura para el arrastre! Él y yo haríamos de todo en cualquier lugar y… -

… - Marina recargó su codo sobre la ventanilla abierta del auto que habían rentado, con total cara de fastidio, mientras Tanya no dejaba de hablar al mismo tiempo que manejaba… en eso, su vista se clavó en un cartel y aunque suene extraño sonrió con malicia – Ey, Tanya… mira eso… -

¿? – Tanya iba a decir algo por aquella reacción inusual, pero se fijo en lo que Marina le señalo… al instante su alegato callo y puso cara de pocos amigos… - Uhmf Lily Del Valle… –

Pues yo creo… que Elliot también creció y se puso muy bien ¿verdad? –

Eres una… –

scrich … otro auto freno repentinamente y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe seco. El auto golpeo el vehículo que ellas llevaban

¡No puede ser! – y acto seguido bajaron del auto - ¡¿Acaso está ciego! ¡¿No vio que la preferencia la tenemos nosotras! –

… - una enorme sombra bajo del otro auto – Disculpe usted señorita –

¡! – Tanya le iba a dar toda una letanía… pero al parecer el joven se había distraído tanto como ella, sin decir más, él caballerosamente le escribió un teléfono al reverso de una tarjeta de seguros

Ellos le pagaran por el golpe – y regresó a su auto

¡¡! – Tanya y Marina intercambiaron miradas, y poco después ya se habían alejado sin decir más nada, dejando atrás a un joven subido en su carro sin ponerlo en movimiento…

… - él miro el cartel apretando sus puños contra el volante… por fin arrancó internándose entre las calles de París


	13. El Ángel que quiero yo

**Capítulo 13.- El Ángel que quiero yo.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Pues bien, Elliot había despertado, era cierto. Cuando Hatori Wakabayashi les dio la noticia a Lily y Genzo, ella había salido corriendo rumbo al hospital. Genzo fue tras ella, y él tuvo que tolerar la dolorosa escena en donde el joven y apuesto mexicano de cabellos negros y ojos grises le había sonreído dulcemente a u novia, haciendo que ella cayera de nuevo en sus redes...

Hola, Bombón.- saludó Elliot, con el apodo que él usaba para Lily.- ¿Cómo estás?

Él lo dijo como si no hubiesen pasado meses, sino tan solo un par de días desde el accidente.

Elliot.- murmuró Lily, derramando lágrimas.- Has despertado...

No podía permanecer dormido por siempre.- rió Elliot.- ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

Lily corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Elliot correspondió al abrazo y después besó a la chica. Para Genzo, fue suficiente. Calándose la gorra, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó...

De ahí en adelante todo había pasado como en un sueño. Lily se animó a competir en el Campeonato Nacional de Alemania de Patinaje Artístico, en singles femenil, pero ella aun no estaba lista, además de que los hechos recientes la habían trastornado mucho, por lo que, aunque ella consiguió llegar a la final, perdió el primer lugar ya que en su presentación ella sufrió una caída al momento de hacer su último salto triple...

Genzo había estado mirando el torneo desde las gradas. Lily se veía muy segura de sí misma, muy llena de confianza, pero al final algo falló y ella cayó al hielo en la vuelta final... Él pudo mirar la tristeza que se reflejó en sus ojos cuando anunciaron que su puntuación no alcanzaría para la medalla de oro... Gwen Heffner, alemana de 16 años, se quedó con el primer lugar, mientras que la mexicana se llevó la honrosa medalla de plata.

Lo que muy poca gente sabía era que un admirador de Gwen había atacado a Lily días antes del torneo, así como una vez le había pasado a Nancy Kerrigan. El loco en cuestión le dio un golpe en la rodilla con una barra de metal, lo que ocasionó que Lily se lesionara, aunque ella decidió participar así. Lily quería competir en el torneo, quería hacerlo por Genzo... Y sin embargo, ella resintió mucho la lesión, muy probablemente fue eso lo que hizo fallar en el último salto triple... Sin embargo, y como Lily no era del tipo de personas a quienes les gusta crear un escándalo ni echarle la culpa a los demás, no hizo público el ataque, ni tampoco culpó al agresor de su falla...

Al final del torneo, Genzo buscó a Lily pero no la encontró de momento... Cuando toda la gente se hubo marchado, al fin el portero encontró a la patinadora sentada en medio de la pista, abrazada a sus rodillas.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja, acercándose a ella a través del frío hielo.- Oye, lo lamento. Sé que un segundo lugar nunca basta cuando te esfuerzas por conseguir el primero...

Fallé.- musitó Lily, sin mirarlo.- No fui capaz de conseguirlo...

No fue culpa tuya,.- dijo Genzo.- Estabas lesionada.

¡Eso no importa!.- ella lo miró con fiereza.- ¡Yo debí de haberlo conseguido, con o sin lesión!

Genzo se sorprendió mucho. Lily estaba repitiendo casi palabra por palabra los mismos pensamientos de él.

Sé lo que es eso.- musitó Genzo, sentándose a un lado de ella en el hielo.- Yo también he estado lesionado y sé lo que se siente perder por culpa de una lesión... Sé lo que es querer obligar a tu cuerpo a responder, pero que él no te responda como quieres...

Llevo años preparándome para esto.- murmuró Lily, comenzando a llorar.- No puedo creer que cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo me tenga que suceder esto...

Ella agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Genzo le acarició el cabello, el cual llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Fuiste víctima de una injusticia.- murmuró él.- Pero no te debes dejar caer ante esto. Estoy sorprendido, porque cualquier otra persona hubiese podido claudicar y no participar poniendo de pretexto el ataque, pero tú saliste con valentía a la pista, y eso es de admirar... Eres una persona con mucha fuerza de voluntad y con mucho valor.

¿Y de qué me sirvió eso, si al final perdí?.- replicó Lily, casi gritando.

Te sirvió para demostrar que Lily Del Valle nunca se va a dejar caer ante ningún ataque de ningún tipo.- contestó Genzo.

Lily dejó de llorar y sonrió.

Gracias.- murmuró ella.- Yo no sé por qué, pero siempre que volteo, estás ahí para apoyarme...

Genzo solo sonrió.

"Siempre lo estaré". _"Porque tú eres, el Ángel que quiero yo..."._

Elliot, por supuesto, no culpó a Lily de lo ocurrido. Él ya había hablado con Jean, y estaban planeando hacer que los dos mexicanos volvieran a ser una pareja. Lily, por supuesto, aceptó. Ése había sido su sueño... Mientras Elliot pasaba por una larga recuperación, Lily se preparaba para volver a tener un compañero. Como ella debía volver a acostumbrarse a estar con alguien, Genzo se ofreció a ayudarla a preparar sus rutinas fuera de la pista. (No sé si lo comenté antes, creo que sí, pero los patinadores practican primero sus piruetas fuera de la pista antes de ponerlas en práctica dentro de ella). ¿El resultado? Que Genzo y Lily pasaran más tiempo juntos que el que pasaban Lily y Elliot...

Éste estaba agradecido con Genzo y con el doctor Wakabayashi por haberlo ayudado. Elliot creía que Genzo lo había ayudado solo por petición de Lily, cosa que era cierta pues, pero el mexicano nunca pensó que el japonés pudiese estar interesado en la chica, siempre creyó que solo eran buenos amigos... Sea como fuere, el tiempo pasó y hubo un momento en el que Elliot y Lily volvieron a ser pareja en el patinaje artístico. Ambos regresaron al hielo, y Jean pensaba que si seguían esforzándose podrían llegar a competir en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno...

Vamos a conseguir nuestro sueño.- Elliot patinó por la pista, eufórico, intentando hacer un salto triple.

¡Cuidado!.- gritó Lily, angustiada, recordando el accidente.

Pero Elliot hizo un salto y aterrizaje impecables. Jean estaba más que satisfecho, el regreso de Elliot le había dado un gran impulso a Lily.

No hay por qué temer.- sonrió Elliot.- Mientras estemos juntos.

Lily sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar que Genzo le había dicho algo similar con respecto a Karl, Kaltz y él.

Días anteriores, Genzo le había contado a Lily de que el Hamburgo iba a jugar la final de la Bundesliga menor por tercer año consecutivo. El portero estaba eufórico.

Mientras Schneider, Kalzt y yo estemos juntos, no hay por qué temer.- había dicho Genzo.- Ganaremos esa copa por tercera ocasión.

Y sin embargo, Lily sabía, por boca del propio Schneider, que el alemán goleador iba a marcharse al Bayern Munich al terminar el torneo. Genzo también lo sabía, pero por ese momento decidió pasarlo por alto, ya que al parecer el traslado de equipo había sido más que nada una estrategia por parte del señor Schneider, el cual había sido elegido el nuevo entrenador del Bayern. Los Schneider habían tenido sus problemas familiares, ya que casi se divorcian, haciendo que Karl y Marie pasaran por momentos muy difíciles, aunque ellos siempre contaron con el apoyo de Lily y la inesperada compañía de un ángel más: Hady. La estadounidense se había hecho muy amiga también de los alemanes, y ella fue más que nada un enorme consuelo para Karl... Y lo seguía siendo. Lily siempre le decía de broma a Hady que cerrara su boca cuando Schendier aparecía para evitar que derramara tanta saliva. Hady le replicaba entonces que ella debía dejar de ser tan hipócrita y reconocer que le gustaba Genzo.

Sé que Elliot es tu novio, que lo ha sido desde que ambos están en el jardín de niños, pero es más que obvio que te gusta Genzo.- comentó Hady.- Y deberías de reconocerlo.

Es solo mi amigo.- negó Lily.- Le estoy muy agradecida, siempre está ahí cuando yo lo necesito, pero es mi amigo, nada más.

Por favor, ésa ni tú te la crees.- replicó Hady.- ¿Le has dicho a Elliot que fue Genzo el que te ayudó a practicar tus rutinas mientras él estaba recuperándose?

No, y no hace falta.- replicó Lily, enojada.

Si Genzo es según tu amigo, no veo el por qué no le puedas decir eso a Elliot.- comentó Hady.

Porque no quiero que Elliot piense lo que no es.- contestó Lily.- No ha pasado nada entre Genzo y yo.

Supongo que te creo.- replicó Hady.- ¿Pero me vas a decir que nunca ha estado a punto de pasar algo?

Lily no respondió. Sí, en un par de ocasiones ella y Genzo habían estado muy cerca de besarse, no se diga esa vez en donde Lily perdió el equilibrio en una pirueta y cayó sobre Genzo... Habían quedado tan cerca que casi se besaban...

Pues bien, el gran día llegó. Elliot y Lily estaban listos para hacer su presentación en público, en el Torneo Nacional de Patinaje Artístico al cual Lily renunció para poder hacerse pareja de Elliot. Los jóvenes no competirían, solo harían una presentación especial. Desgraciadamente, el evento fue el mismo día en que sería la final de la Bundesliga, de manera que Genzo no estaría presente, cosa que no tendría que ser ningún problema para nadie, excepto para Lily...

Así que, mientras Genzo detenía los potentes disparos de sus rivales, Lily esperaba con impaciencia a que fuese su turno de salir a la pista con Elliot... Cuando los mencionaron por los altavoces, Elliot tomó a Lily de la mano y ambos salieron al hielo... La música de fondo era la versión instrumental del tema "_Angel"_, de Robbie Williams. Era la canción que hablaba de un ángel que había llegado a la vida del cantante... Mientras patinaba, Lily sentía que la canción le quedaba muy bien a ella... Y mientras tanto, Genzo se esforzaba por no distraerse pensando en la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba practicando su rutina en compañía del que siempre había sido su novio y el que quizás era el amor de su vida...

La pareja llegó a la recta final. Era el último triple, el mismo que había causado el accidente de Elliot... Lily se preparó, saltó... Y mientras daba vueltas en el aire tuvo una fracción de duda, pero después vino a su mente la imagen de un ser querido y ella se tranquilizó... Cayó con majestuosidad en el hielo, justo a tiempo para que Elliot se acoplara.

Excelente.- sonrió Jean, satisfecho.

La canción terminó junto con la rutina, como era de esperarse. Elliot terminó abrazando a Lily en medio de una lluvia de aplausos...

_Y al final quien me salvó... El Ángel que quiero yo..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya y Marina decidieron regresar a la estación, luego de que la segunda retó la primera a volver para que le hablara a Elliot. Tanya no tenía deseos de ver o hablar con Lily, pero sería mentirosa si negara que no quería ver a Elliot... Ambas chicas vieron bajar a Elliot del tren. Se había puesto extremadamente guapo, con su cabello negro alborotado y sus bellos ojos grises. Detrás de él descendió Lily Del Valle. Tanya hizo una mueca.

Ahí está tu amiga.- se burló Marina.

Cállate.- rugió Tanya.- ¡Elliot!

El muchacho no sabía de dónde había venido el grito, hasta que vio al par de rusas.

¡Tanya!.- gritó Elliot, feliz.- ¡Años de no verte!

Sí, por culpa de otras.- replicó Tanya, mirando con odio a Lily.

Éste hizo una mueca de desdén.

Ya veo que estás mucho mejor, veo que el doctor Wakabayashi hizo un excelente trabajo.- comentó Tanya.

¿Cómo supiste que él me ayudó?.- se sorprendió Elliot.

Salió en varios periódicos.- comentó Marina.- Era imposible no enterarse.

Creo que no te conozco.- dijo Elliot.- O al menos no te recuerdo...

No nos conocemos.- replicó Marina.

¡Ah! Bueno, pues soy Elliot Stein... Aunque dentro de poco seré Elliot Tapia.

Sigues con la idea de cambiarte el nombre.- bufó Tanya.

Eso es problema de él.- musitó Lily, en español. Tanya la miró con odio.

Pues yo soy Marina.- dijo la chica.

¿Marina qué?.- quiso saber Elliot.

Simplemente Marina.- replicó la chica.

¿Aceptas apodos? ¿Cómo Mar o algo así?

No.

Lily carraspeó. Elliot volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

¿Ya conocen a Lily?.- preguntó Elliot.

Yo sí.- gruñó Tanya.- Éramos amigas. ¿Se te olvida?

Perdón, perdón.- rió Elliot.- Pero no todo fue perfecto, se me olvidaron unas cuantas cosas con el coma.

Me imagino.- dijo Marina.- Mucho gusto, me llamo Marina.

Soy Lily.- dijo la mexicana.- Es un placer.

¿Saben?.- Tanya habló con voz afectada,- Ya que hemos tenido un tan agradable reencuentro, deberíamos ir a festejar.

Lily iba a negarse, debido al tono que usó Tanya en la frase "un tan agradable reencuentro", pero Elliot, por supuesto, aceptó.

Es una excelente idea.- dijo él.- ¿A dónde vamos?

Marina conocía un buen lugar cerca de allí. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia allá, Elliot riendo y charlando y Lily sumamente callada... Llegaron hasta un café bastante agradable, en donde tenían música de moda puesta a todo volumen. Tanya y Marina ordenaron sodas, pero Lily y Elliot pidieron café.

Va a darte gastritis.- dijo Tanya a Elliot.- Acabas de recuperarte, ¿estás seguro de que ya puedes tomar café?

No hay problema si solo toma un poco.- replicó Lily.

Tanya la miró con cara de "no te pregunté a ti". Lily la ignoró. La siguiente música que pusieron en el café fue la canción de "_Angel_". Elliot sonrió al escucharla.

Ésa fue la que escogimos para nuestra rutina.- comentó.

_Así es la ley, hay un Ángel, hecho para mí... .- _comenzó a cantar Lily, en español.- _Te conocí, el viento se me fue, tal como llegó..._

Lily no pensaba en Elliot al cantar... Y Marina lo notó...

_Y te fallé... Te hice daño... Tantos años yo... .- _continuó Lily.- _Pasé por todo sin pensar, te amé sin casi amar, pero al final quien me salvó... _

Era imposible no hacerlo. Lily pensaba en Genzo...

_El Ángel que quiero yo..._

**Notas:**

La canción de "Angel" es originalmente de Robbie Williams, la versión en español es cantada por Yuridia.

Gracias a Made por las ideas que me ha dado para el fic.


	14. Mi vida está prestada

**Capítulo 14. Mi vida está prestada.- Por Made**

Bueno, ya que estamos en eso de las canciones aquí les dejo una que me gusta mucho… (No seas mentirosa Made, mejor di que es la única que conoces) Silencio conciencia indiscreta… cajum, no me hagan caso… creo que sufro de doble personalidad XD

…_hora temprana en una mañana de París_…

- Puf… puf… puf… -  
- … -

…una chica rubia, seguida de una pelirroja corrían teniendo de fondo los _Champs Elisies_…

- ¡Ya me acordé! –  
- ¡Ay!... ¡Tanya!... ¡que nunca te pares de golpe!... ¡Ashhh! –

…Tanya se detuvo de repente provocando que Marina chocara con ella…

- ¡Ya sé quién es ése tipo! –  
- ¿Cuál tipo? – Marina se restregaba la nariz – Ou… me sacaste sangre –  
- ¡El tipo que nos chocó el auto! ¡Sabía que lo había visto antes! –  
- ¿? –  
- Es él… ¡Claro! ¡Con razón anda con él! Pues si "pobremente" tiene un BMW –  
- … -  
- Con él… le puso los cuernos Lily a Elliot mientras estaba en coma –  
- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que le puso los cuernos? –  
- Ash… ¡tú misma me dijiste que Lily estaba cantando la canción cómo… pensando en otra persona! ¡o sea… Hello Kitty! –  
- Uhmm ya veo por qué te cae tan mal –  
- ¿eh? –  
- las dos son taaaan parecidas… -  
- ¡No me compares con esa… india! –  
- huy…. sí, se me olvidaba… como eres de sangre azul… los demás somos poca cosa para ti – Marina siguió de frente… sin querer y al momento de detenerse, Tanya le pegó con el codo, sangraba un poco de su nariz…  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!... oye… - Tanya la siguió con mirada inquisidora - ¿De cuándo acá contestas, eh? –  
- ¿Qué cosa? –  
- En el momento en que empecé a hablar de ellos me habrías dicho… "Me da igual" – dijo Tanya imitando el feo modo de Marina – Como que… algo te está despertando… ya no estás tanto en la luna y… ¡ouuu!... ya sé por qué pícara –  
- ¿Qué? –  
- Estás así desde que nos encontramos con Misaki-kun… ¡Uhhh! –  
- … eso no es cierto –  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees engañarme a mí… yo, que te conozco de toda la vida? ¡Mírate! ¡Tus mejillas están encendidas! –  
- ¡¿Será por qué tengo frío, por qué no hemos terminado con nuestra rutina del día, y por qué ya me hartaste con tus eternas pláticas de ellos dos! –  
- ¡Estás enojada! ¡Marina! –  
- ¡Ayyyy! – Tanya le dio un abrazo de oso a su compañera   
- ¡Estás viva! ¡Realmente estás viva! –  
- ¡Óyeme!... ¡Sí lo estoy! ¡pero si me sigues abrazando así, pronto dejaré de estarlo! –  
- Vamos a buscarlo –  
- ¿a quién? –  
- ¡A Taro! –  
- Ash… -  
- No niegues que quieres saber de él… -  
- … - Marina miro directo a los ojos a Tanya – Pues ve a buscarlo tú, si tantas ganas tienes de verlo… -  
- Ja, ja… celosa –  
- ¡!... – Marina le lanzó furiosa mirada – Tenemos que irnos… ya es hora –  
- Huy sí… "ya es hora" –  
- … -  
- Ja,ja,ja… ay Marinita, ¿sabes qué necesitas para que se te baje el mal humor? –  
- … -  
- ¡Que Taro te meta un buen revolcón! –  
- ¡¡! ¡Ahora sí ya me hartaste! –  
- ¡No!... ja,ja,ja… -

Marina como bien saben, no exteriorizaba sus emociones pero… ¿tendrían razón las palabras de su amiga?... La persiguió y ambas se internaron en un parque… por ir jugueteando no repararon en otras figuras que también corrían a esa hora y… con una de ellas chocaron…

- ¡A que no me alcanzas! ¡A que no me alcanzas! Ja, ja,ja… huy! –  
- ¡Ouch! –  
- ¡Taro! –  
- … -

Tanya dio media vuelta y… de nueva cuenta pegó con su codo está vez a Taro… cayó sobre él…

- ¡Tarito!... ¡Que bueno verte otra vez! – y por segunda vez le dio tremendo beso en los labios  
- ¡huy!... que rico es recibir los buenos días así de una hermosa chica – Michelle y André se acercaron a ellos mientras se ponían en pie  
- ¿?...ah, ya veo… no vienes solo… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás sangrando de la nariz? –  
- ¿Será por qué… ¡¡¡me acabas de tirar por el golpe que me acomodaste? –  
- ¿Me estás gritando?... ¿tú… mi amigo de… toda… la vida…? -  
- Ay, no… - Tanya había puesto ojos de gato regañado…   
- Tú… tú… tú… ¡buaaa! –  
- ¡Oye! No es para tanto… ¡ya estás grandecita ¿no! –  
- … - Tanya calló su berrinche y miro a André – Contigo no estoy hablando, idiota –  
- ¡¡! Ah, que pelada eres –  
- Lo que yo tengo de pelada, tú lo tienes de metiche –  
- Eres una… –  
- Ey, no se peleen…- Taro se interpuso entre ambos - Tanya… ejem… tenemos que hablar… mira, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte pero… este… ¿podrías dejar de saludarme así? –  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta como beso? – preguntó la chica haciendo puchero  
- No, desde luego que no es eso… –  
- ¿Te gustan? – y cambio el puchero por sonrisa pícara   
- ehm… pues… -  
- Sé sincero… - le dijo apuntando con su dedito la fina nariz de Misaki-kun  
- Este… pues la verdad sí pero… – Taro sintió al instante ponerse totalmente colorado… llevo su manita atrás de su cabeza  
- ¿Vez? ¡No hay ningún problema! - Tanya tomo sus mejillas – Éste es por el golpe que te di… –  
- ¡No!... – Taro "resignadamente" estaba a punto de aceptar la recompensa pero vio detrás de Tanya y delante de él a… Marina  
- ¿Qué? –  
- Este… no Tanya… tú… tú novio se podría enojar –  
- ¿Uhmm? Yo no lo veo por aquí… además… aún cuando estuviera igual lo hago –  
- ¡No! –  
- Será un cornudo – replicaron Michelle y Andre en medio de risas ahogadas  
- ¡Miren ignorantes! Por si no lo saben… besar a alguien en los labios como forma de saludo no es mal visto en mi país… -  
- ¿Vienes de "Cogilandia"? –  
- ¡Son unos…! –  
- Ey, muchachos… respeto por favor… -  
- Es que tus amigas son… "bien especiales" –  
- Ya…. Ellas son de Rusia… y sí… así se saluda allá… es más… así se saludan también los hombres entre ellos –  
- ¡¿qué! ¡no inventes Misaki! –  
- No invento… así son sus costumbres –  
- ¿Ven? Pero claro… que se podía esperar de unos… "patea pelotas" como ustedes… excepto tú, Tarito – (cuando Tanya dijo "patea pelotas" no se refería al balón ¿uhm? XD)  
- Umf… - Michelle y André optaron por guardar silencio  
- ¿Entonces? –  
- Eh… no Tany, je… así… déjalo… -  
- Bueno, ya sabemos que mi novio no se enoja –  
- Sí pero… - Taro miraba a Marina… ella bajo su vista al suelo  
- Bueno, tu novio no… ¡pero su novia sí! – intervino André  
- ¡¡¡! -  
- ¿qué?... – Tanya se hizo para atrás - ¿Tienes novia, Taro? –  
- Yo… -  
- ¡Sí, sí la tiene! ¡Y justo en este momento la vamos a ir a ver! ¡Adiós! –  
- Oigan… - Taro no pudo protestar… en el acto fue arrastrado por sus amigos sin dejarlo aclarar la situación  
- … uhm… que lástima… todos los buenos partidos están casados… o son del otro bando… bueno… vamo… ¿? –  
- …. –

Marina ya caminaba para salir del parque… Tanya la miro… cuando Marina bajaba la mirada… era por algo… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- ¡¿por qué dijeron eso! –  
- Oye… esperábamos un gracias… ¡no una letanía de tu parte! –  
- Es que… ¡¡ashh! –  
- ¡Ya estábamos fastidiados de ellas! Además, sirve que así deja de… hacer sus "costumbres" –  
- uhmfff –  
- ¿? –

…Taro salió del departamento de uno de ellos, lugar donde se reunían después de las prácticas en su club… tomo abrigo y dando tremendo portazo salió a la calle   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

… en el puente sobre el río Sena…

_Nunca he encontrado un lugar al cual llamar hogar __  
__Tampoco nunca me quede demasiado como para hacerlo __  
__Me disculpo porque una vez más no estoy enamorada __  
__Pero esto no es como si mi mente __  
__A la que escuchas, exactamente se quebrará_

…Marina estaba recargada sobre el barandal…llevaba algo entre sus manos…lo miraba con tristeza…

_Esto es un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento_…

- … - era su medallón… la otra mitad del ángel… 

…después de regresar a casa, ella también salió de la misma dando tremendo portazo, pues había discutido con Tanya. La segunda le insistía en que la acompañará a una cena que Elliot ofrecía en compañía de Lily… Lily no le había caído mal, al contrario, pero su malhumor era por otra cosa. Al final, como no accedió, terminaron por enfadarse ambas y sorprendiendo tanto a Tanya como a Valeri, Marina salió de la casa perdiéndose entre las calles de París… sumida en sus propios pensamientos… 

_Siempre he pensado en poder amar y vivir en el mar __  
__O viajar por el mundo, sola y vivir de forma sencilla __  
__No tengo idea de que más pasa en ése sueño __  
__Porque solo ahí realmente, no dejo que nada me detenga _

_Esto es solo un pensamiento, solo un pensamiento_.

… dejando escapar un suspiro, y después de cansarse por recorrer las calles mojadas (había terminado de llover) llego a la Plaza de los Artistas, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Ahí, teniendo como marco la Torre Eiffel, varios pintores hacían retratos por módicas cantidades a los turistas…

_Si mi vida la tengo prestada __  
__Y yo no tengo que aprender a comprarla __  
__Entonces, yo no merezco más de lo que tengo __  
__Porque nada de lo que tengo, es realmente mío_

… verlos le llevo su mente a las páginas de su libro… dónde, entre ellas, estaba guardado un retrato…

_Mientras mi corazón sea un escudo __  
__Y no lo deje caer __  
__Mientras tenga miedo a fracasar, menos lo intentaré __  
__Y es que solo así, puedo decir que estoy viva_

… miró más allá un puesto de flores. Marina sería la mujer más fría sobre la Tierra… pero quería demasiado a Tanya. Con la conciencia remordiéndole, se acerco a comprarle a su compañera, un ramo de su flores favoritas… unas bellas orquídeas blancas…

- Aquí tienes... una docena de orquídeas ¿algo más? –  
- No, gracias… sería todo… - Marina pagó las flores   
- Eh… disculpa… te faltan tres monedas… -  
- ¿? – Marina miró el precio, de ahí busco en sus bolsillos una y otra vez – Lo siento mucho… no traigo más… yo… descuente para que sea justo lo que le pagué – apenada regreso las flores  
- Mmm… está bien – la vendedora la miro con simpatía, pero tenía que descontar la mercancía… - Aquí tienes tu ramo… -  
- ¡Espere! –  
- ¿? –  
- ¡!... Taro… -  
- Yo le pagó el resto – Misaki-kun llegó corriendo al puesto, buscó una y otra vez en sus bolsillos – Ou… rayos… deje la cartera… por aquí debo traer y… y… -  
- … - la vendedora llevo su vista de uno a otro… tomó el resto de las flores y las hizo ramo aparte  
- ¡Listo! Aquí está… -  
- Aquí tienes… - la señora extendió las flores a Marina una vez que Taro le entrego el dinero  
- Bueno… Tanya te la va a "agradecer" – contestó la chica a punto de tomar las flores  
- Disculpa – pero Taro se adelanto a tomar el ramo – Pero no las compre para Tanya –  
- ¿? –  
- Sino para ti –  
- ¡! –

_Si mi vida la tengo prestada __  
__Y yo no tengo que aprender a comprarla __  
__Entonces, yo no merezco más de lo que tengo __  
__Porque nada de lo que tengo, es realmente mío_

… la vendedora había agregado una rosa roja en el ramo que le entrego a Taro…   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
…en una de las tantas cafeterías de París…

- ¿Y por qué no quieres ir? Si dices que te da pendiente dejarla sola, pues no veo entonces por qué deseas quedarte – Taro miraba con agrado a la chica que tenía frente así, quién, en compañía de unos deliciosos pastelillos de crema, acompañaba una enorme taza de chocolate espumoso, la chica disfrutaba con tal delicia el postre que hasta se podía decir que estaba feliz…  
- Es que ella debe arreglar ese asunto directamente con ellos… Desde que la conozco me ha fastidiado con lo mismo… como si fuera muy difícil de resolver –  
- Para ella sí… debe querer mucho a Elliot ¿Eran novios? –  
- No… Tanya jamás a querido a Elliot para otra cosa… mas bien fue… la desobediencia de Lily la que la hizo enojarse con ella –  
- ¿Desobediencia? ¿Qué tenía que obedecer Lily a Tanya? –  
- Pues… -

flash back en el tiempo 

…Lily, Tanya y Elliot se encontraban en la pista donde entrenaban el día del accidente… Tanya miró a Lily, de hacía rato que la notaba un poco nerviosa… con inquietud…

- ¿Te pasa algo, Lily? –  
- No, nada ¿por qué? –  
- Hoy no patinas como sueles hacerlo ¿Te preocupa algo? –  
- Pues… tal vez sean los patrocinadores, es que en México no hay mucho apoyo para el patinaje –  
- Uhm… entiendo… Pero debes tener cuidado… cualquier distracción puede ocasionar un lío. Si no te sientes segura, mejor retírate y regresa otro día con más calma. Sobre la pista, no se permite ninguna desconcentración…- dijo firme y duramente la rusa  
- … - Lily miro a Tanya pensando en que a ella así la criaron, de manera severa y estrictamente disciplinada… pero le daba algo de razón a sus palabras… el hielo no perdona distracciones… Lily un poco estresada por la presión de ambas partes, se decidió en el último momento a entrar a la helada pista 

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Tanya; en un intento, Lily resbaló… Jean les pidió repetir el movimiento… - Tal vez esté agotada, Jean –  
- Umh – Jean se acercó con sus alumnos - Una vuelta más y podrán irse a descansar - dijo - Lo están haciendo muy bien juntos –  
- Umff…- Tanya hizo un gesto desacuerdo - ¡Lily Del Valle, si no te sientes segura no saltes…! – pero la voz de Elliot acalló el grito de la rubia…  
- Si seguimos así, ganaremos la medalla de oro algún día - murmuró Elliot - Cumpliremos nuestro sueño, tú y yo, Lily –  
- Sí - asintió ella, admirada  
- … - Lily saltó y…  
- ¡Cuidado! –  
- ¡Elliot! –  
- … - la sangre tiño de rojo la blanca pista

- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Por tu culpa Elliot está en coma! –  
- ¡¿Y acaso crees que no estoy conciente de eso! – dijo envuelta en un mar de llanto Lily, encarando a la rubia  
- ¡Tanya Czorja, no culpes a Lily!… ¡Fue un accidente!…- Jean Lacoste entro en defensa de su pupila  
- ¡¿Accidente! ¡Los accidentes no ocurren, se provocan! ¡Y ella lo provocó! ¡Por su necedad y obstinación! ¡Ahí están las consecuencias de su carácter voluntarioso! –  
- No es así ¡Eso ocurre! ¡Y no es culpa de nadie!… y tal vez no hubiera sucedido nada de no ser por tus comentarios que los distrajeron –  
- Umff, ahora la culpable soy yo ¿verdad?-  
- Creo que fue de todos –  
- ¡Le pedí que si no podía hacerlo, no lo hiciera! ¡¿por qué no me hiciste caso! ¡¿por qué, Lily Del Valle! – Tanya tomo fuertemente de los hombros a la chica - ¡¿acaso no sabes que mi…! –  
- ¡Tanya, basta ya! Tengo que pedir que te retires –  
- ¿Eh? –  
- Vete por favor… déjanos solos –  
- … - Tanya miro a Jean que se acerco a abrazar a Lily, por un largo rato solo se escucharon las voces del personal del hospital… después… con paso decidido, salió…  
- … - ni Lily ni Jean, volvieron a ver a la rubia

fin del flash back 

- Tanya insistía que había algo mal en Jean… es decir, los sobreprotegía demasiado y luego les exigía de más. Claro, que era su forma de verlo… Cada patinador debe sentirse a gusto con su entrenador, y si la formula funcionaba, pues no tenía que inmiscuirse tanto –  
- Pero también lo hizo por evitar que ocurriera una desgracia –   
- ¿Tú lo crees? –  
- Sí… -  
- Fueron muchos factores… tal vez Jean tuvo razón… la culpa fue de todos –  
- ¿Y cómo fue que se recuperó tan rápido su amigo? –  
- Un doctor muy famoso lo opero… se llama Hataki Wakanabi o algo así –  
- ¿? ¿Hataki Wakanabi? ¿de casualidad no era… Hatori Wakabayashi? –  
- Creo… mira, es tan famoso que ni me sé el nombre, ja – respondió Marina apenas sonriendo…  
- … –  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella al notar que Taro la miraba fijamente  
- Qué… tenía razón –  
- ¿En que? –  
- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita –  
- ¡!... ah… pues… -  
- Marina… no es cierto lo que dijeron mis amigos –  
- ¿De que? –  
- De que tengo novia… sí la tuve pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo y… -  
- … -  
- y… se acabo… terminamos –  
- Uhm… pero… ¿por qué me lo dices? – la chica se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa - Digo, no me tienes que dar explicaciones o algo así – poniendo cara de "no me interesa saber que es de tu vida sentimental"  
- Umm… es verdad –  
- Las siete… debo regresar ya para poder alcanzar a Tanya –  
- Te acompañó a casa –  
- … - ella se detuvo  
- ¿O no quieres que te acompañe? –  
- Uhmmm… me da igual –  
- … - 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
…los faroles de la calle empezaban a encenderse, dos sombras se acercaron a la puerta de una de las casas ubicadas en la zona tranquila de la ciudad…

- Aquí es – Marina sacó sus llaves  
- ¿Aquí? ¡Esta cerca de mi casa! –  
- ¿Así? –  
- Sí, mira… ¿ves las ventanas de madera? Allí vivo – Misaki-kun señalo un edificio de dos plantas a menos de tres cuadraa de donde se encontraban  
- Ah… que… bien… – respondió está sin interés   
- Bueno… tengo que retirarme… Me dio gusto platicar contigo –  
- Uhm… -  
- Cuídate y… me saludas a Tanya –  
- Desde luego –  
- Bye… -  
- … - Marina dudo un momento – Adiós –  
- … - y sin más ceremonias, Taro espero a que entrara para poder retirarse

- suspiro   
- ¿Marina? – una voz en la penumbra la saco de su ensoñamiento   
- Ehm… Valeri, ya regresé… ¿aún está Tanya? –  
- Allá arriba –  
- Ah… le traje flores –  
- Bien –  
- Bueno… voy… a… verla –  
- ¿?... sí, claro –

- toc toc   
- Tanya… –  
- ¿? Ah… eres tú –  
- Ya sé que estás enojada pero… -  
- ¿? –  
- Pero… ahí te traje esto… - Marina apenas puso el ramo en las manos de su amiga y salió presurosa de la habitación, Tanya pensó que, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas le dio pena pero…  
- ... – Marina cerro la puerta de su habitación, recargándose en ella… y con deleite aspiro el aroma de las flores… - "Taro..." - 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

… la tarde dio paso a una noche todavía más lluviosa. Llegando en un taxi, una jovencita entro presurosa a las puertas de un lujoso restaurante, auxiliada por el maître…

- ¿Desea que le escolte a su mesa? –  
- Gracias, pero prefiero esperar a mi compañero… No tarda ya en llegar –  
- Como usted diga –

El administrador se alejo no sin antes asegurarse de que su clienta estuviera cómoda en la sala de espera. Lily Del Valle miraba constantemente su reloj. Hubiera preferido llegar junto con Elliot, pero el joven había salido a hacer algunas cosas. Eso la inquietaba demasiado. A pesar de su recuperación, Elliot aún daba muestras de encontrarse un poco perdido. Pero tal vez no era eso lo que la llenaba de ansia. El reencuentro con su vieja amiga no había terminado bien… Tanya no había parado de lanzarle miradas acusadoras, llenas de desdén y rencor…

- "De seguro cree que ahora sí tiene oportunidad con él. Siempre ha sido una envidiosa conmigo… y no ha cambiado ¡Pero sí se le nota a leguas!... Uhmff" –

Lily tenía sentimientos encontrados… ¿Tanya de verdad estaba interesada en Elliot? ¿O era solo producto de su imaginación para… consolar que ella no dejaba de pensar en…? 

- Buenas noches, mesa para uno por favor –  
- ¡! – Lily giro al reconocer la voz  
- Desde luego señor Wakabayashi, por aquí por favor –   
- Genzo… -  
- ¿?... Lily – Genzo dio media vuelta lentamente – Espere por favor – dijo deteniendo al camarero – Lily... no esperaba encontrarte aquí –  
- Lo mismo digo –

Nunca, Genzo había visto a Lily tan elegantemente vestida, en verdad lucía radiante… por su parte, Lily nunca se le había hecho tan apuesto Genzo… sin pensar dos veces… y sin prisa… ambos se fundieron en un abrazo…

- Buenas noches… -  
- ¿?...¡! –  
- Lily Del Valle… -  
- Tanya Czorja… - 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Notas**: La canción de fondo se llama "Life for Rent", de Dido…


	15. Barreras

**Capítulo 15. Barreras.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

Tanya y Lily se miraban fijamente. Genzo se sintió un tanto incómodo. Cierto era que le encantaba el volver a ver a Lily, pero no le agradó mucho la manera en como Tanya les habló a los dos.

¿Y Elliot?.- había preguntado Tanya cuando los encontró a Lily y a Genzo abrazándose.

No tardará en llegar.- respondió Lily, inmutable.- No sabía que tú también ibas a venir.

¿Esperabas que no?.- replicó Tanya.- Seguramente lo habrías preferido así, ¿no?

Lily ya no contestó. El capitán de meseros se ofreció a acomodarlas en su mesa, y Genzo se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que iba a quedarse solo... Pero entonces, Lily le sonrió y lo invitó a acompañarlos.

¿Estás segura de que no habrá problema?.- preguntó él.

Bien segura.- sonrió Lily.

No sé si a Elliot le parecerá bien.- comentó Tanya.

Le parecerá bien, si yo se lo digo.- replicó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.

Así que por esa razón, los tres estaban sentados a la misma mesa. Lily intentó saber más sobre Genzo, le preguntó que qué estaba haciendo ahí y sobre cuánto tiempo se quedaría.

Estoy aquí para jugar el campeonato mundial.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué cunto tiempo me quedaré? Hasta que Japón consiga la victoria.

Así se habla.- Lily sonrió.- Entonces te quedarás bastante tiempo aquí.

Así es.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Y tú?

Pues ya ni tuve tiempo de decirte.- suspiró Lily.- Todo fue muy rápido. Jean consiguió inscribirnos a Elliot y a mí en el Campeonato de Patinaje Artístico de Europa y pues empacamos a toda prisa y partimos a toda prisa y aquí estamos.

Genzo reprimió un gruñido. Ya se suponía que Elliot estaba ahí, Lily y la otra chica, que se presentó con el nombre de Tanya, lo habían insinuado, pero el portero había tenido la esperanza de que no fuese cierto... Genzo también tenía sentimientos encontrados, Elliot le agradaba, era un buen muchacho, pero Genzo no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Lily...

Mira que entonces fue el destino el que nos encontráramos.- Lily sonrió muy dulcemente.

Seguramente, sí.- asintió Genzo, sonriendo también.

Tanya sintió rabia al ver la manera en como se veían esos dos. Elliot idolatraba a Lily, eso Tanya lo sabía, y por lo mismo a ella le molestaba que la mexicana fuese tan descarada con otro muchacho, y más con uno a quien Tanya no conocía, aun cuando fuese jugador de fútbol.

Elliot iba entrando a toda prisa al restaurante, muy preocupado porque se le había hecho muy tarde. A la entrada del lugar había una mujer joven vendiendo flores y Elliot le compró una docena de rosas de un suave color melón, quizás menos elegantes que las rosas de color rojo, pero más adecuadas para una chica como Lily. Elliot alcanzó a ver la larga cabellera de Lily y vio que ella sonreía muy dulcemente a otro muchacho, que se encontraba de espaldas a Elliot... Él sintió celos, y molesto, caminó con más rapidez hacia la mesa.

Buenas noches.- dijo Elliot, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

¡Ah! Elliot.- sonrió Lily, dando un pequeño saltito de susto en su silla.- ¿Te acuerdas de Genzo?

Elliot vio al muchacho que "coqueteaba" con su novia y el enojo casi se le pasó de golpe... Casi...

¡Ah, Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Elliot.- No te reconocí sin la gorra. Pensé que eras algún tipo que trataba de robarse a mi novia.

Pues no estás tan lejos de la realidad.- gruñó Tanya.

¡Ah! Perdóname, no te había visto, Tanya.- exclamó Elliot.

Claro, entraste como loco para tratar de salvar a tu linda novia de las garras de un pervertido.- gruñó Tanya.- No me sorprende que no te hayas fijado en una amiga que no te interesa tanto.

Genzo vio que Lily se apretaba los labios para no responder. Daba la impresión de que la chica estaba conteniéndose muchas cosas por consideración a Elliot.

Sí que eres muy sentida.- dijo Elliot, suspirando y sentándose a la mesa.- No has cambiado nada.

Y veo que ustedes tampoco.- replicó Tanya.- Lindas flores.

¡Ah! Son para ti, Lily.- Elliot le extendió el ramo a su novia.- Mi humilde manera de ofrecer una disculpa por haber llegado tarde.

Son hermosas.- Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Elliot.

Tanya notó que Genzo desvió la mirada. La rusa se preguntó si ese misterioso muchacho no estaba interesado en Lily.

Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Wakabayashi, Tanya?.- preguntó Elliot.- Gracias a él, estoy hablando aquí con ustedes.

¿Gracias a él?.- Tanya enarcó una ceja.

Así es.- Elliot le dio una palmada a Genzo en el hombro.- Su tío me operó y usó conmigo ese fármaco que ahora va a revolucionar la medicina moderna.

No lo sabía.- comentó Tanya.- Es decir, sabía que te había operado un neurocirujano famoso, pero no sabía que tuviera un sobrino.

Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- replicó Genzo.

Entonces ustedes dos sí se conocen.- Tanya señaló a Elliot y a Genzo.- Pensé que Wakabayashi era algún amigo "especial" de Lily.

Lily volvió a apretar los dientes. No le había gustado el tono en que Tanya había dicho "especial".

Así es.- sonrió Elliot.- Wakabayashi es un gran amigo, al que le tengo mucho aprecio. No solo me ayudó a salir de mi enfermedad, sino que también cuidó muy bien de Lily mientras yo me recuperaba.

Ya me imagino cómo.- comentó Tanya, sarcástica.

Lily derramó "sin querer" su vaso de agua, haciendo que el vestido de Tanya se mojara.

Oh, soy muy torpe.- se disculpó ella.- Lo siento.

¡Se ha manchado mi vestido!.- exclamó la rusa, enojada.

Fue un accidente.- insistió Lily.

Tanya y Lily se miraron muy enojadas. Genzo no sabía si Elliot en verdad no se daba cuenta de la antipatía que había entre Tanya y Lily o solo pretendía no notarlo. La rusa se disculpó y se marchó al baño para tratar de secarse el vestido.

Le dije a Genzo que podía acompañarnos.- comentó Lily a Elliot, más tranquilo.- ¿NO hay problema, verdad, mi amor?

Para nada.- negó Elliot.- Wakabayashi siempre será bienvenido.

Genzo tomó un poco de agua. Cada vez se le había más difícil el esconder sus celos ante las constantes muestras de cariño que había entre Elliot y Lily. Genzo estaba pensando en que habría sido mejor el cenar solo... Pero él no era el único incómodo. Lily lo miraba constantemente de reojo, preguntándose el por qué se sentía tan miserable...

Mientras tanto, Marina corría rauda y veloz hacia el restaurante. El taxi la hubiese podido dejar a la puerta, pero se le ponchó una llanta y la rusa no tuvo más opción que caminar. Marina comenzó a bajar una escalinata y, cual Cenicienta, dejó su zapatilla en uno de los escalones. Ella, enfurruñada por el contratiempo, regresó por el zapato, pero se topó con que alguien ya lo había recogido.

El destino nos une.- sonrió Taro, sosteniendo el elegante zapato de Marina en las manos.- ¿A dónde va tan deprisa, Cenicienta?

A reunirme con el príncipe.- replicó Marina.

¿En serio? Pues entonces vas en la dirección equivocada.- rió Taro.- Porque pensé que tu príncipe era yo.

¡Qué iluso!.- bufó Marina, aunque se puso colorada.

Pues déjame soñar.- rió Taro.- Hablando en serio, ¿a dónde vas?

A una cena que dará un amigo de Tanya.- respondió Marina.- Cena a la cual voy retrasada.

¿Llevas pareja?.- quiso saber Taro.

¿Pareja? Claro que no.- negó Marina.- No me dijeron que fuese necesario.

¿Y si lo es? ¿Qué harás?

Pues encogerme de hombros.- replicó Marina.- ¿Qué más?

Puedes llevarme a mí.- Taro esbozó una sonrisilla pícara.

¿A ti?.- Marina se sorprendió.

Claro. Voy vestido para la ocasión.- Taro le guiñó un ojo.

Marina lo miró de pies a cabeza. efectivamente, Taro parecía estar vestido para una fiesta, lo cual se le hacía una enorme coincidencia.

¿Siempre sales así de noche?.- preguntó ella.

Iba para una fiesta.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Pero puedo faltar si una bella dama necesita mi ayuda.

Marina gruñó, y sin saber muy bien por qué, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Taro, más que nada por si Tanya se ponía insoportable con respecto al tema Lily. Cuando los dos llegaron al restaurante, Marina dijo el nombre de Elliot Tapia y el _maitre_ los condujo hacia una mesa en donde Taro descubrió con sorpresa que Genzo estaba platicando con una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y un muchacho de ojos grises.

¿Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Taro, sorprendido.- ¿Eres tú?

Misaki.- dijo Genzo.- Vaya que no esperaba verte en este sitio.

Lo mismo digo.

¿Se conocen?.- preguntó Marina.

Somos compañeros de la Selección.- explicó Genzo.

Ya, qué pequeño es el mundo.- musitó Marina.

Y que lo digas.- dijo Tanya, que en esos momentos ocupaba su asiento.

Las dos rusas intercambiaron miradas y Marina vio que Tanya le lanzaba ojos asesinos a Lily. Se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones y al final todos quedaron presentados con todos. Taro se dio cuenta de que ese joven de ojos grises llamado Elliot era el chico al cual había ayudado el tío de Genzo, y al ver la mirada que el portero le lanzaba a Lily, Taro comprendió el por qué su amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarlos.

Pues bien, mientras llegaban los demás invitados, Elliot les preguntó a los dos japoneses sobre sus vidas en el sóccer. Taro hablaba entusiasmado, pero Genzo aénas y respondía a las preguntas del joven mexicano. La conversación estuvo salpicada por las constantes indirectas de Tanya y Lily. La mexicana estaba siendo excesivamente cortés y procuraba ignorar los comentarios ácidos de la rusa, pero ella estaba colmándole la paciencia. Genzo notó que Lily estaba tensa y que él estaba tenso, así que al escuchar tocar a la orquesta tuvo una idea.

¿Te molesta si invito a bailar a tu novia, Tapia?.- preguntó Genzo a Elliot.- Parece que está aburriéndose un poco con nuestra charla.

Supongo que no hay problema, si ella quiere.- en los ojos grises de Elliot brilló un destello de enojo.

Me encantaría.- aceptó Lily, inmediatamente.

Supongo que sí.- susurró Tanya.

Claro, nada de lo que hago te parece bien.- replicó Lily.- Como tú eres perfecta, ya tienes el derecho de criticar todo lo que hago, ¿no? Aun así sea un simple baile.

Tanya iba a contestarle, pero Genzo tomó a Lily de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente de ahí. En la pista bailaban muy pocas parejas. Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura con una mano y la agarró de la mano con la otra.

Vaya que eso parece un campo de batalla.- comentó Genzo, solo por decir algo.

Ya no la soporto.- confesó Lily.- Estoy a punto de echarle encima mi vaso de agua otra vez.

Ya sabía que la primera vez no había sido accidente.- rió Genzo.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le has puesto un alto.

Por Elliot.- suspiró Lily.- Él le tiene mucho aprecio y yo no me atrevo a decirle que ella me odia.

Creí que si era tu novio podías decirle cualquier cosa.- comentó Genzo, asombrado.

Es que él no sabe que Tanya me detesta porque ando con él.- contestó Lily.- Y no se lo pienso decir.

¿Dices que esa chica Tanya te odia por ser novia de Tapia?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está enamorada de él?

Yo que sé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Mira, Tanya y yo nos llevábamos relativamente bien antes de que Elliot y yo fuéramos novios. ¿Sabes? Llevamos mucho tiempo de conocerla, y solíamos ser amigos los tres, pero entonces un día ella nos cachó besándonos y... Bueno, desde ahí no me traga.

Entonces está celosa.- comentó Genzo, quien se puso celoso también.

No lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero si lo está, lo lamento mucho por ella, porque Elliot me quiere a mí.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Genzo trataba de mantener la vista siempre al frente.

Me da gusto volver a verte.- comentó ella, después de un rato.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.- él esbozó una media sonrisa.

No me importa, para mí fueron mil años.- replicó Lily.

Para Genzo también lo habían sido, pero prefirió no comentarlo.

Karl también va a venir.- comentó Lily.- Él también va a jugar en el campeonato.

Lo sé.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Vendrá Delaney también?

Ella se quedó en Alemania.- explicó Lily.- Va a participar en el torneo de equitación de Alemania, junto con Marie, pero dice que vendrá a verme patinar, para apoyarme. Y claro, tampoco se perderá los partidos de Karl.

¿Sigue enamorada de él?.- rió Genzo.- Vaya, vaya...

¡No te burles!.- reclamó Lily.- Llevo años intentando convencer a Karl de que la invite a salir.

Pierdes el tiempo con el viejo Schneider.- replicó Genzo.- No creo que invite a salir a ninguna chica.

¿Igual que tú?.- soltó Lily, a quemarropa.- Nunca te he conocido ninguna novia. Es más, nunca te he escuchado decir que te guste alguna chica.

Terreno peligroso. Arenas movedizas. Genzo se puso nervioso y sintió que las manos le comenzaban a sudar.

Sí hay una chica que me gusta.- susurró Genzo.- Pero... Es imposible...

¿Imposible para ti, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi?.- rió Lily, tratando de ocultar los celos que la invadieron.- Si las muchachas se mueren por ti. ¡Tienes cientos de fans! ¿Cómo es que hay una chica que no guste de tus encantos?

Pues ya ves.- suspiró Genzo.- Ella está tan cerca... Pero a la vez tan lejos...

Lily no respondió. Se sintió mal al escuchar que había una chica que le gustaba a Genzo... Bueno, él tenía derecho a enamorarse, pero aun así, a Lily la ponía mal el imaginar que Genzo podría llegar a tener una novia...

¿La conozco?.- quiso saber Lily, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sí.- Genzo la miró a los ojos.- La conoces muy bien...

Lily se ruborizó un poco ante la mirada de Genzo, porque lo decía todo... Era como si ella lo supiera, pero fingiese no saberlo... Genzo contempló sus labios y por quien sabe cuanta vez se imaginó lo que sería besarlos...

¿Me permiten esta pieza?.- los interrumpió Elliot.

Genzo y Lily se separaron, un tanto asustados. Genzo, derrotado, cedió la mano de su bella compañera de baile a Elliot.


	16. En el filo del patín

**Capítulo 16. En el filo del patín.- Por Made.**

(Lo siento, no puedo decir que en el filo de la navaja, porque se trata de patinadoras XD)

"Genzo y Lily se separaron, un tanto asustados. Genzo, derrotado, cedió la mano de su bella compañera de baile a Elliot."

… en la mesa diez minutos antes…

Así que te decidiste a venir – pregunto uno…

Tenía que hacerlo – respondió otra con voz seca…

Eso se escucha como que estabas obligada a venir, Marina –

Así es Taro… Marina se ve obligada a cuidarme, je –

¡No lo hice por eso! –

Marinita, no te enojes… ¿no puedes experimentar con otras emociones? Mira, también están la alegría y… - Tanya miro de reojo a Taro – El amor –

… y la vergüenza además – respondió ésta

¿vergüenza? ¿por qué? –

porque tu amiga es de pie pequeño – dijo Taro mientras trataba de contener la risa por lo sucedido en la escalinata

¡! ¡pie pequeño! Ja,ja,ja… ésa si no me la sabía –

guarda silencio… prometiste no andarlo regando… - la voz de Marina en lugar de sonar enfadada se escuchó bastante apenada

¡Wow!... Insisto… desde hoy te llamaré… 'San Taro'… solo tú eres capaz de hacerle aflorar sus sentimientos –

… - Marina miro de fea manera a su compañera – Bueno… ¿y quién más va a venir en su campeonato? No creo que tú y el amigo de Lily sean los únicos en jugar ¿verdad? – dijo cambiando completamente la plática… en parte porque no quería seguir pasando vergüenzas… en parte porque vio a Elliot con la vista muy fija sobre la pareja que estaba en el centro de la pista… tal vez así… el chico de ojos grises diría algo

Desde luego que no… tengo entendido que… va a venir alguien a quién les va agradar volver a ver – y lo dijo dirigiéndose a Tanya

… ¿?... ¿quién? –

Wakashimazu Ken – respondió mientras se comía un palito de pan… mirando divertido a su amiga que de inmediato puso cara de felicidad

Entonces… si el campeonato de fútbol es aquí… Marina… Ken va a venir – le dijo no ocultando su emoción

Aja… y también va a venir tu novio Irek –

¡Irek no es mi novio!... ¿cuántas veces te lo debo de decir? –

Ah… mira ¿no son novios dos personas que se besan en los labios? Claro, haciendo un lado "nuestras costumbres", querida amiga –

¡¡!... Ah... mira… ya veo… pues fíjate que no ¿eh? Bueno sí, pero no – Tanya le enseño la lengua de forma infantil – ¡Taro! ¡Sabía que lo lograría! ¡Que se convertiría en el portero de su selección! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -

Ah… bueno – Taro se revolvió incomodo en su asiento – Es que… -

¿Es que qué? –

Fue una difícil decisión… tenemos a muy buenos porteros pero creo que… Genzo se quedara como portero titular…–

¿qué? ¿de sustituto porque ése… le gano el puesto? – Tanya miro enojada a Genzo

yo le haré compañía en la banca, si eso te consuela – dijo Taro se arrepentido por abrir la bocota

… - Tanya se quedo pensativa unos momentos… en eso miro a Elliot… y de ahí a Genzo y Lily que seguían bailando…

… - y Marina que conocía bien a la rubia supo de inmediato que se estaba maquinando un plan en su cabecita

… -

eh... disculpen un momento –

… - los tres miraron a Elliot levantarse y dirigirse al centro de la pista

yo también – y acto seguido, Tanya hizo lo mismo

… - silencio …

¿quieres bailar? –

… - Marina miro a Taro que seguía entretenido con los palitos de pan – No sé bailar – respondió fríamente

Ja… patinas sobre hielo… pero… ¿no sabes bailar? –

No es lo mismo –

Tampoco es difícil –

… - Marina regreso su vista con él – Que insistente eres –

¿quieres? – Taro le enseño otro palito de pan…

… -

… y con el resto…

Lily pensó en alguna excusa para no dejar a Genzo… aunque al ver los ojos grises de Elliot se sintió culpable por la manera en la que se estaba comportando…

Ah… pero la pieza aún no termina… – dijo titubeante

¿Acaso no reconoces los cambios de ritmo, Del Valle? – Lily y Genzo miraron a Tanya salir detrás de Elliot – El cambio indica cambio de pareja – y sagaz se dirigió a Genzo – No va a despreciar a esta bella dama ¿verdad? –

Ehm…-

La mirada que Tanya le lanzo a Genzo provocó que Lily tuviera pensamientos asesinos, Genzo dudo un momento: quería dejar a la soberbia joven ahí pero al ver que estaban en pleno centro de la pista de baile de hacerlo también pondría en ridículo tanto a Elliot y a Lily, su educación pudo más que su enojo…

Desde luego que no… - aunque no evito tomarla no muy galantemente

Lo sabía – sonrió triunfante la rubia

Lily… - apenas con un susurro, Elliot tomo a Lily de la cintura mientras la llevaba en un suave vaivén… Lily no pudo menos que sonreírle… pero de forma triste se recargo sobre su hombro

Yo a ti te he visto antes – mientras que Tanya alejaba solo un poco a Genzo de la pareja

¿De verdad? Yo no lo recuerdo –

Pues yo sí… jamás olvido una cara, y menos de alguien tan atractivo como tú… -

¿? – Genzo de forma suspicaz observo directo a los ojos a la bella rubia, las palabras habían salido… ¿calculadas?

Nos chocaste el auto en plena avenida ¿no lo recuerdas? –

Ah… sí… ahora lo recuerdo. Espero que no hayan tenido algún problema para que les hicieran efectivo el seguro –

No… ninguno... Solo mostrarles la tarjeta con tu firma fue suficiente para que se nos tratara bien –

Me alegro – Genzo hizo girar a la rubia… buscaba a Lily con su mirada

¿Sabes? – pero Tanya no se la estaba dejando fácil, volvió a hacerlo girar sorprendiendo al portero con su fuerza, además, como era un poquito más alta que Lily… je, estaba más cerca del rostro de Genzo… y de su boca – Tú y yo podríamos ser… muy buenos… amigos –

… -

Genzo miro como la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a él… Tanya de forma seductora delineo su mejilla a un dedo y con un roce de sus labios, la beso, recargándose por completo sobre su hombro cómo si él lo hubiera pedido… pero solo hacerlo, miro directo a los ojos a Lily Del Valle que no se había perdido de nada, porque Elliot y Genzo de daban la espalda mientras ellas podían mirarse… Tanya le lanzó una sonrisa triunfal…

¡Mfm! –

Lily… ¿te sientes mal? –

Ehm… sí Elliot… eh… disculpa… necesito ir al tocador –

… -

De forma sorpresiva Lily se separo de Elliot, dejándolo de una pieza, sin darse cuenta que, al instante Genzo tomo de los hombros a Tanya separándola de él…

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!... – Genzo a pesar del enojo guardo compostura

Tenía razón – le respondió ésta sin inmutarse por la forma en que era tratada – Deberías agradecérmelo… Tal vez, tu "amiga" se de cuenta de qué es lo quiere realmente… y así deje de estar jugando con ambos de una vez por todas ¿no lo crees? –

… - Wakabayashi estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por su ira… pero ¿las palabras de la chica tendrían algo de verdad? ¿Lily solo estaba jugando con ellos? ¿le dio a entender que Lily Del Valle sentía algo por él? ¿o solo eran celos de Tanya que deseaba provocarle un conflicto emocional?

Lo has dicho bien Tanya, cambio de pareja –

¿? – Marina llegó tomando de la mano a Taro y casi se lo aventó a Tanya, mientras se llevaba lejos a Genzo… durante el resto del baile, ella no pronunció palabra alguna, y el portero nipon sintió que estaba bailando solo… Pero eso les dio tiempo para que Lily regresará y después de que Elliot le preguntara como se sentía ella le agradeció terminando la pieza con él… le causo algo de alivio mirar a Genzo sin Tanya

… y en recepción…

Buenas noches… por favor, me espera Elliot Tapia –

Desde luego caballero, ¿podría decirme su nombre? –

Irek Romanov – respondió un atractivo rubio de ojos cafés claros

Sígame por favor –

… -

… el recién llegado seguía entre las mesas al camarero encontrándose a medio camino a Elliot y a Lily regresando de la pista de baile…

¡Elliot! ¡que alegría volver a verte de pie!... Y con tan hermosa compañía – dijo Irek, saludando a su amigo y a la chica que no lo reconocía

A mi también me da gusto volver a verte… ¿recuerdas a Lily? –

Lily… Lily Del Valle ¡Así que eres tú! –

¿Yo? –

Sí… tú eres… el ángel por quien todas las noches Elliot rezaba para volver a ver ¿verdad amigo? –

… - cada vez que escuchaba algo similar, los sentimientos de Lily chocaban más entre sí

Y llegó el novio – se escuchó una voz feliz a sus espaldas

… - Genzo y Marina también estaban de regreso y Wakabayashi no evito escuchar esas ultimas palabras, ¿quién era o que era ese joven?

¡Marina! –

¡Hola Irek! – para sorpresa de todos, la chica recibió al extraño con un efusivo abrazo

¡Te he extrañado tanto! –

¿Uhm? Ay, Tarito… no es lo que piensas ¿eh? Acuérdate que la novia de Irek, soy yo – dijo Tanya mientras palmeaba a su amigo y quien tampoco se perdió la escena – Bueno… dejaré de ser su novia… siempre y cuando tu amigo me haga caso –

¿? – Lily escuchó lo último… y de ahí miro a Genzo… y de ahí miro a todos…


	17. Besos prohibidos

**Capítulo 17. Besos Prohibidos.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

La cena llena de tensión. Tanya no dejaba de coquetear con Genzo, cosa que estaba haciendo que el estómago de Lily se hiciera añicos con tanto ácido y bilis derramada. Después de la escena en la pista de baile, Karl Heinz Schneider hizo acto de presencia y Lily prácticamente se le dejó ir.

¡Karl!.- gritó ella, abrazando al alemán.

Vaya, se nota que me extrañaste.- sonrió Schneider, divertido.

Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso, Karl.- Elliot bromeó. Nótese que solo Lily y él lo podían llamar por su primer nombre.- Mi novia te abraza con más cariño que a ti.

Creo que no es por él por quien te debes de preocupar.- comentó Tanya, sonriendo con cinismo.

Mátala.- murmuró Lily en alemán, al oído de Schneider.- Golpéala, haz que la deporten a Rusia, ya no la aguanto.

Con que ella es la dichosa Tanya.- sonrió Karl.- Es linda.

¿De parte de quién estás?.- Lily casi grita.

Contrólate, pequeña.- Karl le dio un par de palmadas a Lily en la cabeza.

Genzo consideró las palabras de Tanya. ¿En verdad Lily andaba jugando con Elliot y con él? ¿Y ahora también con Schneider? No era para menos, Lily parecía nunca querer separarse del alemán.

Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos.- observó Elliot.- La cena ya está servida.

Los demás en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa. Tanya, ni tarda ni perezosa, se prendó del brazo de Genzo. Lily se agarró de Elliot, más para no caerse que para cualquier otra cosa.

Ya deja de hacer eso, por favor.- pidió Genzo a Tanya, enfurruñado.

¿No quieres saber si tu querida Lily está celosa?.- Tanya no quitaba su sonrisa cínica.- ¿O vas a dejar que ella siga fingiendo que te quiere como amigo y que no está jugando con Elliot?

Déjame en paz.- gruñó Genzo.

¡Ja! Lo sabía.- exclamó Tanya, triunfal.- Ella te gusta.

No es verdad.- negó Genzo, titubeando.- Y aunque así fuera, es algo que a ti no te importa.

En eso te equivocas.- replicó Tanya, misteriosa.

Ya durante la cena, Taro miraba a Irek y a Marina, ésta miraba a Taro de reojo, Irek se preguntaba qué relación tenían los dos japoneses con los mexicanos y las rusas y Lily quería que se la tragara la tierra, mientras que Elliot parecía no darse cuenta de la enorme tensión que amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. Genzo trataba de mantenerse serio y de llevar una charla neutral, pero inconscientemente miraba a Lily de vez en cuando. Taro notó la actitud ya de por sí extraña de su amigo y comenzó a atar cabos.

Ella te gusta.- murmuró Taro, en japonés, cuando el mesero comenzó a llevar el postre.

¿De qué me hablas?.- cuestionó Genzo, distraído.- Te equivocas si crees que ella me gusta, las rubias no son mi estilo, además de que la considero un tanto petulante.

No hablo de Tanya.- negó Taro.- Sino de Lily.

Genzo dejó caer su tenedor al piso.

Están algo resbalosos los cubiertos.- gruñó Genzo, procurando no ponerse más nervioso.

Ya, eso me lo confirma.- replicó Taro.- Si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

No sé de qué me hablas.- insistió Genzo.

Sabes de lo que hablo.- Taro miró disimuladamente a Lily.- Hablo de la linda chica mexicana a la cual no le quitaste la mirada de encima, ni cuando bailaste con ella ni cuando bailaste con Tanya. Parecía que los ojos se te iban a escapar de un momento a otro.

¿Has notado que ella adora al muchacho que está sentado a un lado de ella?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No creo que hables de Irek, así que supongo que hablas de Elliot.- respondió Taro.- ¿Y eso qué?

¿Cómo que eso qué?.- gruñó Genzo.- Lily es su novia. Eso es suficiente para que a mí no se me ocurra el decirle nada. Suponiendo que quiera hacerlo.

Taro no insistió, ya que en ese momento se distrajo al ver que Irek y Marina murmuraban y reían juntos. Genzo aprovechó para mirar a Lily, pero ésta intencionalmente evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él. Después de que el camarero llevó el postre, Elliot se levantó de su asiento y alzó su copa.

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir.- dijo Elliot.- Hoy quiero brindar por mi sueño, por nuestro sueño, por la que siempre ha sido mi incondicional enamorada, Lily, y también por el hombre que hizo posible el que yo esté aquí con ustedes, Genzo.

Salud.- respondió Lily, alzando su copa.

Tanya no dejaba de mirarla con odio. Detestaba que ella estuviera haciéndole eso a Elliot.

Y por el triunfo.- dijo Irek.

Que nos llevaremos nosotros.- agregó Tanya.

Eso ya lo veremos.- replicó Lily.

Salud.- Genzo dio punto final a la que podía haberse convertido en una nueva discusión.

Todos levantaron sus copas y al grito de "¡Salud!" bebieron al mismo tiempo. Lily pidió al camarero que volviera a llenarle la copa.

No te hace bien beber tanto.- comentó Elliot, muy serio.- Además, es ilegal.

Bah.- gruñó Lily.- Estamos en Francia, la cuna del buen vino. Hay que aprovechar.

Al poco rato, las mejillas de Lily se pusieron muy coloradas, señal de que quizás el alcohol ya se le estaba subiendo... Ella comenzaba a comportarse de una manera un tanto torpe, cosa que Elliot trataba de controlar.

Mañana tenemos entrenamiento, no lo olvides.- regañó Elliot.- Además no debes excederte.

No me estoy excediendo.- protestó Lily, golpeando el plato con la cuchara.

Tienes razón, no lo estás haciendo: ya lo hiciste.- replicó Elliot.

Ya tiene edad para saber lo que hace.- intervino Genzo.- No la molestes.

Creo que ésta es una conversación privada entre mi novia y yo.- gruñó Elliot.

Sí, pero Lily es mi amiga.- replicó Genzo.

Elliot y Genzo se retaron la mirada. Lily soltó una risilla. Karl supo que la cosa no iba por buen camino y decidió sacar a Lily a bailar. La chica se movía con torpeza, pero el alemán sabía disimular bastante bien.

Sinceramente, no sé que esperas con esto.- comentó Karl.

Yo tampoco lo sé.- musitó Lily.- Solo se que me siento fatal cada vez que esa maldita de Tanya se le acerca tanto...

Pero si Elliot te quiere a ti.- dijo Schneider.

Lily desvió la mirada, y fue cuando Karl supo que ella no estaba hablando de su novio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer día de entrenamiento de la Selección. Había dos jugadores que estaban más callados que de costumbre. De Genzo nadie se sorprendió, pero más de uno le preguntó a Misaki que qué le pasaba.

Estoy bien.- Taro ya se estaba cansando de tener que decirles a todos lo mismo.

Al final del entrenamiento, Genzo se acercó a Taro.

Bonita cena la de ayer.- gruñó Genzo.- Veo que estás tan feliz como yo.

Uhm.- gruñó Taro.- No por nada, amigo, pero creo que te fue peor que a mí.

Al final de la cena, Lily se había marchado con Elliot, mucho más tranquila y sin dirigirle ni una mirada de compasión a Genzo.

Pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías.- replicó Genzo.- Mi único interés es el fútbol, mi único amor la portería.

Sí, claro.- Taro lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Genzo se quitó la sudadera y comenzó a secarse el sudor con una toalla. Una rubia llegó en esos momentos al campo de juego, arrancando suspiros, piropos y chiflidos por parte de los jugadores.

¡Qué preciosura!.- comentó Ishizaki.- ¿Qué hará aquí ese bombón?

Ken Wakashimazu no dijo nada, solo frunció el entrecejo. Él y Tanya intercambiaron miradas, pero no se dijeron palabra. La rusa se acercó a Genzo, sonriendo de una manera muy provocativa.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó Tanya.

Genzo dejó de frotarse la cabeza con la toalla, sorprendido y volteó a verla.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él.

Vine a buscarte.- ella se encogió de hombros.

¿A mí?

Ni modo que a quién.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Czorja?.- cuestionó Genzo, a quemarropa.

¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un propósito oculto?.- gruñó Tanya.

Por favor, es muy evidente.

Bien, qué más da.- Tanya se encogió de hombros.- Solo quiero que me ayudes a desenmascarar a Lily. No es justo que ella juegue contigo y con Elliot, ¿no crees?

Como si te interesara lo que ella haga conmigo.- replicó Genzo.

Ken los miraba platicar con cierto enojo. Tanya lo había ignorado olímpicamente y en cambio se había ido directo a hablarle a Genzo.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Hyuga.

Nada.- respondió Ken, sin dejar de mirar a Genzo y a Tanya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no podía concentrarse. Se caía a cada rato hasta en los saltos más simples y chocaba constantemente contra Elliot.

¿Qué rayos te pasa, Lily?.- preguntó Jean, por enésima vez.

Perdón, estoy cansada.- contestó Lily.- Trataré de hacerlo mejor.

Te dije que no tomaras tanto anoche.- murmuró Elliot, en voz muy baja para que Jean no lo escuchara.

Ya, déjame en paz, por favor.- pidió Lily.

Ella se alejó patinando, dejando atrás a un Elliot muy sorprendido. Lily rara vez le hablaba así a él, y Elliot comenzó a preguntarse si Genzo Wakabayashi no tendría algo que ver... Cuando Lily se volvió a caer en una vuelta, ella se levantó y salió desesperada de la pista. Elliot no tuvo ganas de seguirla, por primera vez…

Lily sabía a dónde se dirigía: al campamento de la Selección Japonesa. No sabía si iban a dejarla entrar o no, pero no le importaba, ella pasaría aun así tuviera que derribar a varios guardias en el proceso… Pero no fue necesario, no era un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada y cualquier fan podía entrar a apoyar a sus favoritos.

Lily llegó y lo primero que vio fue a Tanya charlando con Genzo.

Mira, ahí está ella.- susurró Tanya, al notar la presencia de Lily.- ¿Qué me dices, aceptas el juego?

No.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡Qué aburrido eres!.- bufó Tanya.- Quédate pues con tus sentimientos prohibidos, qué me importa.

Si Tanya no besó a Genzo fue porque sintió una mirada clavada sobre ella. La rusa optó por marcharse por donde vino… Genzo decidió ignorar a Lily y se fue a las regaderas, con la esperanza de que ella se hubiera marchado ya, pero para sorpresa y un poco de alegría de Genzo, la mexicana estaba esperándolo a la salida.

Creí que ya te habías ido con Tanya.- gruñó Lily.

¿Te importaría si así fuera?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.- contestó Lily, enojada.

¿Por qué estás enojada?

No estoy enojada.

Claro que lo estás.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Ishizaki, Urabe y compañía los miraban con mucha atención, por lo que se llevó a Lily a un sitio apartado.

Parece que te molesta que yo le hable a Tanya.- comentó Genzo.

Claro que no, ya te dije que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.- gruño Lily, cruzándose de brazos.- Me da lo mismo si le hablas o no a esa Tanya, me da lo mismo si te enamoras de ella, si te haces su novio y te casas con ella.

Genzo reconoció el tipo de enojo de Lily, ese enojo que solía mostrar Sanae cuando alguna chica se le acercaba mucho a Tsubasa…

¿Estás celosa?.- Genzo estaba entre divertido y esperanzado.

¿Cómo crees que voy a estar celosa de Tanya?.- gritó Lily, indignada.- ¿Celosa de ese Iceberg? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni que fuera tan bonita.

Sí, estás celosa.- Genzo ya sonreía abiertamente.

No, no lo estoy.- Lily le dio la espalda.- Ya te dije que me da lo mismo de quién te enamores.

Genzo aprovechó entonces la oportunidad y tomó a Lily entre sus brazos. Ésta se quedó como de piedra.

¿Qué haces?.- Lily se puso muy colorada.

Nada.- Genzo tenía la mirada clavada en los labios de ella.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, sentir o pensar, Genzo la besó. Eran los primeros besos que los labios de él daban, pero se acoplaron a los de Lily como si llevara ya años de hacerlo… Al principio ella se quiso resistir, pero después se dejó llevar por el embrujo de ese beso…

Tanto Genzo como Lily sabían que estaba mal, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el querer sentir el calor en los labios del otro…


	18. Sobre el frío hielo

**Capítulo 18. Sobre el frío hielo. – Por Made**

Por alguna extraña razón (ni tan extraña, sabía perfectamente porque) Tanya iba callada por los pasillo de salida, con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos… No era la forma de verse de nuevo… La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro…

Dicen que un beso exhalado es un beso deseado –

¡¡! – al escuchar esas palabras reconoció en el acto la voz… la chica se detuvo y giró lentamente – Ken – dijo apenas en un murmullo

Hola… tanto tiempo sin verte – la voz de él era… ¿triste?

… pista de hielo…

Un par de ojos color verde no habían perdido detalle alguno de lo sucedido con la pareja mexicana. Sentada en las gradas, Marina disfrutaba de una bebida mientras esperaba su turno para entrar a la pista, con cientos de jóvenes en la ciudad, la pista era muy solicitada…

Slurrp…. Slurrp… slur… ou… se acabó –

Marina… –

¿ ? Irek… ¿que haces aquí? ¿no se supone que deberían estar entrenando Tanya y tú? –

Lo has dicho bien, ojos verdes… pero resulta que tu amiga casi hermana desapareció de nuevo – respondió el chico bastante molesto y sentándose a un lado de su compañera

¿A dónde desapareció? – preguntó distraída

Marina… - Irek la miró como diciendo "si supiera donde está o a dónde fue, no la estaría buscando"

Ya, pues… allá te… ¿? –

… -

Marina e Irek vieron llegar a Elliot, aunque el chico caminaba normal, su rostro delataba la ansiedad del que era presa... pasó frente ambos sin percatarse de su presencia…

Uhm… -

¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Irek…

Creo… hace rato que estaba con su pareja, ella se cayó varias veces… tal vez tuvieron diferencias por eso –

Entiendo… -

Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué ella hizo eso… Lily Del Valle es buena, y ambos tienen un buen rank… Fueron giros sencillos… un doble asistido, un triple loop y cosas así… pero parecía que… - Marina guardó silencio de repente – Nada… voy a seguir, solo vine a tomar un vaso con chocolate –

¿Chocolate? ¿De cuándo acá te gusta el chocolate? – preguntó incrédulo el chico

¡Siempre me ha gustado! –

¡No me mientas Marina! – se acercó a ella jugueteando - ¡No a mi que soy tu…! –

Cajum –

¿?... Vaya… ya era hora de que te presentarás – la sonrisa de Irek desapareció al ver llegar a una despreocupada Tanya

Estoy aquí y eso es lo importante ¿no? – respondió altiva la chica… alguien más iba con ella

Taro… –

Hi… -

¿? –

Marina saludó a Misaki, pero éste apenas y le respondió, y siguió caminando al lado de la rubia. Alzando hombros recogió su equipo y bajo escaleras para entrar a la pista…

¡Tanya! ¡Ten cuidado con…! –

cuas la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, Tanya se estrello contra la barra, Valeri se acerco de inmediato con sus alumnos…

¿Cómo? ¿también ella? Uf… ya parece epidemia –

Marina se quitaba los protectores de sus patines para entrar a la pista cuando vio a Taro recargado de forma aburrida sobre la barra. Precavida se acerco por detrás…

Estás muy callado hoy ¿No te fue bien con tu equipo? –

¿?... uh – el chico la miro y regreso su vista a la pista, observando como Tanya era auxiliada por sus compañeros, al parecer se había dado un fuerte golpe – Me fue muy bien, gracias –

… -

… -

¿Sigues dudando de tu potencial para con ellos? –

No… -

¿Entonces? –

¿Entonces qué? –

¿Qué tienes? –

Ya te dije que nada… -

… -

… -

¡YA DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! –

El grito de Tanya los interrumpió. La figura de la chica se acercó a ellos seguida de los dos hombres…

¡No es necesario que me grites! Escucho perfectamente –

Pues no se nota, Irek –

Será mejor que se calmen, porque así, no puedo continuar con ustedes… Marina, ¿Qué esperas que aún no entras a la pista? El giro Bidellman no se hace solo ni con la mente… y la rutina no esta lista… Tanya e Irek ¿quieren arreglar sus problemas "matrimoniales"? – Valeri se volvió a la pista

¿Vez lo que provocaste? ¡Valeri ya se encabrito! ¡Solo eso me faltaba! – reclamó la rubia al momento que manoteaba y demás

Yo no era el que estaba distraído, pero claro, si me hubieras puesto la misma atención A MI cómo se la pusiste al OTRO TIPO con el que no dejabas de coquetear AYER durante toda la cena, otra cosa sería ¿Acaso crees que no sé que fuiste a buscarlo? –

¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Valiente cosa, ahora resulta que me andas vigilando! ¿No? Pues para tu información "amorcito", no necesito que me andes cuidando –

¡No necesitaría cuidarte si tú te supieras comportar! –

¡Pues si quieres! ¡Si no, hasta aquí llego esto! ¡No es más que una farsa para hacer publicidad! – Tanya se quito un anillo y casi se lo aventó al rostro - ¡Hasta nunca! –

¡Tanya Ayna Czorja! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Regresa! –

… -

… -

Irek empezó a seguir a Tanya por las gradas… Marina bajo su vista al suelo y recogió el anillo que Tanya aventó…Taro la observaba curioso…

Yo quería casarme con Irek pero… - Marina se encogió de hombros y entró a la pista – Tanya me ganó –

… -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estúpido Irek… - Tanya estaba en su habitación, aventando cuánto cualquier cosa se encontraba en su camino – Pero esto no se va a quedar así… es un celoso de lo peor… DE LO PEOR… ¡oshh!... estúpido… -

Tanya se dejo caer por fin sobre su cama, clavando la vista en el techo… Irek Romanov era un amigo que conocía desde su más tierna infancia. Era un patinador consumado, con presencia, gallardía y admirado tanto por hombres como por mujeres. También era todo un artista y le gustaba hacer labores altruistas, razón por la que había conocido a Elliot Tapia durante sus sesiones de rehabilitación, y que fue causante de que entre los dos surgiera una amistad. En realidad, éste fue el motivo por el cual la rubia había accedido a ser su novia, para saber como seguía su amigo Elliot. Creyó que la cosa no iba nada en serio, hasta que cierta mañana el chico le pidió matrimonio. Tanya se sabía mujer de fuertes convicciones. Su mente nunca había dejado de pensar en cierto oriental de negra y larga cabellera… pero el tiempo transcurrido, la hizo dudar… Creyó que jamás volvería a verlo… Creyó que no volvería a cruzarse en su vida… Creyó… hacer lo correcto… Y así… la chica aceptó comprometerse con él… Sobra decir que la noticia causo sensación y aunque era de esperarse, no dejo de asombrar a todos: dos de las familias más reconocidas y respetadas de Rusia, estaban prontas a unir ramas generacionales…

Sí… es toda una monada el muchacho… su único defecto… son sus estúpidos celos – dijo la chica mientras se hacía ovillo en su cama… pero ella misma tuvo que reconocer que… los temores de su novio no eran para nada infundados… aunque se equivocara de persona

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… al día siguiente…

Misaki, ¿no sabes dónde está Genzo? –

¿? No Tsubasa, pensé que ya estaba aquí –

Pues no ha llegado, desde ayer nadie sabe donde anda… Apagó el celular, fuimos a su habitación del hotel y nada. Se lo tragó la tierra –

Que raro –

Misaki apenas llegaba a la concentración con su equipo y de inmediato fue abordado por todos, y no solo preguntando por Genzo, sino también por Ken, los dos porteros de la selección, ¡los dos, se habían esfumado… tanto Tsubasa como Hyuga estaban locos…

"Uhm, de seguro que anda con la mexicana. Ése Genzo, seguro ya hizo algo para que le haga caso. Se está metiendo en la boca del lobo" –

fiu, fiuuu de nuevo, toda una lluvia de piropos y rechiflas se dejaron oír en el campo de entrenamiento una vez acabada la práctica

¿? Uh… esa Tanya, ¿Qué rayos querrá con Genzo? – se dijo a sí mismo de forma aburrida

¡Hoy no esta Wakabayashi, pero estoy yo! – gritaron algunos

¡Tarito! ¡¿Cómo estás! – la rubia extendió sus brazos hacia él, para darle un "saludito"

¡Tanya! ¡ya te dije que…! – nervioso, Misaki trato de detenerla…

… - pero no fue necesario porque alguien detuvo justo a tiempo a la rubia sujetándola de la mochila…

No vuelvas a besar a Taro en mi presencia… "¿entendiste?" – Marina clavó sus ojos verdes sobre su Tanya

¡¡! –

De acuerdo – Tanya levanto las manos en señal de rendición… y se alejo con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando atrás a un colorado Taro Misaki… y a una inmutable Marina Slomova…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… y a muchos kilómetros en un bar… (Kilómetros no… unos cuantos cientos de metros…)…

Ahí esta capitán –

Wakashimazu – Sawada abrió la puerta del lugar, señalándole a su capitán Kojiro Hyuga a un joven desparramado en una barra - ¡Wakashimazu! ¡¿qué diablos haces! –

Nada… solo vine a… despejarme la mente un rato –

Estás tomando, sabes que esta prohibido ¡Estamos en plenos preparativos para el mundial! Si un delegado te ve aquí, nos van a llamar la atención y es posible que a tí, te suspendan – dijo Hyuga mientras le retiraba el vaso con el whisky escocés

Naa… para lo que me importa –

Es por ella ¿verdad? –

¿Quién? –

¡No te hagas el idiota! Sabes de quien hablo –

… -

¿Qué paso? –

Nada… al menos… su sueño se le hará realidad –

¿De que hablas? –

Quiere quedarse con el portero titular de la selección japonesa ¿cómo ven? –

¡! ¿Te dijo eso? – terció Sawada – Pensé que le gustabas tú –

Eso fue hace muchos años, ella misma me lo dijo. La gente cambia. Los gustos cambian. Los intereses son otros… Y para ella, su interés se llama Genzo Wakabayashi… - Ken se levanto del lugar sin decir algo más…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, los rusos estaban en la pista, concentrándose para seguir con su rutina… Marina no dejaba de observar a las estadounidenses que parecían llevar un excelente equipo lideradas por la mismísima Cohen, la favorita de la competencia… Y de parejas, aceptó que solo sus conacionales serían quienes les dieran problemas a Tanya y a Irek… ellos y la pareja mexicana…

¿Ya se te bajo el coraje? – Irek se amarraba las agujetas de los botines

¿Para eso querías que viniera? Me largo entonces –

Espera… Tanya, linda… perdóname – Irek detuvo a Tanya que recién entraba a la pista… le entrego una rosa – Disculpa… pero es que… me muero de ver como los hombres se te lanzan y … te miran con interés –

Estoy contigo… y eso debe importarte ¿no? –

Lo siento… - Irek la beso suavemente

Par de enamorados… ni saben de lo que se están perdiendo –

¿? Marina… ¿Qué pasa? –

Vean con los mexicanos… –

¡¡¿! –

Marina vio a un Elliot completamente molesto, un Jean Lacoste desesperado y dos chicas llegar al lugar…

Tampoco esta ella… Genzo Wakabayashi, Ken Wakashimazu y Lily Del Valle no están con sus equipos… Que raro ¿verdad? – está última frase la dijo cargada de ironía

… - Irek ubicó en el acto el nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi, pero del otro ni interés le puso… solo notó como el semblante de su pareja cambiaba a un tono pálido

"¿cómo que desapareció?" – se dijo para si misma la rubia

es hora de empecemos –

… - Irek la lanzó furiosa mirada, pues la rusa no había sido nada discreta ante el efecto que le causo la noticia

Marina… ¿ves la parte sur de la pista? – empezó a decirle Valeri una vez plantada ahí - Debes tener cuidado, hay muchas mellas en ella y pueden provocarte alguna caída… Por favor, ten cuidado. A estas alturas no estamos para que ninguna de ustedes se lastime. Recuerden que son años, años de entrenamiento ¿de acuerdo? –

Sí Valeri… lo tomaré muy en cuenta… -

Bien… -

Marina empezó a practicar su rutina estilo libre acompañada con la música de la Sinfonía no. 6 de Bethoveen (je, si no la cachan, es la que patinan Anika y Adán en la película de "Barbie y la magia de Pegaso"… es que esa le gusta mucho a mi hija y quise ponerla nn)

La rusa ejecutaba a la perfección el salto más difícil para un patinador: el triple Axel, para luego hacer un molinete de combinación y antes de finalizar asombró con el movimiento Irina Bawen. Todo arrancó comentarios positivos de cuánta gente anduviera por allí… Ya estaba por terminar, feliz de la vida dando vueltas, escuchando el sonido de sus patines deslizarse por el hielo cuándo entre el público se encontró a alguien observarla detenidamente…

scrichh 

Ohhh la gente se alarmó al verla caer…

¡Marina! ¡¿Te encuentras bien! –

Valeri fue a su rescate pero no fue necesario… Misaki ya la ayudaba…

¿Así piensas ganar? – le preguntó un poco enfadado

Pues si me sigues echando esa mala vibra ten por seguro que no lo haré – respondió ella, sin comprender aún el motivo de su enojo

Ja… échame la culpa a mí –

¿Acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso entrar al hielo sin patines? –

¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejará sentadota? –

Yo puedo pararme sola, no es la primera vez que me caigo –

Umf… malagradecida – la gente se fue al ver que el espectáculo no continuaba para inconformidad de algunos

Ven… te acompaño no te vayas a caer –

Puedo salirme solo… en todo cas… ¡auu! –

¡Ayyy! –

… -

Misaki quiso salir pronto de la pista pero se resbaló y arrastro a Marina con ella. Pero para que no se lastimará, la hizo caer encima de él… quedaron a centímetros entre sí…

Marina… dime que no es cierto… – empezó a decir él después de un buen rato de observar sus verdes ojos

¡¿! ¿Qué no es cierto qué? –

que te querías casar con Orek –

Irek… -

Como se llame… -

… -

… -

No puedo mentirte… lo que te dije es verdad… -

Taro Misaki se levantó… solo se fue del lugar… (Mfm… ya se me fue la inspiración de nuevo ¬¬)

**Notas:** Cohen, es la que pensaron: Sasha Cohen, ganadora del segundo lugar en las olimpiadas de Torino


	19. Helada traición

**Capítulo 19. Helada traición.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jean se sorprendió cuando llegó a la pista a las cinco de la mañana y encontró a Lily patinando. La chica estaba entrenando con tanto ahínco que incluso parecía poseída. En un salto triple, Lily dio un giro estupendo y cayó con majestuosidad sobre la pista de hielo. Jean estaba anonadado.

Pensé que tú y Elliot llegarían en media hora.- Jean consultó su reloj.

Me desperté temprano y decidí venir.- respondió Lily.- El torneo no va a tardar en comenzar y ayer lo hice muy mal.

No podías dormir, ¿cierto?.- adivinó Jean.

Algo así.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Da igual.

Jean notó que los brazos de Lily estaban cubiertos de raspones y moretones, como si Lily se hubiese estado golpeándose insistentemente contra la barrera de contención o contra el suelo.

Lily, estás sangrando de un hombro.- observó Jean.

¿Ah, sí?.- Lily pareció no darse cuenta.- No es nada serio.

Deja que te revise.- pidió Jean.

No tiene importancia.- Lily continuó patinando.

Jean supo que algo le estaba pasando a Lily. Siempre se comportaba así cuando la culpabilidad la invadía, o sea, que se ponía patinar y practicar como desesperada, una y otra vez hasta el agotamiento, sin importar lo lastimada que estuviera.

Lily, ¿pasó algo con Elliot anoche?.- preguntó Jean, muy serio.

No. ¿Tenía que haber pasado algo?.- respondió Lily, a la evasiva.

Dímelo tú.

No pasó nada.- insistió Lily, estoy bien, de veras.

Jean no dijo nada. Ya Lily estaba grandecita como para hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas. A los quince minutos llegó Elliot y se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a su novia.

Llegaste temprano.- sonrió Elliot.

Ya ves, ayer lo hice muy mal y quise componer un poco lo que hice.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Elliot se metió a la pista y se acercó patinando hasta la pista, con el firme propósito de besarla, como siempre lo hacía, pero ocurrió algo diferente esta vez: Lily no besó a su novio, sino que fingió tener una agujeta del patín floja y se agachó para comprobarlo.

¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Elliot, sorprendido.

Claro que sí, es solo que creo que no tengo bien amarrado el patín.- respondió Lily.

La chica se alejó del sorprendido muchacho y se salió de la pista para verificar sus patines. Jean se acercó a ella.

¿Segura de que estás bien?.- preguntó él, por enésima vez.

Sí, claro.- asintió Lily.

Ella se entretuvo tanto tiempo que al final ya no quedaron minutos para besos. Lily y Elliot comenzaron entonces su rutina. Ambos estaban mejorando sobremanera, en verdad que parecía que tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar el Torneo. Y sin embargo, Jean no estaba satisfecho. Era evidente que algo se había perdido entre la conexión que siempre había habido entre Elliot y Lily, algo había cambiado...

Bien, suficiente por hoy.- anunció Jean, tras seis arduas horas de entrenamiento.- Vayan a comer algo. Continuaremos en la tarde.

Lily inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida. Elliot al menos esperaba que su novia le diera cuando menos un beso, pero la chica había estado evitando cualquier contacto físico con él que no fuese indispensable.

¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?.- preguntó Elliot, yendo tras de Lily.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily parecía andar en otro planeta.

Que a donde iremos a comer.- repitió Elliot.

Oh, perdóname, pero ya había quedado con Hady.- se disculpó la muchacha.- Ya sabes que llegó hoy y pues había quedado de comer con ella.

Pero puedo ir con ustedes, ¿no?

Este, la verdad es que quizás Hady quiera hablarme sobre Karl.- Lily desvió la mirada.- Si no te importa, prefiero ir yo sola. Te veré en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily besó a Elliot en la mejilla y tras guardar sus patines salió corriendo. Elliot sintió un gran vacío, como si de repente su novia hubiese dejado de pertenecerle...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que alguna especie de embrujo estaba haciendo presa de varios jugadores del equipo, un embrujo del que nadie parecía querer zafarse...

A pocos metros de él, en la cama contigua, Ken roncaba. A la barbilla se le comenzaba a pegar una incipiente barba sucia que más bien parecían los restos mal limpiados de chocolate. Genzo se había enterado de que Ken se había puesto muy ebrio la noche anterior, pero nadie quiso decirle la causa. Lo que sí, Kojiro y Kazuki lo miraron con mucho odio cuando ayudaron a Ken a acostarse en su cama.

"En fin", suspiró Genzo, e inmediatamente le vino a la mente lo sucedido el día anterior. Había dado su primer beso, sus primeros besos, y se los había dado a la única chica que había conseguido perturbarlo en toda su vida... Una chica que tenía novio, por cierto.

El día anterior, Lily pareció olvidarse de Elliot y se entregó a los besos cálidos que Genzo le daba. Él no desperdició la oportunidad y la abrazó y la besó cuanto pudo, dejando que ese sentimiento que había tratado de esconder saliera y reborboteara en su interior como burbujas de agua en su punto de ebullición. Y de pronto, alguna voz debió de haber hablado en la conciencia de ella porque súbitamente Lily se separó de él.

¿Qué ocurre?.- había preguntado Genzo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Lily lo miró y parpadeó varias veces.

Nada.- Lily se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Genzo pensó en ir tras ella, pero su instinto le dijo que no sería prudente. La chica tenía novio, adoraba a Elliot más que a nada en el mundo y acababa de traicionarlo.

"¿Pero realmente Lily ama tanto a Elliot como antes?", le dijo una voz a Genzo. "Si lo quisiera igual, no te habría besado como lo hizo...".

Genzo se levantó de la cama y se vistió para ir al entrenamiento. Él revisó a Ken antes de salir pero se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba casi en estado de coma, así que salió, dando a Ken por caso perdido. En el entrenamiento, Genzo notó que Taro estaba de lo más distraído, dejó escapar varios pases y falló unos cuantos goles que hasta Cuauhtemoc Blanco hubiese podido anotar.

¿Te sientes bien, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, en una pausa.

¿Por qué no he de estarlo?.- respondió Misaki.- ¿Qué tiene de malo el que Marina haya querido casarse con Irek?

Genzo no entendió, pero después de un rato comenzó a atar cabos y cuando apareció en el entrenamiento una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes, la misma con la que Taro había ido a la cena de Elliot, terminó de completar el rompecabezas.

Taro, quisiera hablar contigo.- pidió Marina, muy seria.

Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado.- negó Taro, dándole la espalda.

Tenemos que hablar cuanto antes.- insistió Marina.

No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Taro comenzó a caminar.

Marina ya no insistió, pero tampoco se marchó del entrenamiento.

"Lo dicho, estamos bajo un embrujo", pensó Genzo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady ya se estaba desesperando. Lily no dejaba de remover su bebida con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. La mexicana no había dicho mucho durante toda la comida, y apenas y se había mostrado entusiasta cuando Hady le contó que había ganado el torneo de equitación.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Lily.- pidió Hady.

¿Perdón?.- Lily pareció reaccionar.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Que me dieron de premio un pony mágico alado que me concede deseos con su cuerno de cristal.- respondió Hady.

¿Qué?

A ver si así me pones atención.- reclamó Hady.- Has estado en la luna todo el rato.

Perdón.- se disculpó Lily, avergonzada.- Es solo que...

¿Qué te pasa?.- insistió Hady.- ¿Pasó algo con Elliot?

No.- negó Lily, con la cabeza.- Y ése es el problema...

Ya dime de una vez qué pasa.- pidió Hady.- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Lily suspiró. Se sentía desesperada y necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Vi a Genzo.- confesó Lily.

¿Genzo está aquí?.- se sorprendió Hady.

Sí, está aquí para el mundial.- asintió la mexicana.- Y...

¿Y? ¿Pasó algo con él? ¿Se pelearon?

No. Mucho peor... .- Lily suspiró.- Nos besamos.

Hady en ese momento estaba tomando un trago de su limonada y la escupió.

¿QUÉ?.- gritó ella.- ¿Qué hicieron qué?

Baja la voz, por favor.- pidió Lily, muy colorada.- Fue un accidente...

¡Vaya accidente! ¿Terminaste con Elliot?.- exclamó Hady.- ¿O al menos él lo sabe?

Esas preguntas son algo tontas.- gruñó Lily.- Ni una ni la otra... Y ése es mi problema...

Pero entonces... ¿Genzo te gusta?.- Hady habló de frente.

¡No lo sé!.- gritó Lily, exasperada.- ¡No sé si me gusta pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

En ese momento, para buena o mala suerte, entraron al local Karl y Genzo, aunque cada uno por su parte ya que no iban juntos. El alemán fue el primero en ver a las muchachas y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Ay, no, ahí viene Karl.- Hady se escondió detrás de un menú.

¿Y qué?.- Lily le arrebató la carta.- ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Hola, Lily.- saludó Karl.- Qué alegría verte, Hady.

Lo mismo digo.- musitó Hady, poniéndose de todos los colores.

¿Ya supiste, Karl?.- anunció Lily, risueña.- ¡Hady ganó el torneo de equitación de Alemania!

¿En verdad?.- Karl se sentó junto a la chica sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante.

Lily sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, pretextando que quería ir al baño. La chica miró hacia atrás y vio a Hady y a Karl hablando muy animadamente. Ella sonrió, pero no volteó la cara, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con alguien... Hasta que lo hizo.

Hola.- saludó Genzo, tomando a Lily por los brazos. Por cierto que él tenía cara de que había chocado con la chica a propósito.

Ah.- Lily se puso colorada hasta la punta de las orejas.- Perdón.

Lily se zafó y salió del lugar. Genzo la siguió.

Te fuiste sin pagar.- observó él.

Ya habíamos pagado la cuenta desde el inicio.- replicó Lily, sin dejar de caminar.

¿Por qué me evitas?.- preguntó Genzo, andando a su paso.

No te estoy evitando.- negó Lily, sin mirarlo.

Claro que lo haces.- Genzo la tomó por un brazo y la hizo detenerse.- No me evadas.

No debería ni de seguir hablándote.- dijo Lily.- Ya no quiero verte.

¿Primero me besas y después dices que ya no quieres verme?.- cuestionó Genzo.

¡Tú me besaste!.- gritó Lily.

Pero me correspondiste, lo que significa que también sientes algo por mí.- insistió Genzo.- Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Genzo volvió a besar a Lily y ésta le correspondió en un inicio, aunque después se separó violentamente y abofeteó a Genzo en la mejilla.

¡No te me vuelvas a acercar!.- gritó ella.- ¿Me oíste?

Lily se alejó corriendo. Genzo solo suspiró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El torneo de patinaje comenzó. Tanya e Irek eran los favoritos para ganar, aunque se rumoraba que quizás Elliot y Lily podían dar la gran sorpresa. En las rondas eliminatorias, Ios rusos estuvieron impecables, como siempre. Jean se preguntaba si en verdad Lily y Elliot ya estaban listos como para que pudieran competir en pareja.

Sin embargo, los mexicanos despejaron todas las dudas, tanto de su entrenador como de aquellos que dijeron que ellos no se merecían estar ahí. Lily y Elliot tuvieron una rutina fantástica y sin errores de consideración. Giro, salto, pausa, vuelta, doble mortal, triple mortal. Incluso Lily, que siempre titubeaba en los triples, los ejecutó sin problemas. El público estaba encantado y le aplaudió a la pareja a rabiar.

Jean estaba satisfecho. Su trabajo como entrenador estaba rindiendo frutos.

Y sin embargo... Jean no pudo evitar notar que Elliot tenía una mirada permanente de tristeza... Algo que Jean nunca había visto antes en él...


	20. Frías decisiones

Capítulo 20. Frías decisiones .- Por Made 

La chica rubia que tanto había llamado la atención de los fotógrafos en el campeonato mundial de patinaje, estaba sentada sobre las gradas mirando la tabla de posiciones temporal... solo dos centésimas de punto la separaban a ella y a Irek de la pareja mexicana conformada por Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia... solo dos centésimas... Nunca, los rusos habían perdido un campeonato y no sería la primera vez... ¿o sí?. Tanya hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó, saliendo del lugar... Marina que ya hacía a unas cuantas filas de ella empezó a seguirla

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mundial de fútbol empezaría justamente cuando el torneo de patinaje terminará, y la fecha de la noche de la final, donde se definirían las posiciones y quienes ganarían las tan codiciadas medallas se acercaban más rápido de lo que los jugadores hubieran esperado... el equipo japonés tenía sus propios motivos para estar llenos de tensión...

¡Vales!... las competencias están de lo mejor y no podemos ir a echarles porras –

Mejor di, que quieres ver de cerca las piernas de las patinadoras, Urabe –

¡Pero sí tú no te quedas atrás, Ishizaki! Que bueno que no vino Yukari, que sino, la pobre se arrepiente de ser tu novia –

Ya... ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente... ¿? –

Ya, basta de televisión, tenemos que entrenar... –

¡Oye, no Misaki! –

Taro se acercó para apagar el televisor, llevándose gritos y rechiflas de parte de sus compañeros... Urabe, sin hacer caso volvió a prenderla...

Que la apagues, ya. La diversión termino – dijo Taro apagándolo de nuevo

que no, estamos en descanso –

que sí –

que no –

que sí –

que no –

¡EY, ya dejen de jugar con el televisor! – Tsubasa se acercó enojado – Digo que se quede prendido –

Y yo que se quede apagado – terció Ken

¿Tú también? –

Es que apoyo a Misaki, falta poco para que entrenemos –

Uh... ¿de cuando acá te interesa eso? Digo, ya sabemos que Wakabayashi será el portero titular –

¡¡¡! –

Ken, Kojiro y Sawada miraron de muy fea manera a... no supieron a quién, si Ishizaki, Urabe o uno de los gemelos, pero quién lo dijo hizo pagar a todos... Tsubasa intervino calmando ánimos...

Ey, los puestos aún no están definidos, así que les pediré de favor que no adelanten comentarios... y por mí, que se quede encendido –

... –

Tsubasa volvió a prender el televisor para beneplácito de la mayoría, las competencias estaban siendo emitidas en vivo y en directo. Misaki se sentó lejos de todos sus compañeros

Ya vine... ¿qué pasa? – Genzo entro, sentándose junto a Taro después de saludar a todos, pero al momento de dirigirse al trío estos apenas y si le respondieron...

Nada... que de un rato acá a todos les gusta el patinaje... ¿y tú? ¿dónde andabas? –

Por ahí, dando una vuelta... –

¡Miren! es la chica que viene ver a Misaki, ey, ¡Misaki! ¿es tu novia? – Ishisazki señalo la pantalla

No... –

¡uhhhh! así dicen todos, yo por ejemplo, recuerdo que Wakabayashi estaba platicando muy a gusto con la rubia, la rusa esa... y luego, con una mexicana ¡que peguen tienen! – secundó Urabe

¡Tienen razón! Ya vamos a entrenar y mejor apagamos el televisor –

¡Noooo! –

Tsubasa terminó por hacer lo segundo, levantando a todos de su lugar para ir rumbo al campo de práctica...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente en las áreas que rodeaban la pista, donde los entrenadores estaban con sus alumnos podía cortarse con cuchillo por la tensión reinante en esos momentos, y eso, que solo eran las pruebas de clasificación...

Marina ¿ya hablaste con Taro? –

No... tu buen amigo ni siquiera me ha querido dar ni el saludo... ¿y tú? ¿ya encontentaste a tu novio? –

¿qué debo encontentarle? –

No se le olvida la cena... dice que te vio muy interesada en Genzo Wakabayashi –

ése duda de hasta su propia sombra... –

pero... – Marina detuvo a su amiga - ¿de verdad te interesa Genzo? –

¡Claro que no!... solo estaba coqueteándole para molestar a Lily... por otra parte no me llama la atención en nada –

Eso y que es el portero titular ¿no? le ha quitado el puesto a Ken –

Nada..., Ken sabrá ganarse su lugar si es que lo merece... –

aja.. te voy a creer –

Tanya se encontraba con Marina, al final de la prueba de ésta. Marina había superado por mucho a sus otras competidoras. Las dos salieron del recinto en medio de una fuerte lluvia, mientras esperaban algún tipo de transporte, ambas retomaron la plática...

Ya sé que en parte lo hiciste por molestar a Lily, pero lo actuaste tan bien, como si te interesara el muchacho –

que no, necia... –

entonces lo hiciste por ayudar a Ken –

¿y de que forma crees que con ligarme a Genzo le ayude a Ken? –

Pues no sé... la gente suele perder cuando pierde el control sobre sus emociones, si tú lograras que Genzo se desconcentré pensando que te gusta y que Lily se de cuenta de eso, puede que lo desestabilice emocionalmente, no porque tú le gustes a él, sino porque ella pensará que sí y... –

¿? Marina, perdóname pero estas hablando pura tontera. es la primera vez que te veo no decir algo coherente en toda tu vida. Mira, tendré que hacer algo con Taro porque de verdad que te esta afectando... –

él no me afecta, absolutamente en nada –

¡Ja! ¿quieres ver que sí? –

¿de que forma, a ver dime? –

hoy patinaste muy bien, pero el cuádruple no lo realizaste como habíamos quedado, dudaste y te dolió no hacerlo ¿cierto? –

no hice el cuádruple porque en último momento Valeri me dijo que no, lo dejaremos para mañana...-

nah... eso de factor sorpresa déjamelo a mí... que lluvia, parece no tener fin –

¿? disculpen señoritas ¿podemos llevarlas a algún lado? –

... – Marina y Tanya miraron al par de japoneses que tenían enfrente, en nada tenían facha de jugadores y cosas así, parecían directivos... el sentido común les indicaba lo contrario pero accedieron a la propuesta de ambos

Sí, gracias. Vamos al De Crillon – las dos rusas se sentaron en la parte posterior del auto, sorprendiendo que dos jovencitas se hospedaran en tan exclusivo lugar, pero uno de ellos sabía de quienes se trataban...

¿y conocen desde hace mucho a Wakabayashi y a Misaki? – preguntó uno de ellos

ahm... pues... –

desde hace mucho, pero no lo suficiente – respondió serena Marina

¿cómo es eso? –

conocimos al joven Misaki de niñas, pero dejamos de vernos mucho tiempo, al que conocemos más es al jugador Ken Wakashimazu –

... – Tanya se quedo perpleja ante la naturalidad con la que Marina se dirigía a los hombres, como si fueran tíos o que cosa...

¿de verdad? –

sí, desde niño se vio que llegaría muy alto en su puesto, claro que, lo único que le falta para ser mejor, es un poco de experiencia –

¿así? ¿por qué lo dices? –

no ha tenido partidos en el extranjero, a diferencia del joven Wakabayashi, que supongo lo necesitaran para planes futuros, pero nunca esta de más tener a otro portero con experiencia internacional, y este torneo le puede ser beneficioso al joven Wakashimazu para que adquiera conocimiento y sea considerado un buen reemplazo. Sería un desperdicio traerlo hasta aquí y que se quede sin ese conocimiento ¿no cree? –

¡¡¡! – Tanya miraba boquiabierta a su amiga, definitivamente no se esperaba nada de esa chica, vamos, no era capaz de ayudar a levantar a alguien (la excepción fue Taro)

Bien... – el auto se detuvo a las puertas del lujoso hotel – Creo que consideraré sus palabras, señoritas. Fue un placer servirles –

Gracias, el placer ha sido nuestro... – el auto arrancó perdiéndose entre la lluvia

Wow... ahora sí me sorprendiste, mira... ¿y por qué de repente te decidiste ayudar a Ken? –

Porque tú harás algo con Taro... me lo dijiste ¿no? –

Ja... ya sabía... –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...al día siguiente, y para distraer un poco a los jugadores, los directivos decidieron llevarlos a presenciar las finales del torneo de patinaje, cinco de ellos no estaban muy animados pero tuvieron que aceptar, órdenes son órdenes...

ya, quiten esa cara, total, al poco rato nos vamos a aburrir con la música y el mismo entrenador nos va a sacar –

esperemos que sea eso –

pero ni los ruegos al cielo de Sawada hicieron efecto, el ambiente por ser las finales, estaba cargado hasta reventar, la gente no dejaba de gritar a unos y otros. La prueba de Marina estaba llegando a su fin y la chica logró su cometido, al obtener la medalla de oro. Después, los gritos fueron más al escuchar por los altavoces los nombres de las parejas que cerrarían la noche...

Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia... México 

Ehhh! –

Se ve que son de los favoritos... –

Y por mucho, mira que cantidad de gente ha venido – Genzo no dejaba de mirar a donde estaban las parejas, listas a entrar, mientras la premiación de las damas se llevaba a cabo

serán los primeros en entrar, les ha tocado una posición difícil pues tienen que poner la marca a superar –

no sé si es peor que sean primeros o que sean últimos –

Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov... Rusia los gritos de apoyo fueron iguales que los que le lanzaron a Lily y Elliot, no podía decirse quienes estaban sobre quien

y a ellos los últimos... que suerte –

... – Ken, Kojiro y Sawada notaron el interés que Genzo ponía al área de los patinadores, dirigieron su vista hacia ella... en eso, Tanya giro y se encontró con ellos, le mando un saludo a Taro, pero Ken pensó otra cosa, porque Genzo estaba a su lado e Irek también pensó lo mismo

Tanya, quítate ese vestido –

¿? – la chica miró a su pareja

¿por qué? dijiste que te había gustado –

pues ahora digo que no me gusta, quítate ese vestido –

no lo voy a hacer... y deja de gritarme frente a toda la gente –

será mejor que... –

Irek, Valeri quiere verte – la oportuna intervención de Marina evitó que los dos empezaran a pelear como últimamente lo habían hecho, Irek hizo caso a su amiga, no sin antes mirar de fea manera a dónde Genzo

¿quieren perder o que? –

pues dile que deje de decirme que debo y no debo hacer –

no sería así sí lo supieras tratar –

pues él te hace más caso a ti que a mí... mejor deberías quedártelo tú... –

... – Marina hizo caso omiso del comentario de su amiga, puesto que ella no sabía sus sentimientos, la chica subió a las gradas para sentarse junto a Taro

_De México... Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia!_... escucharon por los altavoces... serían los primeros en pasar...

y allá van... – la rubia se acercó a la barra, sin perderse detalle alguno de la pareja, la armonía que estaban logrando conforme subían las notas era de admirarse, Elliot sujetaba a su compañera con delicadeza y a la vez con fuerza y seguridad que ella requería... alguien más lo notó...

... – Marina se sentó justo en esos momentos junto a Misaki - ¿sigues enojado? –

¿yo estoy enojado? ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –

no voy a discutir si lo estas o no, eso lo sabes bien, solo que no entiendo el porqué, no me has dicho palabra alguna de la razón sobre tu enojo y no entiendo... si lo estás, si hice algo mal, creo que deberías decírmelo –

¿decirte que? –

porque estás enojado –

ya te dije que no estoy enojado –

EHHH Lily y Elliot habían hecho un triple molinete de combinación

bueno, pues entonces termina la frase conmigo... "Marina, estoy molesto contigo porque hiciste..." –

BRAVO Lily y Elliot ejecutaron un spin en el aire que asombro por el grado de complejidad, justo en esos momentos Taro respondió

¿qué? –

¿qué de que? –

¿que dijiste? -

pues que estás sorda o qué –

oye, no me hables así que no te he hecho nada... quiero arreglar las cosas bien y contigo... – Misaki la quedo mirando... lógico no le iba a decir que estaba celoso... ¿o sí?

Marina... no estoy enojado, bueno sí, pero conmigo mismo, no es nada en contra tuya y ya... es todo lo que debes saber... –

... – Marina miró de frente, sintió que Genzo se movía

EHHHHHH 

precisamente en esos momentos, Lily y Elliot terminaron los cuatro minutos treinta segundos reglamentarios, la gente se puso de pie aplaudiendo a más no poder, incluyendo algunos jugadores que les taparon la vista a Ken, Kojiro y Sawada... Genzo también se levanto y arrojó a la pista una rosa, que se confundió entre las decenas de otras y entre los muñecos de peluche que la gente suele arrojar durante las competencias a modo de regalos y apoyo para los patinadores...

Lily... creo que lo logramos... –

Sí... – Lily jadeaba por el esfuerzo realizado... aunque las girl´s flowers se encargaban de recoger los obsequios ella gustaba de tomar por sí misma algunas de las flores que la gente calurosamente le daba... ya llevaba varias en sus manos cuando noto una muy especial, era intensamente roja

es preciosa esa rosa... nunca te habían dado una así ¿verdad? – dijo Elliot mientras la tomaba por la cintura para salir de la pista

No... Es... muy especial – Lily levantó su vista... sentía una corazonada, y la respuesta la encontraría si hallaba a quien tal vez conciente o inconscientemente buscaba

... –

_...marca de 210 puntos..._ se escucho de nuevo por el altoparlante... Tanya hizo un gesto de preocupación, para lograr ganar eso, deberían patinar en forma perfecta... total y absolutamente perfecta...

Tanya, no me digas que estás preocupada por esa marca –

claro que no – la chica le respondió de mala manera a otra que se acercó para picarla

... y en las gradas...

esta bien Taro, si no quieres decirme nada, lo respetaré, lamento mucho que esto termine así –

no te voy a decir nada porque no hay que decir –

¿entonces por qué no me respondes? ¿qué te hice? estoy conciente de que hice algo mal y aceptaré cualquier consecuencia, pero ni siquiera sé que fue lo que te ha puesto así, eso me desconcierta... ¿qué hice mal? – Marina miró de frente a Taro.. había desesperación e incertidumbre en su mirada – Dame la oportunidad de disculparme contigo ¿quieres? –

Marina... –

... _Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov._.. la gente calló y se sentó de nuevo, pero Taro y Marina se quedaron de pie, hasta que uno reclamó que no lo dejaban ver, volvieron a sentarse...

y te dejaste ese estúpido vestido –

mejor cállate y sonríe –

Irek y Tanya estaban sobre la pista, se pusieron en su posición inicial, cualquiera diría que la eran una pareja en perfecta armonía, sí, Tanya sabía fingir y muy bien... ambos también hicieron una rutina asombrosa, que también arrancó la aprobación de propios y extraños pero...

... _209.56_... los números aparecieron al mismo tiempo que los voceaban... Tanya casi se desmayaba...

primer lugar para México! México obtiene la medalla de oro por primera vez en su historia 

Ou... – Marina se puso de pie... – Debo irme –

... –

...antes de bajar, se detuvo para mirar a Misaki una vez más...

Dije que ya me voy... –

sí, nos vemos luego... –

¿entonces no me dirás? –

yo por mi parte he dicho todo.. –

... – Marina hizo una larga pausa – De verdad me duele que esto termine así, yo por ser una estúpida que no sabe decir las cosas... y tú porque prefieres callar tus sentimientos... ¿y me culpas a mí de ser fría?... –

... –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya, Marina e Irek, iban sentados sin decir una palabra alguna...

El peor lugar en una competencia no es el tercero, ni el quinto, ni siquiera el último... es el segundo... por que estuviste a muy poco de ganar... a muy poco... y la oportunidad se fue de tus manos –

... –

ya cállate Tanya, te dije que te cambiaras ese vestido y no lo hiciste –

¡¿mi culpa!¡el que tenía la cara larga eras tú! –

favor de callarse ¿quieren? –

... – después de un largo rato la rubia habló

¿y le dijiste que te ibas a Siberia a aislarte total y completamente? –

no... –

que drástica decisión ¿no? – respondió Irek

no... más bien fue una fría decisión... –

Notas: las girl´s flowers son las niñas que recogen los peluches durante las competencias


	21. Segundo reencuentro

**Capítulo 21. Segundo reencuentro.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Después de enfrentarse a varios rivales, entre ellos Italia y Francia, Japón consiguió llegar a la final del Mundial para enfrentarse a Alemania. El equipo teutón venía más fuerte que nunca, capitaneado por Karl Heinz Schneider, el cual estaba ya un poco mejor al saber que sus padres no iban a separarse, y parecía ser que en esa ocasión era en serio. Hady y Marie estaban en las tribunas apoyando a los alemanes, aunque por parte de Japón algunas patinadoras brillaron por su ausencia...

No van a venir.- le dijo Ken a Taro, cuando éste miraba insistentemente hacia las tribunas.- Con excepción hecha de la novia de Wakabayashi.

Lily no va a venir.- respondió Genzo, inmediatamente.- Ella me odia.

¿Quién es Lily?.- se sorprendió Ken.

La ganadora del torneo Mundial Patinaje.- explicó Izawa.- Ella y su compañero son los primeros mexicanos en ganar tal competencia.

¿Y ella que tiene que ver?.- Ken seguía sin entender.- Bueno, ¿qué acaso porque Tanya perdió ante ella vas a dejarla, Wakabayashi?

¿De qué me estás hablando?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Crees que Tanya y yo tenemos algo?

Ahora finge que no es cierto.- gruñó Ken, dándole la espalda.

Genzo volteó a ver a Taro.

¿En serio Wakashimazu cree que yo quiero a Tanya?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Yo que sé.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.

Genzo volteó a ver hacia las tribunas, aunque sabía que iba a ser algo inútil. Lily no estaría allí, por más que él lo deseara... La noche de la final del torneo, Lily y Elliot se habían despedido de la pista como lo que eran, como lo que siempre habían sido: una pareja. Incluso, Elliot cedió a la petición del público y besó a Lily en medio de una lluvia atronadora de aplausos. Los periódicos publicaron la historia de los patinadores como la clásica historia de amor que había vencido todas las adversidades, incluso al coma. Genzo se dio cuenta de que nunca, jamás, iba a poder interponerse entre ese amor, por más que lo deseara...

Volviendo al partido, Marina llegó al estadio poco antes de que terminara el primer tiempo, cuando Japón iba abajo en el marcador. Muy en contra de sus deseos, ella estaba ahí porque quería ver a alguien a quien no quería ver... O que más bien sí quería ver pero que no quería reconocer que quería ver. Durante el medio tiempo, Marina vio que Misaki saludaba a una muchacha japonesa, la cual lo miraba con mucha dulzura y amor. Sin saber por qué, la rusa se puso algo triste.

"Ya se consiguió una novia, Marina", dijo una voz en la mente de la chica. "¿Qué esperabas? No iba a rogarte por siempre".

Marina se puso de pie y se marchó del estadio, recriminándose a sí misma por sus actitudes y comportamientos. Misaki, mientras tanto, le agradeció a su amiga Azumi Hayakawa todo su apoyo.

Gracias por apoyarme en todo, Azumi.- dijo Taro.

Para eso estamos los amigos.- sonrió la chica.

Marina salió del estadio y se encontró con Tanya, quien la esperaba apoyada contra un árbol.

Te dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo el venir aquí.- le dijo ella.- No tiene caso, todos los hombres son unos idiotas.

Lo sé.- respondió Marina, sin dejar de caminar.- Lo que no sé es por qué, si estás tan segura de eso, viniste a aquí.

Porque soy una perdedora.- respondió Tanya, echando a andar tras ella.

O quizás porque quieres encontrar una manera de arruinar a Lily Del Valle.- replicó Marina.

No creo que eso pueda ser ya posible.- negó Tanya.- Si Genzo Wakabayashi no aceptó seguirme el juego antes, no va a hacerlo ahora.

Por supuesto, Tanya mentía. La realidad era que ella quería ver a Ken, aunque fuera por última vez...

El segundo tiempo comenzó y Japón consiguió darle la vuelta al partido y derrotar a Alemania. Todos los japoneses estaban eufóricos y la porra lo estaba mucho más. Schneider se acercó a Tsubasa y lo felicitó por el gran juego, mientras que a Genzo le pidió la revancha en la Bundesliga. El alemán, muy triste, se fue a los vestidores a llorar su pérdida, pero ahí lo encontró su familia para darle todo su apoyo... Karl se sintió mucho mejor con la muestra de apoyo que le brindó su padre, aunque lo que lo hizo recuperarse casi por completo fue la dulce sonrisa de Hady Delaney, la cual lo esperaba afuera de los vestidores.

Fue un gran partido.- le dijo ella.

Gracias.- sonrió Karl.- ¿Sabes? Había pensado en que si ganaba el Mundial iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia. Me gustas en serio, Hady. Desde hace mucho que quería decírtelo, pero no me atrevía por la situación que se estaba dando en mi casa... Sin embargo, ahora que todo se ha solucionado, y aunque quizás no quieras estar con un perdedor... Hady, ¿quisieras darme la oportunidad y ser mi novia?

Hady no podía hablar. Sin palabras le dio un "sí"a Schneider con la cabeza. Éste la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un suave y tímido beso, su primer beso...

Volviendo al campo de juego, los jugadores recibieron sus medallas en medio de la felicidad de sus seguidores. Lily, quien había visto el partido desde un sitio en donde nadie pudiese verla, vio con orgullo cuando Genzo recibía su medalla.

También has cumplido tus sueños.- murmuró ella, feliz.- Me da gusto por ti...

Lily salió del estadio sin mirar atrás. La vida de ella había cambiado y sabía que su camino estaba por separarse del de Genzo Wakabayashi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los años pasaron. ¿Cuántos? Unos cuantos. Genzo se convirtió en toda una leyenda en Europa debido a su gran actuación con el Hamburgo. Sin embargo, Genzo tuvo algunos problemas y no pudo participar en la Bundesliga debido a que sufrió lesiones en sus manos causadas por los jugadores Bryan Cruiffort y Stefan Levin. Pero a pesar de eso, Genzo estaba confiado y seguro en que lograría reponerse para estar preparado para los torneos que se avecinaban.

Cuando Genzo regresó a Alemania después del Mundial que se jugó en Francia, descubrió que los Del Valle se habían mudado junto con Elliot y con Jean Lacoste a Suiza. El Dr. Stein simplemente dijo que Elliot y Lily deseaban prepararse para los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Genzo, con el corazón roto, juró nunca más el volverse a acordar de Lily ni volvería a dejar que una mujer se le interpusiera en el camino. Claro, con el tiempo tuvo algunas novias pero no se interesó por ninguna de ellas. Pronto, Genzo cobró fama de rompecorazones y de mujeriego empedernido. Solo Schneider sabía que se trataban de planes patéticos para olvidarse de la única mujer que había amado.

Por cierto que el alemán y Hady continuaron siendo novios, él triunfando en el fútbol alemán y ella en la equitación. Y como dato agregado, Marie Schneider se prendó del joven portero italiano Gino Fernández, el cual la salvó de ser atropellada en una ocasión.

Me gustaría poder hacer algo.- comentó Hady en una ocasión.- Lily nos ayudó a nosotros.

Sí, pero, ¿qué podrías hacer?.- cuestionó Schneider.- ¿Ir por ella hasta Suiza? Además, hasta donde sé, Lily y Elliot siguen siendo novios.

Eso es cierto, pero yo sé que ella quiere a Genzo.- replicó Hady.- ¿O como te explicas que ellos se hayan besado?

Hady le había contado todo a Schneider, haciéndole jurar que nunca revelaría el secreto.

Quizás sea cierto que se quieren.- admitió Schneider.- Pero Genzo no quiere saber más de Lily, y pues tampoco puedo obligarlo a que acepte que la ama.

Ojalá no fueran tan tercos.- suspiró Hady.

Lily, por su parte, se olvidó de lo acontecido en Francia y se enfocó a prepararse para el gran sueño, los Olímpicos de Invierno. Después de la victoria en el Campeonato Mundial, Elliot volvió a recuperar parcialmente a su novia, pero él sabía que en Francia había ocurrido algo que lo hizo perder una parte de ella para siempre... En fin, sea como fuere, las cosas estaban así hasta el momento en que Lily tuvo que viajar a Japón. ¿El motivo? Lily deseaba comprar unos patines especiales que supuestamente solo vendían allá. Había intentado el hacérselos llevar a Suiza en muchas ocasiones, sin conseguirlo, y Elliot había tratado de convencerla de que siguiera usando los mismos patines de siempre, sin éxito.

Si esperas a que vuelva de Alemania de mi cita con el doctor Hatori, te acompañaré a Japón.- ofreció Elliot.

No deseo esperar tanto tiempo.- negó Lily.- Perderemos más oportunidad de practicar si espero a que vuelvas de Alemania. Mejor me voy de una vez y vuelvo lo más rápido que se pueda.

No sé cual es tu prisa.- comentó Elliot.

Debemos estar listos para los Olímpicos.- insistió Lily.- La gente comienza a pensar que nuestra victoria en el Campeonato fue solo cuestión de suerte, ya que Tanya e Irak nos han ganado en dos ocasiones.

Y nosotros les hemos ganado en dos.- comentó Elliot, muy serio.- Te estás obsesionando con eso.

¿Por qué? Es nuestro sueño.- replicó Lily.

¿Y por qué no me acompañas a Alemania?.- preguntó Elliot.- Así podrás ver a Hady y a Karl... Y quizás a Genzo.

Ya te dije que no iré contigo a Alemania.- gritó Lily, molesta.- ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo como para andarlo desperdiciando en viajes!

Lo dicho, era como si una parte de Lily, su parte más dulce, hubiese dejado de pertenecerle a Elliot... La verdad era que Lily no deseaba el volver a ver a Genzo, primero por los besos que le dio y después porque se enteró de sus miles de novias fugaces. Lily se sintió utilizada y no quiso volver a saber nada más del portero.

En fin. Genzo recibió a su vez una invitación para unirse a la nueva selección juvenil de Japón. Él estaba lesionado, pero iría para presenciar las eliminatorias de su equipo en Asia. Originalmente, Genzo no se uniría a la selección hasta que no terminara la Bundesliga, pero el portero tuvo un permiso especial ya que de cualquier manera no podría jugar debido a su lesión, así que se dio prisa para tomar el vuelo que saldría de Frankfurt rumbo a Tokio, el cual hacía escala después de haber partido de Berna (¿será esto posible?).

Pensé que no te irías a Japón sino hasta mucho después.- le comentó Hotaru, su novia en turno, una japonesa que estaba trabajando en Alemania.

Regresaré antes del final de la Bundesliga.- respondió Genzo.- Solo será un viaje corto.

Si me esperas a que pida permiso, iré contigo.- ofreció Hotaru.

No vale la pena.- negó Genzo.- Mejor pide permiso para el Mundial que se hará en Japón.

Hecho.- sonrió Hotaru.

Genzo alcanzó el último asiento disponible en el vuelo ya mencionado con anterioridad y abordó el avión sin saber lo que esperaba...

El asiento que Genzo ocuparía estaba junto a una chica que leía el libro de "El Alquimista", de Paulo Coelho. La joven tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba un ajustado suéter azul claro y ni levantó la mirada cuando Genzo tomó asiento y se ajustó el cinturón. Una vez que el avión despegó, la aeromoza se acercó a ofrecer bebidas.

Solo deseo una soda de cola, por favor.- pidió Genzo.

Yo quiero un poco de jugo de manzana, si no es molestia.- pidió la joven que estaba sentada junto a él.

A Genzo se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar esa voz. Y en parte, se recriminó por no haber reconocido a la muchacha con tan solo verla... La aeromoza le dio la bebida a Lily, quien de momento tampoco había reconocido al portero.

Gracias.- Lily se estiró para tomar el vaso.

Lily.- dijo Genzo a su vez.

¿Eh?.- ella, sorprendida, casi deja caer el vaso cuando se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba junto a ella.- ¿Genzo?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él.

Voy rumbo a Japón.- respondió la chica, tremendamente incómoda.

¿A qué?.- preguntó Genzo, también un tanto incómodo.

A conseguir equipo que necesito.- respondió Lily, dándole varios sorbos a su jugo de manzana.- Supongo que tú también vas para allá.

Claro.- la pregunta estaba de más, por lo que Genzo supuso que Lily estaba tan nerviosa como él.- Voy a reunirme con mi selección...

Ya veo...

¿Viajas sola?.- quiso saber Genzo, al no ver a Elliot por ninguna parte.

Sí.- respondió Lily, sin añadir nada más.

Tenía que ser en ese momento. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, la atracción seguía presente... Con solo verla, a Genzo se le vino a la mente todos los momentos vividos con Lily y sus dulces labios... Lily, a su vez, volvió a recordar lo especial que siempre había sido Genzo para ella, el sentimiento tan cálido que siempre le había hecho sentir y los besos que le dio...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Genzo se bebió de un trago su refresco, para aliviar un poco la resequedad de su garganta.

¿Cómo te ha ido?.- preguntó él, mirando a Lily bajo una luz nueva, ya que ella se había convertido en una mujer hermosa.

Bien.- ella respondía con monosílabos.

¿Sigues con el patinaje?

Sí.

Y supongo que Tapia sigue siendo tu compañero...

Sí...

¿Y ya no ha tenido problema alguno con su enfermedad?

No.- Lily frunció el entrecejo.- De hecho, él viajará a Alemania para ver a tu tío.

"No sé por qué demonios no acepté ir con él", pensó ella. La aeromoza se acercó y preguntó si deseaban más bebida. Tanto Genzo como Lily se negaron. Ella estiró la mano para entregar el vaso, y entonces Genzo vio algo en el dedo anular de ella que lo hizo petrificarse...

¿Es un anillo de compromiso?.- preguntó Genzo, señalando la sortija que ella llevaba en el dedo.

Ah... .- Lily ya casi lo había olvidado.

Meses atrás, Elliot le había pedido que se casara con él, no en ese momento, no pronto, pero sí en un futuro, después de que los dos ganaran la medalla de oro en los Olímpicos. Lily había aceptado, con cierta reserva, pero aun así él insistió en ponerle en el dedo el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a su madre...

Sí, lo es.- respondió Lily, cuando la vergüenza momentánea que sintió hubo desaparecido.- Elliot me pidió matrimonio...

Ya veo.- murmuró Genzo.- Felicidades…

Gracias…

Él se sintió miserable. Su amor inalcanzable, ese amor que lo había atormentado durante años, se había vuelto imposible...


	22. Rompiendo capas

**Capítulo 22. Rompiendo capas.- Por Made**

¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Gretel? Uh, pues que chafa nombre… No, no me gusta como suena el "Taro y Gretel". ¡Puaj! Pues ya que, son tus gustos… ¿así? ¿y crees que nací ayer o qué? Ja,ja,ja… Está bien… eh… pues no, no… Se fue al pueblo por víveres. No Misaki, no se fue sola, Irek va con ella... –

… -

¿Misaki, sigues ahí? –

_Bueno, te llamo después Tanya… cuídate mucho y ya no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas_… -

¡¿yoooo! Ja, esta bien… ehm, Taro, ¿sabes… algo de él? –

_que sigue soltero, creo que eso es lo que te interesa saber ¿no? Je_… -

chistoso… nos vemos… ¡besos! –

clic 

Tanya cortó llamada. La casa donde vivían desde hacía mucho tiempo ella, Irek y Marina era una verdadera fortaleza en medio de las vastas regiones siberianas. Era una villa alejada de todo lugar poblado, un castillo casi. Tenían para su uso, una pista de hielo, ubicada en la parte baja a desnivel, pues para llegar a ella había que bajar escaleras en el interior de la casa, pero una parte tenía ventanales por donde mañana a mañana el sol salía tocando con sus rayos a las tres figuras que diariamente entrenaban de madrugada.

… - la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento… miró un panel con fotografías – "Lily a ganado dos de tres campeonatos mundiales… ¿acaso… no puedo vencerla?" –

La rusa miró una vez más con nostalgia las tomas… un aire resignado estaba apoderándose de ella…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Ya es todo? – preguntó una voz algo fastidiada

No… me falta comprar algo más… espérame aquí Marina, ya no tardo –

ufff –

La chica de ojos verdes dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento

"Lo más seguro es que va a comprarle flores como es su santa costumbre" ¿? – en eso miró una revista deportiva en el quiosco de la esquina donde estaba parada

_Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero titular del equipo del Hamburgo suma una conquista más… ahora, la afortunada es Hotaru_… Marina cerró de golpe la revista después de ver un poco más abajo…

"Aja… según esta realmente enamorado de ella, que se lo crea su abuelita en moto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Lily? ¿Seguirá con Elliot?" –

Ya regrese… podemos irnos… Mira, te compre esto –

¿? – Marina miró seria el ramo de sencillas flores que Irek le extendía - ¿Eso que es? –

¿Flores? – respondió el chico con igual sarcasmo

Ya sé que son flores, conozco las flores pero ¿Por qué me las estás obsequiando? –

Bueno… es que ya son muchos años que los tres vivimos juntos, y cada año, en nuestro aniversario bien sabes que le regalo algo a Tanya… pero nunca lo he hecho contigo –

No tienes por qué – respondió cortante

Sí… pero hemos convivido mucho… somos una familia ya, ¿no es así? Lo único que me falta es casarme con tu hermana –

Tanya no es mi hermana… -

Por favor… casi lo son… Vamos, ¿no me vas a dejar con la mano estirada o sí? –

… - Marina ni siquiera pestañeaba

Marina… ¿quieres que me incline ante ti para que las aceptes? – y acto seguido el chico se arrodillo

¡No hagas eso! – ella le arrebato el ramo – Que cursis pueden llegar a ser los hombres –

Ja,ja,ja… eso lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado –

… - la ojiverde lo detuvo con su mirada - ¿Cómo sabes que nunca me he enamorado? –

Porque nunca te he visto salir con nadie… No haces nada… -

Eso no significa que no me haya enamorado –

Uhhh… ¿después de todo hay un corazón bajo esa enorme capa de hielo que cubre tu cuerpo? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y quién es el afortunado? – Irek sentía mucha ternura por Marina, la había conocido cuando niña ella iba a sus terapias en el hospital, por él, ella había logrado salir del trauma que le provocó la muerte de sus padres…

No tiene caso hablar de eso… es alguien que… no es libre – dijo serena… pero tristemente

Uhh… - Irek se encogió de hombros y ambos subieron a la camioneta para ir a su lejana casa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… días después en un lujoso centro comercial en Tokio, una pareja hacía compras… la música llenaba el ambiente…

_Querida eres la roca  
Sobre la cual estoy parado_

¿Te gusta este? – preguntó ella a su compañero

… -

_Y vine aquí para hablar  
Espero que entiendas_

Taro… Taro… Taro, ¿me estás escuchando? –

… -

_Son verdes, sí… _

_El proyector brilla sobre ti  
¿Y cómo podría, quien sea, rechazarte?  
Llegué aquí con una carga  
Y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que te conocí  
Y nena deberías saber  
Que nunca podría continuar sin ti  
Ojos verdes_

¡Misaki! –

¿eh?... a… disculpa Gretel… ehm… sí, esta bien, el azul se te ve perfecto –

¿? ¿Cuál azul, Taro? – preguntó ella mirando alrededor

¿? ¿No… me estás preguntando que vestido te queda mejor? –

No… a menos que quieras que me ponga "solo esto" de vestido para darle la bienvenida a tu amigo que viene de Alemania – la chica le señaló unas mascadas de fina seda… vaporosas y transparentes… y diminutas…

Ahm… no… je, creo que no te va a combinar… con… los aretes, je - respondió apenado

Estás muy distraído ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Tienes problemas con el equipo? ¿Con la selección?... Señorita, me llevo todo esto… – ella dejo lo que llevaba en las manos a la vendedora para que lo cobrara y luego se acercó a él

No… no, nada de eso. Solo estoy un poco cansado… por el viaje y eso… –

Ya… bueno, pues si no estas "muy" cansado, - empezó a decir ella con voz pícara - te espero hoy en la noche en el departamento y de ahí nos vamos por tu amigo ¿Te parece bien? –

Ahm… bueno, pues… me va a dar un poco de pena –

¿pena? Taro, no será la primera noche que pasemos juntos… -

Pero sí en el departamento de Azumi… se puede… enojar… -

… - la francesa lo miró primero enojada y luego ya un poco"resignada" – Esta bien… pero de todas formas, debes ir ¿no? –

Sí… claro, claro… -

Señorita, aquí tiene su mercancía… -

¡Gracias! Muy amable… - Gretel tomó con rapidez la bolsa

Espere por favor… por el monto de su compra, la tienda le regala un pase doble para el evento artístico de patinaje sobre hielo… las grandes figuras de este deporte darán una gala en la ciudad… ¡que se diviertan! – la chica le entrego los pases, Gretel los observó sin mucho interés primero

¿Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov?... ¿Serán buenos estos rusos? – (la verdad, Gretel no sabía mucho de este deporte)

Son realmente buenos… ganadores de todos los campeonatos europeos pero han quedado en segundo lugar en los torneos mundiales -

Dicen que una pareja de mexicanos a ganado, ¿irán a venir? No sabía que tenían figuras en México… -

Sí, son Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia, y también son excelentes…ellos son los que les han ganado a Tanya e Irek en los campeonatos mundiales -

… pareces conocer mucho de ellos… -

Más de lo que te imaginas – murmuro entre dientes

¿Marina Slomova? Bueno… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? Se ve que estará muy bueno, así podemos hacer algo para variar… -

… -

Taro… -

Ahm… no creo, la verdad no me gusta mucho el patinaje –

¿Qué no? ¡Acabas de darme santo, seña y estadísticas de todos ellos! –

Bueno… es que Wakabayashi es amigo de los mexicanos… solo por eso lo sé… Mejor ve con Azumi, te va a agradar más ir con ella que conmigo… -

… estás comportándote muy raro… ¿eh? Pareces huir más bien… Pero está bien, le diré a Azumi que me acompañe entonces… -

… -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… y esa noche…

¿Por qué Taro dijo que no quería venir? – Azumi Hayakawa y su amiga Gretel Lafontaine ocupaban sus lugares en palcos

Que porque no le gusta el patinaje… -

… - Azumi se quedo extrañada un rato, tuvo un leve impulso en decirle a Gretel que desde hacía mucho tiempo su amigo guardaba algunas fotos de cierta patinadora, pero termino por desechar tal idea

Parece ser que solo vienen patinadores rusos… ¿Qué hay de los franceses y los americanos? – preguntó Gretel

Ah… es que el espectáculo es ruso–japonés nada más… Por aquello de que comparten escuela. Aparte, es difícil juntar a todas las grandes figuras porque ya se acercan de nuevo las competencias mundiales, muchos de ellos tuvieron que rechazar este tipo de eventos para concentrarse en su entrenamiento, la búsqueda de nuevo equipo, entrenadores, etcétera… -

Ah… vaya… -

El espectáculo dio inicio con una entrada en conjunto de las jóvenes promesas de Japón, las lámparas de neón cubrieron la blanca pista para conformar un juego de luces fantásticas que cubrían a los patinadores. Si bien el evento no era como el tipo "On Ice" de Disney Co., igual estaba dejando un buen sabor de boca en los espectadores. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando Tanya e Irek salieron haciendo una bella interpretación del "Ave María"… pero hubo alguien que llamó la atención de Gretel… una alta patinadora de ojos verdes salió después de sus compatriotas acompañada de las notas de Tchaikosvky (¿?) y su versión de el Hada Ciruela de "El Cascanueces"

¿?... ¿Conoces quién es? – preguntó Gretel a su amiga

Sí, su nombre es Marina Slomova, de Rusia –

Uhm… creo que es ella –

¡¿! ¿la recuerdas de algún lado? – Azumi se alarmó

No… pero es a quién he estado buscando –

¿?... –

El evento llegó a su fin y todos los patinadores dieron gracias a su público presentándose todos juntos en la pista, después salieron entre aplausos y demás… Los cansados deportistas se preparaban para retirarse a sus respectivos hoteles y descansar…

Sigues sin querer hacer el salto cuádruple Marina… ¿Por qué no te animas ya a ejecutarlo? –

No he entrenado lo suficiente Tanya… ¿Irek y tú van a salir esta noche? – dijo la rusa cambiando completamente la conversación

Ah… vamos a ir a cenar… tomar algo… bailar tal vez… - respondió sin muchos ánimos

Te mueres de ir con él ¿verdad? –

¿Se nota mi alegría? – fue la respuesta irónica de la rubia

…afuera…

Gretel, no creo que sea buena idea –

¿Por qué no? A mi parece muy buena… -

Es que… tengo entendido que esa chica no le llaman la atención ese tipo de cosas… -

¿? Ahora resulta que tú también estás de lo más rara ¿es una enfermedad que les da a los japoneses de vez en cuando o que pasa con ustedes? –

…adentro…

¿Estás lista ya? Muero por comerme una rica langosta… –

¿Mariscos de noche, Tanya? –

Sí… ¿Qué no sabes que es mucho mejor afrodisíaco que el ginseng? –

… estás loca –

toc toc toc 

¿quién será? – dijo fastidiada Tanya – Ojalá no quieran más autógrafos – la rubia abrió con ganas de correr a quien se atrevía a llegar en último minuto

¡Hola, buenas noches! ¿Se encontrará la señorita Marina Slomova? –

Depende… -

¿Depende? – Gretel y Azumi se miraron confundidas - ¿De que? –

De quién es usted y pa´que la quiere –

Tanya… - Marina se asomó a la puerta regañando a su amiga con la mirada, - Soy yo ¿en que les puedo servir? –

¡Hola señorita Marina Slomova! Me da un gusto conocerte – la francesa saludo muy efusivamente a Marina, pero ésta solo tenía ojos para la japonesa que se hallaba detrás

"en algún lado la he visto… ¿dónde?" – pensaba la rusa

Soy la directora de diseño en jefe de "Elizabeth Harden" Señorita Slomova ¿ha escuchado de nuestra marca? –

¿? ¿Elizabeth Harden? Lo siento, no tengo el placer de conocer a esa señora… -

Ja,ja,ja – la ingenuidad de Marina provocó que Gretel soltara una pequeña risa – No es una señora en sí… fue la fundadora de los productos de belleza que llevan su nombre hoy en día, somos una marca muy reconocida en todo el mundo… -

¿Como Lacoste? – preguntó la rubia

Mucho más que Lacoste… señorita Slomova, debo confesar que desde que la vi, usted me impacto es decir… su belleza natural, su desenvolvimiento… su frescura juvenil… -

¡! – Marina miraba a Gretel con cara de "deje de ser tan aduladora y vaya al grano" y se lo hubiera dicho sino fuera porque no dejaba de observar a Azumi tratando de recordar en dónde la había visto

Oiga, deje de adular a Marina y díganos a que ha venido exactamente… - terció Tanya quien ya se moría (literalmente) de hambre

Quiero que sea la imagen de nuestra próxima campaña de belleza… -

¡¡¡! –

¿Qué dice señorita Slomova? ¿Acepta? Sus ojos serán admirados por gente de todo el mundo –

… - Marina se quedo callada por un par de minutos - ¿Ser modelo de perfumes y no sé que cosas más que se usan para que las mujeres se embarren en la cara? –

No es ser simplemente una "modelo"… es ser la "imagen" de nuestra marca a nivel mundial… Usted, sería el perfecto ejemplo de muchas jovencitas en el mundo, que seguro querrán seguir sus pasos… -

¿Yo? ¿Un ejemplo a seguir? – Marina miró atónita a Tanya - ¿Crees que sería un "buen" ejemplo a seguir? – la rubia solo se encogió de hombros

Aquí esta mi tarjeta…- Gretel le entrego una elegante tarjeta de presentación, "Gretel Lafontaine" leyó - Hable con su agente y llámeme para hacerme saber su decisión… Le aseguro que de aceptar, no se arrepentirá… -

No tenemos agente… somos deportistas, no celebridades – dijo molesta la rubia

¡Mucho mejor! Así la decisión queda en usted solamente… Es mejor no tener agente, a veces son algo… inescrupulosos y molestos… -

¿Como los diseñadores de imagen? – preguntó sarcástica la rubia

No… como los que quedan "relegados" en torneos mundiales – respondió no menos hiriente Gretel, Tanya estuvo muy a punto de soltarle un trancazo

Pues aunque no tengamos agente, Marina debe consultarlo con otras personas – dijo enojada Tanya

¿? ¿Quiénes otras, Tanya? –

¡¿Como que quiénes, Marina! ¡Hay muchas! –

¿Como quién? –

Como… como… ¡como Valeri!... mi abuela… ¡hasta Irek tiene opinión! –

O como usted ¿verdad? – interrumpió Gretel de manera irónica, la rubia una vez más se la imagino golpeándola… pero lo evito el hecho de verla enfundada en un elegante abrigo de pieles… seguramente la sociedad protectora de animales la iba a demandar por maltratar a una mala copia de "Peggy"

Mire, señorita "diseñadora de imagen" de quién sabe quién… Marina… –

Espera Tanya… - Marina la detuvo – …muy amable de su parte en molestarse en venir y hacerme este ofrecimiento… y contrario a lo que piense Tanya – lo dijo mirando a su compañera para luego regresar su atención a Gretel – no necesito de nadie para tomar mis decisiones –

Excelente… esa actitud de seguridad y autosuficiencia es lo que buscamos –

… - Marina sonrió levemente (¿sonrió? Sí, lo hizo) – Mi respuesta es no, gracias – y cerro la puerta

¡Espere! –

¿?... –

Gretel estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con todo tipo de gente, y nunca se había dado por vencida... y no sería esta la primera vez. Gracias a su tenacidad, había conseguido contratos con las figuras más reconocidas del mundo del espectáculo y las celebridades, incluyendo a uno que otro deportista como el inglés David Beckham, contratos que le habían generado a la compañía muy buenas ganancias en cinco años consecutivos y que eran los mismos que tenía a su mando… Era tenaz, inteligente y como Tanya lo había comprobado, también una reina del sarcasmo pero solo cuando la provocaban, y sumado a todo esto, muy bonita… (con razón el Taro le dijo que sí ¬¬)…

Señorita Slomova, no es necesario que me responda de forma inmediata – la chica entro al camerino – Le pido que lo piense… le ofrezco no solo una buena renumeración económica, sino todo un mundo de posibilidades… el mundo estará a sus pies si así lo desea –

… - las palabras salieron seductoras… pero para cualquier otro, excepto para una chica que se sabía de memoria las obras de Tolstoi – Yo no quiero nada de eso, no me interesa conquistar el mundo ni mucho menos… con que me conquiste a mi misma es más que suficiente, eso engrandece al ser humano –

… - Gretel sonrió nerviosa – No es mi intención presionarla… creo que esto fue una forma muy apresurada de empezar. ¿Qué le parece sí…? le doy a conocer a detalle nuestra labor, así como las obras que hemos hecho, "Elizabeth Harden" no solo se dedica a "vender" productos de belleza, también tenemos laboratorios que se encargan de hacer estudios en lo que al bienestar de la mujer se refiere, nuestra fundación dio fuertes donaciones para la investigación de la osteoporosis y el cáncer en la mujer… en fin, muchas cosas… Pero esto se lo diré más adelante… Creo que una cena sí la puede aceptar… Usted también esta invitada señorita Tanya, conozco el mejor restaurante en la ciudad que sirve la más deliciosa langosta que jamás ha probado… ¿Qué dicen? ¿aceptan? –

… -

No gracias… la langosta hace daño si se come de noche – la mirada de Tanya echaba furia en toda la extensión de la palabra… Gretel solo atino a sonreírle diplomáticamente

bip bip bip… el celular de Azumi sonó y ésta contesto en el acto ¿Bueno? Sí, estamos un poco retrasadas pero ya vamos para allá –

… -

Gretel… "tu novio", nos esta esperando en el restaurante – dijo nerviosa Azumi

¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí?... ou, apagué el celular… mira, tres llamadas perdidas… Lo siento, disculpen la interrupción… pero así son los hombres, no pueden vivir con nosotras, pero tampoco sin nosotras ¿verdad? En fin así es esto de los novios –

… - Tanya hizo ojos al cielo, mientras Marina no dejaba de observar a Azumi

La invitación sigue abierta… ¿acceden? –

No queremos hacer mal tercio con "su novio" – dijo Tanya con ganas de terminar tan larga plática

¿Señorita Slomova? –

… - Marina discretamente estudiaba los cambios en el semblante de la japonesa

Señorita Slomova… - Gretel paso su mano una vez frente a su rostro

Esta bien… aceptamos –

¡¿Qué! Marina, Irek me va a matar –

Mejor para ti ¿no?... no dejas de decir que mil veces muerta a seguir sin Ken –

Ou… es cierto, pero si va a pasarme que sea después de los olímpicos, luego de vencer a "ya sabes quien" –

Mmm… -

Tanya y Marina terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias para luego salir en compañía de las dos chicas… Marina había reparado muy bien en el nerviosismo de Azumi y se propuso a averiguar el por qué de su comportamiento, aparte después de mucho pensar la reconoció… "es la chica que estaba con Taro en aquella final en Francia" se dijo así misma…

**Notas:** la canción se llama "Green Eyes" y es de Coldplay…

- la presentación de el Hada Ciruela de "El Cascanueces" la realizo Sasha Cohen en las competencias del 2004-2005

- la presentación del "Ave María" la hicieron Tatiana Totmianina y Maxim Marinin, (actuales campeones olímpicos) en el 2004, fue una presentación especial después del accidente que sufrieron en el "Skate America" del Gran Prix de la ISU y fue su regreso, pues algunos llegaron a pensar que tardarían mucho tiempo en volver al patinaje debido a lo impactante del accidente (Tatiana cayó desde lo alto, azotando fuertemente contra el hielo en un resbalón sin querer por parte de Maxim mientras la sostenía en el aire)


	23. Volverte a ver

**Capítulo 23.- Volverte a ver.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Tokio, Japón. La gente caminaba con prisa, como si estuvieran a punto de recibir herencia. Estaba lloviendo y había muchísima gente esperando transporte y muy pocos taxis disponibles. Lily ya estaba desesperada, todos los taxis se ocupaban con rapidez.

Puedo llevarte a tu hotel.- ofreció un titubeante Genzo, detrás de ella.

No quiero molestarte.- respondió Lily, mirándolo apenas.- Debes tener prisa por llegar.

No realmente.- contradijo Genzo.- La selección no espera sino hasta la otra semana.

Ya veo.- Lily ya no halló como zafarse, además de que estaba ya cansada de esperar.- Pues en ese caso, gracias...

Genzo cargó el equipaje de Lily, que en realidad era poco, hasta el automóvil que había alquilado. Lily se sorprendió un poco, ya que el automóvil era de gran lujo.

Vaya que te ha ido bien con el fútbol.- comentó ella, cuando subió al coche.

Pues creo que a ti tampoco te va tan mal con el patinaje, a juzgar por el suéter de cachemira que traes puesto.- replicó Genzo.

Fue un regalo de mi madre.- contradijo Lily.- A mí no me gusta aparentar que tengo dinero.

Genzo lo sintió como una indirecta y frunció el ceño; sin embargo, no dijo nada.

¿En dónde vas a hospedarte?.- preguntó Genzo.

Hice reservaciones en el Hotel Ahibara.- respondió Lily.

Eso queda en Akihabara, cerca de la bahía.- comentó Genzo.- Y por cierto, me sorprende un poco tu elección.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Porque para ser alguien que no le gusta aparentar que tiene dinero, escogiste un hotel de cinco estrellas.- contestó Genzo, con algo de cizaña.

Si pretendes pelear conmigo, bájame en la siguiente parada de taxis, por favor.- pidió Lily, de mal humor.

Tú empezaste.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso eres un niño de doce años? Te tengo noticias, ya crecimos los dos.- Lily miraba enfurruñada por la ventana.

A Genzo este comentario le caló más que el anterior, ya que Lily le hizo recordar que ya no estaban en aquellos tiempos en donde los dos eran inseparables, cuando Elliot estaba en coma... Ahora, los dos eran adultos, habían continuado con sus vidas y el niño en coma le había pedido matrimonio a Lily...

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Genzo, con sinceridad.- Es solo que no esperaba encontrarte de esta manera...

La verdad, yo tampoco.- reconoció Lily.- Pero no por eso vamos a pelear, ¿o sí? Que yo recuerde, no quedamos en malos términos la última vez que nos vimos.

¿Quedar en buenos términos para ti es el marcharte a vivir a Suiza sin decirme adiós?.- cuestionó Genzo, molesto.

Era lo mejor para los dos.- contestó Lily, muy seria.- Después de lo que pasó, mientras menos nos viéramos, mejor.

No pasó gran cosa, solo fueron algunos besos.- replicó Genzo, con crueldad.

Ahora la herida fue Lily, ya que al menos para ella habían sido algo más que solo "algunos besos". Para Genzo también, por supuesto, pero en esos momentos su rencor era mayor.

Sí, tienes razón.- musitó Lily.- Solo fueron algunos besos sin importancia. Menos mal que los dos nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Genzo se arrepintió de haber hablado. "Buena la hiciste, Wakabayashi", se recriminó a sí mismo. "Tienes años de no verla y lo único que haces es pelear con ella. ¿Por qué no reconoces que te mueres de ganas de tomarla entre tus brazos y besarla en los labios?".

Durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada. Había mucho tráfico, el cual estaba entorpecido por la lluvia. Genzo notó que Lily jugueteaba con el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo. Cuando ella le dijo que Elliot le había pedido matrimonio, Genzo no la notó muy feliz, o al menos no tanto como se hubiera esperado, y tampoco se veía feliz en ese momento, más bien parecía como si el anillo quemara el dedo de Lily y ella buscara una manera de quitárselo.

Oye, de verdad lo lamento.- dijo Genzo, cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable.- No quise hablarte de esa manera, es solo que de verdad me dolió que te fueras sin decirme adiós. Se suponía que éramos amigos, y no me merecí ni siquiera una carta de despedida.

Yo también lo lamento.- murmuró Lily.- Es solo que muchas emociones pasaron por mi mente por aquellos días, y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de irnos a Suiza a entrenar, pues ni Elliot ni yo quisimos desaprovecharla... Además pensé que no me extrañarías, ya que estabas muy feliz el día que ganaste el mundial.

¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que no iba a extrañarte?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- Espera un segundo... ¿Fuiste a verme ese día?

No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.- respondió Lily.- Te vi recibiendo tu medalla, aun cuando tú no estuviste para ver cuando me dieron la mía.

Pues te equivocas.- replicó Genzo.- Yo fui a verte patinar, vi como Elliot y tú patinaron como la pareja perfecta que son... Incluso, hasta te arrojé una rosa... No sabes el trabajo que me costó el encontrar una rosa roja perfecta, con el aroma más dulce...

¿Fuiste tú el que arrojó esa rosa?.- Lily ya lo sospechaba, pero aun así sintió un estremecimiento.

Claro, aunque seguramente no la notaste.- musitó Genzo.

Era imposible no distinguirla las demás, era hermosa.- replicó Lily. Ella no quiso decirle a Genzo que había guardado esa rosa, disecada, como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro.- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del pasado? Está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza, y ya no tiene caso...

Como gustes.- suspiró Genzo.

"Soy de lo peor", se dijo Lily a sí misma. "Se supone que Elliot es el hombre al que amo y con el que me voy a casar... ¿Por qué me siento tan... emocionada por volver a ver a Genzo?".

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Lily se bajó a toda prisa y un botones se encargó de su equipaje.

Gracias por traerme.- dijo Lily, rápidamente.

¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?.- preguntó Genzo, en un impulso.

Creí que no tenías ganas de seguir viéndome.- se sorprendió Lily.

Nunca dije eso.- protestó Genzo.- Vamos, déjame invitarte a comer, dejemos atrás todo lo que dijimos e hicimos y comencemos de nuevo.

Lily sabía que debió de haber dicho que no. Esa simple comida iba a conducirla a algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse después, pero echaba tanto de menos a Genzo que no pudo negarse... Sin embargo, durante la comida las cosas no fueron menos tensas, ya que cada uno se seguía soltando algunas recriminaciones. Pronto, se tocó el tema escabroso de las novias de Genzo.

Supe que tienes una nueva novia.- comentó Lily.- Otra más.

¿Qué quieres decir con "otra más"?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues es que los periódicos publican que has cambiado más veces de novia que de equipo de fútbol.- respondió Lily.

Pues no deberías de hacer caso de los chismes.- gruñó Genzo, molesto.

¿De veras no has tenido tantas?.- ella le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

¿Y si las he tenido qué?.- protestó Genzo.- No todos somos como tú, que vive su sueño de amor perfecto al lado de su novio perfecto.

¿Qué tienes en contra de Elliot?.- reclamó Lily.

De él nada, realmente.- Genzo desvió la mirada.

"Excepto porque él tiene a la única mujer que yo he amado".

Lily, exasperada, dejó caer su cuchara para postre en el plato de su pastel.

Mejor me voy.- dijo, levantándose súbitamente.- Gracias por la comida.

Genzo, después de pensarlo un rato, se levantó no sin antes pagar la cuenta y fue tras Lily. La encontró en uno de los balcones públicos del hotel. La lluvia se había convertido en un leve chispeo y por lo mismo a Lily parecía no importarle el mojarse un poco.

Lo lamento, otra vez.- dijo Genzo.- Creo que de plano no sé cómo manejar esto...

¿Manejar qué cosa?.- preguntó Lily.

El volverte a ver.- respondió Genzo.- Lo siento, pero debo confesarte que desde que te besé no saco esa sensación que tuve al hacerlo. No me importa si tienes novio, si estás comprometida, solo quisiera sacarme esta sensación para poder continuar con mi vida.

Lily lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y después se soltó su largo cabello. Genzo se estremeció cuando le llegó el aroma floral del perfume de su shampoo.

¿Hablas de la sensación que produjo el beso?.- cuestionó Lily, con voz suave.- Yo también quisiera quitármela. No dejo de repetirme que fue un beso de niños, que fue hace muchos años, pero a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de recordarlo.

Déjame besarte.- pidió Genzo, en voz baja.

¿Qué?

Déjame besarte, para convencerme de que esa sensación fue solo por el hecho de que fue mi primer beso y nada más.- dijo Genzo.- Y así podré continuar...

Iba Lily a replicar, pero la petición de Genzo sonó bastante razonable... O al menos en ese momento así le pareció a Lily... Ella se acercó a él y cerró sus ojos.

Solo un beso.- dijo ella.- Uno solo, para convencernos de que no hay nada más entre nosotros que una buena amistad.

Claro.- asintió Genzo, acercando su boca a la de Lily.

Ella entreabrió sus labios y Genzo los atrapó con los suyos. Al principio, los dos estaban tan ansiosos por demostrarse a sí mismos que no sentían nada por el otro que fue más un simple contacto físico, pero poco a poco, Genzo y Lily se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento que los envolvió a los dos como una llamarada intensa... Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, mientras que Lily tomó con sus manos la nuca de Genzo. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo de pronto a alguno de los dos, o a los dos, les cayó el veinte de lo que estaba sucediendo y se separaron.

¿Viste?.- mintió Lily, respirando agitadamente.- No pasó nada. Yo no sentí nada.

Yo... .- Genzo miró a Lily por unos instantes y sus ojos se clavaron en el anillo de compromiso que ella usaba.- Tampoco sentí nada...

Te lo dije.- dijo Lily, algo desilusionada.- Podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Claro.

Así pues, cada uno se tragó lo que sintió. Genzo, sin embargo, no iba a darse tan vencido tan fácilmente e invitó a Lily a salir todos los días, y cuando él tuvo que marcharse al campamento de la selección, siguió manteniéndose en contacto con ella a través de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de celular. Lily, engañándose a sí misma, aceptaba las llamadas como si vinieran de un amigo, pero ella sabía que la culpabilidad que sentía cuando hablaba con Elliot era porque su corazón titubeaba...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado otra vez. Elliot colgó el teléfono, con la espantosa sensación de que su novia le ocultaba algo. Tenía mucho de no experimentar ese sentimiento, la última vez había ocurrido en Francia, en el primer torneo de patinaje que ganaron... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había de nuevo que hacía que Lily se alejara tanto de él?

Elliot había pensado en ir a Japón a alcanzar a su novia cuando terminara su chequeo en Alemania, pero se presentó un pequeño inconveniente... El doctor Wakabayashi le había dicho a Elliot que al parecer todo marchaba bien... Al parecer...

La resonancia mostró una pequeña zona con baja perfusión sanguínea (bajo flujo de sangre, pues) y me gustaría hacerte un estudio especial, un angiograma.- explicó el doctor Wakabayashi.- Consiste en ponerte medio de contraste en las venas que se dirigen al cerebro para poder detectar si hay algún problema en alguna de ellas que esté causando ese bajo flujo de sangre.

¿Es peligroso, doctor?.- preguntó Elliot.- Yo me he sentido bien...

Y eso es porque la zona afectada es muy pequeña y como hay otras venas que llevan sangre a la misma zona pues por eso no has tenido síntomas.- explicó el doctor Wakabayashi.- Pero quisiera descartar que no haya un problema peor que pueda provocar una complicación más grande después.

¿Tardaría mucho? Es que quería ir a Japón para alcanzar a Lily.- dijo Elliot.

Un par de días, a lo mucho.- respondió el doctor Hatori.- Pero mejor que te vayas tarde completamente sano a irte pronto potencialmente enfermo. Además, mi sobrino está allá también, quizás se encuentren y así Genzo podría cuidarla mientras llegas.

¿Genzo también fue a Japón?.- Elliot enarcó mucho las cejas.

Sí, a reunirse con su selección.- contestó el doctor Wakabayashi, sin darle mucha importancia.

Ahí estaba. El factor común que estuvo presente las veces que Lily se portaba extraña con él... Esa noche, sin embargo, antes de que Elliot pudiera decir nada, Lily le dijo que se había encontrado a Genzo "por accidente" en el avión y que estaban aprovechando para ponerse al corriente de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas.

No te lo había dicho antes porque no me pareció muy relevante.- explicó Lily.- Te envía saludos y dice que espera verte pronto.

Me imagino.- respondió Elliot, muy serio.- Pues regrésale a Genzo el saludo y dile que lo veré pronto.

¿Vendrás a Japón?.- Lily respingó.

Sí, había planeado hacerlo en unos cuantos días, después de que el doctor Wakabayashi termine de hacerme algunos estudios.- dijo Elliot.

¿Estudios de qué?.- en la voz de Lily se escuchaba una preocupación genuina.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

No es la gran cosa, no te preocupes.- Elliot le quitó importancia al asunto.- Te veré en algunos días.

Te quiero.- le dijo Lily.

También yo.- Elliot colgó.

Él notó que Lily había dejado de decirle "te amo". Elliot se quedó pensando en Genzo Wakabayashi y se preguntó si él sería el responsable de todo. El joven le caía bien a Elliot, gracias a él estaba con vida y podía hablar, caminar, patinar, reír y estar con la mujer que amaba, además de que Genzo resultó ser un gran amigo, un amigo incondicional pero... Elliot siempre pensó que Genzo sentía algo más por Lily que una simple amistad... Claro en algún momento Elliot se reclamó a sí mismo por ser un malpensado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el japonés siempre se notaba triste cuando veía a Lily y a Elliot juntos, y se ponía muy feliz cuando Lily estaba solo con él...

¿Qué habrá pasado mientras estuve en coma?.- se preguntó Elliot, en voz alta.- ¿Será que fue en ese momento cuando comencé a perder a Lily?

Porque claro, ahora Elliot estaba bien seguro de que fue desde que despertó del coma cuando Lily había comenzado a dejar de pertenecerle... Y todo eso fue a partir de que Genzo Wakabayashi hizo acto de presencia en sus vidas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady contestó la llamada que le había hecho Lily. Ella le estaba contando que se había encontrado con Genzo en Japón y que no sabía qué hacer, ya que se habían vuelto a besar y se sentía miserable.

¿Por qué rayos lo besaste, para empezar?.- cuestionó Hady.- Te encanta provocar al destino.

Él me lo pidió, para convencerse de que lo que sintió cuando nos besamos pro primera vez fue solo algo pasajero.- explicó Lily.- Por eso lo hice...

Ay, Lily, ¿y él que sintió?.- preguntó Hady.

Me dijo que no sintió nada.- suspiró Lily, con tristeza.- Lo malo fue que...

Que tú sí sentiste algo.- completó Hady.- Ay, Lily...

No me digas "ay, Lily", mejor mátame.- gruñó Lily.- Soy una desgraciada...

No eres una desgraciada, solo estás confundida... .- replicó Hady.

Después de lloriquear y despotricar un rato, Lily colgó, un tanto más calmada.

Me saludas a Karl.- pidió ella, antes de colgar.

Claro, está aquí a mi lado.- respondió Hady, sin pensar.

¿Qué no allá pasan de las once de la noche?.- preguntó Lily, suspicaz.- ¿Qué hace Karl contigo a esas horas?

Eh... Es que ahora vivimos juntos... .- respondió Hady, poniéndose colorada.

¡Anda tú!.- Lily rió.- ¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías! Bueno, pues tengan cuidado, que no quisiera ver una pequeña Hady o un pequeño Karl antes de tiempo.

Buenas noches, Lily.- gruñó Hady, y colgó, al tiempo que su amiga se reía a carcajadas por el teléfono.

Hady suspiró y volteó a ver a Karl, el cual dormía plácidamente. La estadounidense sonrió y se acostó junto a él.

**Notas: **

Tengo entendido que Akihabara es la zona comercial de Tokio, o algo así.

Una cosa es decir "te quiero" y otra muy diferente decir "te amo". Para mí, es diferente.


	24. Helados encuentros ¿Helados?

**Capítulo 24. Helados encuentros… ¿helados?- Por Made**

Srita Lafontaine, bienvenida… ¿? – el maitre se quedo mirando a las dos jóvenes con ropa deportiva que estaban detrás de la francesa

No se preocupe, son invitadas mías –

Ahm… entiendo… pero – el capitán se acerco discretamente a Gretel – pero tenemos algunas "normas" para entrar respecto a la vestimenta de nuestros comensales – dijo señalando los tenis que ambas portaban

Oiga, por si no la sabe, estos tenis nos lo han dado nuestros patrocinadores y son una edición "única"… ¿sabe que tienen incrustaciones de oro como los tacos de Ronaldhino? – replicó furiosa la rubia

Entiendo… - el administrador sonrió – Pero aún con eso no puedo dejar pasarlas –

… - Tanya miró a Marina… de ahí a Gretel y Azumi – Mejor nos vamos –

¡No, no se vayan!... Disculpe, bien puede hacer una pequeña excepción – Gretel sacó una tarjeta – Tengo entendido que nos pueden dar un área, lejos de miradas curiosas… esto sería un buen punto a considerar por un… miembro de la guía Michelin –

… - el maitre observó la tarjeta por un par de segundos – Desde luego que contamos con esa área, pasen por favor…

gracias… - Gretel le dirigió una mirada a Tanya de "¿vez cómo se resuelven estas pequeñeces?"….

En cuestión de minutos las cuatro estaban sentadas en una mesa rodeada de lindos canceles de herrería que les daban intimidad. Esperaron un buen rato mientras ordenaban… Azumi no dejaba de mirar nerviosa hacia la entrada del lugar…

¿Va a tardar mucho tú novio? – preguntó Tanya muy confianzudamente a Gretel

Un poco, parece ser que se retraso el vuelo de su amigo que viene de Alemania

Ah… vaya – Tanya tomó el menú completamente en francés

Pero si gustas puedes ir ordenando… ¿te puedo sugerir algo?

… - Tanya levantó su vista, parecía decirle "sé hablar francés"

¿y… llevas muchos años patinando? – preguntó distraídamente Azumi a Marina, ésta la miró muy seria – Ou, yo me imagino que sí… ¿verdad? Uf, que calor – dijo una Azumi completamente abochornada

… - Marina no le encontraba defecto alguno a Azumi… es más, se podía decir que le caía bien… pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser quien era

Bueno, mientras el "señor" llega voy a refrescarme un poco… con su permiso – dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se iba al tocador

… -

Señorita Slomova, ¿usted tiene algún compromiso?

…con mi país… quiero ganar unos juegos olímpicos

Ah, ja… claro, pero me refiero a un compromiso del tipo amoroso

… -

Gretel, no creo que a la señorita le guste hablar de su vida privada

Tampoco es algo que no pueda responder… ¿verdad?

… - Marina fue de Gretel a Azumi – No, no tengo ningún compromiso del "tipo amoroso"

¡Es increíble! Usted tan linda puede conquistar a cualquier hombre – dijo alegre Gretel

… - la ojiverde levantó curiosa su mirada - ¿usted lo cree? –

¡Desde luego que sí! ¿Qué hombre podría siquiera rechazarla? –

¿incluyendo a alguien que… estuviera comprometido? – preguntó Marina mientras miraba a Azumi…

¡Ja!... Si un hombre deja a su pareja por usted, no es tanto por usted, sino por él porque entonces no ama lo suficiente a su compañera… y si con usted tendrá esa felicidad, pues no le veo nada de malo… sí, podría suceder -

… - Marina sonrió levemente

… - y en eso, Azumi cayó en la cuenta de la confusión de Marina – Disculpen, yo también voy a refrescarme un poco

adelante… te mando un mensaje en cuanto llegue

gracias…

… - Marina la miró incorporarse… alta, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro…

¿de verdad no tienes novio? Yo podría presentarte a algún amigo –

… - Marina solo se limitó a medio sonreír

…y en el baño…

"¿te puedo sugerir algo?"… "o sea… esto le podría interesar a la guía Michelin"… osh… vieja sosa – Tanya se acicalaba frente al espejo mientras se burlaba de Gretel - ¿Quién rayos sería capaz de andar con esa… "Paris Hilton" francesa? – dijo apretando dientes

Nuestro amigo Taro Misaki –

¡¡! – Tanya volteó al escuchar a Azumi… inexplicablemente se puso muy roja – Ahm… ¿Qué? ¿dijiste Taro? –

Sí… y creo que tu amiga se imagina otra cosa

…y en la mesa…

Por estar esperando a Taro, y a Azumi y a Tanya, Gretel y Marina habían pedido unos aperitivos, pero estos empezaban a causar efecto en la cabecita pelirroja de Marina que aún no probaba bocado desde la mañana. Empezó a sentirse un poco mareada y la perorata de las mil y un formas de conquistar a un hombre por parte de Gretel, estaban causándole un sopor inmenso

A la próxima vez que lo veas… dale tu mejor sonrisa… y dile que lo amas

Esta comprometido, ya le he dicho…

Vamos, el que no arriesga no gana… así conquisté a mi actual novio. Era alguien que no gustaba mucho de andar con chicas y tenía fama de "inconquistable"… Ja, pero mírame… yo lo logré – Gretel sonreía triunfal

… -

¡y ahora no hay nada ni nadie que pueda separarnos!... Nada… ni nadie – dijo recalcando las últimas frases…

Nadie…

Nadie…

Debe quererla mucho

Me ama… lo sé…

… - Marina se sintió triste… un sentimiento de vacío llenó su estómago… - Oum… no me siento bien… creo que… el trago fue demasiado pesado para mí…

…pediré ayuda… - Gretel se levantó para ir con el maitre al ver la palidez repentina de Marina

"que dolor de cabeza siento… ou… debí obedecer a Valeri cuando me dijo que no tomara de más"… - no se dio cuenta cuando alguien era conducido a su mesa por un mesero

Aquí es…

Gracias… ¿? ¿Marina?

… - Marina levantó su vista… y… se encontró con el mismísimo Taro Misaki

¡¡!... Taro…

¿Qué… que haces aquí? –

Pues yo… yo…- Marina sentía que estaba punto de volver el estómago entero… y ya no sabía a ciencia cierta que le estaba provocando más nauseas si los tragos o esa sensación palpitante que empezaba a llenar su pecho (¿acaso era su corazón latiendo? ¬¬)

¿te sientes bien? –

yo… - Taro se acercó a ella, estaba muy pálida… - Taro

… - Misaki-kun reparó en esos hermosos ojos verdes… Marina recordó las palabras de Gretel… "el que no arriesga… no gana"

Taro… yo… debo decirte algo…

¿? ¿Qué es? – preguntó confundido pues esperaba ver a su novia no a la bella rusa que conociera desde niño

Yo… desde hace mucho tiempo… cuando te dije que quería casarme con Irek… hablaba de tiempo pasado… es decir… sí me interesó pero… después… después…

¿después qué?...

después te conocí…

… -

era un amor platónico… ideal… infantil… él me ayudó mucho con respecto a la muerte de mis padres… y todo ese agradecimiento… lo confundí con… amor…

… -

Taro… yo… yo… te… te… a…

…Marina…

ou… - brupp … la pobre no termino de hablar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… hospital…

¿una qué? –

leve infección estomacal… ¿acostumbran viajar mucho en avión?

Sí, pero casi nunca comemos…

Algo le causo esa infección… nos ayudaría recordando que fue lo último que comieron…

Un enfermero interrogaba a la rubia, Azumi, Gretel y Taro estaban sentados en la sala de espera no muy lejos de ella…

Pues… hoy en la mañana que nos levantamos para ir al Ice Center, pedimos el desayuno a nuestro hotel, eran frutas, cereales, jugo de zanahoria con limón y berros, ella pidió una taza de chocolate y nos comimos como tres o cuatro pastelillos cada una

¿fue todo lo que comieron? ¿desde las ocho de la mañana? Son las once de la noche ¿se mal pasan muy seguido?

No, solo esta vez por el espectáculo… ¡ah! ¡ya recordé! Íbamos pasando por el muelle cuando Marina vio un local de comida que ofrecían anguilas, yo le dije que era muy mala idea pero ella insistió en entrar en ese local… se comió como cinco de ellas y todavía pidió terayaqui, tempura y unos panes de no sé qué…

¿y tú no comiste nada de eso?

No… solo unas croquetas de pulpo… ¡ah! y nos echamos unos cuantos bols de sake

Muy bien… le diré al médico de turno

¿se pondrá bien? –

desde luego… no te preocupes…

¿y no quería enfermarse comiendo todo eso? – dijo entre dientes Gretel

¿cómo esta? – preguntó preocupada Azumi

Ah, en peores situaciones ha estado… pero bueno… ¡miren nada más! Que chiquito es el mundo… hace mucho que no nos veíamos… ¿verdad… Misaki? –

… - Taro recordó que solo había una de dos razones para que Tanya le llamara por su apellido… o estaba muy feliz… o estaba muy encabritada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…al día siguiente…

no Valeri, solo fue una pequeña infección… que no… que no… ¡bueno! ¡¿cómo rayos te lo digo para que me entiendas? ¡fue una diarrea marca diablo! ¡¿ya!... pues es que me desesperas…. Ya está aquí en el hotel… No, Irek pasó por nosotras…

toc toc toc 

alguien llama a la puerta Valeri, te dejo y le digo que te llamé después… bye… besos

toc toc toc 

¡Voy!... debe ser el desesperado de Irek…

Tanya abrió de mala gana la puerta de su hotel…

¿? Ah… eres tú… - la rubia miró con desdén a su amigo Misaki

Uh… no seas tan cálida en tu recibimiento, la gente va a creer otra cosa… que somos amantes o que sé yo, je – bromeó Taro

No me hables…

¿por qué estas enojada conmigo?

¡¿y todavía preguntas! ¡De todas las "Gretel´s" del mundo te tenías que hacer novio de esa… vieja odiosa!

Gretel no es odiosa, es algo fría y calculadora pero en el fondo es de muy buenas intenciones…

… - Tanya miró de fea manera a su amigo – si vienes para hablar de las "virtudes" de tu novia mejor aquí la dejamos… - la rubia se dirigió al baño bastante enojada – y si te interesa, Marina esta ahí – señaló a la habitación contigua de la misma suite

bueno… en vista de que estás "muy ocupada", le tendré que decir a cierta persona que quiere verte en una hora en el lobby que mejor desista de tal idea –

¡ni creas que con eso me vas a poner de buenas!

¿ni aunque se trate de…?

¡ni de Dios Padre en persona! – la rubia entró azotando tan fuerte la puerta del baño que no se dio cuenta que ésta por la misma fuerza no cerró

Tanya… no hagas corajes… Gretel no es tan mala. Si la conocieras mejor te llevarías muy bien con ella… no sé, podrían intercambiar ciertas actitudes "propias" de ustedes - Taro entró en puntillas al baño… pero no para espiar, no imaginen nada malo… sino para quitar del toallero la toalla y la bata de baño de Tanya, y de igual forma salió…

¡¿actitudes cómo cuáles Misaki! – gritó la rubia mientras dejaba correr el agua sobre ella…

¿cómo cuáles? ¿no ambas son igual de "simpáticas" en cuanto a los comentarios sarcásticos se refieren?... – Taro se asomó a la puerta de la suite metiendo a la fuerza a alguien que se resistía a entrar… estuvo a punto de soltarle un buen cocazo si no fuera porque ese "alguien" era más alto que él…

¡esa tipa no me gana ni en chinchilla! – (¿? no me pregunten que quiso decir ¬¬) - ¿? ¿Taro? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la rubia al no recibir respuesta

estoy cerrando la puerta de tu habitación… olvidaste cerrarla después de tan "efusivo" recibimiento que me diste

¡y di que te ha ido bien!... – el agua se dejo de oír correr - ¿? ¡rayos! ¿dónde rayos está la toalla? –

¿te refieres a una toalla para baño de unos… metro y medio de largo por uno de ancho, en color melocotón? –

¡sí!... ¿dónde está? –

aquí afuera… creo que la recamarera la dejo sobre el sofá

¡me lleva! ¡es la segunda vez que lo hace!... Misaki… ¿podrías pasármela por favor? –

¿yo? ¿pues no que no me querías ver ni en pintura?... – Misaki seguía peleándose a señas con ese "alguien"

¡eso es asunto aparte! ¡pásame eso por favor! –

naaa… me trataste mal, estoy muy sentido –

¡Misaki! ¡no juegues! –

pueesss… con una condición…

eres un convenenciero…. ¿Qué quieres?

Referente a esa persona que quiere verte… ¿aceptas verla? –

Ya dije que no… -

¿segura? –

segura… no vaya a ser otra "diseñadora de imagen"

je, ¿sería muy malo eso?

… - pausa… larga pausa… – solo hay una persona a la que quiero ver

¿y quién es?

Ya sabes quién…

¿un tipo de unos… más de 1.80 de estatura entre setenta y ochenta kilos de peso y largo cabello negro…?

…. –

¿Tanya?... –

sí… -

no escucho…

sí…

sigo sin oír…

¡QUE SÍ MISAKI! ¡ME REFIERO A KEN! ¡¡¡¿ahora puedes pasarme la toalla!

Naaa… ven tú por ella

¡¿Qué! ¡ni creas que voy a salir desnuda del baño!

¿Qué tendría de malo?

¡estás tú, mi alma!

Eso se resuelve pronto… voy a ver a Marina

¡Misaki! ¡ni se te ocurra largarte! ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!... –

… - Tanya solo atinó a oír el abrir y cerrar de la otra puerta

AshHHH! Me lleva… - y echa una furia salió del baño… - pero ya verá que… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!

… hola… -

KKen… -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… y con el Taro…

chirck…. Taro cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido… miró a Marina tendida sobre la cama durmiendo, se acercó y despacio se sentó a una orilla de ésta

… - ella dormía plácidamente, parecía angelito. Taro quitó una hebra de su rojo cabello que caía sobre su mejilla, se inclinó hacia su rostro

ayer no terminaste de decirme lo que empezaste… pero sé perfectamente a que te referías… - dijo quedamente mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella… como Marina no respingó, a un dedo delineo su mejilla… su nariz… sus labios…

Uhm… - la chica sintió el cosquilleo y se revolvió un poco

Shu shu… - Taro la arrulló para que no despertara pero… no dejaba de observar sus labios… después de dudar un poco, decidido bajó su rostro…

… ¿?... ¿uhm?... ¡!... Taro… -

… -

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos al sentir la suave presión en su boca… Asombrada, no dejaba de pestañear pues creía que era un sueño… pero cuando sintió el segundo beso supo que no lo era…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….je, y con la Tany´s…

ahm… yo….uhm… ehm… -

… -

Tanya sentía su rostro encenderse totalmente… sentía el agua escurriendo por ella, lo que le recordaba que estaba mucho menos que en paños menores, no sabía que hacer… solo sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele de tanto palpitar…

Toma… creo que buscas esto… - Ken la pasó la toalla mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, en automático la chica cogió la prenda…

gra… gracias… -

El rostro de ella cambiaba por completo al tener frente a sí al karate keeper, de echo, quien no la conociera y viera por primera vez su carita así diría que era una chica bastante dulce (¿Tanya dulce? xD). Con cierto pudor se cubrió un poco. Ambos se quedaron largo rato mirándose a los ojos…

¿y…? – empezó a decir ella - ¿por qué… no dejas de mirarme a los ojos? – preguntó tontamente

porque si llevo mi vista a otra parte de tu cuerpo… puede que haga algo que… no deba hacer… - dijo él conteniéndose

ah… - ella bajó bastante apenada su rostro… - ¿podrías… mirar a otro lado mientras… me cubro? – (con tremenda toallita no iba a taparse mucho ¿verdad? xD)

sí… - Ken se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza a la derecha haciéndose el disimulado

ahm… yo me refería a que… te dieras media vuelta

… - Ken bajó la vista para mirarla de nuevo – Sí… claro… de echo es lo más correcto ¿verdad? –

este… sí… -

… - Ken dio media vuelta mientras escuchaba una voz interior decirle – "Mira que tarugadas haces… va a pensar que eres qué o que intenciones traes. - ¡No lo hice a propósito! Es que… no supe que hacer - Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso. - ¡Calla cerebro!- ¡No soy tu cerebro soy tu cabello! -"

ya puedes darte vuelta… -

¡!.. ah, sí… gracias…

Y dicho y hecho, la toallita no cubría mucho pero sí lo indispensable… Apenas se dio vuelta, de nuevo los dos… solo se quedaron mirando… (¬¬)


	25. Cruel engaño

**Capítulo 25.- Cruel engaño.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily volvió a acudir a los entrenamientos del equipo japonés, colada entre los reporteros, ya que Elliot con su ida próxima le había arruinado los planes de regresarse a Suiza cuanto antes... Taro y Ken miraron a la linda chica que observaba desde las tribunas y recordaron lo ocurrido en Francia...

¿Es ella la chica que ganó el Mundial de Patinaje en Francia?.- preguntó Ken a Misaki

Sí, es ella.- asintió Taro.- Lily Del Valle, novia y compañera de Elliot Tapia.

¿Novia?

Sí, novia.

"Bueno", pensó Ken. "Al menos no soy el único idiota que se ha fijado en una chica no disponible...". Genzo, sin embargo, trataba a Lily como si estuviera por casarse con ella. la invitaba a comer, le compraba flores... Medio mundo hubiese comenzado a sospechar de no ser porque todos sabían que tanto Lily como Genzo tenían pareja. Incluso, en una pausa del entrenamiento, el celular de Genzo comenzó a sonar y él descubrió, mitad sorprendido, mitad incómodo, que se trataba de Hotaru.

No me has llamado desde que te fuiste.- reclamó ella.- Sé que todo está bien porque así me lo dicen los periódicos, pero no puedo creer que no te hayas dignado de enviarme al menos un mensaje de texto.

Perdóname.- mintió Genzo.- Pero es que he estado ocupado desde que llegué...

Está bien.- suspiró Hotaru.- Te perdono porque sé que eso es cierto... Espero verte pronto...

Genzo, inquieto, colgó. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada y vio a Lily charlando con un reportero joven que se la comía con los ojos. Genzo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños.

Que no se te olvide.- advirtió Taro.- Que ella tiene novio y tú tienes pareja.

Mira quién habla.- gruñó Genzo.

Taro, sintiéndose aludido, cerró la boca. Genzo siguió entrenando con la mirada fija en las tribunas...

"¿Por qué no reconoces que no has dejado de quererla?", se recriminó Genzo, así mismo. "Esto ya no es un simple enamoramiento de un muchacho atolondrado...".

Cuando el entrenamiento concluyó, Genzo se dirigió a las tribunas, matando con los ojos al reportero. En un intercambio de palabras, el portero corrió al reportero haciéndole ver que Lily no estaba disponible para nadie.

¿Quieres ir a comer?.- ofreció Genzo.

¿No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos?.- cuestionó Lily.- Ya has de estar cansado de mí...

Nunca me cansaría de ti.- replicó Genzo.- Vamos, te invito a comer mariscos.

Justo al blanco, a Lily le encantaban los mariscos, cosa que Elliot detestaba. Después de la comida, Lily quiso ir a la calle Ginza a pasear y a comprar recuerdos, y Genzo se ofreció a llevarla. Durante un buen rato, ambos pasearon y se divirtieron mucho, visitando cada tienda y haciendo comentarios sobre la gente que pasaba.

Tenía mucho de no venir a Japón.- comentó Genzo.

Y yo nunca había venido.- rió Lily.

Era ya tarde cuando Lily quiso regresar al hotel. El problema fue que comenzó a nevar y los coches amenazaban con quedarse varados a la mitad del camino. Lily no llevaba ropa idónea para la nieve, por lo que comenzó a temblar. Genzo puso la calefacción.

Vamos a tardar en llegar.- comentó Genzo, viendo el tráfico.- Puedes ponerte mi abrigo.

Gracias, así estoy bien.- Lily castañeteaba los dientes.

Desgraciadamente, o afortunadamente, el coche terminó por atascarse en la nieve. Genzo bajó a tratar de empujarlo al tiempo que Lily aceleraba. Lo malo fue que lo único que consiguió fue llenar a Genzo de nieve lodosa.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily, al tiempo que se bajaba a ayudar a Genzo.

No te preocupes.- Genzo se sacudió la nieve del pecho.

Toma tu abrigo.- Lily se quitó el abrigo negro y se lo tendió a Genzo.- Pescarás un resfriado.

La que pescará un resfriado serás tú.- replicó Genzo.- Yo estaré bien.

Yo estoy acostumbrada al frío, ¿lo recuerdas?.- contradijo Lily.

¿Y entonces por qué temblabas hace rato?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Porque no estaba preparada.- bufó Lily.

Pues ya nos quedamos atascados.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora, lo mejor será que pasen.- les dijo una mujer de baja estatura que usaba una capa negra.- Van a pescar un resfriado los dos y de todas maneras no van a sacar ese auto en esta tormenta.

Porque, efectivamente, la pequeña nevada estaba ya convirtiéndose en tormenta. Genzo y Lily no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a la anciana hacia una pequeña posada. Sorprendentemente, Genzo encontró ahí dentro a Kumiko Sugimoto y a Yukari Nishimoto, amigas de Sanae Nakazawa.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó Kumi.- ¿Te quedaste atascado en la tormenta?

Algo así.- suspiró Genzo.

Lily miraba el interior de la posada con curiosidad. Muy al contrario de lo que ella se esperaba, el sitio estaba decorado al estilo occidental.

Bienvenidos a esta posada.- Kumi miró fijamente a Lily con una leve sonrisa.- Puedo darles una habitación, si lo desean.

Gracias, pero no vamos a pasar aquí la noche.- negó Lily.- Solo estaremos aquí mientras la tormenta baja.

Yo les recomiendo que tomen la habitación.- sugirió Yukari.- Es la última que tenemos disponible y más tarde podría ocuparse y entonces tendrían que dormir en la sala.

¿Qué? ¿La única disponible?.- se escandalizó Lily.- Ni loca voy a compartirla con Genzo.

¿Tan desagradable te resulto?.- preguntó él, muy serio.

No es eso.- Lily se puso roja.

No se preocupen, que nadie va a decirles nada, por esta noche.- Yukari extrajo un par de llaves y echó a andar.- Síganme.

A Lily y a Genzo no les quedó más remedio que obedecer. Yukari los condujo a una hermosa habitación sencilla pero agradable, y encendió la chimenea.

Serviremos la cena en veinte minutos, por si gustan.- ofreció Yukari, dejándolos solos.

Gracias.- contestó Genzo.

Lily frunció el entrecejo al ver la cama matrimonial que ocupaba la habitación.

No vamos a dormir los dos aquí.- gruñó Lily.

No, yo dormiré en el suelo.- respondió Genzo.- Tú quédate en la cama.

De acuerdo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Un poco.- Genzo no estaba del todo convencido.- Aunque supongo que será mejor bajar que quedarse aquí...

Eso que ni qué.- gruñó Lily.

Hasta eso, la cena estuvo deliciosa y el ambiente era agradable. Yukari y Kumi resultaron ser muy simpáticas y la anciana de capa negra resultó ser la abuela de la última y una gran adivina. Lily deseó que dejara de nevar, pero para su desgracia la tormenta arreció más... Ni modo, al parecer tendrían que pasar la noche ahí...

Cualquier cosa que necesiten, llámennos.- dijo Yukari.

Gracias.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo espero que no necesitemos nada...

Lily advirtió entonces un pequeño cuartito que estaba adornado a la manera oriental, en donde la anciana barajaba un mazo de cartas.

Pasa, querida.- invitó la anciana.- ¿Quieres saber tu futuro?

No, gracias,- negó Lily, inmediatamente.

Sería bueno que lo supieras.- insistió la anciana.- Tienes a tu alrededor un aura negra que indica que algo malo está por ocurrir.

¿Qué quiere decir?.- Lily intentó no sentirse inquieta.

Vas a perder pronto a alguien muy importante para ti.- respondió la anciana.

Lily no se esperó más y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Iba tan rápido que no se fijó cuando chocó con Genzo.

Estaba buscándote.- dijo él.- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, solo estoy cansada.- respondió ella.- Quiero irme a dormir ya.

"Vas a perder a alguien muy importante para ti", había dicho la abuela de Kumi. ¿Qué significaba eso? Lily miró a Genzo y se preguntó si se trataría de él... Ya en el cuarto, Lily se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo guardó en su bolsa, suspirando. Después se acostó en la cama mientras Genzo acomodó algunas cobijas en el suelo. Ella sintió algo de pena, ya que no sería nada cómodo que Genzo durmiera ahí, además de que en la cama había mucho espacio...

¿Por qué no vienes a la cama?.- preguntó Lily, haciéndose a un lado.

¿Estás segura?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Claro que sí, no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo.- insistió Lily.- Ven para acá.

Genzo no se hizo mucho del rogar y subió a la cama. Lily se hizo lo más que pudo hacia la otra orilla.

Tranquila, que no te haré nada.- rió Genzo.

Pues por si acaso.- rió Lily.

Sin embargo, la cama era matrimonial, estaba hecha para que dos personas durmieran juntas pero era imposible que éstas no se tocaran. Así pues, mientras Lily buscaba una posición cómoda para dormir, se dio vuelta en la cama y su cara quedó muy cerca de la de Genzo.

Lo siento.- murmuró ella, poniéndose colorada.

¿Por qué.- susurró Genzo, acercándose más a ella.- Dime que no sientes lo que estoy sintiendo yo...

Lily se quiso alejar, pero no pudo... Genzo la abrazó y comenzó a besarla... Ella se removió, queriendo alejarse, pero él la abrazó más fuerte y Lily se dejó llevar por un momento...

No, espera.- pidió Lily, separándose e incorporándose en la cama.- Basta, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Genzo, tomándola de un brazo.- ¿Qué me gano con negarlo? Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no te quiero.

No me digas eso, tú sabes que... .- Lily ya no sabía qué decir.

¿Qué quieres a Elliot?.- completó Genzo.- Es lo que he tratado de convencerme, pero no puedo. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo, te quiero, Lily, te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo seguirlo ocultando.

Él abrazó a Lily, quien se había quedado conmocionada por la declaración, y volvió a besarla. Quizás fue el embrujo de la noche, el calor de la fogata de la chimenea, el fuego de los ojos de Genzo o lo apasionado de sus palabras, pero Lily no pudo seguirse resistiendo a lo que tanto había querido ocultar... Se abrazó a Genzo y le correspondió al beso con pasión. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama mientras sus labios se buscaban con desesperación y sus manos se despojaban de los últimos impedimentos para poder disfrutar de su amor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot llegó a Japón cuando el doctor Wakabayashi estuvo seguro de que la angiografía había salido normal, aunque el médico aun tenía sus dudas. La nueva resonancia que se le practicó a Elliot después de la angiografía seguía mostrando esa zona de bajo flujo sanguíneo, pero al parecer el doctor Wakabayashi no encontró otro motivo para seguir reteniendo a Elliot.

Si llegas a sentirte mal, llámame.- pidió el galeno.

No se preocupe, doctor.- sonrió Elliot.- Estaré bien.

Así pues, el muchacho ni siquiera viajó a Suiza, desde Alemania tomó el próximo vuelo a Japón. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a su novia y decirle que todo marchaba bien, pero Elliot también se engañaba, porque él sabía que esas alteraciones en la resonancia magnética eran más serias de lo que aparentaban ser... Lily le había dicho que estaba hospedándose en el Hotel Ahibara, y ya le había conseguido una reservación para él ahí, de manera que se fue directito al hotel del aeropuerto. Cuando Elliot llegó, Lily estaba esperándolo en la sala de espera, y lo recibió con un enorme beso y un gran abrazo.

Te extrañé mucho.- dijo una sonriente Lily.

También yo, cielito.- sonrió Elliot.- ¿Qué tal te la pasaste sin mí?

Elliot pudo jurar que la sonrisa de su novia titubeó por un momento.

Pues más o menos.- respondió Lily.- Me hacías falta tú.

Después de que Elliot registró su llegada, él y Lily fueron a comer y a pasear. El muchacho estaba algo cansado, pero no quiso decir nada ya que su novia se veía muy entusiasmada y aceptó salir con ella a recorrer Tokio. Terminaron el día en una pista de patinaje en donde ambos se lucieron y demostraron por qué habían ganado varios campeonatos mundiales. Elliot se sentía feliz, dentro de poco serían las Olimpiadas de Invierno y entonces ellos podrían cumplir su más grande sueño...

Vaya que lo hacen muy bien.- comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

¡Ah! ¡Hola, Wakabayashi!.- saludó Elliot, sonriente.- Me preguntaba en dónde podrías estar.

Dando la vuelta.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal marcha todo?

De maravilla.- respondió Elliot.- Tu tío es un gran doctor.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily (Elliot no comprendía el por qué) se había alejado y se había puesto a patinar sola y se negaba a ver a ninguno de los dos.

¿No vas a saludar a Wakabayashi, Lily?.- cuestionó Elliot, algo sorprendido.

Hola.- saludó Lily, sin dejar de patinar y sin ver a Genzo.

¿Te sientes bien?.- quiso saber Elliot.

Creo que ya me dio hambre.- comentó Lily.- ¿A ti no?

Creo que sí.- admitió Elliot.- ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros, Wakabayashi?

No creo que sea buena idea.- acotó Lily, inmediatamente.- Muy seguramente Genzo ya tiene otros planes.

La verdad, me encantará ir con ustedes.- Genzo miró fijamente a Lily con actitud retadora.- No tengo otros planes mejores.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo. Era obvio que se trataba de una mirada de advertencia, la cual Elliot notó.

A menos que tengas algo en contra, Lily.- comentó Elliot, algo asombrado.

No, está bien.- Lily se encogió de hombros, rompiendo el contacto visual.- Me da lo mismo.

En el resto de la noche, Elliot notó que entre Genzo y Lily había un intercambio de miradas constante, por no mencionar que era obvio que algo había sucedido entre ellos porque la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Genzo, sin embargo, respondía con naturalidad ante las preguntas de Elliot pero Lily estaba muy callada. Incluso, durante algún punto de la cena, Lily tiró accidentalmente su tenedor al suelo y Genzo se agachó a recogerlo. Las manos de ambos se tocaron por accidente y la mirada que surgió entre ambos no le gustó a Elliot...

Y conforme fueron pasando los días, Elliot se daba cuenta de que algo había sucedido. Por las tardes, él y Lily patinaban en la pista pública y trataban de practicar sus rutinas. Todo iba perfecto, ambos seguían coordinándose como la pareja que eran, pero nuevamente Elliot notó en los ojos de Lily esa sombra que hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía...

**Notas:**

La calle Ginza es una de las más importantes de Tokio.

Ay, me odio a mí misma por esto, pero ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio de la historia... Pobre Elliot, tiene todo el derecho a odiarme con toda su alma...


	26. La peligrosa espiral de la muerte

**Capítulo 26. La peligrosa espiral de la muerte. – Por Made**

Menos de un mes y las olimpiadas de Torino ya estaban por celebrarse. Después de tan agradable reencuentro Tanya y Marina muy a su pesar (aunque no lo dirían en ese momento) tuvieron que regresar a su entrenamiento…

Valeri daba instrucciones a su "pareja de oro" como les llamaba, pues ambos eran rubios y la pareja era agradable a la vista…

Tanya, al momento de bajar, lleva tu cabeza a la rodilla derecha mientras estiras completamente la pierna

¿Debo mantener todo mi peso sobre la izquierda?

Sí… ya lo has hecho antes ¿o acaso no te sientes segura?

La verdad… no…

Uhm… intentémoslo una vez ¿de acuerdo?

Sí…

La espiral de la muerte, como su nombre lo dice, es el movimiento que hacen los patinadores en pareja cuando el sujeta a su compañera con una sola mano ella, mientras gira a su alrededor y él gira sobre su eje, es peligrosa por el momento en que ella debe inclinarse y bajar, sin contar la velocidad que pueden llegar a tomar mientras gira, un mal movimiento y sale debido a la fuerza centrípeta del movimiento… Tanya logró hacerlo pero inmediatamente después pidió un descanso, se acercó a Marina que la miraba curiosa…

Ese movimiento nunca se te ha dificultado ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó la pelirroja

Me mareo

¿Qué?

Me mareo… solo bajar la cabeza para llevarla a la rodilla antes de la entrada del giro me mareo…

¿Ya le dijiste a Valeri? ¿A Irek?

¡Claro que no!... es…solo ansiedad

¿Ansiedad de qué?

¡Que estamos a unos cuantos días de las olimpiadas Marina! No preguntes tonterías

Uhhh, tendré la culpa de que ya no veas a tu amor

¿Qué dijiste?

Esa vez en el hotel… mandaste a Taro conmigo para que no los "interrumpiéramos"

Ah mira, que si a esas vamos, no creo que él y tú solo se la hayan pasado platicando ¿verdad?

Pues de echo sí… una vez que terminamos, se quedo conmigo recostado platicándome de la bofetada que Gretel le metió cuando le dijo que a la que amaba era a mí

¡¡! ¡Mugre Marina! ¡Siempre sí hicieron algo! ¡y nunca quisiste contarme!

No hay nada que contar, es normal entre los seres humanos demostrarse de esa forma que se quieren – respondió muy seria pero con sus mejillas algo encendidas

… ja,ja,ja… ay Marina…

...pero sobre la pista... Irek no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el helado lugar, Valeri notó el nerviosismo del muchacho…

¿Te preocupa algo?

¿Uhm? No, no nada

…

Valeri…

Dime…

… - Irek miró hacia su espalda, ahí vio a las dos jóvenes platicar sin tomarlos en cuenta – Valeri… ella y yo… hace mucho que no estamos juntos ya…

¿? ¿cómo?

Tanya… ya no quiere estar conmigo…

…

Ella y yo nos vamos a casar y al inicio la vi muy emocionada pero… de un tiempo para acá… ni siquiera la misma habitación compartimos ya

…

Algo tiene, algo le pasa… es extraño porque… no sé que hacer

…

Y esto fue a raíz del viaje a Japón… ¡Tanya insistió en quedarse con Marina! Es decir… no sé que paso

…hablaré con ella

No… no, no le digas nada… esto es un comentario… entre amigos nada más… por otra parte… Tanya nunca ha faltado en el entrenamiento ni nada de eso… pero por favor… no le digas nada… a lo mejor estoy paranoico o no sé… Ja, creo que debo empezar a considerar las palabras de todos… más de Elliot cuando me decía que soy muy celoso, ja….

…- Irek soltó el comentario con la intención de que pareciera una cosa sin importancia… pero para Valeri no fue así…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La selección de Japón estaba concentrándose para su próxima participación en el mundial de Alemania. Los entrenamientos les exigían cada vez más y más, pero al mismo tiempo, la emoción de representar a su país en tan importante justa deportiva les hacía olvidar ese cansancio…

¡Uff! El día de hoy sí que me canse… - todos los chicos se acercaron a refrescarse un poco a pesar del intenso frío que hacía en esas fechas

Pero si ni haces nada Urabe…

¿Algún plan para esta noche, Misaki?

Uhm… ninguno Wakabayashi ¿y tú?...

Creo que… tampoco ninguno…

Ey, parece ser que a uno de ustedes dos lo buscan… - Ishizaki les dio con la toalla a ambos, ganándose un codazo por parte de ellos al tiempo que dirigían miradas hacia donde les indicó…

Uhm, es para ti – dijo Genzo mientras se volvía a acomodar su gorra…

Je, ¿pues a quién esperabas? – le preguntó Taro con cierta socarronería llevándose un machinazo. Misaki se secó el rostro y subió a las gradas… - Hola… ¿viene a buscar a alguien en especial?...

Pues… - Marina lo esperaba sentada, pero miraba hacia el campo – solo me daba una vuelta por aquí…

… - Taro se sentó junto a ella (muy junto), Marina seguía viendo hacia el frente - ¿Qué… tanto miras? – le preguntó después de un rato de no decir nada…

El campo… se ve… muy verde…

Ah…

Con razón les gusta jugar tanto al fútbol… es… verde… colorido… hasta el picor del pasto llega a ser agradable ¿verdad?

Pues sí…

…tan distinto de nuestra pista… helada… gélida… fría… blanca…

pero son dos cosas distintas… ahí ustedes… parecen ángeles al hacer todas esas piruetas…

… - Marina volvió a callar por largo rato

¿Qué tanto piensas? – Taro la tomó de la mano… ella bajó su mirada ruborizada - ¿por qué no me miras? ¿eh?

no Taro… no lo hagas…

estás muy rara… ey... ¡aquí estoy! – Taro buscaba que la chica lo mirara de frente… pero no se dejaba

no Taro… no lo hagas… no insistas… ¡Taro!... – y por fin lo consiguió… Taro puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, encontrándose ambos con la mirada…

¿Qué pasa contigo?...

es que… - ella quiso desviar su mirada pero Taro la sujetó con mayor fuerza, no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo otra vez - …no sé que… estés pensando de mí…

¿? ¿Que qué pienso de ti? No entiendo… ¿a que te refieres?...

a… lo que pasó entre… tú… y yo… en… el… hotel…

… - Misaki miró con ternura a la chica

¡has de creer que soy una…! Ay… - Taro abrazó a Marina

no pienso nada… bueno, nada malo no, je… - dijo con pícara voz

no le vas a decir a nadie ¿verdad?...

¿cómo?

Es que si Valeri se entera… me va a decir "¡y justo antes de las olimpiadas! ¡Por eso no dejo que Irek y Tanya siquiera duerman juntos! ¡Eso les quita energía!"

Ja,ja,ja… no inventes…

¡Es cierto!... ahorita ellos dos desde hace dos meses están en "abstinencia carnal y total"…

pobre Irek… - Taro intentaba no reírse, porque al parecer era cosa de vital importancia para la pelirroja…

no le vas a decir a nadie… ¿verdad? Digo… no es que me arrepienta pero… no quiero que Valeri se entere de lo que pasó… más por Tanya…

… y Ken… es cierto… podría causarles problemas… Bueno… pero ir a caminar un rato conmigo si puedes ¿o sería quitarte "más" energía?... ja

¡Taro!... – Marina sentía que los colores del arco iris pasaban ida y vuelta sobre su rostro, ella se puso de pie y se subió el cierre de su chamarra… - claro, eso sí puedo… - dijo seria

… - Misaki le quedo viendo por un rato

¿ahora que pasa?

¿por qué casi nunca sonríes?...

yaa… Misaki… no negarás que en esa noche… lo hice varias veces… Tanya tenía razón… eres un santo ¡y que milagritos sabes hacer!

… - Misaki bajó la cabeza chiveado por el comentario, pero bueno… las palabras de la chica tenían mucho de verdad (quisiera comprobarlo P), con media sonrisa Marina le tendió la mano para luego salir solo caminar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo iba caminando por la calle hacia una agencia de viajes, para confirmar los boletos de avión que desde meses atrás había apartado para él y Misaki, pues si lo hubiera dejado para el final seguro ya no encontrarían como ir hasta Turín, Italia. Aunque con los últimos acontecimientos ya no sabía si ir o no (sí quería ir pero tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a suceder). Desechando tales ideas de su cabeza, se apresuró a llegar al lugar, para luego salir de igual forma, pues llevaba un poco de prisa. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que su entrenador iba a poner el grito en el cielo al enterarse que él y Misaki se iban a ir de fuga a las olimpiadas (y Ken, aunque éste todavía no lo supiera). Así iba cuando en eso chocó con una figura bien conocida por él…

con permiso… ¡ou!...

opss… disculpe señorita… ¿Tanya?...

… - Tanya se quedo quieta al ver que la reconocía, iba a saludarlo cuando en eso sintió que todo empezaba a dar de vueltas a su alrededor…

Tanya… Tanya… ¿te sientes bien? ¡Tanya!...

La rubia se desvaneció en los brazos de Genzo, y éste, ante la premura del momento la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su auto para llevarla a algún lado (al hospital, lo más seguro ¿no? ¬¬)… En eso estaba cuando ella despertó…

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó un poco aturdida

te llevo al hospital… ¿cómo te sientes?...

ou… bien, estoy bien…uhm…

… ¿te ha pasado antes?...

¿Qué?

Desmayarte…

No… bueno sí… - Tanya miró bien a su alrededor - ¿a dónde dices que me llevas?

Al primer hospital que encuentre…

No… no, gracias, estoy bien…

¡¿cómo dices que estás bien si te desmayaste en plena vía pública!...

… es el ansia…

¿cómo?

Los nervios… la ansiedad… las olimpiadas están cerca y yo…

…

es… mi última oportunidad para poder ganarle a Lily…

…- Genzo no hizo comentario alguno, pues en eso eran semejantes, al parecer, la rubia no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente…

gracias por ayudarme… pero te agradecería que… si no es mucha molestia, mejor me lleves a nuestro hospedaje…

…está bien… - respondió él después de un rato de duda…

y por favor… no le digas a nadie… ¿sí? se preocuparían…

y no sería para menos…

es lo único que te pido… por favor…

Al poco rato ambos llegaron a la casa donde los cuatro se hospedaban, Irek miró con enojo a Genzo cuando lo vio llegar con ella, pero Valeri agradeció la cortesía que tuvo con ella (aunque tal como lo prometió, no dijo nada sobre el desmayo) Genzo ya quería irse de ahí pero justo en esos momentos entraron Taro y Marina, sorprendiéndose de que el portero estuviera ahí. Ya al final, los dos japoneses se marcharon, pero antes de eso Genzo murmuró algo a Taro…

dile a tu novia que su amiga se desmayó en la calle…

¿?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué Tanya se desmayó?

Shhh… díselo solo a ella antes de irnos… - así lo hizo Taro, Marina se esperó a que ambos se marcharan para luego subir a la habitación que ambas compartían

Tanya…

Estoy bien… me di cuenta que tu amigo se lo dijo a Taro…

Eso ya no es algo normal, ¡ni siquiera de niña te ponías así de nerviosa con las presentaciones! Mejor le digo a Valeri

¡ni se te ocurra! – Tanya saltó de su cama para cerrar la puerta – ni una palabra… - le advirtió a la ojiverde

¿Por qué no? –la reto su amiga

porque seguramente van a empezar a exagerar como es su costumbre… estoy bien… ¿de acuerdo?...

(…y abajo…)

es él… estoy seguro que él, es el hombre que ha hecho cambiar a Tanya conmigo…

… - Valeri miró hacia la puerta de sus alumnas mientras que Irek dando un fuerte portazo salía de la casa, el chico sacó su celular y marcó un número…

¿Elliot? Sí, soy Irek ¿puedo verte en media hora? Sí, en el café de siempre ¿o estarás con Lily? Perfecto, ahorita nos vemos y… gracias…


	27. ¿Y quién puede ser?

**Capítulo 27.- ¿Y quien puede ser?.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

A Elliot le costaba trabajo creer lo que Irek le estaba diciendo. Según él, Tanya había cambiado por culpa de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Se ha enamorado de él.- dijo Irek.- Desde el campeonato en Francia la he visto rara, y siempre ha estado Genzo presente.

No es la única.- suspiró Elliot.

¿Qué dices?

Nada. ¿Estás seguro que es de Wakabayashi de quien Tanya está enamorada?.- insistió Elliot.

¿Quién más puede ser?.- replicó Irek.

No lo sé, solo comento que Wakabayashi no parece ser del tipo de Tanya, ni Tanya parece ser del tipo de él.- respondió Elliot, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pareces saber mucho al respecto...

Solo pensaba en voz alta.

La verdad era que la teoría de Irek no encajaba con la de Elliot, por eso a éste le costaba tanto trabajo el creerla. Elliot estaba seguro de que Wakabayashi estaba enamorado, eso si, y de una patinadora, eso también era cierto, pero no era de Tanya Czorja, Elliot estaba casi seguro...

Bueno, me voy.- dijo Irek.- O me matarán por distraerme del entrenamiento.

Te entiendo, aunque Jean es menos exigente.- rió Elliot.- Saluda a Tanya de mi parte.

Irek y Elliot se despidieron, y el mexicano enfiló rumbo al hotel, en donde Lily se había quedando descansando. Él estaba preocupado, a últimas fechas Lily lo esquivaba con cualquier pretexto, y ya no pasaban juntos las noches como antes... En Suiza, los dos dormían juntos como la pareja que eran varias veces por semana, pero en Japón, Lily lo esquivaba como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de él...

_Yo no sé que le ha pasado  
Que la encuentro pensativa  
Ante todo indiferente  
Preocupada y distraí­da…  
_

Elliot lo presentía, no era tonto y conocía a Lily como la palma de su mano... O al menos hasta hacía unos cuantos años atrás, cuando los dos eran una pareja, pero desde que Genzo había aparecido la pareja se había convertido en triángulo... No, debía ser una tontería, Genzo no era nada más que un buen amigo...

¿De verdad seré tan ingenuo como para esperar que las cosas sigan siendo como antes?.- comentó Elliot, en voz alta.- Lily ha cambiado, y yo también...

Y sin embargo, Lily había aceptado casarse con Elliot. ¿Por qué entonces actuaba como si se hubiera arrepentido? ¿Era que quizás Lily amaba a alguien más? Si no fuera porque Elliot la amaba a ella más que a su vida misma, habría terminado con ella, pero no podía dejarla… Aun cuando él sabía que en sus ojos ya no había lugar para él…

(Ay, qué miserable me siento…)

_Si la miro fijamente  
No sostiene la mirada  
Como si temiera verse  
Por sus ojos delatada…  
_

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Elliot comenzó a ver negro, al tiempo que un dolor de cabeza intenso le atenazaba la cabeza como un taladro. La gente que pasaba junto a él lo miraba, preocupada.

¿Está bien, joven?.- le preguntó una amable ancianita.- Se ve muy enfermo...

Estoy bien.- Elliot aspiró varias veces el aire frío.- Gracias.

"Cualquier molestia que tengas, llámame", había dicho el doctor Wakabayashi, y ese dolor de cabeza sí que era una molestia...

Estoy bien, creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado por cosas sin sentido.- suspiró Elliot.

El joven se apresuró en llegar al hotel. Ahí, él encontró a Lily, la cual estaba practicando sus ejercicios al compás de la canción de "Ángel".

Creí que estabas arreglando tu equipaje, tenemos que partir mañana muy temprano.- comentó Elliot, sorprendido.

En un momento más, quería seguir ensayando hasta el último momento.- respondió Lily.- Nos hemos quedado más de la cuenta aquí en Japón, no quiero desaprovechar ni un instante.

Pero hemos seguido practicando, con eso de que Jean usó eso de "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma debe ir a la montaña".- replicó Elliot.

Sí, lo sé, pero aun así siento que hemos perdido mucho el tiempo aquí.- insistió Lily.

Bueno, no sé de qué te quejas, solo hemos salido con Genzo y sus amigos.- comentó Elliot.

A eso me refiero, es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo salir con él sabiendo que el mundial de Alemania será en pocos meses y las Olimpiadas de Invierno en menos de un mes.- replicó Lily.- Deberíamos estar practicando todos, no socializando.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Cada vez que se tocaba el tema Genzo, Lily desviaba la mirada y tomaba una actitud muy extraña.

Lily, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- aventuró Elliot.

Mientras no sea el por qué estoy tan obsesionada con ganar, está bien.- respondió Lily.

¿Pasó algo entre Wakabayashi y tú?.- cuestionó Elliot.- ¿Antes de que yo llegara?

Él pudo percibir un ligerísimo titubeo en ella antes de responder.

No.- negó Lily.- Simplemente que ya nos dimos cuenta de que no congeniamos tan bien como antes.

¿Cómo antes?

Cuando vivíamos en Alemania.- aclaró Lily.- Cuando estabas en coma y yo intentaba convencerlo de que le pidiera ayuda a su tío.

Ya veo.- musitó Elliot.- Entonces estás enojada con él...

Enojada no es la palabra.- confesó Lily.- Quizás solo, distanciada...

_Y quién puede ser, si es que no soy yo  
Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón...  
Y quién puede ser, si es que no soy yo  
Quién habrá podido darle más amor..._

Elliot decidió darse un baño, mientras Lily se ponía a arreglar su equipaje. En otra circunstancia, él le habría pedido a ella que le enjabonara la espalda, jejeje, pero en esa ocasión Elliot tenía mucho dolor de cabeza... Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza para despejar las molestias que sentía. Al salir de la ducha, se miró en el espejo y vio a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises que tenía una palidez de muerte...

Sabes que el final está cerca.- musitó Elliot a su reflejo.

Cuando él salió del baño, se tambaleó un poco y Lily se asustó al verlo.

¡Elliot!.- gritó ella, corriendo a abrazarlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves muy pálido!

No me siento del todo bien.- reconoció él.- Quizás fue algo que comí...

Lily lo llevó a la cama y lo recostó en ella, cubriéndolo con las mantas. Elliot se dio cuenta de que Lily se dispuso a cuidarlo como cuando estaba recién despertado del coma.

Lily.- murmuró él.- ¿Me quieres?

Claro que te quiero.- respondió ella, acariciándole el cabello.- Siempre te he querido...

Y era cierto, ella no mentía, pero Elliot vio en sus ojos la sombra de una duda...

"Claro, me quieres, pero no como quieres a Wakabayashi...".

Toma esto.- Lily le hizo beber un té que había preparado.- Te sentirás mejor.

Elliot obedeció, incorporándose en la cama. Lily tomó entonces el teléfono.

¿Qué haces?.- quiso saber él.

Voy a hablarle al doctor Wakabayashi.- respondió Lily.

No es necesario.- negó Elliot, levantándose de la cama.- Estaré bien, fue solo un simple mareo.

No, no está bien, no con tus antecedentes.- replicó Lily.- Lo mejor será que le llame y le informe.

Mañana regresamos a Europa.- dijo Elliot.- Espera un poco, te prometo que mañana mismo me pondré en contacto con él.

¿Me lo prometes?.- pidió Lily.

Te lo prometo.- sonrió Elliot.

_No la siento como antes  
Y en mis brazos está inquieta  
Una excusa tiene siempre  
Cuando quiero retenerla..._

Lily se acostó entonces y Elliot se refugió en su regazo. Ella se removió, incómoda, pero no se separó de él. Elliot sintió su rechazo y se preguntó a quien podría preferir tener ella entre sus brazos...

Lily no dejaba de pensar. Se sentía completamente miserable. Sin quererlo, pero tal vez buscándolo, ella había engañado a Elliot con Genzo. Lily no lo pudo evitar, la noche en que ella y Genzo se quedaron juntos en la posada hicieron el amor dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que ambos habían estado ocultando por muchos años... Genzo no había dejado de repetirle a Lily, entre besos y caricias, que la amaba con toda su alma y que quería tenerla con él por siempre... Por esa noche, Lily se olvidó de todo, pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente le había caído encima todo el horror del espantoso error que había cometido... Cuando Genzo abrió los ojos descubrió que la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía. Lily estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador, cepillándose el cabello. No era la primera vez que Lily dormía con un hombre, Elliot había sido el primero, pero el estar con Genzo había sido completamente diferente...

Buenos días.- sonrió Genzo.- Despertaste temprano.

Ya dejó de nevar.- respondió Lily, con una voz más fría que el hielo mismo.- Debemos irnos ya.

¿Cuál es la prisa?.- Genzo se incorporó en la cama, sin gustarle el tono que ella estaba usando.

La prisa es que nunca debimos pasar la noche juntos.- dijo Lily, mirando a Genzo fríamente.- Fue un error.

¿Un error?.- reclamó Genzo, dolido.- ¿Para ti todo esto fue un error?

Sí, lo fue.- repitió Lily.- Yo amo a Elliot...

¡Deja de decir eso!.- gritó Genzo, fuera de sí.- ¡No puedes esperar que te crea que amas a Tapia si anoche estuviste entre mis brazos!

¡Por eso te digo que es un error!.- gritó Lily.- No pienso dejarlo a él por ti.

¿Por qué, Lily?.- Genzo tomó a Lily por los brazos.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti y que me obsesionara contigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no te buscaste a otro para que te ayudara a salvar a tu novio?

Porque soy de lo peor.- Lily comenzó a sollozar.- Soy la peor persona que puede existir en el mundo...

Lily se mordió los labios para que no se le escapara el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Elliot se había quedado dormido, y ella le besó la frente. No importaba lo que Lily sintiera, se callaría el amor prohibido que había crecido en ella, porque jamás sería capaz de lastimar a Elliot de esa manera... Ya suficiente lo había lastimado con las veces que ella no le daba el amor que él se merecía...

_  
Ya son muchas ocasiones  
Que al querer decir mi nombre  
Insegura titubea  
Y mis sueños me los rompe..._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo no sabía si decirle a Lily o no lo ocurrido con Tanya. Era seguro que al menos Elliot debía de saberlo, pero Genzo no se atrevía ya a mirarlo de frente, por vergüenza. Cierto es que el portero estaba enamorado de Lily, pero seguía teniendo escrúpulos y sabía que el haberse acostado con ella no fue nada digno de alguien que se consideraba amigo de Elliot...

Y sin embargo, creo que Elliot debería saberlo.- se dijo Genzo.- Hasta donde sé, él y Tanya son amigos...

Genzo sabía que Lily y Elliot iban a marcharse a Europa ese día. En el fondo, le dolía el hecho de que Lily no quisiera ni decirle adiós, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un cobarde y no se atrevía a aparecerse delante de Elliot, pero él debía saber…

Además, Genzo quería volver a ver a Lily aunque fuera por última vez… ¿Se atrevería Genzo a llamarle a Elliot? Él se decidió y marcó al celular del joven mexicano.

¿Hola?.- respondió Elliot.

Soy Genzo.- anunció el portero.

Wakabayashi, gusto en oírte, ¿no vas a venir a despedirte de nosotros?.- preguntó Elliot.

Estoy muy ocupado.- mintió Genzo.- Solo te llamaba para decirte algo sobre Tanya…

¿Qué le pasó?.- preguntó Elliot, preocupado.

Se desmayó el otro día.- respondió Genzo.- No me quiso decir qué le pasa pero… No sé, es tu amiga, quizás deberías intentar preguntarle lo que le sucede…

Gracias por la nota, amigo.- agradeció Elliot.- ¿Entonces no vendrás?

No puedo, en serio.- Genzo volvió a mentir.- Pero iré a verlos a Torino…

¿En verdad? Pues acá te esperamos.- Elliot se puso serio de repente.- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro.

¿Te has peleado con Lily?.- cuestionó Elliot.- A los dos los noto raros, como si estuvieran enojados el uno con la otra, y se estuvieron evitando todo este tiempo.

Genzo tuvo un leve titubeo que no pasó desapercibido para Elliot…

No.- negó el portero.- Es solo que ya no congeniamos bien…

Lo mismo me dijo ella, pero no les creo.- replicó Elliot.- Ustedes andan raros y no quieren decir por qué.

De verdad, no ha pasado nada.- insistió Genzo.

Ya, les creo, pero la verdad es que no me gusta ver que uno de mis más cercanos amigos y mi novia no se lleven bien…

"Creo que no te gustaría saber lo que en realidad sucede", pensó Genzo, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo.

Sea como fuere, Elliot se despidió de Genzo y colgó, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó mirando mucho rato el celular.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Lily.

Era Genzo.- respondió Elliot.

Ah…

Me dice que Tanya se desmayó hace poco.- suspiró Elliot.- Parece que algo anda mal con ella.

¿Tanya?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Momentáneamente, Lily sintió celos al imaginarse a Tanya y a Genzo juntos, pero después dio paso la preocupación por la rusa… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Tanya?

Me pondré en contacto con ella cuando lleguemos a casa.- anunció Elliot.

Será lo mejor, espero que esté bien.- dijo Lily, con una preocupación genuina.

Sin embargo, lo de Tanya no distrajo a Elliot de darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo Lily al escuchar que era Genzo el que había llamado…

_Y quién puede ser si es que no soy yo  
Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón  
Y quién puede ser si es que no soy yo  
Quién habrá podido darle más amor…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, Hady vomitaba en el baño. Era la tercera vez que se ponía mal por las mañanas, al principio pensó que se trataba de una intoxicación alimentaria, pero tres días con vómitos ya eran demasiado…

Deberías ir con el médico.- aconsejó Karl.- Lo que tienes ya no es normal…

No me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta.- Hady lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Qué cosa?

Que tengo días vomitando, semanas sintiéndome con mareos, y tú y yo llevamos durmiendo juntos más de tres meses.- replicó Hady.- ¿No se te ocurre cuál pueda ser la causa?

Karl se quedó atónito. No podía creerlo pero… No era del todo imposible…

¡Iba a ser padre!

**Notas:**

_¿Y quién puede ser?_, interpretada por José José.

Sí, lo sé, soy una desgraciada…


	28. Izando sueños sobre frías tierras

**Capítulo 28. Izando sueños sobre frías tierras.- Por Made**

La rubia estaba más que fascinada con lo que veía: grande, majestuoso, hermoso y que le hacía vibrar de manera inimaginable… llevó sus manos como niña en dulcería dejando escapar un gritito de emoción…

¡Wiiii! ¡por fin estamos en el estadio para la inauguración de las olimpiadas!

Tanya… - Marina de hacía rato que sufría los embates de emoción de su compañera, tanto que ya le dolía el cuello de tanto abrazo

Una medalla… una medalla… ¡una sola medalla es lo que nos hace falta a Irek y a mí!

Y a mi lo que me hace falta es paciencia y fuerzas para aguantarte…

¡ven! ¡son los alemanes! ¡y los austriacos! ¡ven, vamos para que nos den su autógrafo!

Tanya jaló a su compañera para ir a conocer a los miembros del equipo de booswelg y del biatlón, ésta última una de las disciplinas favoritas de la rubia. De hecho, en un inicio ella quiso formarse en ella y hasta aprendió a tirar a muy corta edad. Pero para Marina, no había otra cosa más que su querida y helada pista de hielo con lo que se entretuvo con cuanto equipo de patinaje de velocidad encontraba

parecen niñas en dulcería…

están alegres… al menos así se relajaran un poco y vaya que lo necesitan…

Irek y Valeri seguían a corta distancia a las chicas, aún era muy temprano y la ciudad de Torino en Italia que ya hacía días estaba repleta de atletas, gente de prensa, visitantes, locales, voluntarios de todo el país y demás y todavía lo estaba más porque esa misma noche sería la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Algunos que reconocían a sus atletas favoritos no desaprovechaban la ocasión y les pedían tomarse la foto o les regalaran una firma o lo que fuera. Tanya pasaba más como visitante turista emocionada que como una de las máximas estrellas de Rusia

gracias! Si tengo tiempo los voy a ver ¿eh? – la rubia regresaba feliz pues todos los atletas del equipo francés le firmaron su gorra de Mimi Mouse - ¡llevo más que tú! ¡llevo más que tú! – dijo mientras se burlaba de su amiga

¿así? Dudo que me ganes ¿eh?

¿estás siendo sarcástica, irónica y burlona, Marina?...

sep… porque déjame decirte que el equipo más grande es el de los Estados Unidos pero como tú no les hablas y ni te caen bien los gringos pues entonces ya estuvo que te gané con la recolección de firmas…

… - Tanya se puso muy seria y endureció su azul mirada – eso esta por verse… - y acto seguido pegó carrera para que su compañera no le ganara con el mencionado grupo…

¡oye! ¡no! ¡eso no se vale!...

Al poco rato estaban los cuatro en el área exclusiva para deportistas, poco antes de la inauguración. Los chicos habían visto tras bambalinas los últimos preparativos que se hacían, mientras que Marina y Tanya hacían un recuento de sus resultados…

no, ése no era deportista, era representante…

pero fue deportista, así que vale…

eres una tramposa Czorja…

¡dijimos que atletas! Solo que nunca aclaramos que fueran presentes o pasados, je…

uhmf… - con eso, Marina estaba por debajo de la rusa - ¡oye! Irek, ¿me firmas mi gorra?

Desde luego ojos verdes… pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…

Ah… nada de eso, es que ya sabes que lo mejor lo dejo para el final…

Mira quien habla de trampas, dijimos que nadie de Rusia…

Y así es… Irek nació en Kiev aunque se nacionalizo ruso después…

¡la que nació en Kiev fui yo!

No es cierto Tanya, fue tu mamá…

Cállate metiche…

Listo Marina…

Gracias Irek… Valeri, faltas tú…

Desde luego…

¡oye Marina!...

¿Qué? Dijiste que sean "atletas"… Valeri fue patinador en sus tiempos mozos…

tiene razón Tanya, fue tu regla – Valeri se divertía con la cara que puso la rubia mientras firmaba la gorra de Marina

pues aún con eso, te sigo ganando ¿eh? estás un punto debajo de mí…

¿no pueden declarar empate?

¡NO IREK! –

huy… - al pobre de Irek le volaron los cabellos con el grito de su prometida

te gané Marina…

todavía no se acaba… apenas se están reuniendo la mayoría de los atletas ¿eh?

pues fíjate que…

delegación rusa, favor de pasar a tomar su lugar

A los pobres chicos no les dio tiempo ni de asimilar lo que les habían dicho, cuando menos sintieron un mar de gente ya los rodeaba convirtiéndose en una autentica torre de Babel el corredor que llevaba al campo del estadio (no me acuerdo su nombre, lo siento, luego les digo). Los cuatro se esforzaban por alcanzar a sus compañeros de delegación pasando así entre las propias de otros países… incluyendo a algunos muy caribeños…

¿? ¿estos de dónde son?

Son de Jamaica… son las terceras olimpiadas en las que participan, las primeras fueron en Nagano y son del equipo de booswelg

En otras palabras, atletas…

¡ey!... ¡¿Qué hacen!... ¡esperen! – Marina y Tanya se acercaron de nuevo para pedir firmas perdiéndoseles completamente a Valeri y a Irek

¡delegación rusa este es su lugar! – Irek buscaba como desesperado con la mirada a ambas chicas mientras que éstas seguían de lo lindo entre tanta gente, divirtiéndose porque en el caso de los brasileños como no hablaban portugués no se entendían de inicio y fue hasta que empezaron a vocear a las delegaciones que se dieron cuenta que andaban perdidas…

¡en la torre! ¡Marina! ¡la inauguración ya empezó!...

¡allá están nuestro grupo! ¡vamos! ¡vamos!

Las rusas intentaron moverse entre tanta gente para llegar con las delegaciones, y para lograrlo buscaron como colarse metiéndose entre todos los grupos de voluntarios que disfrazados interpretaban personajes propios de la cultura italiana, causándoles caos pues les estorbaban en el paso, cosa que les propino que un agente de seguridad se les acercara preguntando quiénes eran provocando más caos mientras sacaban sus identificaciones y en eso la rubia se dio cuenta que no llevaba la de ella y por poco se las llevaban detenidas aunque afortunadamente otro tumulto de gente se acercó y aprovecharon la distracción del agente y se colaron entre los voluntarios y sin querer… salieron al mismísimo estadio… donde por cierto, la ceremonia ya llevaba poco más de iniciada…

Sacos, Marina… estamos en pleno espectáculo… - Tanya y Marina intentaban ubicarse entre tanta gente y hablándose a grito pelado porque la música no las dejaba escucharse una a la otra

¿y alguna idea para salir?...

pues… por allá… - la rubia señaló hacia una salida que parecía no tener gente y que solo estaba cerrada con un cordón

¿? Oye Tanya, se me hace que esa zona es restringida…

entonces volvemos por donde regresamos… - las dos chicas dieron media vuelta y en eso un tremendo rugir de motor las hizo desistir de sus intenciones, en medio de humo y demás vieron salir un auténtico Ferrari de la Fórmula 1 que se dirigió al centro para dar todo un espectáculo con las famosas "donas" levantando humo apenas quitándose de su camino

cof cof cof… ¡¿ves? Te dije que hubiéramos dejado lo de los autógrafos para después!

¡ya no me regañes!... ¡ven! ¡vamos a salir de aquí!... – ambas chicas se dirigieron al túnel que antes habían visto pasando por debajo del cordón y que de inicio se les hizo muy oscuro, no se dieron cuenta que una vez que ellas entraron quitaron el mismo cordón y mucha gente se puso a los lados como esperando a algo o alguien. Ambas corrieron y corrieron por dentro del túnel y de repente se vieron otra vez más pérdidas que persona alguna en paseo por el platón de Reforma, y aunque doblaron esquina y dieron no sé cuantas vueltas más no encontraban salida alguna. Solo escuchaban el grito de la gente ante el buen show que se estaban perdiendo…

¡es increíble! ¡es la primera vez que vengo a unas olimpiadas con la seguridad de ganar y tenías que echarme a perder la ceremonia inicial! – dijo Marina mientras le acomodaba un machinazo a su amiga

auuuu! Tienes la mano pesada… ¡además yo no tuve la culpa! Si tú hubieras aceptado tu derrota no hubiéramos pedido más firmas…

¡allá se ve una luz!... – una pequeñita luz se veía al final y las dos corrieron hacia ella, pero…

ahm… oye Marina, ¿se supone que si es una salida esta se debe mover?

¿se mueve? ¿hacia dónde? – se pararon de golpe

este… ¡hacia acá!... ¡corre!...

Apenas dieron media vuelta para correr en sentido contrario cuando esa luz se les acercó, seguida de varios flashes de cámaras y mucha gente corriendo y gritando como poseída poniéndose a la par con su paso…

¡¿Qué hacer ustedes aquí! - un enorme agente con lente oscuro y con cara de Silvestre Stallone en película chafa de acción se les acercó mientras corría simultáneamente con ellas

¡somos agentes de seguridad! – gritó la rubia mientras manoteba a la gente que se arremolinaba por delante - ¡a un lado a un lado!

¡no reconocerlas! ¡nadie decirme nada! – (imaginen que siguen corriendo)

¡pues claro que no! ¡somos agentes de seguridad! ¡¿acaso cree que lo vamos a estar gritando! ¡sea profesional por el amor de Dios! ¡Estamos de incógnito!

¡ahm… sentirlo mucho! ¡discúlpenme! – el tipo bajó la mirada ante la dura mirada que le lanzó la rubia sin dejar de correr

¡que sea la última vez! –

¡EHHHH! 

Las chicas salieron del túnel deslumbrándose de repente, la gente se puso de pie para recibir al último atleta de relevo que entregaría la antorcha olímpica a la máxima representante del deporte italiano para que posteriormente encendiese el pebetero. Tanya y Marina se quedaron a mitad de camino cuando creyeron que ya habían despistado a los verdaderos agentes de seguridad…

cof cof… mugre Tanya… ¡eres una…! Debiste ser actriz…

cof cof… nah, tal vez en un futuro lo sea… ¿? Mira…

Desde donde estaban y por toda la carrera que pegaron, podía decirse que ambas estaban en un lugar privilegiado, pues la vista era magnifica, así pudieron escuchar totalmente en vivo y en directo a la voz del maestro Pavarotti interpretando el Adagio con el cuál acompañó al encendido del pebetero, para acto seguido ver como todo alrededor del estadio se encendía con los fuegos de artificio dorados tan calculados y concienzudamente preparados para esa ocasión. Todo, todo era capaz de hacer vibrar la fibra más íntima de cualquier hombre…

Es… hermoso…

… - Tanya levantó su mano hacia la enorme llama, como si con ese simple acto pudiera tocarla – estamos aquí Marina, por fin estamos aquí… - mientras que a la distancia unía con su misma mano el fuego olímpico con su bandera que ya se levantaba junto con las otras de todos los países participantes y que estaban en pos de la llama olímpica

sí Tanya… ahora realizar nuestros sueños depende de nosotras… - respondió la pelirroja igualmente extasiada…

¡a un lado!

¿? ¡ay!... – las chicas se tuvieron que quedar muy quietas para evitar que los patinadores con su carga de bengalas en la espalda sufrieran un percance o las lastimaran y rato después una centena de chicos hicieron valla alrededor del estadio para animar a la gente, e intercambiando miradas, ambas se les unieron ya al final de la ceremonia

¡viva Rusia! ¡arriba Rusia! ¡uhhh! – gritaban las dos en ruso (para que no les entendieran) y era tal su alegría que llamaron la atención de muchos y de… un par que andaba por encima entre la gente

¿? ¿son ellas?...

creo que sí… - Taro y Genzo no dejaban de mirar por los binoculares divirtiéndose con las monerías de ambas chicas por un buen rato

pensé que venían a competir

pues ellas ya empezaron… creo que en gritar nadie les gana…

… - Genzo sonrió levemente, e inconscientemente (aja, si como no) dirigió su mirada hacia la delegación de México… sí, la había visto pasar en el recorrido pero… pues no era lo mismo…

¡viva Rusia!

-----------------------------------------------------

¿dónde estaban?

¿? Ah, Irek… pues aquí estuvimos ¿verdad tú?

Sí tú… ja,ja,ja

… - Irek miraba (más a Tanya), molesto – ya es hora de irnos, mañana debemos practicar

como usted diga… "jefe" – fue la respuesta de la rubia

Valeri e Irek encontraron a Mariana y a Tanya mucho rato después, entre tanta gente que se aplicaba para limpiar el estadio y dejarlo listo para lo que sería la ceremonia de clausura (pero si apenas habían empezado ¿no? ¬¬), y ellas como se hicieron pasar otra vez como voluntarias también ayudaban a limpiar mientras hacían bromas con los jóvenes que recién habían conocido. En eso, Valeri e Irek llegaron y les dijeron a los organizadores que eran atletas. Más de uno se sorprendió al reconocer a las hermosas princesas del hielo rusas, a sabiendas de que todo mundo sabía que excepto por los espectáculos ellas no eran gente que se dejarán ver, preguntándose entonces qué les había puesto de tan buen humor (ya… basta leer los capítulos anteriores para saber esto xD). Por fin y después de repartir alguno que otro autógrafo, salían rumbo a la villa olímpica…

¿y quien ganó en recolectar más firmas?

Desde luego que yo Valeri ¿acaso creías que Marina iba a derrotarme?...

Pues la verdad sí… no subestimes a la pelirroja…

Lo siento mucho Vale – dijo la rubia haciendo puchero – pero esta vez como en muchas otras gané yo, je…

La noche aún no termina Czorja… puedo darte un revés…

Ja, ¿así? A todos los que les pediste firmas se las pedí yo también… no hay nadie más con los que puedas ganar… fue una suerte que alcancé a Michel Kwuan antes de que se retirara, aunque sí me da cierta pena por ella…

Y por eso fue que me ganas por un punto…

Aja…

Me parece increíble que fuiste capaz de hablarles a tus enemigos naturales solo por ganar esta competencia, Tanya – dijo Valeri refiriéndose a los gringos

Ja… enemigos naturales…

Es capaz de hablarle hasta al mismo demonio con tal de ganar ¿verdad?

Irek, no lo invoques ni digas su nombre porque solo es necesario pensar en él para que se aparezca

Uhh – Marina se detuvo a la entrada del área del comedor – demasiado tarde…

… - Marina se alejó de sus compañeros para acercarse a una pareja de jóvenes que estaban tomando una taza con algo caliente, callados y de vez en vez intercambiando una mirada. Tanya hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver de quiénes se trataban – si Marina le pide la firma a él van a empatar pero si se lo pide a ella te va a ganar – sentenció Valeri

ya lo sé… umhf…

¿vas a dejar que te ganen, querida Tanya?

… - Tanya no le respondió a Irek, se acercó a los mismos siguiendo a su amiga casi hermana

¡hola! – Marina esbozó una alegre sonrisa sorprendiendo a la pareja que juraban era la primera vez que la veían así – Tanya y yo estamos pidiendo autógrafos a grandes atletas como ustedes, ¿me harían el favor de ayudarme con mi colección… Elliot, Lily…?

Uh… sí, por supuesto – Elliot tomó el plumón y la gorrita que le tendió Marina y después se los pasó a Lily

¿Cómo quieres que te escriba… para Marina, para Slomova… para Marina Slomova o…?

uhm… ¿Qué te parece… para mi amiga Marina Slomova? – respondió la pelirroja feliz de la vida, Lily levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta que las palabras de la chica eran sinceras

claro… esta bien… - Lily imprimió su firma

¡Tanya! ¿cómo estás? – Elliot se paró casi de un brinco al ver a la rubia - ¿no has vuelto a desfallecer o sí? – preguntó preocupado provocándole una palidez repentina a la chica

¿desfallecer? – Irek y Valeri llegaron con ellos y de inmediato miraron interrogantes a la rubia

¿desfallecer, Elliot? ¿quién fue el bruto que te dijo eso? – Lily apretó un poco el puño al escucharla

Genzo Wakabayashi…

… -

¡Vaya que el nombre de Genzo era un verdadero polvorín! Pues con solo pronunciarlo las caras de todos cambiaban. Tanya hizo un mohín de disgusto recordando aquella vez que fue auxiliada por el portero, Irek endureció el mentón al ver que la rubia bajaba la mirada, Valeri puso a trabajar su mente y Marina llevaba su vista de uno en uno y hasta de la propia Lily que al parecer por una fracción de segundo dejo de sentirse presente pues al parecer la mente de la mexicana parecía volar en el tiempo además de la mirada que le lanzó a Tanya, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la ojiverde fue que Elliot le había hablado a Tanya pero más parecía dirigirse a Lily…

¿por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso, Tanya? – preguntó duramente Irek a la rubia sin ocultar su enojo

porque no es nada de importancia… ¡solo fue un pequeño mareo! Eso fue todo…

bien sabes que nada de eso se debe dejar pasar… ¡nuestra seguridad esta de por medio! ¿Qué tal si eso te pasara en plena competencia? ¡¿sabes a que nos arriesgas!

¡sé perfectamente todo eso, Irek! ¡no necesitas gritármelo! ¡que no se te olvide que toda mi familia se ha dedicado al patinaje desde hace generaciones!

¡pues parece que se te olvida al dejar pasar de forma inconsciente una cosa así! ¡si tan orgullosa estás de tu familia deberías saber que nunca nadie perdió de la forma tan deshonrosa en la que nosotros hemos perdido! ¡no estamos en posición de perder otra vez! ¡o al menos yo no quiero volver a ser humillado y menos cuando le he dedicado más de quince años de mi vida para acabar como un perdedor!

¡¡!

… - tanto Elliot como Lily bajaron un poco la mirada un tanto apenados al recordar que precisamente habían perdido ante ellos, Irek intentó calmarse

lo siento… no fue mi intención ofenderlos solo que… solo que…

somos deportistas… estamos destinados a competir entre sí ¿cierto? – intervino Marina de forma calma

bueno… tampoco queremos sonar como si tratáramos de consolarlos pero… siendo sinceros, derrotarlos no ha sido cosa fácil ¿no es así, Lily? – dijo Elliot mientras tomaba la mano de su novia

sí… ha sido algo difícil vencerlos – Lily y Tanya intercambiaron miradas… por un momento la mexicana miró en la rusa un dejo de tristeza pero de inmediato volvió a su frialdad acostumbrada

entonces esta vez no les será difícil… sino imposible… Elliot… ¿me regalas una firma? – la chica le tendió el bolígrafo

Tanya Ayna Czorja… nunca vas a cambiar – respondió el chico de ojos grises con media sonrisa. Elliot terminó de firmarla pero dudó un poco en pasar la gorra a su prometida y como adivinando sus intenciones Tanya se adelantó a tomarla, pero en eso se topo con la mirada firme de Marina y de ahí llevo su vista a Lily que la quedaba viendo… la rubia también dudaba…

Nos vemos en la competencia… - después de una larga pausa Tanya se dio la media vuelta…

-----------------------------------------------------

Tanya iba caminando de forma apresurada por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Marina (de nuevo, Valeri pidió que no estuvieran juntos, cosa que la rubia agradeció en silencio) cuando en eso fue alcanzada por el que se suponía era su prometido…

¡Tanya! ¡Espera…! ¡Tanya!...

… - el chico alcanzó a Tanya con algo de dificultad, se adelantó un poco a ella para detenerla y hacerla mirarlo de frente

Siento mucho lo que dije… yo…

Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?

¿Qué?...

ganar… es lo único que te interesa – le dijo de manera dolida mientras intentaba alejarse

¡espera! Creo que no soy el único… que yo sepa, tú también quieres ganar, y no solo por la medalla sino para derrotar a Lily Del Valle que pienso yo, es un deseo muy vanal y un tanto egoísta…

… - Tanya se detuvo y reto a Irek – es cierto, tienes mucha razón… no me gusta perder y bien lo sabes… pero antes que eso tú, Irek Romanov bien sabe lo que el patinaje significa en mi vida… antes que ganar una medalla, antes que derrotar a quién sea esta mi amor y mi pasión por el patinaje… esto lo es todo para mí… ¡yo salgo a esa pista porque es mi vida! ¡dejar de hacerlo sería como dejar de respirar!... ¡yo también tengo sueños y también quiero ser alguien! ¡pero más que nada lo hago porque de verdad amo con todo mi corazón este deporte! – Tanya se llevó las manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – yo… disfruto realmente cuando los dos salimos al hielo, Irek… cuando estoy contigo, es… como si flotara… como si fuera un sueño… y deslizarme… y compartir ese momento contigo es lo único que me importa… Pero al parecer los dos no pensamos lo mismo, para ti, estar conmigo solo significa que tienes un poco más de probabilidades de ganar esa medalla olímpica que tanto has deseado… y en la que no dejas de pensar nunca…

…

¿o me equivoco? ¿acaso no tengo razón? Dime Irek, dime que estoy diciendo una mentira…

…

… siempre te lo dije Irek, yo he sido sincera contigo al decir que me gusta patinar a tu lado… pero tus estúpidos celos y tu menos entendible perfeccionismo no te permiten ver más allá… ¿y me tachas a mí de egoísta? Entonces si ese es tu concepto, los dos lo somos…

…

Tanya entró a su habitación dejando a un muy desconcertado Irek afuera. Ya adentro en el cobijo de la misma, se desahogo como nunca lo había hecho, ni de niña siquiera…

Notas: creo que no hay notas P…


	29. Descubriendo la dolorosa verdad

**Capítulo 29.- Descubriendo la dolorosa verdad.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily estaba nerviosa. Los Olímpicos de Invierno ya habían comenzado y dentro de pronto sería su gran presentación. El sueño de ganar la medalla de oro tendría que cumplirse en esa ocasión, así debía ser.

Tranquila, corazón.- le dijo Elliot.- Todo va a salir bien.

No puedo evitar estar nerviosa.- confesó Lily, abrazando a Elliot.- Toda mi vida he esperado por esto.

Ya verás que lo conseguiremos.- Elliot la abrazó.- Juntos lo lograremos.

Lily pensó fugazmente en Genzo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba ya por cumplir su sueño...

¿Ya pensaste en la canción que vamos a usar?.- preguntó Elliot.- Tenemos dos que se acoplan a nuestra rutina, pero necesitas decidirlo tú.

Jean dice que la ideal sería el tema de Romeo y Julieta.- dijo Lily.- Pero no me agrada mucho...

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Elliot.

Porque esa historia es triste.- explicó Lily.- Al final, los dos mueren.

Y algo así podría suceder también con nosotros.- susurró Elliot.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se separó de él.

Nada, no me hagas caso.- sonrió Elliot.- Dime entonces, ¿te gustaría más la otra canción?

La verdad, sí.- suspiró Lily.- Pero si te gusta más la de Romeo y Julieta...

Yo creo que eso nos queda bien.- rió Elliot.- Juntos hasta más allá de la muerte.

Lily se mordió los labios, era precisamente por eso por lo que a ella no le gustaba esa melodía...

¿Sabes? Wakabayashi me dijo que vendría a vernos.- dijo Elliot.- ¿Estaría bien, no?

Creo que ya me lo habías comentado.- contestó Lily.- Y la verdad, me da lo mismo.

Sí, ya lo sé.- suspiró Elliot.

La inauguración había sido magnífica. Lily y Elliot habían desfilado con la delegación mexicana, la cual estaba compuesta solo por otros cinco participantes más aparte de Lily y Elliot, y siendo sinceros, los únicos con posibilidades de ganar alguna medalla eran los dos patinadores. Después de todo, México era un país en donde solo había nieve en las montañas más altas o en los lugares más recónditos, de manera que los deportistas no tenían un buen lugar en donde entrenarse.

Bueno, todo depende de nosotros.- dijo Elliot.- Vamos a lograrlo, corazón.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- sonrió Lily.

Lily se fue a buscar a Jean para ponerse de acuerdo sobre la canción. Elliot decidió entonces llamarle al doctor Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo has seguido?.- quiso saber el galeno.

Con mucho dolor de cabeza.- confesó Elliot.- Ya no se me quita con los analgésicos.

Debes venir a verme.- ordenó el doctor Wakabayashi.- Debo hacerte una nueva resonancia.

No iré hasta que no terminen las Olimpiadas.- negó Elliot.- Antes será imposible.

Es más importante tu salud.- recriminó el doctor Hatori.- Recuerda que hay una alteración en una zona de tu cerebro, eso a la larga podría...

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- interrumpió Elliot.- Le prometo que iré en cuanto terminen las Olimpiadas.

Quizás para entonces ya podría ser demasiado tarde... .- musitó el médico.

Elliot masculló alguna excusa y colgó el teléfono. Él sabía que era importante su salud, pero el ganar la medalla de oro era muy importante para él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo vagaba por Torino, en compañía de Misaki, Hyuga y Wakashimazu. Al final, Ken había expresado su deseo de ir a Italia, cosa que sorprendió a Genzo y a Taro, pero el karateca no quiso decir su verdadero motivo.

Siempre he querido ir a una Olimpiadas de Invierno.- fue el pretexto tonto que Ken dio.- Nada más.

¿Seguro que no hay otro motivo?.- insistió Taro.

¿Cómo cual?

Mira, ni para qué hacerse tontos, yo estoy aquí por Marina y Wakabayashi viene buscando a Lily.- replicó Misaki.

Ah, sí, la campeona mundial con novio.- comentó Ken.- ¿No te das por vencido, eh?

Al menos reconozco lo que siento.- Genzo ya se sospechaba cual era el "motivo" por el cual Ken había ido a Torino, y ese motivo era rubio.

Ya déjenlo en paz.- intervino Hyuga.- El que ustedes sean unos patéticos enamorados no significa que todos lo sean.

Taro tosió, y su tos sonó a algo así como "Maki". Hyuga fingió demencia ante el suceso.

La cuestión es: ¿cómo nos vamos a acercarnos a ellas?.- preguntó Genzo.- Los deportistas de cada delegación están en la zona destinada a cada país.

Podríamos hacernos pasar por deportistas de Japón.- dijo Taro.- Y colarnos así en el área de dormitorios.

Pero Lily es mexicana.- señaló Genzo.

¿Y eso qué? Marina es rusa, pero hasta donde sé, se supone que los deportistas de todos los países pueden convivir juntos.- replicó Taro.- Ése es el chiste de la Olimpiadas, ¿no?

Lo malo es que Elliot también va a estar ahí.- suspiró Genzo.

Bueno, eso va a ocurrir siempre, tu amor siempre va a estar cerca de su novio.- replicó Ken.- Ya depende de ti el encontrar la manera de acercarte a ella sin problemas.

Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas. El comentario de Ken le hizo pensar que quizás de veras no estaba tan equivocado con su teoría Tanyesca…

¿Y como piensan convencer a los guardias de seguridad de que los dejen entrar?.- quiso saber Hyuga.- Piden identificaciones, credenciales especiales y no sé que más.

Somos jugadores de Japón, ¿no?.- respondió Misaki.- Simplemente basta con que mostremos nuestras identificaciones oficiales.

¿Crees que con eso baste?

¿Por qué no?

Porque dicen que somos miembros de la Federación Japonesa de Sóccer.- replicó Hyuga.

Detalles, detalles…

Genzo se preguntó si estaría bien en estarle insistiendo tanto a Lily. Ella ya había decidido estar con Elliot, y él era su amigo, pero aun así… Wakabayashi quería seguir insistiendo porque amaba a Lily con todo su corazón, y ella lo amaba a él, en el fondo se le hacía una crueldad el estar engañando a Elliot de esa manera…

Me siento el peor amigo del mundo.- confesó Genzo.

¿Por qué? En todo caso, todos serían víctimas del destino.- opinó Misaki.

Tapia no ha hecho nada malo, yo fui el que se enamoró de su novia.- replicó Genzo.

Esas cosas pasan.- intervino Ken.- No es culpa de nadie. En el corazón no se puede mandar...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin, Jean y Lily se habían puesto de acuerdo en la canción. En vez de "Romeo y Julieta", la pareja de mexicanos patinaría con la melodía de "Canon", de Pachebel, la otra opción disponible. Lily, después de despedirse de Jean, encontró a Tanya sentada bajo un árbol. Tenía a su alrededor un kilo de corazones de manzanas y otras cuantas más a medio comer.

Hola.- saludó Lily, tímidamente.

¿Desde cuando me saludas?.- cuestionó la rubia, mirando fijamente a la castaña.

Solo quería ver cómo te has sentido...

Muy seguramente, para rogar que me ponga peor y que así puedas ganar, ¿no?.- acusó Tanya.- Pues ni en tus sueños, princesita.

No es por eso, Tanya.- protestó Lily.- De verdad me preocupas. Si te desmayaste es porque no estás bien.

La rusa caló con la mirada a la mexicana, pero ésta se veía sincera.

¿Por qué habría de creerte?.- cuestionó ella.

Porque alguna vez fuimos amigas.- respondió Lily.- Y aun lo eres, de Elliot...

Sí, pero si yo fuera buena amiga, le diría que tú estás que te mueres por Wakabayashi.- Tanya le dio un gran mordisco a una manzana.- No me parece justo lo que le haces a él.

¿A quién?.- Lily se delató ella sola.

A todos. A Elliot, a Wakabayashi, y a ti.- replicó Tanya.

¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

Si tú puedes, yo puedo.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos. Tanya siguió comiendo manzanas hasta que de pronto tuvo que pararse para vomitar. Lily la siguió y la ayudó recogiéndole el cabello para que no se lo ensuciara.

Deberías ir con el médico.- sugirió Lily.- Podría ser una infección.

No es una infección.- musitó Tanya.- Y no necesito un médico, al menos no por ahora. Lo que tengo, se me va a quitar solo...

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- insistió Lily.- Quizás podría ayudarte...

Tanya suspiró. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, aunque sabía que no era el momento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady tenía que viajar a Torino para ir a ver patinar a su amiga. Sin embargo, Karl estaba preocupado.

Deberías quedarte a descansar, por el bebé.- comentó Schneider.- No hace ni un mes que tuviste esa amenaza de aborto.

El bebé y yo estaremos bien, Karl.- sonrió Hady.- Además, si pasa algo prometo ir inmediatamente con el doctor.

Si pasa algo, te llevaré a un hospital aunque no quieras.- replicó Schneider.

¿Me llevarás? ¿Quieres decir que irás conmigo a Italia?.- se sorprendió Hady.

Por supuesto.- asintió Karl.- ¿Qué esperabas? En fin, ¿quieres algo de beber? Hace algo de calor, no te vayas a deshidratar.

Gracias.- aceptó Hady.- Un jugo me caería bien...

Ella trató de aguantarse las ganas de reírse. Desde que supo lo del bebé, Schneider se había vuelto muy sobreprotector, y más cuando Hady tuvo una amenaza de aborto que la obligó a dejar momentáneamente la equitación. Al poco rato él volvió con un vaso con jugo, solo que éste se encontraba tibio.

¿No había hielos?.- preguntó Hady.

No quiero que lo tomes tan frío... .- fue la tonta excusa de Karl.

Ay, exageras.- gruñó Hady, al tiempo que iba a la cocina a buscar hielos.

La chica abrió la puerta del congelador, sacó el envase de hielos y... En uno de los espacios destinados a los cubitos de hielo, Hady vio un hermoso anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante...

¿Y esto?.- Hady se dio la vuelta, y vio a Karl arrodillado frente a ella.

Lo que ves.- respondió Karl, con una sonrisa.- Hady Delaney, no soy nada romántico y lo sabes, pero te amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hady, atónita, dejó que Karl sacara el anillo y se lo pusiera en el dedo. Cuando él volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, aunque ella tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrar a las delegaciones de los deportistas no fue tan difícil como se hubiera podido esperar. Taro encontró la manera de hacer que los tomaran por deportistas, esquiadores más específicamente, y fue así como Ken, Taro y Genzo se pudieron colar en las instalaciones.

Me siento ridículo.- confesó Ken.- Siento como si me fuera a ir de excursión al Polo Norte.

Acuérdate que se supone que venimos de entrenar.- le recordó Taro.- Tenemos que traer todo el equipo.

Menos mal que el vigilante no se dio cuenta de que los esquís de Wakashimazu tienen todavía la etiqueta del precio.- gruñó Genzo.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraron de pronto frente a una multitud de personas de diferentes países que charlaban entre sí y reían, como en una gran fiesta. Los tres miraban confundidos hacia todas partes.

Bueno, dudo mucho que ésas tres anden juntas.- comentó Taro.- Así que, separémonos.

Recuerden, si atrapan a uno, no hay que delatar a los otros.- dijo Ken.

Hablas como si estuviésemos en una misión secreta.- gruñó Genzo.

Los tres amigos se separaron, cada uno con la esperanza de encontrar a su dulce tormento. Genzo fue el que más suerte tuvo, porque apenas y había caminado algunos metros cuando vio a Lily pasar frente a él...

Lily no podía creer lo que Tanya le había contado. La rusa le dijo a la mexicana que había tenido una simple indigestión, cosa que Lily no le creyó por ni un momento. Sin embargo, ella no quería presionar a Tanya, si la rusa iba a confiar en ella tenía que ser por gusto, no por presión.

Tiene que ser alguna especie de locura.- musitó Lily.- ¡Y va a patinar en ese estado!

¿En cuál estado?.- preguntó alguien, a sus espaldas.

Lily se paralizó al escuchar esa voz... No, no podía ser, él no podía estar ahí...

¿Por qué tienes miedo de voltear?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Te da miedo verme a la cara?

No es miedo.- replicó Lily, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente.- Es sorpresa. No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo es que entraste?

Eso no importa.- replicó Genzo.- Lily, mira a qué extremo he llegado de tener que mentir para poder estar aquí y verte. Te amo, ¿porqué no comprendes eso?

¿Y por qué no comprendes que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos?.- gritó Lily.- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No importa cuánto te ame, nunca podría lastimar así a Elliot...

Entonces también me amas.- Genzo tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él.

Déjame en paz...

Dime que no me amas...

Lily, obviamente, no pudo hacerlo. Genzo aprovechó y la besó en los labios con intensidad, saboreándolos como si fuera la primera vez...

Te amo.- musitó Lily, cuando se separaron.- Pero no puedo estar contigo... Entiéndelo...

Quisiera entender, quisiera pensar lo mismo y decirme a mí mismo que soy un mal amigo por querer arrebatarle a un amigo a su novia, pero luego pienso que tú me quieres también y es cuando me digo que no es justo que estemos separados.- murmuró Genzo.- ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz conmigo?

Porque eso haría infeliz a Elliot.- musitó Lily.- Y eso jamás lo permitiría... No importa cuánto te ame, porque sí, te amo, pero jamás lo reconoceré frente a los demás, no importa cuánto lo desee...

Genzo y Lily volvieron a besarse con intensidad. Él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido...

Por favor, Lily.- insistió él.

No lo haré.- negó ella.- Ya no me insistas...

No tienes que seguir sacrificándote más por mí, Lily... .- musitó una voz masculina, detrás de ellos.

Genzo y Lily se separaron inmediatamente, muy asustados. Frente a ellos, Elliot los miraba con tristeza.

**Notas:**

¡Ódienme, ódienme! Soy una desgraciada...


	30. Helados vientos, gélido copos

**Capítulo 30. Helados vientos, gélido copos, carámbanos de hielo y… ¿muñecos de nieve? Primera parte.- Por Made**

Irek no dejaba de observar a la rubia. Le gustaba observarla. Siempre lo había hecho, incluso desde niña cuando la rusa practicaba sus clases de ballet. Para él, ella desde entonces se le figuraba como una muñequita de cajita de música… muy linda y muy mona. No por nada le decía que era su Helena de Troya, y le caía bien… demasiado… y la amaba… demasiado… pero… no podía decir que ella sintiera lo mismo por él… y estaba seguro de eso… y aún así… la seguía amando… casi, casi idolatrando… Aún cuando ella no lo sintiera así… 

- chomp chomp chomp… ¿? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la rubia después de sentirse muy observada, dejando a medio camino su enorme hamburguesa doble que le costo unos diez minutos de rabietas para convencer a Valeri de que se la comprara  
- que veo que has recuperado el apetito… eso me da gusto…  
- más de lo normal diría yo – terció Marina mientras llevaba a su boca el popote para seguir tomando su bebida  
- ¿Qué podré decir de ti? Llevas tres tazas de chocolate…  
- eso no es malo…  
- el chocolate tiene azúcar y eso luego no te deja dormir en las noches por el exceso de glucosa – regañaba más que explicar la rubia  
- buuuu – Marina hizo una mueca de aburrimiento sorprendiendo a los otros tres (también estaba Valeri)  
- eso sin contar que para algunas personas es un inhibidor del sueño   
- pues a falta de… - en eso, Marina calló de pronto…  
- ¿a falta de qué? – le preguntó curioso su entrenador…  
- de nada… ¡ahm! Ya me voy a entrenar… luego los veo – la pelirroja se puso de pie y tomando su maletín y sin esperar la reacción del resto salió de la cafetería en donde estaban  
- yo también me voy, tengo que revisar mi vestuario… – la rubia se levantó para seguir a su compañera despidiéndose apenas de Irek, aunque a Valeri sí le dio un beso en la mejilla  
- … - los dos hombres se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Valeri rompió el silencio - ¿quieres ir con Tanya? ¿estar con ella?  
- … - Irek tenía muchas ganas de que su relación con la rusa fuera como antes (vamos, por algo más la quería: Tanya es a Irek, lo que Genzo a Lily en sus fics… ya, saben de qué les hablo P) pero también era un hombre orgulloso – No, ese asunto ya lo resolveremos después de las olimpiadas, primero es lo más importante… – apenas se escuchó así mismo, Irek se mordió la lengua para no seguir. Valeri les había dicho siempre que antes que ganar, estaba la pasión y el amor a su arte, no importaba que ganarán sino patinaban de verdad con el corazón  
- pero un rato de distracción te hará bien… ven… vamos a darnos una vuelta…  
-------------------- 

Tanya estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama, dándole algunos últimos toques a su vestuario. Ella como Marina, no contaban con un tropel de gente que las ayudará en esos menesteres como las chicas de otros países que hasta estilistas y maquilladores tenían. Les gustaba hacerse cargo de sus propias cosas y de su propio equipo. Tenía a su lado una cesta de manzanas, como que últimamente le había dado mucho por comer de esa fruta, y entre más verdes fueran, mejor… en un rato de descanso, se dejo caer de espaldas y cerró sus ojos… en su mente se formó una imagen de un bien parecido oriental de largo cabello negro… no supo cuándo se quedo dormida…  
--------------------- 

Mientras tanto, Marina iba con su mochila cargando rumbo a la pequeña pista que se había instalado para que los participantes pudieran practicar. Hizo un mueca de fastidio al verla completamente llena con los turnos atiborrados. Decidió dar una vuelta por las competencias que ya se estaban efectuando. Un grito generalizado le llamó la atención y fue a dónde provenía tremendo ruido. El snowboard estaba en plena clasificación y gente joven de todas las partes del mundo se emocionaba y gritaba asombrada por las acrobacias en el aire que hacían tanto jóvenes como chicas. Marina se quedo embobada al ver con qué alegría los jóvenes departían, pensando que ella nunca siquiera había salido de pic nic para convivir con gente de su edad…

Por fin, decidió retirarse, no porque la competencia no estuviera buena, sino porque ver a todos esos chicos conviviendo le hizo pensar en la palabra "amigo"… Iba callada con la mirada gacha y por eso no vio con quién chocaba…

- opps, lo siento – dijo a modo de disculpa y trató de salir lo más pronto posible de ahí pero una fuerte manita la tomó por la cintura…  
- hey… ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?...  
- ¡! Taro… - a Marina se le ilumino el rostro y de inmediato le echó los brazos al cuello – sabía que vendrías…   
- ¿en serio? – le preguntó Misaki medio asombrado y medio extrañado por la manera en que se lo había dicho, Hyuga y Ken que iban con él solo se alzaron de hombros  
- Sí… porque eres mi amigo ¿verdad?...  
- … - Misaki se quedo raro mirando a Marina – pues…  
- Es decir… antes que cualquier otra cosa, eres mi amigo ¿verdad?...  
- Ah… sí, claro que sí… ¿Qué tienes? ¿te sientes bien?  
- No es nada… solo… nostalgia – dijo ella avergonzándose por su comportamiento, en eso reparo en Ken, y regresando a su acostumbrada forma de hablar le dijo – Tanya esta en el hotel, pero dudo que te dejen entrar porque solo pueden pasar deportistas y… - Wakashimazu no la dejo terminar, puso enfrente sus esquís… con todo y precio colgando…  
- No es totalmente falso que nos estemos haciendo pasar por deportistas…  
- De hecho somos futbolistas – terció Hyuga  
- … - Marina hizo ojos al cielo, y sin decir mucho le pasó una llave a Ken, luego tomó de la mano a Taro y se perdió con él entre la gente  
- ¡oye! ¿esto que es? – le preguntó Ken  
- ¿necesitas un manual para que sepas para qué sirve una llave? – Marina le hizo un aspaviento y ahora sí se perdió con Taro entre la gente, mientras que Ken miraba por largo rato la llave  
- ¿tú crees que yo debería ir a donde ella y…?   
- Ahm, yo no sé… - dijo de inmediato Hyuga, tomando sus respectivos esquís y perdiéndosele de vista también al portero (ahora delantero P)  
----------------------------------- 

Taro y Marina dieron algunas vueltas, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver todas las monadas que algunos visitantes hacían (como quitarse la camiseta en plena nieve y cosas así). Después fueron a comer y mucho rato después, cuando calcularon que cierto oriental de larga melena y cierta rubia de dorada cabellera hubieran terminado con sus asuntos, regresaron al hotel. Marina pidió una llave alegando que la de ella la había olvidado en la habitación y como estaba registrada no hubo mayor problema en que se la dieran. Tomando todas las precauciones (entiéndase que Valeri no anduviera por ahí) entraron a la habitación que le correspondía de la doble que compartía con Tanya y… bueno, ya se imaginaran… Pero lo que no sabían este par de mozuelos que, de hacía rato alguien los estaba siguiendo. En ese mismo instante un alguien chocó con otro alguien en el ascensor al momento de salir…

- Opps, disculpe – dijo Ken al alto ruso que tenía enfrente  
- No se preocupe… ¿sube o baja? – preguntó Irek  
- Bajo… ¿y usted?  
- Primero subo… si es que no le causa molestia  
- No… para nada… - la voz de Ken sonaba fría… El tiempo en que el ascensor subió al siguiente piso pareció tardar horas aunque fueron solo segundos… segundos en los que Ken recordó lo sucedido… - "¿por qué Tanya? ¿por qué si no me amas tú…?"…  
- … - Irek apenas y vio que el chico apretaba un poco el puño, de inmediato puso las antenitas de peligro en función – "no vaya a ser un deportista frustrado" – se dijo así mismo, por fin el ascensor llegó al siguiente piso – con su permiso… y…buena suerte en tus competencias  
- …gracias… - fue lo único que alcanzó a mascullar más que hablar Ken, apenas se cerraron las puertas y Ken soltó un golpe a la pared que tenía al lado…   
------------------------- 

Tanya no sintió el pasar del tiempo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se fijo en que ya era bastante tarde. En realidad ella pudo seguir durmiendo, sino hubiera sido por un constante golpeteo en la pared que parecía provenir de la habitación de Marina. Le costó un poco de trabajo ponerse de pie y despejarse totalmente. Al levantarse y sin querer, se cayó pues unos esquís estaban mal puestos. La rubia se extrañó bastante. Nadie tenía llave más que ellas dos, ni siquiera Valeri. De inmediato fue a la habitación de Marina, pues el golpeteo no dejaba de oírse. Seguramente la pelirroja los había llevado…

- Marina… - para su sorpresa, Tanya toco suavemente la puerta que daba al cuarto de su compañera – Marina, ¿estás ahí?  
- … -  
- ¿Marina…? - …primero Tanya dejó de escuchar el ruido, luego como si algo se hubiera caído, después unas risas ahogadas, y por fin cuando la puerta se abrió, salió una Marina como si se hubiera acabado de bañar…(¿Qué estaría haciendo? No entiendo… ¿alguien me puede decir?)  
- Ehm… que… ¿Qué pasa?  
- … - Tanya la quedo mirando por largo rato…  
- Tanya… ¿Qué necesitas? – Marina repitió la pregunta mientras apenas asomaba la cabeza por su puerta  
- Ehm… quería preguntarte si… tú dejaste "eso" aquí en mi cuarto… - le dijo Tanya mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima y le señalaba los esquís  
- Ahm… no, yo no fui, eso deberías saberlo tú – la reto Marina  
- ¿yo? ¿yo debería saberlo?... a menos que sean el nuevo modelo de patines, no creo que a mi me sirvan de mucho – respondió sarcástica la rubia  
- Pues no sé… - Marina se encogió de hombros – a lo mejor… no sé… tú has de saber  
- … - Tanya de nuevo se quedo callada, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que ya estaba incomodando a la pelirroja – bueno… - dejó escapar un suspiro – si de casualidad dejaste algo más por aquí, ya te… interrumpiré de tu "baño"… - dijo Tanya recalcando la palabra "baño"  
- ¿baño?... como… no entiendo…  
- … - Tanya elevó los brazos al cielo… - olvídalo… - y se regreso a su habitación, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando de nuevo tocó la puerta de la ojiverde  
- ¿hay algo más en tu habitación? ¿acaso un trineo? – le dijo Marina apenas y abrió la puerta, un poco molesta…  
- ¿cuáles prefieres? ¿los que tienen sabor… o los que brillan en la oscuridad? – le preguntó pícara la rubia al tiempo que le enseñaba unos paquetitos medio cuadrados, cosa que hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Marina  
- Uhmff… Me da igual… - le respondió la pelirroja mientras le arrebataba los preservativos a su amiga y cerraba de golpe la puerta… Tanya dobló codos, y riéndose se regresó a su habitación, recordando que nunca se había sentido tan feliz al escuchar a su amiga decir su ya tan trillada frase… "Me da igual"  
- Cajum…  
- … - Marina se volvió al ver a un divertido Misaki esperarla… - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
- Nada… - dijo él tratando de ponerse serio  
- Uhm… ¿Qué… hacemos? – preguntó tontamente ella, mientras extendía la palma de su mano con… ya saben  
- ¿usarlos?... – respondió él con cara de "obvio"…  
- …  
--------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente sería la primera ronda de clasificación para el patinaje artístico, específicamente para parejas. Tanya, Marina, Irek y Valeri estaban sentados en las gradas esperando su turno, pues habían llegado muy temprano y había que esperar el sorteo con el que cada pareja se presentaría. Del otro lado, alcanzaban a ver a la pareja de mexicanos conformada por Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia, también arreglando detalles de su presentación. Estaban muy serios cuando un ruidito rompió el silencio entre ellos…

- zzzzzz…  
- ¿? Marina… Marina… despierta… Marina – Tanya le metía codazos a su amiga para que despertara, pero no servía de nada… - ¡Marina! – por fin el gritó de la rubia la hizo despabilarse  
- ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿a que hora me toca? ¿con quien?...  
- Marina… - los dos hombres la miraron con cara de interrogación mientras que Tanya no ocultaba su preocupación  
- ¿te sientes bien, Marina? – le preguntó preocupado Valeri  
- Sí… estoy bien… auhmm… - respondió sin contener el bostezo… - ¿ya nos podemos ir? Estoy muy cansada…  
- No lo estarías tanto si no hubieras metido "amigos" a tu habitación – mascullo molesto Irek, provocando que tanto Tanya como Marina lo miraran asustadas, por fortuna justo en esos momentos habían llamado a Valeri…  
- ¿Qué dijiste?... – le preguntó entre asombrada y enojada Marina, pues ella sí le había entendido perfectamente  
- Ahm, ¿acaso ya se te olvido que ayer estabas con alguien más y no era precisamente Tanya? – en esos instantes Valeri les llamó a ambos – Aunque debo decir que ambas estaban algo "ocupadas" tanto que se les olvido bajar a cenar ¿verdad?... Es nuestro turno… "querida"…  
- … -

Irek se alejó para entrar y registrarse mientras que Tanya y Marina intercambiaban miradas. Irek no estaba molesto porque Marina estuviera con Taro (o quien sabe) sino porque él sabía muy bien que, donde estaba Taro Misaki estaba Genzo Wakabayashi… 

- ¿los habrá visto? – dijo Marina refiriéndose no a ella sino a Tanya y Ken  
- ¿a quienes?...  
- ¿cómo que a quiénes? A ti y a Ken…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sí… ayer cuando encontré a Taro, venían Ken y el otro jugador que no sé como se llama que anda con ellos… yo le di la llave de la habitación a Ken para que te viera en el hotel…   
- … - Tanya respondió firme – Yo no he visto a Ken… la última vez fue en "aquel" otro hotel   
- ¡¿cómo que no lo viste si dejo los esquís en tu habitación?! ¡el tuvo que haber estado ahí!   
- …- Tanya no sabía que le estaba asombrando más, si la reacción inusual de Marina o lo que le estaba diciendo. Según la pelirroja, Ken había estado en su habitación  
- ¡TANYA! – la voz de Irek retumbo por todo el lugar sorprendiendo que el siempre amoroso, displicente y atento Irek Romanov le hablara así a su prometida, incluso Elliot y Lily voltearon cabezas. Marina estaba segura que ahora sí de una discusión en público Irek no se escapaba, pero para sorpresa de hasta sí misma Tanya se dirigió humildemente hacia su pareja…  
- "¿Ken… estuvo en mi habitación? Yo estaba dormida pero… me pudo haber despertado… o… tal vez… se encontró con Irek y…" – a Tanya esto último le dio un vuelco al corazón, solo imaginarse que el carácter fuerte de Irek le hubiera hecho dejarse llevar por cualquier cosa que le pareciera….   
- ¡! ¡Tanya! – esta vez el grito de Irek fue distinto… la rubia se había desmayado a mitad de camino… Marina, Valeri y él se acercaron a ayudarla….   
--------------------------------- 

Tanya despertó al percibir un fuerte olor. Marina no dejaba de pasarle las sales, hasta hacerla reaccionar. Por fin, la rubia se despabilo y se sentó sobre la camilla de los paramédicos 

- ¿Qué me pasó?  
- Te desvaneciste… - Tanya reconoció de inmediato la voz  
- ¿Lily?...  
- ¿ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Marina  
- Sí… ou, aunque sigo un poco mareada…  
- Valeri fue por el médico…  
- Por favor… exageran… - Tanya se puso de pie  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le cuestionó Lily no tan asombrada por su actitud  
- Lo que vine a hacer… voy a competir… esto no es nada para mí… - dijo terminante la rubia, pero apenas se puso de pie un nuevo tambaleo amenazo con hacerla caer  
- Mejor te recuestas y esperas al médico – le dijo Lily mientras la empujaba levemente hacia la camilla  
- Estoy bien, ya se los dije… no es la primera vez que pasó por esto… - Tanya se puso de pie y con paso firme salió del lugar, asombrando a propios y extraños con su actitud de "no pasa nada". Valeri llegó con el médico pero la rubia rechazó cualquier clase de atención. Lily y Marina intercambiaron miradas, luego, después de que la mexicana también salía Marina tomó un paquete de la enfermería y lo ocultó entre sus ropas… pero no se dio cuenta que eso no paso desapercibido por otro alguien… (¿uh?)


	31. Decisiones difíciles

**Capítulo 31. Decisiones difíciles.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Elliot sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

Claro, ya se lo sospechaba, pero aun así... No fue nada agradable el ver a Lily besándose con Genzo... Elliot tenía un mal presentimiento cuando salió en busca de Lily, su corazón le decía que no debía salir, pero necesitaba saber la verdad... Algo raro le estaba pasando a su novia, ya no era la de antes, ya no lo miraba como antes... Y es solo podía deberse a que había alguien más en su vida... Elliot necesitaba encontrar a Lily, necesitaba hablar con ella de frente y preguntárselo a quemarropa...

Y la encontró. Lily besando a Genzo. Era como si ambos llevaran años de ser amantes, se abrazaron y se besaron como si no toleraran estar separados por más tiempo... Elliot no dijo nada, solo los miró con tristeza. Lily y Genzo se besaron con una pasión desbordada que ella nunca había tenido con Elliot...

No tienes que seguir sacrificándote más por mí, Lily.- musitó Elliot, cuando ella dijo que no podía lastimarlo a él.

Lily y Genzo voltearon a verlo con el pánico pintado en sus rostros. Pronto, ese miedo dio paso a una notoria culpabilidad...

No es lo que tú crees.- musitó Lily.- Esto solo es...

Tapia, no quería que te enteraras así pero... .- musitó Genzo.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron terminar sus oraciones, la vergüenza les selló a ambos los labios. Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron.

Sé lo que es esto.- replicó Elliot.- No me tachen de idiota ni de ciego. Sé lo que vi, y ustedes se estaban besando.

Fue un error.- musitó Lily.- No quise... No quisimos...

Sí, sí quisieron.- interrumpió Elliot.- Los escuché a ambos, tampoco soy sordo. Ustedes se han enamorado y yo... Soy un completo estorbo...

Lo siento, yo no quise, pero no lo pude evitar.- musitó Genzo, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.- Es solo que...

¡Es solo que besaste a mi novia y la enamoraste!.- gritó Elliot, fuera de sí.- ¿Qué más me han estado ocultando? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado engañándome?

Lily agachó la cabeza. No podía mirar a su novio a los ojos. Elliot sabía que podía sentirse peor, pero necesitaba preguntar...

Solo díganme... ¿Durmieron juntos?.- preguntó él, con un hilo de voz.

Eh... .- Genzo no pudo responder, y Lily siguió con la cabeza gacha.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Elliot.- No puede ser posible...

El joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó. La furia le cegaba los ojos y le oprimía la cabeza con fuerza. Ya lo sabía, ya se lo imaginaba... Pero aun así, Elliot esperaba en el fondo que no fuera cierto...

Lily sintió desfallecer. El sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Genzo no se atrevió ni a mirarla, él también se sentía muy mal...

No quería que esto sucediera.- musitó él.

¿Y crees que yo sí?.- Lily sollozó.- No quería romperle el corazón así, pero creo que se lo rompí desde que dejé de amarlo...

Lo lamento tanto, de verdad...

Lily miró a Genzo con tristeza. A pesar de todo, tampoco era culpa de él...

No es culpa tuya.- musitó Lily.- Creo que yo hice que te enamoraras de mí, y lo sabía, y a pesar de eso seguí provocándote... Creo que soy una desgraciada, pero no lo pude evitar... Me agradaba tanto tenerte cerca...

Ellos se miraron a los ojos. Los dos se amaban, no cabía duda, pero no se sentirían bien por engañar a Elliot...

¿Qué harás ahora?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No lo sé... .- suspiró Lily.- Creo que necesito hablar con Elliot... Lo siento, Gen, te amo. Y con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo lastimarlo así...

Lo sé.- musitó Genzo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lily se fuera, Genzo la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Ella le correspondió, aunque se soltó al poco tiempo. Él la miró irse con mucha tristeza...

Elliot, mientras tanto, llegó hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella. El dolor lo paralizaba, en su mente se recreaban una y otra vez las escenas de Lily besando a Genzo, dejándose abrazar y acariciar por él... La rabia era inmensa, se mezclaba con el dolor y hacían presa de él, ya se suponía que entre Lily y Genzo había pasado algo, pero el enterarse de que habían hecho el amor había sido demasiado...

El dolor iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Elliot comenzó a marearse y se dejó caer en la cama. Él apretó los labios y se apretó la cabeza con las manos. Y al poco tiempo, Elliot comenzó a convulsionar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady se encontraba en Italia también, en compañía de Schneider. Ella ya se sentía mejor y los médicos le autorizaron a viajar, pero debía evitar el ejercicio excesivo y entre eso se incluía la equitación. Karl, por supuesto, no iba a dejar a la chica sola, a su futura esposa y madre de su hijo, así que viajó con ella. Los jóvenes llegaron a Torino para la inauguración y vieron a Lily y a Elliot desfilar con los demás.

Increíble que sigan juntos después de tanto tiempo.- comentó Karl.

Uhm.- gruñó Hady.

Por supuesto, ella sabía lo de Genzo y Lily, así que no dijo nada. Después de la ceremonia, ambos se encontraron con Genzo, pero él les dijo que estaba ocupado, así que él les pidió que se reunieran después. Así pues, Hady y Karl se reunieron para almorzar con Genzo en un restaurante de la ciudad, poblado de miles de turistas que iban a ver los juegos.

Vaya, así que después de todo, ustedes quedaron juntos.- sonrió Genzo.- Y hasta tendrán un bebé. Me da gusto, solo espero que cumplas, Schneider, y que te cases pronto con Hady.

Ya estamos comprometidos.- Hady, con orgullo, mostró su anillo de compromiso.

¡Vaya!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¡Ya era hora de que cayeras, amigo!

Genzo soltó una carcajada. Karl gruñó, algo apenado, pero Hady sonrió dulcemente.

¿Y tú, cuando?.- quiso saber Schneider.- ¿Qué me dices de Hotaru? ¿Vas a formalizar con ella?

Ah.- Genzo se había olvidado de Hotaru.- Bueno, no lo sé, aun es pronto...

Vas a andar de mujeriego, ¿no?.- Karl rió.- No te culpo.

Hady le dio un codazo, tanto por el comentario como por la expresión de Genzo. se notaba que no estaba preparado para hablar sobre eso, y que no era porque anduviera de mujeriego, sino por el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de alguien más...

¿Qué has sabido de Lily?.- preguntó Hady, con suavidad, al tiempo que Karl se sobaba las costillas.

Pues que va a patinar con Tapia, nada más.- respondió Genzo, desviando la mirada.

Ah, ahora comprendo.- la mirada del portero fue tan obvia que Karl al fin lo entendió.- Sigues enamorado de ella...

Sí, lo estoy.- lo reconoció Genzo.- Pero de lo que me sirve. Ella está comprometida con Tapia.

No lo sabía.- se sorprendió Schneider.- Lo de Tapia y Lily...

Ah.- la voz de Hady tuvo un dejo de lástima.- Eso es cierto, pero algo me dice que ella se ha enamorado de alguien más...

Sí, pero de lo que sirve.- murmuró Genzo.- Ella no va a dejar a su novio por otra persona...

El intercambio de miradas le dijo a Hady todo lo que necesitaba saber. La chica suspiró, ella sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Genzo, pero que, efectivamente, no iba a dejar a Elliot así como así... Iba Karl a añadir algo cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entró Hotaru. Genzo la miró, perplejo.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Vengo buscándote.- replicó Hotaru.- Gracias por venir a Italia sin invitarme.

Creí que estarías ocupada.- mintió Genzo.- No creí que te interesara venir...

Sí, claro, pretexto más idiota.- bufó Hotaru.

¿Cómo me encontraste?

Fácil: te busqué a través del rastreador de tu teléfono celular.- dijo Hotaru.

Maldita compañía de teléfonos que hicieron que cualquiera pudiera rastrear a alguien a través de su móvil. Genzo suspiró. Se veía que Hotaru estaba molesta y dispuesta a armarle un escándalo.

Regresaste de Japón y ni me avisaste.- reclamó la chica.- Me evadiste todo lo que pudiste hasta que de repente volviste a irte sin decir nada y hasta ahora me entero, por boca de Kaltz, que te viniste a los Juegos Olímpicos. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Quizás sea mejor que hablemos afuera.- suspiró Genzo.

Él le hizo una señal de disculpa a Hady y a Karl y salió con Hotaru. La chica se veía herida y no era para menos. Genzo se había dedicado a ignorarla, estando como estaba bajo el embrujo de Lily... Genzo analizó sus sentimientos; Hotaru le gustaba, eso era cierto, era atractiva e inteligente, pero no la amaba. No podía amarla, no la amaría nunca mientras Lily existiera y mientras ella lo amara, a pesar de Elliot... Así pues, era inútil seguir con esa relación...

Hotaru, por su parte, había adivinado con su radar de mujer que había otra persona más. Genzo había cambiado por culpa de una mujer, Hotaru estaba segura, una mujer que en Japón lo había engatusado al extremo de mentirle y de andarle con evasivas...

Y por supuesto, Hotaru no se equivocaba... Una vez estando afuera, Genzo miró con tristeza a Hotaru y la confrontó.

Hotaru, tenemos que hablar... .- dijo él.

Y con eso, Genzo lo dijo todo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y qué había pasado con los otros dos, o sea, Taro y Ken? Pues bien, Taro encontró a Marina charlando con un italiano de ojos verdes y mirada de depravado, y Taro sintió celos. Marina no reía, pero se veía que no se la pasaba tan mal con el muchacho... Taro se acercó entonces y se enfrentó. Ya había tenido suficiente, él quería a Marina y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- se sorprendió Marina.

Vine a ver a mi novia.- respondió Taro, lanzándole una mirada funesta al sujeto, al tiempo que se llevaba a la muchacha con él.

No soy tu novia.- replicó Marina.- Así que déjame.

Es como si lo fueras.- replicó Taro.- Estuvimos junto, ¿lo olvidaste ya?

¿Crees que podría?.- Marina desvió la mirada.- Claro que no...

¿Y entonces por qué me haces esto?.- protestó Taro.- Sabes que te quiero.

Marina iba a decirle que ella no era adepta a esos sentimientos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él la besó. Bueno, lo que fuera a decir bien podría esperar... Muy a pesar de su frío corazón, Marina sintió que se estaba derritiendo en los brazos de Misaki...

Y Ken, por su parte, no pudo localizar a Tanya, más que nada porque ella se encontraba recostada en su habitación... Se sentía terriblemente mal, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que no era por una indigestión...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily encontró a Elliot, él se encontraba sentado en el restaurante, comiendo solo. Ella no sabía qué esperar, pero el joven la miró al llegar sin expresión alguna.

¿Qué deseas?.- preguntó él, muy serio.

Hablar contigo.- pidió Lily.- Lo lamento...

Es muy tarde para eso.- replicó Elliot.- Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras antes, no después de verte besándote con él...

Sé que soy de lo peor, no quise engañarte.- musitó Lily.- Es solo que no sabía que hacer. Yo te quiero, Elliot, y no quería lastimarte...

Sí, me quieres.- musitó Elliot.- Pero no tanto como a Wakabayashi, ¿cierto?

No lo pude evitar... .- Lily desvió la mirada.

Está bien.- Elliot suspiró.- No te preocupes. Sigue con tu vida, te dejo libre. Rompo nuestro compromiso, vete y se feliz con Wakabayashi.

¿Qué dices?.- Lily levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

Que te dejo libre.- repitió Elliot, con todo el dolor de su corazón.- Te amo, y por eso mismo no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques cuando amas a otro. Ya no somos nada, puedes devolverme el anillo cuando quieras.

Lily estaba sorprendida. No sabía ni qué pensar. Le dolía, por una parte, que Elliot le hablara así, pero por otra...

¿Y el torneo?.- preguntó Lily, tímidamente.

¿Qué con él?.- replicó Elliot.- Seguiremos participando. No vamos a renunciar solo porque ya no somos novios. Seguimos siendo una pareja y seguimos teniendo un sueño en común.

Entiendo eso, pero... .- Lily no sabía qué decir.

No te preocupes, con eso basta.- cortó Elliot.- Me tengo que ir a dormir, te veré mañana en el entrenamiento. Y espero, sinceramente, que Wakabayashi te de todo lo que necesites y te mereces... Y que te ame más que yo, aunque dudo mucho que eso sea posible...

Y sin agregar nada más ni esperar respuesta, Elliot se levantó y se fue, dejando a Lily muy confundida. Había sido doloroso, pero era por el bien de ella... Si Lily y Genzo se amaban, mejor era que ellos estuvieran juntos sin problemas... Y por supuesto, Elliot jamás le diría a Lily que había vuelto a convulsionar... No debía perturbarla con esos problemas, además de que si ella se enteraba iba a llamar al doctor Wakabayashi y entonces le podría decir adiós a la medalla de oro...

Lily estuvo a punto de pararse y de ir tras Elliot, pero algo la detuvo. Quizás su corazón le pidió primero que aclarara sus sentimientos antes de volver a actuar... Además, en esos momentos, Tanya y Marina salieron del fondo del restaurante y se marcharon con actitud sospechosa. Claro, esas dos no podían estar tramando nunca nada bueno pero en esa ocasión Tanya se veía de lo más pálida... Lily dudó, pero después se decidió a seguirlas. Realmente estaba preocupada por Tanya y ella quería saber lo que a ella le ocurría...


	32. Helados vientos, gélidos copos parte 2

**Capítulo 32. Helados vientos, gélidos copos, carámbanos de hielo y… ¿muñecos de nieve? Segunda parte.- Por Made**

A ver… repasemos: cuando tenía diez años, me dio una fuerte gastroenteritis…. Cuando cumplí los doce, una neumonía… cuando cumplí los catorce, me intervinieron de la rodilla… cuando llegué a los dieciséis…

Tanya… por el amor de Dios, has tenido todos los padecimientos… ¡hasta premenopausia¡porque hasta la fecha no puedes controlar tus nervios antes de las competencias!

¡Ahí esta! Esto me da la razón… siempre me he enfermado o algo así me pasa antes de cualquier competencia… ¡y que mayor razón en las olimpiadas!

Es cierto… pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, siempre te ha sucedido algo así SOLO cuando tienes años pares… este año, querida Tanya cumples 23… así que por regla, no deberías padecer nada…

Ou… bueno, puede ser coincidencia…

Umff…

Tanya y Marina estaban en la habitación de esta primera, pensando en qué cosa podía pasarle a la rubia. Era cierto. Durante años y años de competencias, Tanya se enfermaba de algo, y así como llegaba, desaparecía justo antes de entrar a la pista. Podía decirse que de último momento se le quitaba…

Lo de tu edad y que… nunca antes te había dolido la cabeza de esta forma. Tanya, quieras o no, Valeri te llevará con un médico. Ya no por él, sino porque algunos miembros de la Federación se han enterado de esto y quieren asegurarse de que estés bien…

No van a encontrarme nada… verás que es lo mismo de todos los años…

Esperemos que sí…

--------------------------------------------------------

Taro entró a la atiborrada cafetería italiana. Con mucho trabajo localizó a Hyuga y Wakashimazu. Y con más trabajo llegó hasta ellos pasando y siendo casi aplastado por tanta gente que había en el lugar…

Ey, si que los juegos son populares…

Los juegos de verano son el doble de esto...

¿? Ey, Wakashimazu… ¿por qué estás tan serio?

Estoy bien… uhmm¿Cuándo nos vamos?

¿? – Taro y Kojiro intercambiaron miradas – pueeesss… después de ver las competencias de patinaje…

Uhm…

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es que… tal vez me tenga que regresar a Japón antes…

¿Por qué?...

Asuntos pendientes, bueno, estoy un poco cansando. Nos vemos en el hotel

De acuerdo… - ambos chicos miraron a su compañero salir del lugar - ¿Qué le pasa?

Eso pregúntaselo a tu amiga la rusa, no sé que le hizo…

¿?

Desde que fue a verla, regreso así

Pero ¿qué paso?…

Wakashimazu dice que cuando llegó a la habitación la encontró dormida, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y… bueno, al parecer entre sueños dijo algo así como "Irek… te quiero mucho…"

…uhmm…

En el elevador con vista a la ciudad, Ken repetía la misma escena en su mente. Aquella tarde que entró con Tanya había ocurrido tal y como explicó Hyuga… pero lo que uno ni otro sabía era lo que paso después. Era cierto que Tanya dijera "Irek… te quiero mucho…" pero al momento en que el chico de larga cabellera saliera, Tanya termino de decir la frase… "…pero a Ken lo amo…" (¿? Me ha pegado la cursilería uuU)

---------------

_"El Palavela se viste de gala. No es de asombrarse que los primeros boletos que se terminen son los que conciernen al patinaje de figura. Esta noche es la primera ronda de eliminatorias para las damas"_

¡¿Pueden darse prisa?!

Que humor…

Ya cásate…

Misaki-kun iba caminando por enfrente de sus compañeros. Por aquellas causas ajenas a un turista (entiéndase que pueden perderse por la ciudad, que los entretengan para comprar souvenirs, que alguien les pida que tomen una fotos, etc, etc y más etc…) iban bastante atrasados a la primera ronda de clasificación, y el once de la selección estaba más preocupado porque Marina sería una de las primeras en participar…

¡Corran¡Sí llegamos!

¡Espérate!

Cof cof cof…

Misaki ni tardo ni perezoso entró al lugar, pero apenas hacerlo pensó cuanta palabra altisonante en japonés. El lugar estaba lleno y solo encontraron lugares hasta la parte más elevada del lugar

Les dije que se apuraran ¡¿Ven¡Ahora cómo rayos voy a poder ver bien a Marina!

Échale la culpa a Wakabayashi… quien sabe que cosa estaba comprando en esa florería…

No era el único Hyuga, tú estabas escogiendo flores para tu mamá…

Al menos sé que no me las va a aventar en la cara porque esta comprometida… ou… - dijo Kojiro mientras recibía un golpe por parte de Genzo

¡Ahí esta¡Ahí esta!... – la rusa de ojos verdes salió, y como era la favorita de muchos recibió más que una cálida bienvenida. La chica termino su rutina siendo la primera en su grupo y con más de veinte puntos de diferencia sobre su competidora más cercana

¡Bravo¡Viva¡Huuuu¡Esa es mi novia! – gritaba Taro mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que varias personas giraran a mirarlo… entre ellos, el "alguien" que los había seguido a él y a Marina al hotel

Cállate Misaki, toda la gente nos esta viendo…

Yo no vengo con él…- dijo Genzo apenado, mientras se bajaba la gorra

Ni yo… - terció Hyuga haciéndole segunda

Marina había escuchado los gritos de Taro, y solo sonrió muy disimuladamente (pero "muy" disimuladamente). Ella iba ataviada con un vestido en color verde, que hacían perfecto juego con sus ojos. Valeri la miró acercarse con una cierta felicidad marcada en su rostro…

Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque estás segura de que has clasificado a la final – le dijo en un murmullo, pero sabiendo a leguas que esa no era la razón de la alegría de la chica

Ahm… Claro que estoy feliz por eso ¿qué otra cosa me pondría feliz? – le respondió mientras se alzaba de hombros y entraba al área de descanso para regresar al hotel. Valeri giró disimuladamente a las gradas

¿No vas a ver al resto de las competidoras? – le preguntó Tanya que ya la esperaba con su uniforme en mano

No… - contestó con su acostumbrada frialdad la rusa – Ya sé que pasé…

… - Tanya sonrió, Marina era así. Nunca le importaban sus rivales. No las hacía menos, pero tampoco se preocupaba por mirarlas o saber de ellas… si tan solo ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con Lily. Tanya bajó su cabeza pensando que, tal vez por darle tanta importancia a un asunto que al parecer ya estaba en el pasado, se había perdido de una bonita amistad…

¿Nos vamos? Tengo ganas de una taza con chocolate… - la voz de Marina la sacó de sus pensamientos

Sí, claro… -

Ambas chicas salieron sorprendiendo a los cuatro japoneses de verlas abandonar las competencias. Marina le lanzó una muy directa mirada a Misaki, mientras que Tanya hacía lo mismo con Ken, pero ambas recibieron respuestas totalmente distintas. Taro le sonrió muy a su manera al contrario de Ken, que volvió la cabeza con desdén confundiendo totalmente a la rubia.

¿Es Ken?

¿El que esta sentado al lado de Taro? Sí, sí es él… - Marina respondía sin quitarle la vista a Misaki-kun - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Por… nada… - Tanya y ella salieron seguidas de Valeri e Irek, este último fulminando con la mirada a Genzo

-------------------------

Al día siguiente de su presentación, los periódicos locales tenían al menos una página dedicada al patinaje de figura. En todas, Marina ocupaba la parte central y la llenaban de elogios. Para la prensa no había pasado desapercibida esa "extraña alegría en los verdes ojos" de la chica. Y era cierto, hasta Valeri se había dado cuenta de eso. Marina "intentaba" seguir siendo la misma, pero su manera podía decirse que era un poco más cálida. La chica estaba feliz, sonreía un poco más, se ruborizaba cuando Tanya mencionaba el nombre "Taro" o "Misaki" y se la pasaba en las nubes. Y se alegraba, se alegraba de ver feliz a la chica a quién consideraba como su hija, pero… no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos… las discusiones entre Tanya e Irek habían regresado una vez que la rusa se había repuesto de su ultimo desmayó y al parecer, ya no se le había vuelto a presentar otro dolor o cosa parecida… eso y que, ambos, habían llegado a las Olimpiadas en un "virtual" empate técnico con la pareja de mexicanos, Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia. Al parecer los rumores de que el joven Tapia estaba pasando por un crítico momento en su salud eran falsos pues en la pista habían demostrado todo lo que en sus años de práctica les valieron. Los tres estaban ultimando detalles, la final de Marina sería dos días antes de la primera ronda de ellos.

No te pongas ese vestido – dijo molesto el joven Romanov

¿por qué no?

No me gusta…

Ninguno de los vestidos que tengo te gustan…

¿por qué no te pones el azul con rojo de lentejuelas?

¡¿QUÉ?! Voy a parecer salchicha gringa… además, no me queda…

Te lo hicieron a la medida…

Pues no me queda…

¡Te lo hicieron hace menos de un mes!

¡ya te dije que no me queda¡me aprieta de la cadera¿ya?

Irek… si Tanya no quiere ponerse esa vestido, no lo usará – Valeri llegó con una caja – Este es el vestuario que les mandaron

¿nos mandaron¿quién?

Los patrocinadores…

¿y de cuando acá nos mandan vestuario? Nosotros siempre nos hemos hecho nuestra ropa – reclamó entre sorprendida y enojada la rusa

Siempre nos lo han mandado, solo que ustedes se empecinan en no usarlos…

Y no será esta la primera vez… - Tanya agarró un par vestidos y salió a la habitación de Marina - ¡Quieren que use esto!

Esta bonito… - Marina cerró su eterno libro - ¿cuál es la queja?

Esto… - la rubia señaló el estrecho talle – no me va a quedar…

…Umh… ¿me mandaron a mí también?

Sí… aquí esta…

¡Wow! – la pelirroja se paró de la cama de un brinco - ¡Esta hermoso!

¿eh?...

¡Mira! Es color rojo vino… ¡wow! Siempre soñé con un vestido así… - Marina miraba embelesada el vestido - ¿te imaginas cuando cuelguen la medalla de oro en mí?

… - las palabras podrían parecer muy confiadas, pero la verdad que la rusa tenía sobradas razones para sentirse ya una ganadora (un caso Plushenko por así decirlo, este patinador, hizo "un fallo" en su rutina para tener un poco de competencia, pero ni así, los demás lograron siquiera alcanzarlo y de todas formas ganó la medalla de oro uuU, ) – sí, se le verá bien la medalla, jo – bromeó la rusa como si se tratara de un accesorio cualquiera…

Ya quiero que sea pasado mañana – dijo en un murmullo Marina – si gano… Valeri estará orgulloso de mi y podrá retirarse ya… pero Taro… - la chica dejo escapar un suspiro - ¿crees que él también estará orgulloso de mí?

¡por supuesto!... Imagina, ser el novio de la campeona olímpica… Tendría que ser no sé quien para no ponerse feliz… Marina… - la rusa se acercó a abrazar como si una hermana mayor consintiera a su hermana menor – el día de la final será TU día… nada, ni nadie va a impedir que ganes esa medalla…

Gracias, Tanya… - Marina se recargó en el pecho de su amiga (Tanya le lleva un poco en estatura) – pero sabes qué más alegría va a darme – dijo en tono de pregunta

¿qué?

Que tú también ganes…

Uhm… - Tanya dejo escapar un aire resignado – con Lily en la competencia estará difícil…

Pero no imposible… Tanya, yo sé que también es tu sueño ganar una medalla en las Olimpiadas, soñabas con eso desde niña ¿acaso crees que no recuerdo que, durante niñas, tú te dormías con tus patines abrazándolos, esperando que el amanecer llegara para practicar? – (cosa verídica, Tatiana Navka se dormía con solo con sus botas, mientras que su mamá lograba juntar dinero para comprarle las cuchillas, y así soñaba con algún día patinar… y lo logró, es la actual campeona olímpica de la danza)

Ya… no digas…

Tú sueño… - Marina tomó las manos de Tanya – también es mi sueño… Eres como mi hermana. Te considero así y más porque tú nunca me dejaste sola. Mientras el mundo se rendía ante mi poco avance para superar la muerte de mis padres, tú nunca desesperaste y siempre me trataste como una niña normal. Te dormías conmigo cuando lloraba en las noches y nadie me escuchaba. Me enseñaste a leer, a escribir… Me defendiste y a golpes con los demás niños que me hacían burla. Inclusive… je – Marina se ruborizó un poco – me condujiste a… a conocer el amor en los brazos de Taro…

¡ah, no! Yo no te "conduje" a nada, tú solita le abriste…

¡Tanya!

El corazón… ay¿qué pensaste que iba a decir?

Sí… ajá… -

Je… ya… sigue ¿Qué más te gusta de mí? – dijo vanidosamente la rubia, mofándose de su amiga

¡¡Ja!!, eso… que eres tú, Tanya Czorja… eres única… y yo… haría todo por ti… por ti y por ver que… cumplas tu sueño…

… - Tanya no contuvo mucho las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus azules ojos. Abrazó con sincero amor a su compañera y amiga, y ahora hermana. Marina hizo lo mismo – te quiero…

Y yo a ti – se dijeron una a la otra

… - sin imaginarse siquiera lo que les esperaba…

------------------------------

¡no puede ser¡no puede ser!...

¿?...

¡aquí los deje…¡no puede ser que hayan desaparecido!...

¿Qué tanto buscas?...

¡los boletos!...

….

Taro había vuelto patas arriba la habitación que compartía junto con sus otros compañeros. Buscaba como desesperado los famosos boletos para la final de damas. No obtuvo éxito…

¡no puede ser que los haya perdido! – gritó alzando los brazos al cielo

No te preocupes, seguro si nos vamos ahora mismo encontraremos entradas – dijo Genzo en tono calmado tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero instintivamente buscó los boletos para la final correspondiente de Lily, comprobando tenerlos

¿encontrar¿encontrar?... ¡¿encontrar boletos para la final de damas, Wakabayashi!?

Huy… el monstruo del lago Ness… - los tres japoneses vieron sorprendidos la cara de enojo que puso su amigo, como si estuviera en pleno juego Japón contra Nigeria

¡LOS BOLETOS SE AGOTARON ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARAN LAS OLIMPIADAS!

¡YA! Ya entendimos… Vamos a la pista, igual y tienen tu nombre registrado y se acuerdan que compraste boletos y nos dejan pasar…

Ajá, seguramente mi nombre salta a la vista de entre más de ¡no sé cuantos miles de boletos vendieron! Rayos… esos boletos tienen que aparecer…

¿y si le decimos a tu novia que nos haga pasar por miembros de su equipo médico? Igual y resulta…

No sean ingenuos, por favor… - Taro se dejo caer en el sillón agotado - ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

Uhmmm…

…Y al día siguiente….

…y somos el equipo médico de la delegación rusa…

¿?... – el vigilante miraba de hito en hito a cada de unos de esos japoneses con bata y maletín de Doctor Chapatín – no veo que el equipo ruso haya pedido servicio medico – dijo el hombre mientras revisaba las hojas

No tiene porqué estar registrado – dijo enojado Genzo, buscando con sus ojos sus propios intereses. A él también le interesaba entrar a la villa de los deportistas para buscar a Lily

¿cómo dijo?

Que no tiene que estar registrado, puesto que nadie quiere que los medios se enteren de los constantes desmayos de Tanya Czorja

¿Qué? – gritó Ken, mientras Taro le metía un codazo a Genzo que llegaba demasiado tarde - ¡¿por qué no me habías dicho eso?!

Ahm…. Porque… porque… - Genzo nunca dudaba para hacer frente a las cosas, pero esa vez el antes portero sí que estaba enojado… - ¡porque Taro me dijo que no te lo dijera! – dijo de repente

¡Oye!

¡¿y por qué no me lo querían decir, eh?! – a Ken poco le falto agarrar a Misaki de las solapas de la bata, si no hubiera sido por Kojiro que intentaba calmarlo - ¡¿Por qué no me quieren decir que Tanya se ha desmayado?!

De hecho, ya lo hicieron – dijo Hyuga

¡porque Marina me dijo que no te dijera!

¡ah que fácil te la sacas¡a ella no puedo hacerle la misma pregunta!

¡¿ves¡tenías que abrir la bocota!

¡tarde o temprano se iba a enterar!

¡aún no me contestan!

Taro le reclamaba a Genzo, Genzo se la regresaba y Ken les reclamaba a ambos, mientras, los rumores empezaron a correr al escuchar sus discusiones. Taro aprovechó un momento de distracción del vigilante y se escabulló a la villa buscando a Marina

¡Ey¡ustedes!... – para la suerte de los tres que quedaban, Valeri llegaba justo en esos momentos - ¡vengan conmigo!

¿nosotros?

Sí… ustedes… vengan… - Valeri se los llevó sin dejarlos registrarse siquiera, los tres lo siguieron pero Genzo también se escabulló en el camino…


	33. Fríos malentendidos, peticiones cálidas

**Capítulo 33. Fríos malentendidos, peticiones cálidas.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Sea como fuere,Genzo había logrado escabullirse de Valeri. El portero se sentía ridículo con aquella vestimenta tipo "doctor Chapatín", pero no le quedaba más remedio, debía hacerlo si quería pasar a la villa y ver a Lily. Ken y Taro, como siempre, se habían esfumado en busca de sus heladas doncellas (Genzo no sabía si era porque eran patinadoras o porque eran frías como el hielo), si es que acaso habían conseguido burlar al ruso (que muy probablemente debió trabajar para la KGB, a juzgar por la manera en como los interrogó), de manera que el portero se encontró caminando solo, en dirección al sitio en donde había visto a Lily la última vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no encontró a la chica por la villa, y, siguiendo un presentimiento, Genzo se dirigió al área de práctica. Obvio era que dicho sitio estaba prohibido para cualquiera que no formara parte de los equipos de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Genzo esperaba que su pésimo disfraz de médico bastara para convencer a los del Comité Olímpico. No hubo necesidad, un grupo de enfermeras entraba justo al domo de patinaje y Genzo se mezcló con ellas.

Nunca lo había visto por aquí, doctor.- le coqueteó una enfermera.

Soy nuevo.- respondió Genzo, tratando de no aparentar sus nervios.

Justamente en ese momento estaban entrenando Lily y Elliot. La pareja había hecho progresos notables, vaya que sí. Se notaba que claramente estaban al nivel de la pareja rusa conformada por Tanya e Irek, incluso con muchas posibilidades de sobrepasarlos... Y sin embargo, había momentos en donde Lily dudaba y se caía, sobre todo en los saltos triples.

¿Qué te pasa, Lily?.- preguntó Lacoste, tratando de mantener la calma.- Llevas días distraída.

No es nada, son los nervios, quizás.- contestó Lily, poniéndose en pie.

Entonces no digas que "no es nada".- replicó Jean.- Entiendo como te sientes, pero debes dominarte.

Sí, entrenador... .- Lily agachó la cabeza.

Genzo observó a la pareja patinar. Elliot y Lily se complementaban muy bien el hielo, sus miradas, sus gestos, todo indicaba que entre ellos había un lazo muy especial. Genzo sintió celos, y se sintió mal. Él se había interpuesto entre una pareja que parecía estar destinada a estar junta para siempre...

Y sin embargo, al finalizar la rutina, Lily se alejó de Elliot inmediatamente, como si le causara daño el estar con él. Jean volvió a reprenderla, si bien ya no se había caído, sí había cometido algunas fallas que bien podrían restarles puntos en la competencia real y alejarlos de la medalla de oro.

Es culpa mía, entrenador.- se apresuró a decir Elliot.- Creo que sí le afectó el que rompiera nuestro compromiso.

Silencio sepulcral. Hasta el grupo de enfermeras cotorras guardaron silencio. Elliot había hablado tan fuerte que muy seguramente lo habían oído en Argentina. Genzo estaba atónito. ¿De verdad Elliot había roto el compromiso con Lily?

Si bien Lily no lamentará ser mi esposa, estoy seguro que le afecta todo esto.- continuó Elliot.- No la regañe, entrenador, ella estará lista para la competencia, estoy seguro.

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente salió con paso veloz hacia los vestidores. Jean no supo que decir y solo farfulló que lo mejor sería que se tomaran un descanso. Elliot agachó la cabeza, deprimido. Desde que había terminado con Lily, le había nacido un sarcasmo hiriente que descargaba cada que podía contra los demás, sobre todo contra la chica. Cierto era que Lily no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de otro, en el corazón no se manda, pero aun así Elliot no podía dejar de recriminárselo de mil y una maneras...

Y además, estaba ese maldito dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz a ninguna hora del día. Elliot tenía que tomar a diario hasta tres aspirinas para mitigar un poco el dolor, y aun así el muchacho de vez en cuando sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar... El muchacho se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara y a recriminarse en voz baja por haber sido tan idiota con Lily. Ya después le ofrecería su perdón...

No te ves bien.- comentó alguien, a sus espaldas.- Deberías ir con un médico.

Elliot levantó la cabeza. En el reflejo del espejo vio a Genzo, el cual estaba vestido de una manera ridícula y por lo demás cómica. El mexicano se dio la vuelta para encarar al japonés de frente.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Elliot, con calma.- ¿Viniste a pedirle matrimonio a Lily?

Hasta donde yo sabía, Lily es tu prometida.- replicó Genzo, con calma.- O al menos eso era lo que yo sabía.

Pues noticias nuevas: Lily y yo ya no estamos comprometidos.- Elliot volvió a darle la espalda.- Así pues, puedes pedirle matrimonio a ella, o robártela, o vivir con ella o lo que se te antoje. Lily te prefirió, aprovéchalo.

Había en el tono de voz de Elliot mucha amargura. Genzo se sintió más desolado.

Lily no me prefirió a mí.- negó el portero nipón.- Todo este tiempo ha estado sintiéndose mal porque sabe que te hace daño.

¡Ja! ¿Es una broma?.- bufó Elliot.- Supongo que es por eso por lo que se acostó contigo, ¿no?

Escucha, sé que eso estuvo mal.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero no fue algo que haya sido planeado... Solo se dio...

No quiero saber.- interrumpió Elliot.- No quiero saber cómo me quitaste a la mujer a la que amo. ¿En qué fallé? ¿Fue cuando estuve en coma? ¿Fue en ese momento en donde me la quitaste?

Lily no ha dejado de amarte, Tapia.- ahora el que tenía amargura en la voz era Genzo.- Si ella me amara, no le habría importado el haber terminado contigo, pero no lo hizo porque no quiere lastimarte, y eso es señal de que te quiere más a ti.

Tú lo has dicho: me quiere. Más no me ama.- Elliot volvió a mirar a Genzo.- Sí, Lily me quiere, como se quiere a un amigo entrañable, a un compañero, más no me ama como se ama a alguien con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida... Así como te ama a ti...

Se hizo el silencio por varios momentos. A Elliot le estaba costando trabajo, pero necesitaba decir lo que tenía que decir.

Escucha, Wakabayashi, no yo te guardo rencor.- dijo Elliot, mirándolo.- No le guardo rencor a ninguno de los dos. Ahora veo que el único que puede hacer feliz a Lily eres tú, y lo sé porque he notado su mirada cuando estás con ella, la mirada de alguien que es feliz estando con la persona que se ama. Lily te ha visto con esos ojos desde hace años, es solo que me resistía a creerlo...

Tapia... .- Genzo quiso decir algo.

No, por favor, déjame terminar.- Elliot levantó una mano para detener a su amigo.- Está bien. Lo acepto, Lily te ama. Y me da gusto. Solo quiero pedirte que por favor la hagas feliz y que cuides muy bien de ella, de la manera en como yo nunca podré hacerlo.

Pero...

Promételo. Promete que la harás feliz.

Genzo miró al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde hacía años. Elliot le estaba pidiendo las cosas en serio, no había usado la frase tonta de "o tendré que golpearte si la lastimas", simplemente estaba pidiéndole, como amigos, que cuidara bien de la mujer que ambos amaban. Wakabayashi suspiró.

La cuidaré con mi vida, y no habrá nada que sea imposible para mí con tal de verla feliz.- contestó Genzo, con sinceridad.- Es una promesa.

Gracias.- Elliot respiró con alivio.

Y por un momento, Genzo le vio esa mirada a Elliot. La mirada de alguien que se está muriendo... Fue tan solo por una fracción de segundo, pero ahí había estado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los representantes de cada delegación fueron llamados por el Comité Olímpico Internacional. Se había corrido el rumor (nunca se supo de dónde) de que algunas de las competidoras estaban teniendo desmayos frecuentes, de manera que el Comité había tomado la decisión de practicarles a todos los participantes una prueba masiva de antidoping. Valeri se mordió los labios, de alguna manera o de otra se había colado el rumor sobre los desmayos de Tanya.

Mañana a primera hora queremos a todos los patinadores, hombres o mujeres.- anunció el encargado.- Debemos descubrir si esos desmayos son por consumir drogas o por la comida.

Se escuchó un murmullo general y varios representantes se notaban nerviosos. Sin embargo, Jean Lacoste no estaba preocupado, era cierto que Elliot estaba consumiendo aspirinas, pero eran recetadas por el médico y eran por el leve dolor de cabeza que él tenía debido a la presión...

Cuando Tanya se enteró, puso el grito en el cielo. ¿Qué se creían los directivos del Comité? Cualquiera podía desmayarse por la presión... Y sin embargo, Valeri la miraba de manera recriminatoria.

De una forma o de otra te habría llevado al médico, Tanya.- dijo el ruso.- Así que no protestes. Marina, Irek y tú estarán mañana a primera hora haciendo pipí en un vaso.

Qué asco.- la rubia puso cara de asco.

A Marina también le había llegado la noticia. Taro se preocupó al ver el rostro de su novia.

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber Taro.

Esto es por los desmayos de Tanya.- gruñó la chica.- No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo, si ella ya está bien...

Pero no está de más que le hagan algunas pruebas.- replicó Ken.- Podrían estar enfermas de algo serio y ni se darían cuenta...

Sea como fuere, no habría manera de escaparse del asunto. Al poco rato, Tanya llegó donde Marina y comenzó a reclamarle, muy indignada.

¿Ya supiste la noticia?.- gritó la rusa.- ¡Van a tomarnos exámenes mañana!

Sí, ya me enteré.- Marina le hacía señales a su amiga para que se diera cuenta de la presencia de Ken, pero Tanya andaba demasiado enojada como para notarlo.

¡Y todo por un simple desmayo!.- la rusa prosiguió con su cantaleta.- ¡No es justo, no hay derecho!

No fue tan solo un simple desmayo.- intervino Ken en esos momentos.- Hasta donde supe, fue más de uno...

Tanya se calló abruptamente. Taro le hizo señas a Marina de "hay que ir a ver si ya puso la marrana" y la pareja se fugó sutilmente, dejando a los otros dos solos. Tanya no podía mirar a Ken a los ojos, no después de lo ocurrido entre ellos... (Yaaaa, como si nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho antes XD). Ken, sin embargo, estaba decidido y ya sabía lo que iba a decir...

Solo vine a desearte suerte en la competencia.- murmuró el greñudo.- Espero que ganes...

Gracias, pero la tendré difícil.- musitó Tanya.

No hay nada imposible para ti, Tanya.- contradijo Ken.- Y bueno, para no quitarte más el tiempo, vengo a desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo con Irek. Solo espero que él sepa tratarte como te mereces...

Tanya creyó que no había escuchado bien. Pero los ojos de Ken mostraban sinceridad. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el greñudo y lavacoches karateca salió del lugar. Tanya no supo si dejarlo ir o marcharse tras él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo encontró a Lily sentada en las afueras del domo. Elliot le había pedido que fuera a buscarla, ya que sería lo mejor, así que el portero obedeció. Lily estaba sentada abrazada a sus piernas, contemplando el cielo de la tarde.

Parece cansada, señorita.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Lily miró a Genzo de arriba abajo.- ¿Y vestido de esa forma tan ridícula?

¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a verte.- respondió Genzo, sentándose junto a ella y entregándole las ya muy paseadas flores.- Son para ti.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Pero la verdad, creo que no debiste venir... Elliot está cada vez peor...

¿Y crees que negándole la realidad va a sentirse mejor?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Lo único que haces es engañarlo, y así lo hieres más.

¿Cuál realidad?.- Lily no quería morder el anzuelo.

Bien que lo sabes.- Genzo miró a Lily a la cara.- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo? Te amo. Me amas. No ganas nada con negárselo a Elliot, lo haces sufrir más porque le haces creer que aun puedes llegar a amarlo y sabes que no es así...

Lily agachó la mirada y se contempló los patines, los cuales no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de quitarse.

Conocí a Elliot cuando tenía cuatro años.- murmuró Lily.- Hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Él ha sido el primero en mi vida en todo, mi primer amigo, mi primer novio, mi primer amante... Durante mucho tiempo lo amé, es verdad, y quise que así fuera por siempre, pensé que sería de lo más... Sencillo el estar con él... Pero entonces, apareciste tú, y nada de lo que he vivido con Elliot tiene peso estando contigo...

Estoy seguro de que Elliot sabe cuanto lo quieres y cuanto lo quisiste.- murmuró Genzo.- Y sé que él preferiría que fueras feliz a que estés mintiendo para no lastimarlo a él. Tapia no querría que te convirtieras en una amargada solo por estar a su lado y no herirlo... A la larga, eso le hará más daño a los dos...

Quisiera que el amor no doliera tanto.- murmuró Lily.

Todos quisiéramos eso...

Lily sabía que Genzo tenía razón. El portero entonces se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios... Ella, por supuesto, se dejó llevar...

Elliot los miraba desde lejos, con el corazón encogido. Aun no podía hacerse a la idea, pero en el fondo sabía que lo mejor para todos era que Lily y Genzo estuvieran juntos. Ése era su destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los patinadores dejaron sus muestras de agüita amarilla en los respectivos vasos muy temprano por la mañana. Los encargados las procesarían y los resultados preliminares se tendrían por la tarde. No se dijo que, además del rutinario antidoping, se harían pruebas de detección de hormonas, incluyendo una prueba de embarazo...El Comité Olímpico recibió los primeros resultados según el orden en que fueron entregadas las muestras. El equipo ruso fue de los primeros en hacerlo, junto con el mexicano...

Los encargados del Comité no podían creerlo. Debía de ser una broma o un error, pero el laboratorio había confirmado los resultados...

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Por toda la villa se corrió el rumor de que una de las patinadoras estaba embarazada... Claro, el rumor se filtró y llegó hasta la prensa, de manera que por la noche ya medio mundo estaba enterado de que una de las competidoras de Torino estaba esperando un bebé...

¿Pueden creer eso?.- Hermann Kaltz miraba las noticias y comentaba a los demás.- Hay una patinadora embarazada...

Obviamente, Genzo, Taro y Ken clavaron sus ojos y sus mentes en el televisor. El locutor de noticias informaba que, si bien la información no estaba confirmada, al parecer la patinadora embarazada solo podría pertenecer al equipo ruso o al mexicano.

Los tres jóvenes sintieron que las bocas se les secaban al instante...


	34. Helados vientos, gélidos copos parte 3

**Capítulo 34. Helados vientos, gélidos copos, carámbanos de hielo y… ¿muñecos de nieve? Tercera parte.- Por Made**

- Míralas nada más, cara de susto que traen que no pueden con ellas… crunch crunch  
- …

Tanya comía escandalosamente una manzana mientras no dejaba de mirar a todas las chicas que comentaban por lo bajo del hielo y por lo alto de las gradas los resultados de las pruebas. De manera "extraoficial", el rumor sobre un supuesto embarazo de una de ellas estaba suscitando rumores a diestra y siniestra.

- Oye Tanya, ¿y que tal si la embarazada resultas ser tú?...   
- … - Tanya pestañeó varias veces – No digas burradas… se te olvida que hace más de dos meses no estoy con Irek – dijo muy enojada mientras le daba un fuerte mordisco a lo que quedaba de la manzana  
- Pues… con Irek no, pero tal vez Ken… - dijo Marina como quién no quiere – Recuerda que dejaste de estar con Irek desde aquella vez que te viste con él…  
- Crunch… mira Marinita, que si a esas vamos, tú también podrías estar en las mismas ¿eh?  
- ¿Yo porqué? ¿Acaso se te olvida que me diste una buena dotación de condon…?  
- ¿Qué hacen que no están entrenando? – justo en esos momentos, Valeri llegaba con ellas  
- Estamos por entrar pero aun no decidimos a cual de las dos pistas – dijo despreocupadamente la rubia  
- ¿A cuál de las dos, Tanya? Aquí solo hay una…   
- No… esta es la pista normal y la otra es la que hay por el ambiente, nadie quiere decir nada y hasta han adoptado gélida actitud…  
- ¡Ah! De eso no te preocupes "querida" Tanya, que a ser "gélida" nadie te gana – un molesto Irek intervino provocando que la rubia no disimulara un mohín de disgusto…   
- ¿A que te refieres, "querido"?...  
- Que de todas, tú has de ser la menos preocupada con ese rumor… a menos de que yo NO sepa algo…  
- ….

Silencio… 

- ¿No sepas qué?... – preguntó molesta Marina  
- … - Irek clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la rubia, en los ojos de él había toda una mezcla de tristeza y enojo – Nada…  
- …  
------------------------------------------------------ 

- …  
- del equipo ruso… - dijo entre dientes Ken  
- o mexicano… - le hizo segunda Genzo…  
- … - Taro dejo sobre la mesa de la cafetería su humeante y espumoso chocolate que tomaba en esos momentos - ¿será Marina? – preguntó al aire  
- ¿Por qué sería Mariana? – le regresó la pregunta el alemán mientras se sentaba a su mesa – Ou… ya veo porqué preguntas… - le dijo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa torcida  
- Eso no puede ser posible – dijo Ken – No les dejarían participar, desde antes deben enviar al Comité que están bien de salud y todo eso…  
- Son muchos atletas, tal vez se les escapó uno o… una de ellas se embarazó después de enviar esas pruebas – respondió con cierta amargura Genzo  
- En ese caso… - Ken se puso de pie – Se reduce a que tal vez sea Mariana, o Lily…  
- … - Genzo frunció mucho el ceño… - ¿Por qué no Tanya? Ella esta con Irek, ¿o acaso crees que por pasar una noche contigo, dejo de hacerlo con su casi marido?  
- Lo mismo podría decir de Lily – contestó molesto Ken – Con su permiso, debo preparar mi equipaje… - (este cuate desde el tercer capítulo esta que se va y se va y no se va ¬¬)   
- … ¿será Marina?... 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

A pesar del rumor, las actividades no se suspendieron, de tal suerte que, esa misma noche, le primera ronda de clasificación para las parejas iba a llevarse a cabo (a diferencia de la de danza en la que son dos rondas: danza obligatoria, un mismo tema para todos, ya sea un mismo vals, un mismo tango, etc y la danza original, antes del estilo libre, los patinadores de pareja e individual solo presentan el programa corto antes del programa largo o libre). Tanya e Irek serían los últimos después de Lily y Elliot. En los camerinos y corredores la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo, pues debido a los rumores más de un fotógrafo y reportero lanzaba miradas suspicaces a las patinadoras buscando cualquier indicio, por mínimo que fuera, de algún cambio en ellas…

- _Y se ha visto a la representante de Alemania, Olga Krauze con trajes más oscuros de los que normalmente se viste… parece ser que el color negro de repente se ha puesto de moda…_  
- piuuu botonazo al televisor  
- ¡Mira nada más que bola de babosadas dicen! – Tanya apagó furiosa el aparato - ¡Ahora se la van a pasar observando quién esta gorda y quién no!  
- ¿Y eso en qué te afecta, Tanya? – preguntó cansada la pelirroja  
- ¡¿Qué en qué?! ¡Casi en nada! ¡Salvo que me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida, madrugando, entrenando muy duro, soportando golpes, caídas, fracturas, dolores, frustraciones y demás, para perfeccionar mis movimientos! ¡Y nada más para que de buenas a primeras, solo se fijen en si estoy gorda o no! – gritó a todo pulmón la chica – Esto viene a dar al traste todos nuestros esfuerzos. Todos se van a estar fijando en quién engordó y seguro no notaran nuestras coreografías…  
- Tanya…tú lo único que engordas es tu ego y tu excesiva seguridad en ti misma – dijo Valeri de manera mordaz, para relajar a sus chicos – Pero si no lo hicieras, dejarías de ser tú… - el ruso la tomó por los hombros – No te fijes en lo que dicen, demuestra porqué estas aquí peleando una medalla de oro ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí, Valeri… - la rusa sonrió de manera muy dulce, y vaya que era extraño verla así. La chica devolvió el gesto con un abrazo mientras su entrenador le decía unas palabras muy cercanas a su oído… tan cercanas para que solo escuchara ella  
- Cierto que hemos hecho muchos esfuerzos, son muchos años de trabajo duro y continuo pero… también es cierto que… te quiero como la hija que nunca tuve, tú y Marina son lo más cercano a mi de una familia… así que, no es raro que me preocupe por ustedes ¿verdad?  
- … - Tanya se separo un momento - ¿qué… quieres decir? – preguntó muy dudosa  
- … No importa… dejar esto si algo… No quiero que te pase nada, nada… ¿entendiste?  
- …

Tanya clavó su azul y profunda mirada en los ojos gris claro de su entrenador de años. Valeri era de las pocas personas por las que ella, estaría dispuesta dar su vida. No había nada en la mente de la rubia que complacer y darle la satisfacción de ver realizado su sueño, a ese hombre que lo había dejado todo por ellas… no sería justo, y como la rubia decía, nada lo iba a impedir….

- No sé porque lo dices Valeri, pero te aseguro que no hay nada para preocuparse…  
- ¿Segura?...  
- Segura…  
- …

Valeri vio la seguridad en la mirada azul de Tanya. Y le creyó… 

_…dos horas después... _

- ¡Te dije que te quitaras ese estúpido vestido! ¡Por tu culpa podemos no clasificar!  
- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Me estás hartando, Irek Romanov!  
- ¡Pues debiste pensar en qué nos convenía a ambos!   
- ¡Que te calles!...  
- …

La presentación de los rusos habría sido perfecta si no hubiese sido por un pequeño inconveniente: durante un lifting (levantamiento en el que él eleva a su compañera por encima de su cabeza), el vestido de Tanya se había atorado en uno de los botones del traje de Irek, casi provocándoles una aparatosa caída de ella, pero afortunadamente, Irek arranco el pequeño holán que se había atorado, justo cuando la bajaba, pero eso le hizo perder un poco de concentración y, así, al momento de aterrizar ella en el hielo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas quedando sentada en la helada pista. No fue de sorprenderse, pues todas las parejas habían pasado por algo similar, y no una sino dos y hasta tres veces. Ellos fueron afortunados pues los rápidos reflejos de la rubia la hicieron levantarse casi en seguida, permitiendo terminar la rutina justo en el tiempo establecido. No había sucedido lo mismo con la pareja de mexicanos, que sí habían sufrido una caída de consideración por parte de Lily pero por lo mismo, Irek confiaba en ejecutar una rutina limpia para asegurar un lugar en el podio…

- ¡Ahora estamos como al principio! ¡Podemos perder!  
- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy conciente de eso! – la chica casi le daba la espalda a su compañero mientras ambos se sentaban en la tribuna a escuchar sus calificaciones, mientras Valeri se sentaba en medio de ambos para aligerar la tensión  
- Vamos a perder… vamos a perder…  
- Un segundo lugar también es bueno… - quiso cortar Valeri  
- ¿Segundo lugar? ¿Acaso tú ganaste segundo lugar, Valeri?... No, yo vine por el primero… es eso… o nada…  
- Tanya hizo un gran esfuerzo… creo que no la estás considerando a ella…  
- … - el ruso solo apretó los puños sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar a su compañera

_… y la puntuación es…_

--------------- 

- Empate técnico… están en empate técnico… Irek, aún pueden ganar…  
- Necesitábamos esa ventaja… ¡solo un poco de ventaja! 

Marina trataba de seguirle el paso a su compañero. La chica miraba hacia atrás para ver que los otros dos los siguieran al hotel. Tanya no se veía nada bien y se los hizo saber a Valeri una vez que estuvieron en las habitaciones…

- Mañana practicaremos desde la madrugada, si es que nos prestan la pista… Valeri tú puedes encargarte de eso ¿verdad? – preguntó a bocajarro el joven ruso  
- No creo que sea prudente, Irek. Tanya esta un poco cansada y más con el golpe que se llevó… Hacer ejercicio innecesariamente los va a cansar nada más... – reconvino Marina  
- Ja, ay Marina… tú eres de las que menos deben decir respecto a "hacer ejercicio innecesario" – contestó molesto Irek   
- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? De hace rato que estás molesto. ¿Nos sabes algo o solo nos hablas al tanteo?  
- ¿Acaso ya no recibes visitas en tu habitación? ¿No han venido últimamente a desearte buena suerte de forma muy personalizada?  
- ¿Qué? Para tu información yo…  
- Basta ya… - Valeri se interpuso entre ambos, callándolos. Jamás los había visto pelear a ellos dos… - No estamos para peleas… Tanya ¿tú que opinas…? Tanya…   
- … - la rubia estaba sentada sin decir una sola palabra. Tenía sus manos cruzadas en su regazo – Me esta doliendo…  
- …  
- …  
- Ven… vamos a mi habitación…

Marina se apresuró a tomar a su compañera y llevársela a su cuarto. Valeri insistió en ir con ellas, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo haciendo hincapié en que seguramente era cosa de mujeres. Ya ahí, la ojiverde sacó aquella cajita que había tomado de la enfermería. La rubia notó de qué se trataba y casi tiraba a su amiga por la ventana… 

- ¿Qué? No inventes Marina, ni creas que yo voy a usar eso… ¿Acaso la sacaste para mí?  
- No, era para mí… pero creo que la necesitas más tú…   
- ¡No tengo nada y mucho menos eso!  
- Tanya…

La rusa se cruzó de brazos girando la cabeza para no ver a Marina. Pero la pelirroja era paciente y no se movió de enfrente de ella. Por fin, la rusa tomó el paquete y fue al baño

- No va a salir nada, ya verás…  
- …

… un minuto después…

- …  
- …

…bueno, dos minutos después…

- No… ¿qué… voy a hacer?...  
- …  
----------------------------------


	35. Errores bajo cero

**Capítulo 35.- Errores bajo cero.**

Todo comenzó en el momento en que Genzo se enteró que una de las chicas estaba embarazada. Genzo estaba muy inquieto, la noticia de la patinadora embarazada lo tenía con los nervios de punta y no sabía por qué. Bueno, sí sabía, él había hecho el amor con Lily y Genzo no creía tener tan buen tino como para embarazarla ya a la primera, pero también estaba Elliot y el pánico de Genzo se basaba en el hecho de que Lily pudiera estar embarazada y que el bebé fuera de Elliot. Eso significaría el fin de todas las esperanzas de Genzo, no importaba qué le hubiera dicho él o cuanto lo amara ella, un hijo de Elliot pondría fin a toda posible relación entre Genzo y Lily y eso el portero lo sabía.

Pregúntale.- dijo Schneider.- No ganas nada con pasearte como león enjaulado.

¿Y qué le digo? Oye, Lily, fíjate que me enteré en las noticias que una patinadora está embarazada.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿No eres tú, de mera casualidad?

No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.- replicó Taro.- Yo sí le pienso preguntar a Marina en cuanto la vea, aunque nosotros sí le pusimos su gorrito al amiguito.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

Y por lo que veo, tú no... .- continuó Taro.

¿Por qué estabas entonces preocupado porque Marina fuera la embarazada?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Pues porque ningún método es confiable al cien por ciento.- replicó Misaki.

Wakabayashi, sin embargo, sabía que Taro tenía razón en una cosa: necesitaba saber la verdad. No estaría a gusto hasta no conseguirlo.

¿Qué es lo que te estresa tanto?.- preguntó Schneider.- ¿Dormiste con Lily, sí o no?

Lo hice.- musitó Genzo.- Y tres veces.

Ya, no presumas.- se rió Taro.- Entonces, hay la posibilidad de que ella esté embarazada y que el hijo sea tuyo. ¿Cuál es el problema? Te casas con ella y ya.

El problema está en que el hijo no sea mío, sino de Elliot.- replicó Genzo.- Y en ese caso, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de estar con Lily nunca.

Taro no supo que decir, ni Schneider tampoco, no estaban preparados para una respuesta como ésa. Ellos tendrían que volver a disfrazarse de médico o de esquiador para volver a ver a Lily y a Marina. Así pues, después de media hora de discutir de qué se disfrazarían esa vez, Wakabayashi resolvió el asunto sobornando a los guardias de la entrada y asunto arreglado. Genzo no perdió más el tiempo y se dirigió a la villa de los deportistas mexicanos.

Elliot vio a Genzo venir y se preguntó si sería por el motivo de la noticia bomba. El joven mexicano no creía que Lily estuviese embarazada, ya que de ser así se lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente, aun cuando el hijo fuera de Wakabayashi, pero Genzo quizás no pensaría de esa forma y creería que Lily no le diría nada. Elliot bien pudo haberse levantado para ir tras el portero y decirle lo que pensaba, pero decidió que no era problema de él sino de Genzo y Lily. El portero pasó por enfrente de Elliot sin fijarse en él siquiera. Genzo solo tenía en mente el ver a su Lily y rezar para que no fuera ella la patinadora embarazada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se preguntaba quién rayos podría ser la patinadora que estaba esperando un hijo. Según los medios, era alguien que pertenecía al equipo mexicano o al ruso, pero Lily estaba segura de no estar embarazada, de manera que la chica solo podría ser rusa, si es que los reporteros estaban en lo ciento. Y de ser así, la muchacha sin dudarlo sería Tanya, ya que era la que estaba sufriendo desmayos frecuentes. Marina se había llevado la prueba de embarazo de la enfermería, pero aun así la mexicana estaba segura de que no lo había robado para ella. Lily quería charlar con Tanya para saber como se encontraba y ver si podía ayudarla en algo. Jean, sin embargo, quería hablar con Lily y ella conocía muy bien el motivo.

Lily, lo que tengo que preguntarte es algo muy serio.- dijo Jean.- Necesito que seas sincera conmigo y que me contestes con la verdad. ¿Eres tú quien está embarazada?

No, Jean.- negó Lily.- No soy yo, y espero que me creas.

¿Estás bien segura?.- insistió Jean.

Bien, bien segura.- asintió Lily.- No estoy embarazada.

Eso espero.- suspiró Jean.- Más te vale, porque dudo mucho que te dejen concursar así.

Lily no dijo nada más, solo esperó a que Jean le dijera que ya podía retirarse. Cuando el francés se marchó, Lily quiso escaparse para ir a ver a Tanya, pero en el camino se encontró con Genzo, el cual estaba extremadamente serio.

Comienzo a dudar de la seguridad en las instalaciones si a cada rato te dejan pasar.- bromeó ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Sobre lo del embarazo.

¿Eh?.- Lily puso cara de "What?".- ¿Cuál embarazo?

Tu embarazo.- contestó Genzo.- ¿Cuál otro?

No estoy embarazada.- negó Lily, atónita.- ¿De dónde te sacaste esa estúpida idea?

Los medios lo dicen: una patinadora está embarazada.- replicó Genzo.

Pero no han dicho de qué país es.- replicó Lily.- Vamos, que no sabemos si de verdad es cierto.

¿Me dices la verdad?.- a Genzo lo nublaron los celos.- ¿O es que no me quieres decir que el hijo que esperas es de Elliot?

¡No seas idiota!.- Lily comenzaba a exasperarse.- Ya te dije que no estoy embarazada.

¿Entonces por qué te llevaste una prueba de embarazo de la enfermería?.- cuestionó Genzo, dejando a Lily muda.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso?.- preguntó Lily.- Y yo no me llevé esa prueba.

No importa como me enteré, solo sé que es cierto.- replicó Genzo.- Y si no fuiste tú, ¿quién se llevó esa prueba entonces?

A Lily no le hubiera costado ningún trabajo el decir la verdad, pero la chica era leal y no hubiera echado de cabeza a ninguna amiga. Además, si Genzo no le creía era problema de él. Y para empezar: ¿cómo rayos se había enterado Genzo de la prueba de embarazo que robó Marina?

No puedo decirlo.- negó Lily.

No puedes porque sabes que me romperás el corazón.- musitó Genzo.- Está bien, no necesitas decirme nada. Que seas muy feliz con Elliot.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco?.- gritó Lily.- ¡Yo NO estoy embarazada!

Adiós, Lily.- Genzo se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.- Suerte en tu competencia, ojalá y ganes.

Lily ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerlo. Si Genzo quería ser un tarado, podría largarse como tarado. Elliot notó que su compañera estaba mal, pero aun cuando tenía muchos deseos de consolarla, él no quiso preguntarle nada a Lily. Después de todo, Elliot tenía un corazón, el cual se rompería si veía a Lily llorar por culpa de Genzo, y el mexicano le rompería además la crisma al japonés de ser eso cierto. Lily intentó dejar eso atrás, pero la verdad era que la tristeza no la dejaba concentrarse. La despedida de Genzo había sonado a eso, a despedida, y conociendo al portero, nadie iba a sacarlo de sus trece hasta que la verdadera embarazada revelara su secreto y para entonces, ya podría ser muy tarde...

Genzo, por su parte, regresó muy molesto al hotel, con las intenciones de irse cuanto antes de Torino. Schneider y Hady lo encontraron en el camino e intentaron por todos los medios el disuadirlo, sin mucho éxito.

Ni siquiera sabes si Lily está embarazada.- dijo Hady.- No puedes irte así como así.

Seguro que lo está.- replicó Genzo.- No hay otra explicación.

Te estás dejando cegar por los celos.- dijo Karl.- No puedes marcharte así y decirle adiós al amor de tu vida.

Lily no es el amor de mi vida.- mintió Genzo.- No puede serlo. Ya me harté de ser siempre el plato de segunda mesa, no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo más.

Al menos espera que sea mañana.- pidió Schneider, tratando de ganar tiempo.- A estas horas solo conseguirás dormir en el aeropuerto.

Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero mañana a primera hora, me iré.

Hady y Karl se miraron y suspiraron. Al menos ya habían conseguido calmar al portero, ya después se encargarían de convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un error...

Las eliminatorias fueron bastante duras; varias parejas sufrieron caídas de consideración en sus rutinas y todo parecía indicar que la medalla de oro no estaba definida para ningún equipo. Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia, y Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov, eran las favoritas para el oro, eso sino se caían.

Lily estaba nerviosa; no dejaba de alisarse su traje de patinadora lila pálido, confeccionado en terciopelo con adornos de brillantes. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un peinado elegante pero firme y el cabello tenía brillos; además llevaba los ojos y labios bellamente maquillados. A su lado, Elliot se veía muy apuesto con un traje de combinación de pantalón negro y camisa de manga larga negra con detalles en morado. La pareja se veía atractiva, pero no lucía tan segura como en otras ocasiones. Lily seguía pensando en Genzo y en su amenaza de irse, y ella pensó que era una idiota por haberse negado por tanto tiempo a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Ahora lo perderé para siempre", pensó Lily.

Es nuestro turno.- dijo Elliot, cuando los llamaron a la pista.

Elliot.- murmuró ella.- No creo que...

No digas tonterías.- la cortó él.- Es nuestro turno. Vamos.

La pareja de mexicanos salió a la pista en medio del aplauso del público. Era difícil que Lily alcanzara a ver a alguien entre el público, pero aun así ella trató de identificar a Genzo, sin éxito... La música empezó y ella se dio cuenta de que era momento de comenzar...

Genzo, por su parte, se había empeñado en irse al aeropuerto, pero entonces Hady logró convencer a su amigo de que por lo menos fuera a ver a Lily patinar por última vez.

Ella te necesita.- dijo Hady.- Por sobre todo, eres su amigo. No puedes dejarla sola cuando más te necesita, ella fue a verte jugar en las finales del mundial.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Es muy bajo el que intentes convencerme con eso.

Pero funciona, ¿no?.- sonrió Hady.

Uhm.- por respuesta, Genzo gruñó.

Así pues, el japonés decidió acompañar a sus amigos a las eliminatorias del patinaje artístico en parejas. Genzo, Karl y Hady vieron a Misaki en compañía de Marina y de Ken, el cual al final había decidido no marcharse, y se sentaron junto a ellos.

¿No es maravilloso?.- preguntó Taro.- Marina no es la embarazada.

Claro que no lo es.- gruñó Genzo.- Porque es Lily.

¿Perdona, qué dijiste?.- cuestionó Marina.

Que la embarazada es Lily.- repitió Genzo, con un bufido.- ¿Por qué continuar con el misterio?

Lily no está embarazada.- contradijo Marina, muy seria.- ¿Ella te dijo esa mentira?

No, no me dijo nada, pero yo lo sé perfectamente.- replicó Genzo.- Lily está embarazada de Elliot

¿Qué te hace pensar semejante idiotez?.- cuestionó Marina.- Lily no está embarazada, ni de Elliot ni de nadie, así que deja de decir estupideces.

¿Estás segura de eso?.- preguntó Genzo, esperanzado.

Bien segura, pedazo de idiota.- asintió Marina.- ¡Cómo son de tarados los hombres!

Genzo sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. ¡Lily había dicho la verdad, ella no era la embarazada! Pero entonces, si Lily no era la embarazada ni Marina tampoco, eso significaba que...

¿De qué hablan?.- quiso saber Ken.

De nada.- dijo Marina rápidamente, mirando con ojos de pistola a los otros.- Siéntate y cállate que esto está por empezar.

"Lily no está embarazada", pensó Genzo, con la mirada perdida en la pista de hielo. "Lily no está embarazada... He sido un idiota...".

Durante las eliminatorias, varias parejas sufrieron caídas y tropiezos, pero ninguna como la que experimentaron los mexicanos. Fue casi al principio, quizás porque la pareja vio que la competencia estaba muy dura comenzaron con una rutina muy ambiciosa; en algún momento, Elliot lanzó a Lily al aire para que ella hiciera un triple salto pero algo salió mal, Lily perdió el equilibrio y la chica fue a caerse con las piernas abiertas en el frío hielo. El público ahogó un gemido y Jean Lacoste soltó un "Oh, Dios...". La música fue interrumpida y Elliot corrió a socorrer a su pareja.

¿Estás bien, te lastimaste mucho?.- preguntó él.

No lo sé.- confesó Lily, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Creo que no puedo ni levantarme...

Elliot tomó a Lily por la cintura y quiso ayudarla a levantarse, mientras los jueces y el equipo médico se movilizaban para valorar si la mexicana podía continuar o no. Lily consiguió ponerse de pie y le hizo una seña negativa a los médicos para que no entraran. Si ellos penetraban en la pista de hielo, sería el adiós para la pareja y su sueño de ganar la medalla de oro.

Ésa fue una caída espantosa.- musitó Hady.

¿Podrá continuar?.- cuestionó Schneider.- Parece que tiene mucho dolor.

Tiene que hacerlo, o le puede ir diciendo adiós a la medalla de oro.- objetó Marina.- Tanya debe estar que hace fiesta.

Ojalá que continúen, han llegado muy lejos como para perder aquí.- comentó Taro.

Genzo no decía nada; sus ojos estaban clavados en Lily. "Tienes que seguir", le decía él, mentalmente. "Tienes que continuar. No puedes darte por vencida ahora...".

Lily patinaba un momento, ayudada por Elliot, para probar si acaso podría seguir en la competencia. El joven estaba preocupado, quería ganar la medalla tanto como Lily pero ella podría haberse roto algo y eso no sería nada bueno...

Mejor nos detenemos.- comentó Elliot.

¿Qué dices?.- Lily lo miró sorprendida.

No podemos continuar.- dijo Elliot, con tristeza.- Estás lastimada, no puedes seguir patinando así. Mejor retirémonos y lo intentaremos en cuatro años.

Lily miró a los ojos a su compañero para ver si él estaba hablando en serio; con dolor, ella vio resignación en los ojos grises de Elliot. Lily suspiró, él tenía razón... La chica miró hacia la orilla de la pista con el fin de hablar con Jean cuando vio a Genzo en el sitio en donde se suponía que debía estar su entrenador.

¡Lily Del Valle!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Tienes que levantarte y continuar patinando!

¿Genzo?.- exclamó ella, atónita.

¡No puedes darte por vencida ahora, has llegado muy lejos como para dejarte derrotar aquí!.- continuó él.- ¡Este es tu sueño! ¡Y tienes que pelear por él! ¿Qué va a pasar con los años de esfuerzo y sacrificio? ¿Y con el tiempo que le dedicaste a la recuperación de tu compañero? ¿Vas a tirarlos a la basura por una simple caída? ¡Has peleado por esto desde mucho antes que te conociera, n puedes dejarte vencer!

Genzo.- murmuró Lily.- Yo...

¡No me salgas con pretextos idiotas, tienes que seguir adelante!.- gritó Genzo.- Tienes que hacerlo por ti misma. Y también por mi corazón, que lo ha dado todo para que tú seas feliz.

Lily miró los ojos negros de él y supo que ahí estaba la respuesta. La mexicana se sintió llena de un nuevo valor y una nueva energía y le hizo una señal a los jueces: seguiría en la competencia. El público aplaudió al ver la decisión de la chica, ¡eso era tener valor! Elliot ya no volvió a preguntarle a Lily si quería seguir, el brillo en sus ojos lo decía todo.

No nos vamos a rendir ahora.- dijo Lily a su pareja.- Hemos llegado muy lejos como para claudicar.

Elliot solo asintió con la cabeza. La música se reinició y la pareja continuó con su rutina, la cual incluía saltos triples que tanto Lily como Elliot ejecutaron de forma magnífica. La caída definitivamente les restaría puntos muy importantes, pero los mexicanos confiaban en que su rutina fuera lo suficientemente buena como para compensarlo. Lily tenía una sonrisa permanente, y Elliot tuvo la sensación de que ella no patinaba para ganar, sino más bien para Genzo, el cual seguía parado a orillas de la pista, violando todas las reglas de seguridad. Genzo recordó la primera vez que vio a esa chica, hacía ya muchos años, y el impacto que ella le causó; más que nada, había sido amor a primera vista basado en la enorme fuerza que demostraba Lily.

La rutina de los mexicanos terminó con Elliot y Lily abrazándose y con los rostros muy juntos. El público se les entregó, más que nada por el valor y la unión que había mostrado la pareja. Lily y Elliot agradecieron después y saludaron al público; la cámara de televisión captó el momento preciso en el que Lily lanzaba un beso al aire, y los espectadores en ese momento pensaron que era una muestra de agradecimiento, sin saber que ese beso tenía dueño en realidad. La pareja se deslizó después hacia el sitio en donde los patinadores están a la espera de las calificaciones. A decir verdad, los jueces los calificaron excelente, quitando el punto reglamentario por la aparatosa caída.

No quedamos tan mal.- comentó Elliot.- Aun tenemos oportunidad.

Habrá que esperar a Tanya y a Irek.- dijo Jean, preocupado.

Pero Lily no los escuchaba; ella seguía mirando la pantalla de calificaciones, convencida de que su esfuerzo alcanzaría a ser suficiente...

Tanya e Irek fueron la última pareja, después de Lily y Elliot. Los rusos iban excelente, pero justo en un momento de la rutina en donde Irek levantaba a Tanya, algo pasó con el traje de ambos, lo que hizo perder el equilibrio a la rusa, la cual cayó sentada sobre la pista. Por todo el lugar se escucharon gemidos ahogados, ahora las dos mejores parejas, las favoritas, habían sufrido caídas graves y su clasificación a la final peligraba...

Aun tenemos oportunidad.- musitó Elliot.- También les descontarán puntos por la caída.

Habrá que ver.- suspiró Jean.

Y por fin aparecieron las calificaciones de los rusos. Todo el público contuvo el aliento y lo soltaron en un suspiro exagerado cuando se determinó que había un empate técnico... Todo se resolvería en la final...

Empate técnico.- comentó Misaki.- ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Marina lo miró de reojo, sin muchas ganas de responderle. Tanya no debía estar muy contenta, aunque Lily parecía irradiar felicidad. Y eso era por Genzo. Él tampoco sabía qué rayos era un empate técnico, pero fuera lo que fuera, parecían ser buenas noticias para Lily y Elliot.

Fue una imagen que captaron todas las cámaras, una escena que le dio la vuelta entera al mundo. Varios patinadores salieron a la pista a agradecerle al público, Lily entre ellos. La chica recorrió rápidamente la pista y ante la mirada de millones de personas, Lily no fue hacia los brazos de Elliot Tapia, el que había sido su pareja sentimental y de patinaje por años, sino a Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero de la Selección Japonesa, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos a orillas de la pista. Lily saltó y Genzo la atrapó y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo y sellaron su amor con un beso. El público, los patinadores y los jueces miraban atónitos la escena, al tiempo que Elliot prefería retirarse sin escándalo de la pista, con la sensación de derrota pesándole en el alma...

Elliot salió de la pista, esquivando a empleados, guardias de seguridad, reporteros y fans. El joven comenzó a sentirse muy mal y sin quitarse los patines siquiera salió del domo y huyó hacia las villas. Él no pensaba con claridad, tenía la mente nublada y ya no era por el que Lily estuviera con Genzo ni por ninguna otra cosa. Algo en su cerebro estaba haciendo mala conexión y matándolo lentamente, consumiendo poco a poco su existencia... Elliot apenas alcanzó a llegar a su habitación cuando empezó a temblar y a vomitar y de pronto comenzó a convulsionar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hady tenía toda la mañana sintiéndose mal. No quiso decir nada para evitar que Schneider no la dejara ir al domo a ver a su amiga. Así pues, Hady se calló las molestias, pero el dolor en esos momentos era más fuerte...

Karl no se había fijado que su novia estaba caminando cada vez más lento, hasta que volteó a verla y no la encontró cerca de él. Hady se había retrasado un poco, recargada contra una pared para tomar un poco de aire.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Schneider, preocupado.

Creo que... Hady respiraba agitadamente.- Creo que...

Y ella no pudo decir nada más, porque se desvaneció ante los horrorizados ojos de Schneider en medio de un charco de sangre...


	36. Derritiendo las heladas capas

**Capítulo 36. Derritiéndose las heladas capas… .- Por Made**

Mañana del día de la final de damas.

Marina estaba sentada en las gradas mirando hacia la pista, donde varias muchachas se esforzaban por completar sus rutinas de entrenamiento. Muchas de ellas solo patinarían por mero requisito, pues sus puntuaciones en los programas cortos no fueron suficientes siquiera para que peleasen por el tercer lugar… la medalla, para muchos, estaba bien definida…

Eso, Marina lo sabía…

Ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad de hacer el salto cuadruple, porque de hacerlo, la diferencia entre el primero y el segundo lugar sería tan cercana como la amistad entre Obrador y Calderón (xD)…

Eso, Marina lo sabía…

Pero también sabía otra cosa y más escabrosa… la situación de su casi hermana Tanya. La rusa rubia lo decía una y otra vez "para mi patinar, es como respirar"… la rubia era la primera en levantarse y la última en ir a la cama. Pasaba más horas con los patines en los pies que con zapatillas. Cuando no estaba en la pista, se entretenía en buscar por la Internet todo aquello que le sirviera en sus rutinas y cuando no estaba dormida, se la pasaba discutiendo con Irek y una vez que terminaba de hacerlo, volvía a la pista… Y que la rusa lograra ganar la medalla de oro sería el pináculo de su vida dedicada enteramente a lo que consideraba su "razón de vivir"…

Y eso, Marina lo sabía…

La pelirroja dejo escapar un largo, largo suspiro… Por fin, decidida, bajo las gradas rumbo a la pista. Una vez ahí, se ganó unos malos comentarios por meterse a la pista sin esperar su turno para usarla, pero sin mirar siquiera a los encargados salto la barra y se planto en el hielo. Era la única que no llevaba el vestuario, a pesar de que muchas ya lo llevaban para definir que vestido usar, pero aún así su porte se elevó aún sobre los trajes más costosos… Y Marina patinó… patinó, como si lo estuviera haciendo por última vez…

----------------------

¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

La rutina de la final… Marina se fue a patinar esta mañana al Palavela, y patinó enfrente de todos la rutina de la final… ¡Ahora todos los demás equipos saben qué movimientos es capaz de hacer! Eso hará que muchos cambien giros, saltos y movimientos de último momento… Valeri ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando esa cosa pelirroja?! ¡¿O acaso tienen una rutina secreta que no sepamos?!

Uhm… - Valeri estaba en los pasillos cuando Irek llegó a decirle tan desafortunado evento al entrenador. Algunos curiosos se detuvieron para escuchar – Voy a hablar con ella…

…

Valeri caminó por los pasillos buscando a la pelirroja. Mientras iba hacia ella, vio a varias niñas casi llorar porque la rusa las iba a "destrozar" si hacía la misma rutina y sus dos más cercanas competidoras discutían con sus entrenadores, pues ya fueran unos o los otros, estaban de acuerdo en qué no tenían los elementos para competir contra una rutina así… al parecer y contrario a lo que pensaba Irek de que conocer su rutina les daría ventaja, más bien parecía que era un anuncio de "no me van a ganar" y con todas las bases existentes… Marina solo bastaba con que patinara igual y hasta menos y así subirse al podio de primer lugar a recibir su medalla… Valeri llegó por fin al piso de la habitación de sus chicas cuando algo lo detuvo… la misma Marina estaba en las pantallas de los varios televisores que estaban regados en los vestíbulos de la villa para dar un importante anuncio…

---------------------------

flash back en el tiempo… horas antes 

…

…

Les bastó un minuto para saber el resultado de la prueba y otro para que Tanya reaccionara. La rubia por primera en vez en su vida estaba bien callada…

No puede ser… ¿qué voy a hacer?

Pues… esto te deja… fuera de la competencia…

¿? ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?...

Que no vas a poder patinar así pasado mañana… Tenemos la obligación de avisarle al comité sobre el embarazo…

Ah… eso… - Tanya se puso de pie y miró por la ventana de la habitación. Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse… - Eso… eso no me da tanto miedo como… como decírselo a Irek…

¡¿Qué?!... Tanya… decírselo al comité en más importante que decírselo al tarado de Irek…

¿Tú crees?...

…

Marina no supo qué responder, porque en parte tenía razón. Los ojos de la rubia se cargaron de tristeza. De repente, se quitó de la ventana y se dejo caer en la cama…

Decirle que espero un hijo va a ser una noticia que no le va a caer en gracia…

Ahm… cierto… Olvidaba que Irek no quiere tener hijos… - dijo la pelirroja mientras se recostaba junto a su amiga

…pero decirle que… tal vez… no es de él… pues…

¿? ¿Cómo estás segura de que no es él? ¿con quién más…? Ou… ya recordé…

…

Marina abrazó a su amiga. Por largo rato estuvieron así. Tanya decía entre frases a medio terminar lo importante que era para Irek llegar a ese día como para terminar con el esfuerzo de toda una vida así de repente. En su momento, la rubia dejo escapar unas lágrimas sinceras pues sabía que por su culpa, Irek no cumpliría ya su sueño. La chica no dejaba de sentirse culpable y lo repetía constantemente. Podría ser que ella y el joven rubio discutieran, pelearan, casi se mataran con la mirada, pero siempre existía un respeto el uno por el otro como patinadores. Se sabían, el uno y el otro, que estaban con el mejor y siempre daban todo de igual manera. Y eso, a Tanya le dolía… le dolía más que ella misma no compitiera…

Lo eché a perder… lo eché a perder Marina. Su trabajo y mi trabajo… ahora ya no sirve de mucho…

¿Entonces… tu hijo tiene que ver con esto? ¿Qué por su culpa ya no puedan ganar la medalla?

No, no, claro que no… - Tanya limpió sus mejillas – Él es el menos culpable… solo que… quisiera… no sé, si me hubiera enterado después… Es decir…

…

Si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, igual y habríamos patinado… Y sé que ganaríamos… pero… pero…

…

Ya no sé que decir…

Humm – Marina se sentó en la cama, miró a su compañera – ¿Tanto estimas a Irek, como para arriesgarte a ti y a tu hijo, en una competencia?

Todo este tiempo hemos entrenado, y mucho más duro de lo que pueda durar una competencia… Eso, no me preocupa… - Tanya también se sentó en la cama – Mi hijo es fuerte como su padre, y lo ha demostrado todo este tiempo… por eso sé que es de Ken… - la rubia suspiró – Quiero que entiendas que, de pasarme a mi estando sola, dejo todo, pero no es lo mismo cuando has estado con alguien que ha llevado tanto tiempo dedicándote su tiempo y esfuerzo… y además, Irek me quiere mucho más a mí, que yo a él… y confía en mí… si fuera necesario, dejaría su vida en mis manos y lo sabes…

Uhm, no… Irek no te quiere… Irek te ama, pero tú a él, no…

…tal vez…

Marina se puso de pie. La noche ya había caído y ni siquiera habían prendido las luces. Era tal el silencio que alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos de las pruebas finales del slalom… Marina miró una vez más a su compañera…

Si pudieras… ¿patinarías?

… - después de un largo rato, Tanya respondió – Sí…

Por ganar la medalla…

No, porque Irek merece esa medalla más que yo… Solo por eso…

…

fin del flash back 

-------------------------

Valeri se unió al silencio generalizado ante la expectativa que la sola presencia de Marina en los medios causó. El corazón del entrenador tuvo una fuerte corazonada. La pelirroja estaba calmada, con su temple frío acostumbrado y tomó el lugar en la conferencia de prensa que se había preparado. Y las palabras salieron directas, sin rodeos y sin preámbulos…

Yo esto aquí para anunciarles algo muy importante… Me retiró de la competencia

…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y a Valeri casi le daba un ataque, pero guardo la calma y agradeció en silencio a aquel que hizo callar a todos para seguir escuchando…

¿Se puede saber por qué te retiras? ¿Estás conciente que, dando a conocer esta noticia puede que ya no haya marcha atrás por parte de los jueces si es que decides regresar?

¿Tienes alguna lesión? ¿Algo que te impida patinar para hoy en la noche? - preguntaron varios reporteros presentes en la conferencia. Marina cruzó sus manos, Valeri se dio cuenta que entrelazo sus dedos, cosa que no hacía desde niña, la pelirroja vaya que estaba nerviosa pero al menos en apariencia lo mantenía bien oculto

… - la chica guardo silencio por segundos que parecieron horas. Por fin y dando un largo suspiró, cerro sus ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos con un nuevo brillo en ellos… - Estoy embarazada… voy a ser mamá… - dijo con una enorme sonrisa…

¡¿que?! ¡¿qué cosa dijo?! ¡¿en verdad?!...

Cállate Misaki… - la voz de Misaki retumbó por todo el lugar haciendo girar a Valeri a verlo. Claro, Valeri había sido ese "alguien" que había seguido a Misaki y a Marina la primera vez que se vieron en la habitación de la chica. Valeri le hizo honor a su patria y fue con él…

¡Hey, tú! ¡Usted y yo vamos a hablar y muy seriamente!

Ay… - Taro no pudo ni quiso poner mucha resistencia, Valeri se lo llevo a empellones sin hacer caso a los reporteros que estaban en el mismo hotel y que querían cuestionarlo. El resto de sus compañeros no hicieron nada pues el ruso les sacaba a todos una cabeza de estatura (ni Kaltz de metió a defenderlo xD)

-----------------------

Tanya estaba que echaba pestes en cuanto idioma sabía, caminaba como león enjaulado buscando por toda la villa a su amiga. La confesión que había hecho Marina, quitaba de Tanya y de Lily las sospechas de que una de ellas no pudiera patinar por un posible embarazo. Cuando por fin encontró a su amiga, esta miraba la competencia de la final por el televisor de su habitación…

¡¿Qué hiciste?! Marina, ¡¿Qué rayos endemoniados hiciste?! ¿Acaso eres tonta o qué?

Cállate, no me dejas escuchar…

¡¿Qué?! ¡Marina! ¡Marina Slomova! ¡Acabas de tirar a la basura años de esfuerzo! ¡Años! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Quiero saber!

… - Marina miró con algo de fastidio a su amiga. Volvió a su cubo de palomitas esperando que la rusa se fuera a otro lado a echar pulgas

Estoy esperando… - Tanya empezaba de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta - ¡Estamos ocupadas, vuelva más tarde! – dijo mientras abría y cerraba la puerta enojada, pero después de cerrarla la volvió a abrir con rapidez – Ou, Valeri, lo siento… yo…

¿Dónde esta Marina?

Esta ahí sentadota…

Marina… - Valeri se asomo y luego regreso con algo, más bien, con alguien – Pasa…

Auch, un por favor no me vendría mal…

Dije que pasaras…

Ya voy, ya voy…

¿Taro?... – Marina dejo a un lado su cesta de palomitas y fue de inmediato a la entrada donde no solo vio a un Valeri muy enojado sino también a un Irek que traía a Misaki como policía judicial a preso y un mismo Taro con cara de "no exageren"

Esta cosa tiene algo que decirte… - bufó Irek casi aventando a Misaki

Oye…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo están tratando así?

¡Ha! ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo tratemos? ¿Con flores?!

Ya, Irek… ¿Qué pasa?...

Marina… yo…

…

Yo… - Taro tomó las manos de Marina, la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos… - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

¿qué?

Que si…

Que si te casas con él, claro, después de lo que te hizo, es lo menos que se puede esperar de él… que te responda y bien…

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tú y Valeri están obligando a Taro a casarse conmigo nada más porque dije que estoy embarazada?

Y es cierto, ¿o no? – preguntó Valeri mirando a Marina y a Tanya

Ah, pues… ¡sí! ¡claro que sí! ¡pero no por eso tienen que obligar a que él se case conmigo!

¡es lo menos que tiene que hacer! – gritó Irek

¡¿por qué?! ¡un hijo no ata a un hombre! – Marina se soltó de Taro - ¡y tú… si de verdad me quieres no tenías que pedírmelo así porque te obligan si no porque…!

Te amo…

…

Marina, de verdad… te amo… Esto fue… solo un pequeño adelanto en lo que quería hacer pero… - Taro sacó de entre sus bolsillos un estuche negro - ¿tú crees que si me estuvieran obligando, me darían el anillo? Claro que no, ya lo traía yo…

Yo… - Marina se le quedo viendo a la sortija que tenía enfrente de ella. Era un aro con una piedra verde en el centro y dos blancas a los lados (¿?) – Pudieron llevarte a una joyería y… y…

Marina, mira mis ojos… mírame…

…

…

Taro…

Eso fue todo. La ojiverde le lanzó los brazos al cuello para no soltarlo un buen rato. Valeri cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho resignadamente mientras que Irek lanzaba un "que fácil se les hizo dejar una medalla de oro" comentario que provocó que la rubia bajara por unos instantes la mirada…

Bueno, ya… que esto no es para festejar precisamente… - dijo Irek tratando de cortar el meloso momento

Oye Misaki, una pregunta, si ya traías el anillo, ¿cuándo pensabas pedirle matrimonio a Marina?

Ah, justo antes de que entrara a la pista a competir…

¡¿qué?! ¡Misaki tarado! – dijo la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Eso sí que la hubiera puesto muy nerviosa!

Ouch, ya basta de golpes ¿no?...

Taro… - Marina lo miró fijamente… quería decirle algo, pero todos estaban ahí, no era prudente hacerlo… - Nada…

…

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Tanya no pudo dormir toda la noche. Varias veces estuvo tentada despertar a Marina quién dormía como un bebé, como si hubiera perdido cualquier dulce y no una medalla de oro. La ganadora había sido la japonesa Shizuki Harayama para sorpresa de todos. Por fin, la rubia se levantó de su cama y despertó con una gran zarandeada a su amiga…

Marina… Marina… ¡Marina, despierta!

Ou…. Me lleva la fregada, Tanya… ¿Qué hora crees que es? ¡Son las dos de la madrugada y te recuerdo que mañana es el entrenamiento previo a su final!

Marina… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por ser tú la que está embarazada? – preguntó calmadamente la rusa (¿Tanya calmada?)

Humff… - la pelirroja de ojos verdes se cubrió con las mantas, pero debajo de ellas sabía que la rubia seguro ni pestañeaba, así que no le quedo más remedio que descubrirse un poco y responderle… - Porque sé que vas a ganar… tú también mereces esa medalla al igual que Irek… Tú, Tanya Czorja, ha sido tu sueños ganar una medalla olímpica, y si esta en mi ayudarte a realizar ése sueño, no me importa dejar todo por ti, que has sido la única familia que tuve en toda mi vida…

¿solo por eso?... – preguntó la rubia después de un buen rato

No…

…

También… solo porque te quiero…

…

Los ojos azul intenso de la chica se humedecieron. Solo una vez en la vida se había sentido amada y fue aquella vez que supo que amaba a Ken Wakashimazu y viceversa (¿?)… pero esa vez, la palabra "amar" tenía otro sentido… uno muy fuerte, uno que solo se puede sentir cuando encuentras una parte equivalente a la de una alma gemela…

Marina…

… - la ojiverde volvió a verla con cara de fastidio

Gracias…

Nada de gracias… - respondió bien seria la chica… - Gana esa medalla por mi… ¿quieres? – le termino de decir con una sonrisa

Je… desde luego que sí…

…

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y se quedaron juntas durmiendo como cuando niñas… Pero antes de quedarse dormida, en la mente de la rusa solo estaba ganar la medalla de oro…

**Notas:** el nombre de la campeona olímpica de Torino 2006, es Shizuka Arakawa quien venció a Sasha Cohen e Irina Slustkaya, ganando así, la primer medalla de oro (y única en esa edición de los juegos) para Japón en patinaje artístico para damas nnV


	37. Sueños realizados Primera parte

**Capítulo 37.- Sueños realizados. Primera parte.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily estaba sentada en el frío suelo de la pista, tratando de abrocharse los patines. Es temprano, muy temprano, aun no se ha levantado nadie con excepción del velador, cosa que Lily agradece...

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años fingiendo que lo amaba, ahora Lily puede decirle a Elliot a la cara que ya no lo quiere más... Y para su desgracia, se siente aliviada... No siente triste, no siente lástima, solo siente alivio... Alivio de que al fin ella pueda gritar a los cuatro viento que está enamorada de Genzo...

Después de las eliminatorias, Elliot esperó a Lily en la zona de los deportistas mexicanos. Lily aun traía en el rostro la felicidad por haber podido pasar a las finales, y por conseguir que Genzo creyera en ella, felicidad que se desvaneció en cuanto Lily vio a Elliot. El joven, a pesar de todo, se veía bastante tranquilo, y hasta pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

Estuviste grandiosa.- dijo Elliot, con sinceridad.- Demostraste ese gran valor que yo no sabía que tenías.

¿Valor?.- cuestionó Lily.- Las piernas me temblaban.

Valor, porque pudiste continuar a pesar de todo.- replicó Elliot.- Aun a pesar de mí... Y todo fue gracias a él... Qué trabajo me cuesta mencionar su nombre cuando se trata de nombrarlo como rival...

Genzo.- murmuró Lily.- No pensé que él pudiera darme esa clase de valor...

Y si yo tenía alguna duda al respecto, ahora sé que no me queda ninguna.- comentó Elliot, suspirando.- Yo no pude darte esa fuerza, y él sí... Él te merece más que yo...

Lily no supo qué decir. No se trataba de quien se la mereciera más, sino de quién se había ganado su corazón... Pero para Elliot esto y aquello eran lo mismo...

Está bien, me siento feliz de saber que al menos el hombre que me quitó tu corazón te cuidará como debe.- continuó Elliot.- Y te dará mil cosas que yo no puedo darte...

No digas eso.- pidió Lily.- Que no me sentiré a gusto...

Te lo digo en serio.- Elliot besó a Lily en la frente.- No te mortifiques más por mí...

"Además", pensó Elliot, cuando vio alejarse a Lily. "Para qué negar que me estoy muriendo...".

Lily suspiró, volviendo al presente, mientras intentaba hacer sola un salto triple. Solo durante un breve tiempo ella había patinado sola, intentando salir adelante sin Elliot, y pensando sin embargo en que no podría salir sola, sin Elliot... Lily recordó aquellos días en Hamburgo, donde ella intentaba ganar las competencias de patinaje individual, sin conseguirlo, aquellos días en donde Genzo le dijo que parecía un ángel de una sola ala... Aquellos días en donde ya desde entonces Genzo intentaba hacerle ver que ella no necesitaba a Elliot para seguir adelante...

Aun creo que lo harías muy bien en la rama individual.- comentó Genzo, parado a orillas de la pista.

¿Aun mejor que tu compatriota, que ganó el oro?.- se rió Lily, un tanto sorprendida de ver a Genzo ahí.

Aun mejor que ella.- asintió Genzo.

Lily dio un par de piruetas antes de acercarse a su... ¿Amante? ¿Qué eran Genzo y ella en esos momentos?

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily.- Son las cuatro de la mañana.

No podía dormir.- confesó Genzo.- Necesitaba verte.

¿Y no pudiste esperar a que dieran las ocho?.- rió Lily.- Nunca entiendo como es que consigues burlar la fabulosa seguridad de la villa...

Cuando se trata de ti, nada es imposible.- replicó Genzo.- Te lo he demostrado muchas veces...

Lily se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Genzo, sin embargo, se acerca a ella y le deposita un beso muy suave y tierno en los labios. Lily se dejó envolver por la calidez de ese gesto y correspondió al beso, mientras sentía que Genzo la abrazaba con fuerza. Después de un buen y apasionado beso, Genzo se separó un poco de Lily, soltándole la cola de caballo en la cual traía sostenido el cabello.

Me gustas más con el pelo suelto.- murmuró Genzo.- Y me gustas más cuando estás entre mis brazos...

Ya, en serio.- sonrió Lily, aun avergonzada.- ¿A qué viniste?

¿Por qué insistes con la pregunta?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Porque ningún hombre soborna y se escabulle a las cuatro de la mañana en una villa olímpica solo porque tiene ganas de ver a una chica.- suspiró Lily.- Algo te traes entre manos, Genzo Wakabayashi...

La verdad.- Genzo sonrió.- Me descubriste...

En ese momento, Genzo hizo una seña con la mano y las escasas luces que iluminaban la pista y que habían permitido a Lily patinar se apagaron, y en vez de eso se prendieron varias lamparitas alrededor de la pista de hielo. Lily contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lily Del Valle.- murmuró Genzo, entrando en la pista e hincando una rodilla en el suelo, mostrándole a Lily un hermoso anillo de diamante azulado.- Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, hace ya demasiados años... Nunca te lo pude decir, pero siempre fuiste la primera en todo en mi vida... Y te amo. Y quiero seguirlo haciendo por siempre... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Lily empezó a llorar de felicidad. Ella no sabía por qué, pero a diferencia de cuando Elliot le pidió matrimonio, su corazón en esta ocasión estaba rebosante de alegría... Genzo era el indicado...

Sí, Genzo Wakabayashi.- murmuró ella, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas que hacían que su cara pareciera un radiante arco iris... .- Sí quiero casarme contigo...

Genzo se puso de pie y le colocó a Lily el anillo en el dedo y después la cargó y bailó con ella por toda la pista, al tiempo que ambos reían. Al llegar al centro, Genzo besó a Lily y entonces todas las luces se encendieron.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- preguntó ella, admirada y sorprendida.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo fingió demencia.

¡Lo de las luces!.- rió Lily.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Solo hay que hablarle a la persona indicada.- respondió Genzo, guiñándole un ojo.- Sé que es una locura, pero lo planeé todo en un instante... Desde hace tiempo que quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa y ahora que no hay nada que me lo impida no pude esperar más tiempo... Y la verdad, cuando los guardias de tu villa me dijeron que estabas aquí, todo resultó muy fácil...

Eres un loco.- rió Lily.

Solo por ti.- susurró Genzo.

Te amo.- dijo ella, antes de besarlo.

Y no sabes cuánto gusto me da el escucharlo.- murmuró Genzo.

Lily se sentía feliz; esa pista de hielo sería el escenario de dos de sus más grandes logros... Y muy en el fondo, ella agradecía que Genzo le hubiese pedido matrimonio a solas, ya que resultaba mucho más íntimo y personal.

Y así Elliot no tendría por qué enterarse de nada... Sino hasta mucho después...

Los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes, así como los ataques. Elliot había intentado el controlarlos con la medicina que le había dado Hatori Wakabayashi, sin conseguir resultados óptimos... Elliot solo esperaba que al menos pudiera participar en la final... Aunque para hacerlo, él tendría que suspender el medicamento. Si le hacían la prueba antidoping, saldría positivo para sus medicamentos y podrían descalificarlo por eso. Elliot sabía que se estaba jugando la vida, pero también sabía que de no hacerlo se estaría jugando su sueño... Así pues, Elliot eligió la decisión que habría de marcar su destino y suspendió el medicamento...

Había un gran revuelo en la villa olímpica por la final del patinaje artístico sobre hielo en parejas. Después de la sorprendente declaración de Marina, ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa en la final en parejas. Lily sabía que no era ella la embarazada, sino Tanya, pero por respeto a sus amigas decidió guardar silencio. Así pues, la pareja de mexicanos y la pareja de rusos, los mejores candidatos para el oro, esperaban dar lo mejor de sí para el final de la competencia...

Lily y Elliot participarían primero que Tanya e Irek. Curiosamente, la canción que escogieron para el final era la versión instrumentada de Ángel, una canción que ya tenían planeada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lily recordó que ya antes ella había patinado con esa canción... El cuerpo técnico mexicano se preguntaba para quién iría dedicada la melodía, si para Elliot o para Genzo...

Y el gran día llegó. La final había llegado llevando expectativas para unos, esperanzas para otros, temores para alguien más. Genzo encontró su lugar preferencial, a un lado de Taro y de Marina. La pareja estaba bastante extraña, pero Wakabayashi prefirió no preguntar. Junto a él, estaban vacíos dos lugares: los asientos de Karl y Hady... Después de las eliminatorias, cuando Hady se desmayó a las salidas de la pista, Karl la había llevado al hospital de urgencia, en donde le informaron que se le había subido la presión a la chica, motivo por el cual tendrían que interrumpir el embarazo cuanto antes. Karl estaba preocupado, ya que su hijo aun no estaba en condiciones de sobrevivir por ser tan pequeño, pero los pediatras del hospital le dieron buena esperanzas a la pequeña criatura que estaba por nacer. Así pues, entradas las horas de la madrugada, llegó a este mundo Daniel Schneider Delaney, el primer hijo varón de Karl Heinz Schneider y Hady Delaney. Para fortuna de todos, Hady estaba estable y el chiquitín sobrevivía bastante bien a las adversidades del ambiente que lo rodeaba. Así pues, lo malo de esto sería quizás el hecho de que ni Karl ni Hady estarían presentes en la final, pero la estarían viendo por televisión, sin dudarlo.

¿Y qué pasó con Schneider?.- quiso saber Misaki.

Ya es papá.- respondió Genzo.

Vaya, qué bueno por él.- dijo Taro, con sinceridad.- Yo espero serlo también muy pronto...

Marina simplemente se mordió los labios al escuchar esto.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar en donde esperaban los patinadores, Lily se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, contemplando el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Genzo para tranquilizarse. Ése era el gran día, no podría fallar...

Estoy nerviosa.- confesó Lily a Elliot, el cual inexplicablemente estaba muy tranquilo.

Lo sé.- suspiró Elliot.- Pero vas a hacerlo bien. Confío en ti, confío en nosotros como pareja... De patinaje...

Gracias.- Lily sonrió levemente.

Pasaron las primeras tres parejas, las cuales tuvieron errores más o menos graves. Tanya e Irek platicaban apresuradamente, en ruso, y Lily se preguntó sobre qué podrían estar hablando. Para la gran final, Lily llevaba puesto un traje azul marino de terciopelo con falda muy corta y de manga larga, con adornos plateados, y llevaba su cabello recogido según las reglas. Elliot llevaba también un traje azul marino en combinación con plateado. La pareja lucía atractiva como siempre, y nerviosa, como era de esperarse...

Bueno.- dijo Elliot, cuando los mandaron llamar.- Llegó el momento...

El público aplaudió cuando Lily y Elliot salieron a la pista de hielo. Ella aun seguía nerviosa y entonces vio a Genzo entre el público y se tranquilizó... Él había estado a su lado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, él la había apoyado en todo, era su ángel...

La música comenzó y la pareja de mexicanos comenzaron su rutina. Giros, saltos, dobles y triples mortales, piruetas y remolinos. La pareja se combinaba bien, demostrando claramente el por qué habían ganado campeonatos mundiales y el por qué se merecían el estar ahí... En algún momento, en la parte más difícil de la rutina, Elliot cargó a Lily con una sola mano y giró en el hielo, para después bajar a la chica y lanzarla al aire (¿eso se puede, Made?). Lily dio tres giros antes de caer impecablemente en el hielo, ante la entusiasta mirada del público.

Vaya que han mejorado.- comentó Marina.- A Tanya no le va a gustar esto...

Genzo, al igual que el resto del público, miraba a la pareja como si se trataran de uno solo. No eran dos personas que patinaban por separado, eran un mismo elemento en fusión con el hielo... En algún momento, Lily intentó realizar el salto cuádruple, y todos contuvieron el aliento, a la expectativa... Pero ella consiguió caer en el hielo con tan solo un ligerísimo titubeo... Poco a poco, la pareja de mexicanos fue ganándose el corazón del público, no solo por su rutina, sino también por el hecho de que a pesar de que ya no eran pareja sentimental, los dos seguían teniendo un vínculo especial entre ellos... Elliot tomaba de la mano a Lily para impulsarla y ella prácticamente le confiaba su vida a él en cada pirueta que hacían en conjunto, dejando el corazón en la pista... Al final, ambos terminaron con la pose con la que habrían de recordarlos por siempre...

Ambos abrazados, con sus rostros muy juntos y sus mejillas apenas rozándose...

El público estalló en una ovación atronadora cuando la pareja concluyó su rutina, la cual acudió a recibir las flores y el agradecimiento de los espectadores, haciendo reverencias y sonriendo ampliamente. Lily se sentía feliz, satisfecha: había conseguido llegar a unos Juegos Olímpicos y había conseguido patinar como nunca su vida en la final. No sabría cuál sería el resultado, pero solo le restaba esperar lo mejor, ya que lo había dado todo de sí, al igual que Elliot...

Y esa vez, al igual que en el primer campeonato mundial que ganó con Elliot, Genzo le arrojó a Lily una rosa perfumada, la más hermosa de todas...

Una vez pasada la emoción del primer momento, llegó la hora de la verdad: las calificaciones. El público se sorprendió y aplaudió emocionado cuando vieron los resultados en la pantalla: de momento, los mexicanos Elliot Tapia y Lily Del Valle se encontraban en el primer puesto. Sin embargo, era pronto para cantar victoria, ya que aun faltaban varias parejas, entre ellas, los rusos Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov...

Sin embargo, Elliot estaba entre feliz y nostálgico. Él sabía que ésa sería la última vez que patinaría en lo que le restaba de vida...


	38. Sueños realizados Segunda parte

**Capítulo 37.- Sueños realizados. Segunda parte.- by Made.**

Tanya sólo bajó su mirada…

La calificación de Elliot Tapia y Lily Del Valle superaron la marca personal de los mismos, algo de por si ya difícil de lograr. Tanya no dejaba de moverse inquieta por el área asignada para la espera de los competidores. La rusa y su pareja, Irek, por sorteo serían los últimos en participar… Y el Palavela no dejaba de ovacionar sus nombres. En verdad el estadio parecía estar dividido, unos con la pareja de mexicanos, otros con los rusos… Tanya elevó un poco sus azules ojos cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos…

Tanya…

¿?... Ah, Marina…

Te vengo a desear suerte – dijo la pelirroja mientras le tendía un ramito de flores a su amiga, dándose cuenta de cierta mirada sombría en los ojos de la rubia - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – le preguntó en un susurro

N-no… S-sí… Bueno, depende…

¿De qué?...

Física o… anímicamente…

Ambas… - respondió lacónicamente Marina

Físicamente estoy bien… pero de ánimos… - Tanya giró para ver más allá de ella a Irek, quien cuando vio bajar a Marina se alejó de ambas, un poco molesto… - Marina… debo ser sincera con él… No puedo seguir con esto…

Czorja, estás a menos de diez minutos para competir y ganar ésa medalla de oro… No me eché la culpa para que lo eches a perder – le respondió la pelirroja apretando dientes

¡Marina! ¡No soporto ver la manera tan fría en la que te trata, no soporto ver que no deja de molestarte y recriminarte algo que ni siquiera hiciste!

Por favor… como si fuera la primera vez… - la pelirroja hizo ojos redondos y luego miró hacia Irek una vez más, cuando éste se giró de nuevo saliendo de su campo visual, Marina tomó de la mano a su amiga y se la llevo tras bastidores. En un inicio Tanya se sorprendió un poco pero quedo muda al ver quien la esperaba ahí…

Ken…

Hola Tanya…

…

Irek estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el resto de las parejas. Era el turno de los chinos Zao-Peng y Hong-Tao, la rutina que ejecutaban estaba al nivel de lo que ellos esperaban pero poco menos para ser de competencia. Irek suspiró. Para él, Tanya siempre había sido todo, no es de exagerar decir que, desde que la conoció se determino a quedarse con ella por el resto de su vida, aunque la rubia al parecer (y ya lo sabía) no compartía sus sentimientos… En fin, como fuera, algo sí había que reconocerle a la rubia: siempre hizo todo lo que se le pidió con tal de que el joven ruso lograra sus sueños…

Creo que he sido demasiado duro con ella… - se dijo en un murmullo. El chico se puso de pie y, fue a buscarla para decirle algo que ya traía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo…

Y del otro lado…

Ken… que bueno que viniste – los ojos de la rusa brillaron a más no poder, quiso correr hacia él, pero algo en la actitud del japonés la detuvo

Solo… vengo a desearte suerte…

Ja… suerte se les desea a los tontos… éxito, a los triunfadores – respondió en tono de broma la rubia

Bueno, esperaba de ti una respuesta así…

¿? ¿Qué pasa, Ken? ¿Por qué estás tan frío conmigo?

¿Yo? ¿Frío? No, siempre he sido así…

No es cierto… Mira, hace mucho que no te veo, salvo aquella noche en el hotel y… ¿ahora te comportas así, conmigo?

¿Así cómo…?

Como si estuvieras más aquí por compromiso que por ganas…

…Uhm… - Ken miró detrás de ellos. Más allá estaban Taro y Marina haciendo mucho y nada a la vez, disimulando que no los estaban viendo. Ken Wakashimazu miró a la rubia una vez más… quería decirle cuanto la amaba, pero haber escuchado a la rubia decir entre sueños que quería a Irek le impedía hacerlo… - Se que… te llevas bien con Irek y… supongo que lo quieres mucho… Taro me dijo que Marina le dijo – (tenía que ser Ken ¬¬) – que te vas a casar con él una vez que terminen las competencias y pues… te vengo a felicitar por eso…

… - la rusa guardó silencio por unos momentos mirando muy fijamente a Wakashimazu – Ken, es cierto que hay planes de boda con Irek, pero desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos he decidido que…

¡Tanya!... ¿Sabes que he pensado? Ya sé que siempre he dicho que no me gustan los niños y si por mí fuera no tendría ninguno pero, una vez que nos casemos, me gustaría que tuviéramos uno… Además, tú y yo lo hemos venido intentando de hace tiempo. Por eso me preocupe que, cuando se dio el rumor de que estabas embarazada fueras tú y… - (¿todo esto alcanzó a decir? ¬¬)

…

Tanya y Ken miraron detrás de sí. Irek se detuvo un momento al verlos juntos, pero después tratando de guardar sus celos con gran esfuerzo, se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó rodeándole los hombros

Hola… ¿tú eres el amigo de Taro…? ¿Ken… Wakashimazu, cierto?

Sí, así es… - Ken llevó su vista de Tanya a Irek y de éste a ella de nuevo. Irek tuvo un presentimiento y miraba inquisitivamente a ambos

Vendrás a desearnos suerte, supongo…

No…

…

Suerte se les desea a los tontos, solo el éxito a los triunfadores… ¿no es así, Tanya?... – (N.d.A. no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta frase, pero la usé porque sería algo típico de Tanya ¬¬)

Sí, así es… - respondió la rubia después de segundos que parecieron horas. Los aplausos para la pareja que terminaba su rutina los hicieron regresar a la realidad y Ken optó por ya no seguir más ahí

Adiós… y buena suerte… - (¿? que se ponga de acuerdo uuU) – Ojala y puedan… formar una linda familia… -termino diciendo mientras miraba con tristeza los ojos de la rubia. El joven portero, delantero, portero, la miró una vez más y les dio la espalda para alejarse de ellos…

…

Uhm, no sabía que lo conocías – dijo Irek mientras se separaba de Tanya un momento – En fin, ya casi es hora…

Irek… - la rusa lo detuvo mirándolo entre dubitativa e incrédula - ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Bueno, sí… ¿que hay de malo en ello?…

Que a ti no te gustan los niños… no los soportas ni en peluche…

Ja, Tanya no exageres…

Si no exagero, es la verdad…

Tanya, no vamos a discutir por eso ¿o sí? Estamos comprometidos de hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera tener un hijo contigo?

Pues que hace tiempo tú habías dicho que tener un hijo se interpondría en tus planes…

Ahora ya no es así… - contestó el ruso empezando a dar muestras de fastidio – Es lo que siempre habías querido ¿no? Que por un momento dejara de pensar en mi carrera. Ahora que es así, tú no pareces muy contenta, ¿qué quieres que haga, entonces?...

… - Tanya se quedo callada. Luego miró detrás de sí al ver que Marina y Taro se acercaban al ver que Irek comenzaba a alterarse

¿Todo está bien? – preguntó la pelirroja

Sí, todo está bien, gracias… - la cortó Irek

Le pregunté a Tanya, no a ti…

¿Y? soy su pareja, puedo responder por ella…

¡Oye! – Tanya se volvió molesta con Irek - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes responder por mi?

Que te conozco demasiado bien, que hemos sido pareja desde hace varios años y que puedo darme perfecta cuenta de lo que te pasa… Nada más por eso…

Eso no te da ningún derecho de responder por mí…

¡Claro que sí!

¡Claro que no!

¡Desde luego que sí! ¿Quién mejor que yo que te conoce como la palma de la mano? Sé lo que piensas, sé que responderías y sé…

¿…qué me pasa aún sin decirte nada? – preguntó la chica mirándolo muy fijamente, haciéndolo dudar por un par de segundos

Sí… desde luego que sí…

Irek, mírame… mira mis ojos…

…

¿Qué crees que tengo? ¿Qué crees que me pase en estos momentos, Irek?

…

…dime Irek, si tanto dices conocerme, ¿qué ves en mi en estos precisos momentos?...

… - los dos rusos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato (de nuevo insisto ¿tanto tiempo entre ellos y su turno para patinar? ¬¬). Por fin, Irek pronunció palabra

…que… que hay algo que has querido decirme y no te atrevías a hacerlo…

…

…hasta ahora que has visto a ése joven…

…

… - Taro y Marina los quedaron viendo uno al otro con cara de "nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, pero mejor nos quedamos". Tanya llevó su vista al suelo para disimular una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que se asomó en su rostro

…tienes razón Irek, me conoces perfectamente bien… Y eso, solo se logra cuando una persona le ha dedicado tanto tiempo a otra, que incluso, es capaz de dejar todo por ella ¿cierto?

Sí…

Irek… eres… eres un gran hombre, y lo sabes. Tienes defectos como todos, pero… creo que solo yo soy quien te hace manifestarlos y de la peor manera… Irek, te quiero mucho, y lo sabes… y te quiero tanto que… que no puedo seguir engañándote…

…

Marina… Marina… Ella… - las palabras se le estaban dificultando bastante a la rusa – Ella hizo algo… por mí…

… - Marina puso cara de fastidio, pero miró para otro lado para evitar darle un golpe a su amiga

Ella… renunció a…

Hasta ahí… - cortó Irek mientras apretaba por un breve instante sus ojos – Me lo temía y… aunque lo sabía en el fondo deseaba que… no fuera cierto…

…Irek yo…

Y no porque no quisiera que tuviéramos un hijo, sino porque algo podría pasarte y…

…Irek… no sigas…

…

Irek había tomado las manos de Tanya con mucho amor, mirándola de igual manera, pero ante esto último que había dicho, la rusa no pudo contenerse más y echó a llorar amargamente. Marina y Taro bajaron apenados la mirada y se alejaron un poco, lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar lo siguiente que decía la rusa pero lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta de qué se trataba la confesión que la chica estaba haciendo… Miraron como el joven cerraba sus ojos con impotencia, incredulidad, asombro, tristeza… toda una gama de emociones propias de la ocasión. Tanya lo miraba, dolida de saber lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando…

¿Por… por qué… no me lo dijiste antes?... – dijo entrecortadamente el chico cuando por fin pudo decir algo, sin asimilar del todo lo que había escuchado

Porque quería que lograras tu sueño… Aunque nadie lo crea, eres merecedor de luchar y ganar ese oro…

…

Y… porque te quiero…

Me quieres… pero no me amas…

Te amo… sí, aunque no lo creas, pero no te amo tanto como tú me lo has demostrado

No… eso no es cierto…

¿?

Creo que… no te amo… Me he dado cuenta de eso…

¿Por qué lo dices? Irek, cierto que discutimos pero… nadie, me ha tratado y me ha demostrado tanta devoción como lo has hecho todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos

No, no es así, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque si yo te amara, me habría dado cuenta de que tu corazón pertenecía a otro desde hace mucho tiempo… Sí me di cuenta, me di cuenta de que amaba a alguien más pero… me equivoqué de persona. Ni siquiera… fui bueno para fijarme en eso… Estaba obsesionado, con la mente fija en ganar cuanto campeonato se nos cruzaba que… creo que deje de amarte… deje de… luchar por conservar tu cariño, tu amor y tu corazón… Yo… yo te orille a eso después de todo… Bastó con que lo volvieras a ver aunque fuera una sola vez para, darte cuenta de que no me amabas y yo, para darme cuenta de lo poco que hice por seguir estando en tu corazón…

… - Tanya bajó su mirada. Dejo de llorar. Irek echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo esfuerzos en vano por pensar en qué hacer… Nada, nada se le ocurría…

Su turno esperará un poco… - una voz desconocida les sorprendió a los cuatro. Se trataba de un auxiliar que avisaba la secuencia de participación, así como de inesperados cambios en la misma… - La joven coreana sufrió un accidente y esta un poco lastimada y la han tenido que sacar del hielo en camilla, van a pasar el zamboni porque con la caída su pareja levantó un trozo de hielo dejando una gran mella que podría ser peligrosa para ustedes… ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó el auxiliar mirando a Tanya que tenía los ojos rojos en llanto. La rusa miró a Irek, pues en caso de decir algo, tendrían que hacerlo y ya…

Bueno… la verdad es que…

Estamos bien… - la interrumpió Irek… - Solo un poco… nerviosos… No, miento, demasiado nerviosos… - Irek tomó las manos de ella – Pero… estaremos bien… Todo… saldrá bien… ¿verdad?...

… - la sinceridad en las palabras de él hicieron sonreír un poco a Tanya. Ella solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza

Bueno, esta bien, yo mismo les anunciaré cuando todo este preparado…

Gracias…

…

Wow…

…

Marina se sorprendió mucho con la reacción del ruso. La verdad, lo menos que esperaba eran los gritos habituales de cuando peleaban o, echar pestes y tanta maldición conocida pero no… Nada de eso pasó…

…

…

Irek y Tanya estaban a la orilla de la pista esperando que el zamboni terminara de salir de la pista. Aún estaban a tiempo de decir algo. La rubia seguía con el corazón acelerado y el rostro lleno de culpa. En eso, sintió como su mano era apretada de manera fuerte y firme por su compañero

No te preocupes… - le dijo él – Ése bebé llegara al mundo con su mamá siendo campeona olímpica…

… - Tanya alzó la mirada para verlo y vio en el ruso la misma sinceridad que con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Ella se limitó a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza y un apenas perceptible "gracias"

"_Damas y caballeros, representando a la República de Rusia… ¡Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov!"_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el estadio ensordeció con la bienvenida que les dieron. Tanya e Irek entraron en la pista y dieron unas vueltas previas antes de colocarse en su posición inicial. Empezaron dándose la espalda y antes de que dieran la señal para que la música diera inicio Irek pronunció unas cuantas palabras…

Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta aquí…

Fue… un placer… - respondió la chica…

La música dio inicio y ambos empezaron su rutina… "Romeo y Julieta" con arreglos de un violinista famoso llamado Edwin Mordesco, la música animó a los aplausos pues como se sabe, la historia de la pareja más romántica de la historia se desarrolla en Verona, ciudad de Italia, ganándose la simpatía del pueblo anfitrión…

Iniciaron con un desplazamiento haciendo una antigua figura de escuela (un medio ocho) presentando su primer elemento de dificultad, un salto triple Salchow lado a lado, después el segundo elemento, un triple toe y un doble toe en combinación, seguido de una secuencia en espiral en diferentes poses cubriendo toda el área de la pista (regla forzosa) y al termino de la misma secuencia un triple twister para rematar con un triple lutz asistido, una secuencia de pasos más en que él la cargó sosteniéndola a una mano. La música cambió volviéndose más dinámica y empezaron otra secuencia más rápida haciendo ahora sí, completas las figuras de escuela (ocho completo), haciendo luego un lifting conocido como "levantamiento estrella", para finalizar con un bellísimo triple Salchow asistido. La música se volvió otra vez suave y empezaron la secuencia con otro lifting e hicieron un molinete de combinación en dos posiciones con cada pie (cuando ambos giran en posición entrelazada) para seguir con una secuencia de pasos, con una espiral de la muerte dando cuatro giros, y después, una secuencia molinete de tres posiciones lado a lado con cada pie. La música volvió a cambiar y, ya acercándose el final, hicieron la secuencia de pasos en línea recta (ir de lado a lado de la pista por su parte más larga), un star lift (levantamiento estrella, con el mismo nombre que el anterior pero de otro tipo) para hacer una vez más la espiral de la muerte, dramatizando con su cuerpo y sus movimientos la historia, al final de la espiral y en un movimiento peligroso (como anteriormente ya se ha explicado la espiral), él la suelta, se arrodilla a una rodilla en el hielo y ella controlando la velocidad de salida, un poco más alejada de él, con los brazos alzados al aire y los dos pies bien plantados en el hielo.

¡Bravo! 

…

…

El público se puso de pie ovacionando la rutina limpia, concisa y continua de los dos rusos. Tanya se llevó las manos al rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos aún sin creer que lo hubieran logrado, mientras Irek elevaba las manos al cielo. Ambos dieron unas vueltas a la pista asimilando que su rutina les saliera sin error alguno… Pero en la mente de la rusa, solo había una cosa, su presentación ¿sería suficiente para ganarle a los mexicanos?

Tanya…

… - Irek se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La rubia le correspondió pero…

Gracias… gracias por compartir tanto tiempo conmigo…

Irek…

Irek Romanov, sorprendiendo no solo a Tanya sino a todos los presentes en el Palavela, arrancándoles verdaderos gritos de júbilo y admiración, se inclinó humildemente ante su compañera de años, besando sus manos…

Gracias…

Irek…

Tanya no pudo contener la emoción que la embriagó con ese simple acto y dejo escapar gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Obligó a Irek a levantar su rostro para que la viera y, inclinándose junto a él, lo abrazó con infinito cariño…

Perdóname Irek… perdóname lo que te hice… Perdón…

No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, fui yo, quien te ató a mí solo por mi egoísmo de tenerte, sin querer darme cuenta de si me amabas o no… Fui yo todo este tiempo…

…

La rubia ya no supo que decir, quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones y desahogarse en el hombro de su pareja, pero Irek, una vez más lo evitó…

No llores… se te correrá el maquillaje y te verás fea en las fotos…

Irek…

La chica sonrió ante la broma y haciéndole caso, limpió sus mejillas. Ambos, tomados de la mano, agradecieron al público una vez más antes de salir de la pista e ir al área asignada para esperar sus calificaciones…

Mientras en las gradas…

¿Eso le escuchó decir Ken a Tanya?

Sí, que realmente quiere a Irek…. Y por lo que hemos visto, así es… - Taro le había contado a Marina lo sucedido en la habitación de la rubia aquella vez que recibió la visita de Ken

… Umhf…

¿Qué pasa?...

Tanya tiene la costumbre de hablar en sueños… Y es cierto eso que has dicho, pero ¿Ken no les dijo qué más dijo ella?

No… solo escuchar eso, él se fue…

…mmm

¿Por qué? ¿Qué más dice en sueños?

Las veces que a mi me ha tocado escucharla sí dice eso "Irek, realmente te quiero… pero a Ken… a Ken lo amo"…

Ou… entonces le faltó escuchar esa parte…

Al parecer…

Ken Wakashimazu iba en el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto cuando escuchó por la radio, las ovaciones que recibían el equipo ruso y todos los comentarios sobre el beso que le había dado Irek a Tanya en plena pista… Sonrió triste… Al menos la rubia, sería feliz y con eso le era suficiente aunque para él, eso le destrozara el alma como balón a red (y más si lo tira el Napo P)

…

…

Las calificaciones estaban tardando en salir… Eso les ponía los nervios de punta a todos… Tanya seguía tomada de la mano con Irek, pero la expresión en ambos era distinta…

Que se apuren ya… debemos ir con un médico…

No va a pasarnos nada… - dijo quedamente la rusa

Eso espero… o el tipo ése me va a matar… Va a creer que te obligué a patinar conmigo…

No va a pasarnos nada… verás que así será… - la rubia apretó con fuerza la mano de él…

Ojala haya valido la pena…

¿?...

…digo, sino tu hijo va a salir y me va a reclamar también…

Ja…

Que sea primero… que sea primero por favor…

…

No solo ellos estaban así, todos los presentes sentían la tensión sobre sus cabezas. Ambas parejas habían patinado con el mismo nivel de perfección, haciendo muy difícil la predicción de quien ganaría el oro. Cualquiera podía ganar y con cualquiera, el premio sería bien reconocido aún por los otros partidarios. Pero quien quedara en segundo… le iba a ser difícil aceptarlo… Virtualmente estaban empatados…

"206.87" – apareció por fin

¡¡¡Viva!!! - las gradas se llenaron de color rojo, blanco y verde…

"…_¡206.87!... está es la primer vez que se presenta una calificación tan cerrada con el nuevo sistema de calificación… ¡206.87!... ¡apenas dos centésimas de punto por debajo de los mexicanos y sus 206.89!"_

… - los rusos cerraron sus ojos. Quedaban en segundo lugar…

…

---------------------------

… noche en el Palavela de Torino…

Tanya estaba sentada, viendo al fondo, las banderas de China, México y Rusia, con la segunda ligeramente sobre las otras… Llevaba en sus manos la medalla de plata. Había pedido quedarse un poco en la pista mientras hacían la limpieza. Las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco…

Segundo lugar… - suspiró

Un segundo lugar es muy bueno… considerando tu estado… - la chica se volvió sorprendida al reconocer la voz

Valeri…

¿Crees que tú y Marina me iban a engañar? He estado con ustedes desde que entraron a esto… No se me iba a escapar una cosa así… - empezó el ruso al tiempo que se sentaba cerca de ella

¿Y… por qué no dijiste nada?... – preguntó entre sorprendida y tímida la rubia

Porque tú misma lo dijiste… Eres fuerte, y sin dudas, ése bebé es fuerte… como su papá

… - Tanya bajó la mirada – Irek no es…

Irek ya me dijo todo… - la interrumpió Valeri - Y te repito, lo supe desde antes…

¿Desde antes? ¿Desde nuestro viaje a Tokio, cuando lo volví a ver?

No… lo supe desde que lo conociste desde niña…

¿? ¿Tanto así?

Aja… son cosas que no escapan a uno. El amor, es el sentimiento que menos se puede ocultar. Se puede negar, puede decir que uno no lo siente, pero no se puede ocultar… nunca…

…

Y lo has visto… te lo han demostrado. También sé porqué estás aquí, en vez de estar festejando su triunfo… Él, el portero, se fue sin saber que será padre ¿no es así?

… Él creyó que quiero a Irek… bueno, sí lo quiero, pero a Ken lo amo… y se fue sin saberlo… ni lo uno ni lo otro… no pude… o no quise… no lo sé…

…entiendo… - Valeri suspiró antes de continuar – Irek me pidió venir… también se enteró lo de Ken, y bueno, Irek esta dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario

… en todo… - recalcó el entrenador

En todo…

Sí, en todo… Ése muchacho no pierde esperanza alguna de estar contigo…

… - la rusa puso cara de verdadero pesar

Pero él también entenderá que, esto ha sido muy rápido y hay, antes que hacer nada, pensarlo bien… En fin, Tanya…

…

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… Y aunque sé que no vas a creerme, me siento mejor viendo esa medalla de plata que no haberte conocido nunca

Valeri…

… - ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. La intención de Valeri no era consolarla sino decirle lo feliz que sentía y lo orgulloso de decir que ella, Tanya Ayna Czorja, era su alumna… - No te tardes mucho, je… todos queremos cenar…

Ja… esta bien…

…

Valeri se puso de pie, tocando su hombro. Otra figura se acercó a ella, sentándose desparpajadamente a su lado…

Marina…

Ya te tardaste mucho… ¿Que ése niño no tiene hambre? No vayas a querer a ponerlo a dieta ¿uhm?

Ja, ja… claro que no… solo que… la mamá no quiere ver a… la tía del niño…

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Marina, que no había quitado su vista de enfrente

Porque… la mamá le prometió a la tía ganar el oro, en compensación por el oro que le hizo perder… y, la mamá no pudo cumplir la promesa…

…

…

La tía dice que… prefiere perder un oro, a cambio de hacerle saber que… cuenta con su amistad… Para la tía, no era importante ganar, sino hacer feliz a la mamá… Nunca pondrá un interés propio por encima de lo que siente por solo algún tipo de gente. Ganar no siempre lo es todo…

…

Tanya miró a Marina. Se recargó en el hombro de ella… y por primera vez, Marina rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su brazo, e inclinándose de igual manera en la cabeza de su amiga

Gracias Marina…

Gracias Tanya…

…

Y las luces terminaron de apagarse…

---------------------

Notas: La rutina que describí (y espero haberlo hecho bien, porque el video lo vi con la narración en italiano) es la misma que realizaron Tatiana Totmianina y Maxim Marinin en los juegos de Torino 2006, y con la que, a diferencia de este fic, ganaron el primer lugar, siendo la 12ava edición que gana Rusia sin perder (han ganado las ultimas doce ediciones de los juegos Olímpicos en esta disciplina). El violinista que hizo los arreglos de "Romeo y Julieta" es Edvin Morton, artista consumado y que ha hecho mancuerna con Plushenko en algunas presentaciones, regresando a los inicios del patinaje cuando, las competencias se hacían con orquesta o sinfonía en vivo. Si de todas formas no le entendieron, más adelante y con permiso de Lily subo la dirección del video de esta final o poder pedírmelo con entera confianza )

El "zamboni" es el carrito que se usa para mojar, pulir y limpiar la pista.

La historia en la que Marina se echa la culpa del supuesto embarazo, es exclusiva de mi fic oficial aunque ahí, Marina no existe y quien lo hace es Alex W. La historia del bebé de Tanya también es exclusiva de mi fic oficial aunque con algunos cambios. Lo digo por si algún día ven un fic mío parecido en esto xP.

El beso que Irek le da a Tanya, existe en mi fic oficial, pero ahí no besaba sus manos sino se recargaba en su vientre (recuerden que la historia de ellos no cambia y como aquí, se entera antes de competir que va a ser mamá). ¡Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver en las olimpiadas que Maxim se inclina para besar las manos de Tatiana! Porque esto también sucedió. Así que, no es plagio puesto que mi fic tengo mucho de estarlo escribiendo, y creo que solo se queda como "mera coincidencia" (y si no, que le hagan pruebas de carbono 14 a mis hojas en las que lo he escrito xD)


	39. Un doloroso adiós

**Capítulo 39.- Un doloroso adiós.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

_Whenever you´re near me_

_I give you everything I have_

_Someone to believe in_

_When things are good and when they´re bad_

_You know how to please me_

_Ooh, like nobody can_

_Someone to believe in_

_Be my love and be my friend…_

Lily y Elliot miraron a Tanya e Irek patinar, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Los rusos serían la última pareja en pasar y de su actuación dependería el lugar que los mexicanos ocuparan en el podio, una vez que ellos dieron todo de sí. Miles de pares de ojos estaban clavados en Czorja y Romanov, a la espera. La pareja lo hizo estupendamente bien pero, ¿les bastaría para llevarse el oro?

Jean Lacoste, más que observar a los rusos, observaba al público; la mitad de los espectadores lucían los colores verde, blanco y rojo, mientras que la otra mitad tenían los colores azul, blanco y rojo. Los colores de las banderas de México y Rusia, y era más que obvio entre quiénes se encontraban los dos primeros lugares, solo faltaba ver quién ocupaba cada escaño. México jamás había tenido una pareja de patinadores en algunas competencias internacionales, vamos que ni siquiera se había esperado que pudiesen llegar a los Juegos Olímpicos, pero Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia estaban ahí, rompiendo con todas las expectativas y ganándose un lugar en un mundo en donde su país no había tenido lugar hasta ese momento, consiguiendo algo que muy probablemente nadie más iba a poder lograr... ¿Pero se llevarían el premio máximo o se quedarían a un paso de lograrlo?

Genzo, desde su lugar, no sabía por quién preocuparse más, si por Hady y Karl, por Lily y Elliot, por Misaki y Marina, o por Ken. Éste último se había marchado antes de que Czorja patinara, cosa que a Wakabayashi lo desconcertó demasiado. Hasta donde sabía, Wakashimazu iba a decirle a Tanya que la amaba, pero de buenas a primeras él se había marchado sin dar muchas explicaciones. Rato después, Genzo habría de escuchar a Marina y a Taro platicar sobre el verdadero motivo de huída de Ken, y sobre el error que acababa de cometer...

"Creo que todos actuamos como idiotas cuando amamos a una mujer que no nos pertenece de momento", pensó Genzo, recordando cómo se había puesto él cuando creyó que Lily estaba embarazada de Elliot. Pero bueno, que Ken tomó su decisión solo y habría que respetarla, no había de otra. Así pues, quizás de momento era mejor preocuparse por el resultado de la competencia, ya que Marina y Taro arreglarían sus líos y el bebé de Hady y Karl parecía estar bien. Lo que sí, Genzo ya se sospechaba que la embarazada ahí no era Marina...

El aplauso del público hizo que Genzo regresara a la realidad. Los rusos se fueron a esperar de lo más nerviosos el resultado de sus pruebas, y el portero alcanzó a ver a Lily desearle suerte a Tanya desde lejos. Era obvio que en esos momentos, las dos parejas estaban de lo más intranquilas...

Lily trató de contener las ganas de vomitarse por los nervios, mientras esperaba a que se publicaran los resultados de sus rivales. Ella y Elliot habían conseguido la marca de 206.89, una calificación tremendamente buena pero que Tanya e Irek podrían echar por tierra en cualquier momento, o mejor dicho, echar por hielo. Para Elliot, los segundos que pasaron mientras aparecían las calificaciones de los rusos se le hicieron eternos. Él podía sentir que su corazón latía cada vez más despacio; el joven tomó la mano de Lily, más para sentirse más calmado que para consolarla, y por esa única vez, esa última vez, Elliot sintió que el corazón de ella latía a la par del suyo... La última vez que serían pareja...

Ya habían ganado campeonatos mundiales y competencias menores, ¿ganarían también en unos Juegos Olímpicos? Suele tenerse una cierta maldición con los campeones mundiales en los Olímpicos, ya que muchas veces, los campeones suelen no ser los que se llevan el oro. ¿Sucedería eso en esa ocasión?

_When every race is run and the day is closing in_

_I feel the need to hold you_

_Let the night begin_

_Come softly to me_

_Show me why…_

Las calificaciones de los rusos aparecieron al fin... Y el Palavela se vino abajo. 206.87, era la calificación de Tanya Czorja e Irek Romanov, tan solo dos miserables e ínfimas centésimas menos que Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia, una calificación tremendamente cerrada y nunca antes vista en una competencia de esa envergadura. En esos momentos, los colores que dominaron el lugar fueron verde, blanco y rojo, lo que dejaba muy en claro quién se había llevado la medalla de oro. Elliot y Lily, sin embargo, no se movieron ni un milímetro. Ninguno de los dos se podían creer el resultado que acababan de ver.

¿Elliot?.- preguntó Lily, con voz trémula.

¿Sí?.- preguntó él, sin aliento.

¿Ganamos?.- musitó ella.

Eso parece.- respondió él.

Por solo dos centésimas...

Dos centésimas...

¿Serán suficientes?

Pues aparentemente, lo son.

Lily entonces soltó la mano de Elliot y dio un salto muy grande, algo que sin duda envidiaría un canguro y después se soltó a llorar. Elliot entonces se puso de pie y la abrazó, y así, los dos abrazados, fue como las cámaras de televisión los captaron, ella llorando, él con los ojos cerrados. Habían cumplido su sueño.

"Ahora ya puedo dejarte", pensó Elliot, mientras él y Lily patinaban por la pista para agradecer los elogios y aplausos. Ella le sonreía a Genzo, sin dudarlo, pero Elliot tenía la mirada fija en Lily. Habían conseguido juntos lo imposible, lo impensable, y ahora su destino juntos había terminado. En cuanto ellos recibieran la medalla de oro, no habría nada que los siguiera uniendo y Elliot estaba tranquilo por eso. Él había pasado casi toda su vida al lado de Lily, compartiendo un sueño, una vida, y durante un buen tiempo, un mismo corazón, pero era hora que ella volara hacia otros cielos y entregara su corazón a otras manos... Elliot sabía que Genzo iba a cuidar bien de Lily, por lo que no tenía miedo ni preocupación por dejarla... Ella estaría mucho mejor y más feliz con Genzo que como pudiera haberlo estado con Elliot jamás...

_Whenever you__´re near me_

_I give you everything I have_

_Someone to believe in_

_When things are good and when they´re bad_

_You know how to please me_

_Ooh, like nobody can_

_Someone to believe in_

_Be my love and be my friend…_

Lily, en un momento que fue captado por las cámaras, fue hasta las orillas de la pista y se abrazó a Genzo, el cual la besó con intensidad. Ella lloraba de emoción, él le secaba las lágrimas, y ambos se besaban y se murmuraban cuánto se amaban, mientras Elliot, feliz, los mirada con aprobación.

Lo que sí, era que sentía una enorme tristeza. Elliot no creía que muchas personas en el mundo disfrutaran cada instante, cada minuto de su vida como si fuese el último porque sabían que iban a morir, por lo que él agradecía el saber que su existencia estaba por concluir, ya que esto lo hacía disfrutar de cada instante y atesorarlo en su corazón...

La ceremonia de premiación fue de lo más emotiva. El escuchar el himno nacional mexicano, coreado por miles de espectadores y sintiendo en sus pechos el peso de la medalla de oro fue el clímax de una larga historia llena de dolores, penas y sufrimientos por llegar a ese momento, aunque también estaba llena de hermosos recuerdos. Cuando Lily recibió su medalla, ella lanzó un beso al aire, en dirección a Genzo, el cual lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Elliot, simplemente, tomó la mano de su compañera y con ella tocó su medalla y después su corazón. Lily sonrió, y el último recuerdo que habría de tener Elliot antes de marcharse para siempre sería precisamente ése, el de Lily cantando con orgullo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, el himno nacional, mientras la bandera de México se alzaba imponente sobre el Palavela...

Ése, en definitiva, sería el mejor día para Elliot; el último en una pista de hielo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I cannot wait to feel_

_The beating of your heart_

_The days are long_

_Theyre just keeping us apart_

_Come softly to me_

_Show me why…_

Pasaron varios días, y Lily y Genzo decidieron anunciarle a Elliot su matrimonio al final de las Olimpiadas. Antes de anunciarlo al mundo, la pareja decidió hablar primero con él porque no querían que Elliot se enterara por la prensa, él se merecía saberlo por boca de los propios Genzo y Lily.

¿Piensas invitarlo a la boda?.- preguntó Hady a Lily, una vez que ella fue a visitarla al hospital y a enseñarle su medalla.

Pues quería hacerlo pero... .- musitó Lily, algo incómoda.- Creo que no se vería bien...

Eso es lo de menos.- la regañó Hady.- ¿Sabes cuánto va a lastimar a Elliot el que tú de buenas a primeras lo invites a tu boda con otro hombre? Él te sigue amando.

Lo sé, pero Elliot es importante para mí.- musitó Lily.- De verdad, quisiera que él estuviera ahí, es más como mi hermano ahora.

Pues como quieras, pero yo solo te digo que lo vas a lastimar en serio.- suspiró Hady.- Y mira que Elliot es tan dulce y te ama tanto que no te va a decir que no, porque quiere verte feliz.

Ya no sigas, por favor.- pidió Lily, entristecida.- Que me voy a sentir mal otra vez por lo que le hice...

Ey, que yo no te estoy juzgando ni regañando por haberte enamorado de otro, eso es cosa que tú no puedes controlar, solo te estoy diciendo que pienses bien en eso de invitarlo a la boda, no me parece correcto.- replicó Hady.

Lily suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que lo haría. La chica entonces se acercó a su amiga para poder ver mejor a su bebito, el cual en esos momentos estaba con su madre por indicación de los doctores. Afuera de la habitación, Genzo y Karl charlaban sobre el nuevo Schneider que había llegado al mundo y sobre la salud de Hady, y tiempo después los dos hombres entraron a la habitación y entonces los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron a admirar al niño y a pensar en posibles nombres para él. Después de un rato, Genzo y Lily se retiraron y no pudieron evitar hablar sobre Elliot.

Sé que está mal.- Lily iba tomada de la mano de Genzo.- Pero en verdad quiero invitar a Elliot a nuestra boda.

La verdad es que yo también lo deseo.- asintió Genzo.- Él es uno de mis mejores amigos...

¿Pero crees que sea correcto?.- cuestionó Lily, mirando a su prometido.- Hady cree que está mal porque lo lastimará ya que él aun... Bueno, ya sabes...

Que aun te ama.- suspiró Genzo.- Lo sé, Schneider me dijo algo similar, pero si me preguntas, creo que Elliot se sentiría peor si no lo invitamos. Va a creer que le guardamos alguna especie de rencor.

En eso tienes razón.- murmuró Lily.- Elliot pensará que no queremos tenerlo de invitado...

Lamento el tener que hacerte pasar por esto.- murmuró Genzo, abrazándola.

No digas eso.- pidió Lily, sonriéndole con amor a Genzo.- Yo te amo.

Y tú sabes que yo a ti.- respondió Genzo, para después besarla.

Así pues, tras un largo rato de discutir y de analizar los pros y los contras, Genzo y Lily decidieron invitar a Elliot y le dirían que no tenía por qué sentirse obligado a asistir si no quería. Básicamente, le dejarían la decisión a él, que tampoco les parecía correcto pero parecía ser la mejor opción.

_Whenever you´re near me_

_I give you everything I have_

_Someone to believe in_

_When things are good and when they´re bad_

_You know how to please me_

_Oooh, like nobody can_

_Someone to believe in_

_Be my love and be my friend…_

Cuando Elliot escuchó que Genzo y Lily se iban a casar, por boca de los mismos, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. Claro, era de esperarse, era obvio que eso querían hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo pero que no habían podido hacer, por Elliot. Además, no había ningún otro motivo por el cual Genzo y Lily lo hubieran citado, excepto anunciarles su boda. El joven intentó sonreír, e incluso dijo que estaba muy feliz por ellos, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Creo que no me resta más que desearles la mejor de las suertes del mundo.- dijo Elliot.- Wakabayashi, creo que no necesito decirte que más te vale hacer a Lily feliz o te las verás conmigo.

Te aseguro que ella será muy feliz conmigo.- sonrió Genzo, levemente.- Pero hay otra cosa que queremos decirte.

¿Qué cosa?.- Elliot temió que quisieran pedirle que fuera el padrino.

Quisiera que nos acompañaras.- pidió Lily, con cierta timidez.- Sabemos que quizás no es correcto, pero en verdad nos gustaría que fueras.

¿Por qué no sería correcto?.- preguntó Elliot, algo sorprendido.- ¿Por el qué dirán? A mí no me importa eso.

No, más bien... .- Genzo no supo cómo continuar.- Es que no queremos que te sientas incómodo o fuera de lugar...

Nada de eso.- Elliot sonrió con sinceridad.- Si ustedes quieren que yo vaya, ahí estaré. Será todo un honor, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lily y Genzo sonrieron, entre aliviados y felices. Así pues, Elliot le dio un abrazo a Genzo de felicitación, pero al abrazar a Lily, el joven mexicano se detuvo por un momento.

Gracias por esta vida que me dejaste compartirte.- murmuró Elliot, a su oído.- Fue maravilloso estar a tu lado.

Y sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Elliot la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

Yo tengo que regresar a Suiza lo antes posible.- dijo Elliot.- Hay algunas cosas que quisiera hacer. Y te enviaré si deseas tus cosas, Lily, para que ya no tengas que ir para allá. Me supongo que ahora vivirás en Alemania.

Eso pensaba hacer.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.- Pero iremos Genzo y yo a Suiza por mis cosas y de paso te dejaremos la invitación, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Como gustes.- sonrió Elliot.

La chica entonces le dio un último abrazo a Elliot y se despidió; Genzo iba a hacer lo mismo pero él lo detuvo un momento.

Genzo, quería darte las gracias.- dijo Elliot, simplemente.

¿Por qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió y no era para menos.

Por haberme permitido tener algunos años más de vida.- respondió el mexicano.- Sin ti, no hubiera podido llegar hasta ahora ni hubiese podido cumplir mi sueño…

Yo no hice nada.- negó Genzo.- Todo lo hizo mi tío.

Sí, pero fue porque tú se lo pediste.- insistió Elliot.

Lo hice por Lily.- replicó el japonés.- No me debes nada.

Por eso sé que no hay motivo para dudar de ti, porque aceptaste hacer algo que podría lastimarte, solo por hacerla feliz a ella. Cuídala por favor.- pidió Elliot a su amigo.- No temo dejar que se vaya contigo, ni me duele, porque sé que solo tú puedes hacer feliz a Lily.

Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.- asintió Genzo.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y entonces Genzo se apresuró a alcanzar a Lily. Elliot los miró irse con cierta melancolía; él sabía que ésa sería la última vez que los iba a ver...

_Love is the reason_

_We can feel this way inside_

_Oh oh_

_Turning the world around and making us wild_

_Love is the music_

_Beating in our hearts tonight_

_Oh oh, lighting the way_

_To take us deeper inside…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El que Lily Del Valle y Elliot Tapia ganaran la medalla de oro en el patinaje artístico en parejas en los Juegos Olímpicos de Torino hizo que se hicieran muchas más modificaciones en el deporte nacional mexicano. No queriendo que la pareja fuese la última en obtener un logro así, la Comisión Nacional del Deporte Olímpico Mexicano decidió impulsar a todos aquellos que tuviesen el deseo de superarse en uno de los llamados deportes de invierno. Después del logro inverosímil de Elliot y Lily, muchos niños mexicanos tuvieron el sueño de ser patinadores y Lily se dijo que ella querría ser entrenadora algún día, cuando se retirara del patinaje. La prensa estaba curiosa por saber si acaso Tapia y Del Valle seguirían patinando en pareja o se separarían después de los Juegos, ya que nadie desconocía que ella había terminado con él por Genzo Wakabayashi, y menos después de que Genzo y Lily anunciaran su próximo matrimonio. La gente creía que Elliot y Lily terminarían por separarse, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto y Genzo simplemente declaró que él apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara su futura esposa. Así pues, todos se quedaron con la incógnita y decidieron esperar a que alguien declarara algo o a que se presentara alguna otra competencia internacional.

Antes de que Tanya regresara a Rusia, ella y Lily mantuvieron una pequeña plática en donde ambas chicas terminaron de despejar sus dudas y rencores. No había motivos para continuar con una rivalidad que no tenía ya fundamentos, ambas eran excelentes patinadoras, las mejores del mundo y pues el factor Elliot no tenía por qué seguir interviniendo.

Lamento haber dicho que el accidente de Elliot fue culpa tuya.- dijo Tanya, suspirando.-En el patinaje los accidentes ocurren...

Olvidemos ya eso.- pidió Lily, con una sonrisa.- Yo sé que lo hiciste porque te preocupas por Elliot...

Sí. Y la verdad es que... .- Tanya titubeó.- No quería que lo lastimaras porque yo lo quiero, pero más que nada, no quería que lo hicieras porque me recordabas lo que yo le hacía a Irek...

No hablemos más de eso.- musitó Lily.- ¿No le has dicho al padre de tu niño sobre el bebé?

No tuve la oportunidad.- respondió Tanya, decaída.- No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería... Fue mucho peor...

Tanya y Lily continuaron hablando acerca de lo que la primera haría con su bebé. Tanya se sentía triste por Ken, pero no se sentía temerosa ni mucho menos desamparada; a ese bebito no le faltaría nada nunca, al menos no económicamente hablando, y en amor Tanya se dijo que ella le daría a ese bebé el cariño que tendría que darle su padre...

_Whenever you´re, whenever you´re near me_

_I give you everything I have_

_Someone to believe in_

_When things are good and when they´re bad_

_You know how to please me_

_Oooh, like nobody can_

_Someone to believe in_

_Be my love and be my friend…_

El caso es que, tiempo después, cuando Lily se fue a vivir con Genzo, ellos viajaron a Suiza para ir por las cosas de ella y darle a Elliot su invitación de boda. Genzo deseaba visitar una prestigiosa clínica en Suiza, en donde quizás podrían ayudarle con sus dos manos lastimadas (se las lastimaron Stefan Levin y Bryan Cruiffort), así que Lily le dijo que mientras él se encontraba allá, ella podría ir con Elliot, cosa que Genzo aceptó. Así pues, Lily se dirigió al que había sido su antiguo hogar, ansiando el ver a Elliot y darle la invitación de la boda. Ella en verdad quería agradecerle que él se hubiese tomado las cosas con tanta calma y seriedad, de una forma tan madura... Lily y Genzo quedaron en verse después en la clínica a donde él iría.

Te estaré esperando. Quizás Tapia acepte que vayamos a comer juntos.- dijo Genzo.

Se me había ocurrido la misma idea.- asintió Lily.- Pensamos igual.

Lo que es estar enamorado.- rió Genzo.- Cuídate, ya no te entretengo, Tapia te debe estar esperando.

¿Ya no te molesta que vaya a verlo?.- preguntó Lily, sonriendo levemente.

Claro que no.- negó Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Porque sé que me amas. Y confío en ti.

Cuídate, corazón.- sonrió Lily, besando a su novio.- Te amo, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Y yo a ti, Lily Del Valle.- sonrió Genzo, abrazándola.

Lily se marchó caminando, ya que ella quería despedirse de la ciudad en donde había vivido los últimos años; Genzo sonrió y entonces se dirigió a la clínica. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó pronto y Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily no estaba esperándolo en el lugar en donde quedaron de verse. El joven decidió esperar un rato más pero cuando pasó una hora, él se dio cuenta de que algo grave había sucedido, ya que ni Lily ni Elliot eran impuntuales. Genzo marcó al celular de Lily, pero éste sonó y sonó y nadie lo respondió. Preocupado, Genzo decidió tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la dirección que Lily le había dejado en caso de una emergencia.

El edificio en donde Lily y Elliot habían pasado juntos sus últimos años era modesto, pero se encontraba en un barrio lujoso y se notaba que era cálido y seguro. Genzo consiguió entrar y buscó el número de departamento de Elliot y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal... La puerta del departamento se encontraba entreabierta y se escuchaba de fondo la canción de "Whenever you´re near me", del grupo Ace of Base. Genzo empujó la puerta, temiéndose lo peor; por un momento, él temió que al final Lily hubiese decidido volver con Elliot, pero al entrar a la sala y ver lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, el portero se dio cuenta de que ésto hubiese sido mucho mejor a lo que vio...

Elliot estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Lily intentaba darle resucitación, llorando desconsoladamente; la chica intentaba hacer masaje cardiaco, pero Genzo, al ver la escena, no necesitó ninguna explicación para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de que todo esfuerzo sería inútil...

Elliot estaba muerto... Él los había dejado...

Lo encontré así.- murmuró Lily, intentando aun revivir a su amigo.- No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se desmayó y lo encontré...

Lily... .- Genzo no sabía cómo decírselo.

Por favor, llama a una ambulancia... .- imploró Lily.

Lily... .- Genzo habló con suavidad.

Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, ¡no podemos dejarlo morir!.- musitó Lily, sin detenerse.

Lily, creo que ya no puedes hacer nada más por él... .- musitó Genzo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su novia.

Genzo no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió; simplemente, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y ella se aferró con fuerza a él, llorando desconsoladamente. Genzo no tuvo ninguna palabra, ningún pensamiento, nada que no fuera la profunda tristeza que lo invadía por haber perdido a uno de sus más queridos y mejores amigos...

_Whenever you__´re near me_

_Someone to believe in_

_When things are good and when they´re bad_

_You know how to please me_

_Someone to believe in_

_Be my love and be my friend_

_Whenever you´re near me…_

**Notas:**

La canción que se escucha de fondo se llama _Whenever you´re near me,_ y la canta Ace of Base.

Ódienme, pero desde que hice este fic tenía planeado matar a Elliot. Y miren que muchas personas intentaron convencerme, pero no cedí... Bu, pobre Elliot...


	40. Tormenta de nieve

**Capítulo 40. "Tormenta de nieve" Final.- Por Made.**

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo descomponiendo en un juego de luces las blancas capas que cubrían la fría ciudad de Moscú. El clima obligaba a sus habitantes a andar por las calles completamente abrigados y a buscar un sitio cálido y seguro. Pero ni el viento más helado podía distraer la firme mirada de aquella chica parada en mitad de la Plaza Roja con los brazos cruzados y en actitud desafiante. De cabello rojo como la grana, brillantes ojos verdes y tez blanca, su rostro era apenas visible entre tanto abrigo. De vez en vez un vaho salía de su boca, indicativo de que era un ser vivo y no una bella estatua. Su vista clavada en el colorido Mausoleo de Lennin reflejaba el color rojo vivo de la construcción. No se movía, ni el viento lograba moverle un milímetro siquiera… Nada. No, nada…

Ya es hora –

Lentamente giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz seca proveniente a sus espaldas. Una espigada figura, dueña de una larga cabellera rubia y con unos ojos de azul intenso, tanto que el mismo cielo podía confundirse en ellos, se acercaba a paso firme…

- Con todo el tiempo que has tardado, pensé que ese niño ya había nacido… - dijo fríamente la primera

- Ja-ja… que graciosa – ironizó la rubia. Tanya Czorja se puso al lado de su compañera, Marina Slomova. Años antes, esta parte de la historia había comenzado así, tal como se escribió, excepto que, ya unas palabras se han cambiado. Tanya imitó a su amiga, mirando con respeto al homenaje póstumo de uno de los mayores dirigentes de su país - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y patinábamos en las plazas públicas? Lo que hacíamos por conseguir un chocolate americano…

- Sep, y no entiendo como es que ahora los consideras tus enemigos naturales, je…

- Bueno, tanto chocolate iba a hacer su efecto, jo…

- Siempre creíste que ibas a engordar por comer tanto de ello, y mira, ahora estás gorda y no fue precisamente por comer, je, je

- Naaa… - la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro… - Elliot… él… - empezó a decir la chica cambiando el ánimo de la plática después de unos segundos, a uno bien triste

- Lo sé… - la calló la pelirroja – Lo sé…

Las dos figuras se quedaron ahí, paradas a mitad de la Plaza Roja. La primavera pronto llegaría, y con ella, nuevos vientos… y nuevas cosas, aunque éstas no fuesen las que esperaban…

----------------------------------

Después de su deserción en plena competencia, y de que tanto Marina como Tanya, pero más Valeri tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones sobre su actuación en los juegos olímpicos de Torino, la pelirroja solo se limitó a decir, "sí", "no", y un "lo siento". Por extraños azares del destino, de esos que solo están al alcance de la mano de Dios, Marina se libró de una fuerte amonestación por parte de su federación que incluía un cese de por lo menos de veinte años en cualquier competencia nacional, gracias a que un personaje intervino por ella: una muchacha francesa que quería, "hablar de negocios". Sí, la ex novia de Taro, Gretel Lafontaine, la "caza celebridades". Marina ni siquiera se preocupo en verle o hablarle, y fue más Tanya la que puso el grito en el cielo, pues creía que Gretel quería negociar la carrera deportiva de Marina a cambio de que dejara a Misaki o cosa que se le fuera a ocurrir.

Pero no…

Si bien Gretel y Taro habían terminado sin más nada entre ellos que la bofetada que ella le plantó, tuvo que reconocer que al menos, la habían cambiado por alguien "aceptable" (mujer dolida ¿que quieren que diga? uuU) pero eso sí, mujer de negocios como ya se ha dicho, no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad así. Ella dio a conocer la historia de por qué Marina había abandonado la competencia, y si bien en un inicio la opinión estuvo muy dividida, la balanza poco a poco fue inclinándose a favor de las rusas, ya que Gretel dio amplia cobertura haciendo énfasis en que todo se había hecho por "amistad". Fue tanto el escándalo que armó, que no pocos países les ofrecieron a Marina, Tanya e Irek darles su nacionalidad si es que Rusia los amonestaba de por vida, deportivamente hablando y fue esto último lo que hizo tragarse al orgullo rojo, el coraje de perder dos medallas de oro en las olimpiadas. Así, dándole un gusto a su antes rival, Marina aceptó ser la imagen de la compañía que Gretel representaba, pero eso sí, ella seguiría participando por su país. Cuando Tanya le preguntó porqué había aceptado, casi casi acusándola de "venderse", Marina le respondió de la forma más tranquila…

- Vamos, una vez que has derrotado a tu enemigo, no vas a ensañarte con él ¿o sí? Dale el gusto de que se lleve en la boca, las mieles de ganar una sola batalla…

- …

La rubia iba a recriminar pero meditando sobre las palabras de su amiga, pensó que esto último era peor en todo caso, porque se le daba a entender al enemigo que pudo ganar la guerra y, simplemente no se le dejo… Eso sí que era sadismo psicológico…

En fin, como fuere, los rusos seguirían para lo que habían nacido: patinar.

Ese mismo año de las olimpiadas, Marina participó en el campeonato mundial y ganó con notable ventaja sobre sus competidoras. Tanya e Irek se retiraron de las siguientes competencias debido a como se habían dado las cosas, pues ahora lo importante era cuidar de Tanya y su bebé. Irek y ella continuaron viviendo por algún tiempo juntos, pero antes de que la rusa tuviera a su bebé, se dieron cuenta que eso simple y sencillamente no iba a funcionar y si bien él nunca se desentendió de ella, Irek se fue, regresando a su país a dedicarse a el mismo por un tiempo. Y fue cuando la noticia de la muerte de Elliot llegó a ellos…

Era cosa que se esperaban, desde luego, pero no tan de repente. Tanya no pudo viajar a su funeral debido a su estado, cosa que le causo verdadero pesar, pero en su lugar asistieron tanto Irek, como Valeri y Marina, esta última, quedándose al final para no ser vista. Al parecer, la sombra de la muerte de sus padres afloraba en ella de nuevo…

- Marina…

- … - la pelirroja giró lentamente detrás de ella. Ahí estaba Taro. La chica se recargó en su hombro mientras la ceremonia que se ofrecía a la memoria de Elliot continuaba. Había mucha gente, lógico para alguien tan querido como Elliot – Me recuerda a… al funeral de mis padres… Nunca pude acercarme a ellos para despedirme… Nunca…

- Esta bien… no pasa nada…

- Taro… - la chica se esforzaba en hablar – Tengo miedo…

- ¿De qué?...

- La muerte me rodea desde niña… Tengo miedo, de perderte… de irme lejos… Tengo miedo, de no verte más…

- … - Taro tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de su novia. No era la primera vez que los veía así, pero los ojos de la chica ya comenzaban a mostrar mucho más emociones… - Marina, es natural… No te preocupes – le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba – Yo estaré, de algún modo u otro, junto a ti…

- …

Marina se abrazó a Taro. Ahí pudo ver a lo lejos las figuras de Genzo y Lily. Del Valle estaba desconsolada, pues quien se encontraba en el féretro era mucho más que un amigo, había sido su amigo, su pareja, su prometido… su perfecta combinación en el hielo. Le dolía claro, pero Marina también pudo ver, el amor con el que Genzo la trataba. Sí, dolía, y mucho, pero Lily tendría un soporte para seguir adelante, así como ella había encontrado esa fuerza en su entrenador Valeri al que consideraba su segundo padre, en su amigo Irek, en su inseparable Tanya y en su amor, Taro Misaki…. El tiempo a la larga, lo cura todo…

- Sí, lo cura todo… pero la cicatriz nunca desaparecerá… - murmuró entre dientes la rusa, cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose más a Taro…

-----------------------

- Ay, ay, ay…

- ¿? ¡Tanya! – Marina se levantó en la madrugada al escuchar ruidos provenientes desde la cocina en el departamento que compartía con la rubia. Se alarmó bastante pues la chica ya estaba próxima a tener a su bebé - ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡No, claro que no! – gritó la rubia - ¡No puedo abrir este frasco con mermelada! ¿Me ayudas?

- … - Marina le lanzó terrible mirada de furia, que si sus ojos hubieran sido puñales, la rubia ya estaría en el suelo. En la última semana, los antojos de la rusa estaban a la orden del día – Eres una golosa, ese niño va a nacer con caries antes de tener dientes…

- Naaa, - la rubia, comodina como siempre, espero pacientemente a que su amiga abriera el frasco y una vez esto, se preparo un sándwich con mucha mermelada y mucho jamón (wakala! Yo nunca tuve un antojo así S). Marina se le quedo viendo con que deleite su amiga casi hermana disfrutaba de su extraño bocadillo… - ¿? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó la rubia al sentirse muy observada

- Nada…

- Andas extraña últimamente… Muy taciturna, tristeando… ¿Qué onda contigo?...

- Tanya… algún día esto va a terminar…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas… algún día va a terminar…

- ¿? Marina, hemos vivido así desde niñas… Es obvio que esto será de por vida… ¿Qué tienes, por qué actúas como si fuera nuestra despedida?

- …

- …

- Tú… pronto harás tu vida, y aunque hemos vivido juntas desde la infancia, habremos de tomar caminos separados… Algún día, el padre de tu hijo va a buscarte, lo sé…

- Ken se fue pensando que yo me quedaría con Irek, se fue deseando que yo fuera feliz y… no va a regresar… y…

- ¿Quién lo asegura? Yo, creo más bien que algún día, tarde o temprano te va a buscar y se va a enterar de que el hijo que esperas es de él, pero lejos de reprocharte, va a hacer todo lo posible por no volver a perderlos…

- …. – Tanya se le quedo viendo a su amiga. Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, la poca luz que les permitía verse no era más que la de los faroles de la calle. Se preocupó un poco al notar su semblante… En realidad, es como si se estuviera despidiendo…. Como si nunca volverían a verse… Como si todo fuera a acabarse… - Marina… - la rubia dejo su comida sobre un plato. Tomó la mano de su amiga – No sé que rayos quieras hacer, no sé si tú ya no quieres estar junto a mi… pero lo que te voy a decir, es desde el fondo de mi corazón… Te quiero, te quiero como el alma gemela que nunca tuve… y nunca, te mentiría sobre esto… Jamás… y lo sabes… Siempre, te querré…

- …

Tanya se acercó a Marina… Ambas, solo se abrazaron…

-----------------------------

_Tres años después…_

Taro Misaki corría desesperado al aeropuerto. No bien había escuchado por el televisor la noticia de que un accidente aéreo había ocurrido en el famoso aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle en París, un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su corazón: el vuelo de su esposa, Marina Slomova, había caído al intentar aterrizar, pues una inesperada ventisca se desató en plena ciudad, haciendo estrellar la nave cubriéndola en un pavoroso manto de fuego. Taro estaba realmente desesperado…

- ¡Taro!...

- ¿? ¡Tanya! – la voz pronunciando su nombre le regresó por una fracción de segundo la esperanza, pero al ver que era su vieja amiga y no su mujer le hizo marearse emocionalmente - ¿Qué pasó? Dime que todo esta bien, que solo se estrellaron pero…

- Taro… Hay muertos… muchos muertos…

- …

Taro se frotó con desesperación el rostro. No pudo avanzar más allá de lo que las autoridades permitían ni siquiera a la prensa. Después de pasados algunos momentos y para terror de mucha gente que de igual manera habían ido a preguntar por sus parientes y amigos, cuerpos de rescate comenzaron una macabra marcha llevando sobre camillas y cubiertas con mantas blancas, los cuerpos de los fallecidos… A pesar de que trataron de hacerlo de la manera más discreta, la información se coló y la acción dio a pie a manifestaciones de pánico, desesperación y dolor…

- No… Marina no puede… No… -

- …

Tanya y Taro observaron silenciosos, esa fúnebre caminata…

-------------------------

- ¿Qué han dicho?...

- Nada…

- ¿En realidad… nadie sobrevivió?

- No… nadie…

A la medianoche, ambos amigos seguían sentados en una de las bancas de espera de una de las salas que los administradores del aeropuerto acondicionaron para atender a todo aquél que esperaba a alguien del fatídico vuelo. Las autoridades habían llevado los cuerpos a un andén especial para que los médicos forenses identificaran a cada pasajero, así que cualquier información tenía que confirmarse antes de darla a conocer a los parientes. No tendrían noticias el resto de la noche, o no antes de las seis de la mañana… El rostro de Misaki se había endurecido. Se sentía molesto, enojado, enfurecido…

- Es hora de que vayamos a casa. De igual forma, aquí no estamos haciendo mucho… Vamos Taro…

- …

No muy de acuerdo, pero sin oponerse, en completo silencio se dirigieron al departamento que era el hogar de los Misaki, porque había una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo. Tanya fue recordando lo rápido que se dieron las cosas a lo largo de esos tres años. Después de las ceremonias oficiadas en honor a Elliot Tapia por casi todo el mundo del patinaje, nació el bebé de Tanya, un hermoso niño de cabello claro con rasgos finos orientales. Ese pedacito de alegría fue un rayito de sol en medio de tanta tristeza. La rubia no se esperaba que Lily Del Valle le hiciera una llamada felicitándole por tal acontecimiento, reiterándole su apoyo, cosa que la hizo inmensamente feliz. Marina, tal como prometió, sería su madrina, junto con Valeri. Taro se fue a Francia a seguir forjándose un futuro, y la pelirroja eligió París para seguir entrenando, así que a partir de ahí, ya no se separaron. Tenían planes para vivir juntos, sí, pero un tanto a futuro… planes que tuvieron que adelantar al saber que la rusa de ojos verdes ahora sí estaba embarazada…

- Ahora tendré que hacerme pasar como embarazada yo – dijo la rubia bromeando por lo que había pasado un año atrás, pues Marina estaba entrenándose para el campeonato europeo. Pero no fue necesario, esta vez, la pelirroja, dejó todo sin importarle abandonar lo que más quería por algo todavía mayor: el amor que sentía por Misaki y por darle una familia…

Tanya dejo los recuerdos para después, al ver que Taro estacionaba el automóvil fuera del edificio. La rubia era su vecina, aunque algunas veces prácticamente vivía con ellos, pero solo mientras Taro se encontraba en concentración. No hubieran querido despegarse de las oficinas del aeropuerto, excepto como ya se dijo, porque había una razón de sobra para regresar a casa. Ambos entraron, despidiendo a la persona que les ayudaba a cuidar a sus hijos, agradeciéndole haberse quedado tan tarde. Apenas se fue, Tanya fue a la habitación que a veces usaba cuando estaba ahí y donde sobre la camita dormía su hijo Hyoga, mientras tanto, Taro entró a paso lento a la habitación de sus hijos, un par de gemelos, un niño y una niña de escasos dos años…

Los vio desde la entrada gracias a la luz del corredor. Se le hizo un tanto curioso ver, que a pesar de compartir la misma habitación, el lugar parecía dividido en dos estilos totalmente diferentes: de un lado, colores claros, serios, con los libros y juguetes cuidadosamente colocados, extraño para alguien de apenas dos años… y del otro, la ropa dejada a un lado desordenadamente, y los juguetes sin mayor asomo por ponerlos en su lugar… Taro se acercó primero con este último, se asomó a la camita y lo primero que vio, fue un balón de fútbol siendo abrazado por un par de manitas que apenas lo cubrían… Taro removió el cabello de su hija cuando le dio un beso en la sien. Después, fue con el primero, su hijo, y de cuya cabecera de la cama colgaban un par de patines con una cuchilla reluciente… También le dio un beso y los termino de arropar…

- Ella futbolista y él patinador… ¿No tenía que ser al revés?

- … - Taro se volvió lentamente. Tanya estaba en el umbral – Marina dice que… las cosas nunca terminan como esperas…

- … - Tanya bajó la cabeza… Se alejó de la habitación para evitar que su llanto fuera escuchado por los niños – Ella no esta muerta… lo sé…

- … - Misaki asintió levemente. En sus ojos se reflejaba todo el dolor que horas antes no pudo manifestar. Se miró su anillo de casado… y, solo entonces permitió salir las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus claros ojos…

Las pocas horas para el amanecer pasaron… En esos momentos, el teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente pero tanto Taro como Tanya optaron por desconectarlo. No querían saber de nada ni de nadie, más que de las autoridades y éstas ya habían dicho que no darían noticias antes de las seis de la mañana. Valeri en plena madrugada ya estaba con ellos, al igual que Irek, siendo a los únicos que les permitieron la entrada. Misaki no dejaba de recibir mensajes de apoyo y esperanza por parte de sus amigos, más de Genzo y Tsubasa. En un momento, quiso quedarse a solas, platicando con Valeri, aquél hombre ruso que siempre lo mantenía bajo su vigilancia, pues siempre le decía medio en serio y medio en broma que le había "robado" a su hija…

- Tanya…

- …¿? Irek… - el rubio se sentó junto a ella – Perdón, todo este tiempo, no hemos hablado mucho ¿verdad? – confesó un poco apenada la rubia

- No, excepto para entrenar… Por fin, hasta que te quedaste callada… ¡Cuando eras más joven no dejabas de hablar!

- Je… - la rusa sonrió tristemente… - Marina se quejaba de lo mismo… Marina – sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

- Tanya… Marina, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, no dudó un solo instante en correr y vivir al lado de Misaki… Supo qué quería hacer con su vida, y era, estar al lado del hombre que amaba…

- sniff… - la rusa se limpió un poco - ¿Sabías que… ella siendo niña estaba secretamente enamorada de ti?

- Sí, me lo dijo cuando se casó…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que pensaste?

- Pensé… "lástima, de saberlo tal vez la historia hubiera sido otra… pero, solo si Misaki y tú, no hubieran existido…"

- ¿Aún… me sigues… queriendo?

- Todavía… - Irek dejó escapar un largo suspiro – Ya no voy a insistir en que estemos juntos, pero… lo que sí te pido… – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su todavía pareja - …es que lo busques. Mira lo que ha sucedido, de un momento a otro la felicidad se rompe. Marina y Misaki lo sabían bien, y disfrutaron cada preciado momento que vivieron juntos… Tanya, hazlo… no seas cobarde, una patinadora nunca lo es… eso les dices a tus alumnas "el patinaje, solo es deporte para valientes" ¿cierto?...

- … - Tanya se le quedo viendo a los ojos de su compañero. Había mucha sinceridad en ellos. Sonrió levemente… - Pensé que… querías que… regresáramos al patinaje…

- Mmm… - Irek la miró - ¿Y cuándo nos retiramos?...

- …

Tanya esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se abrazó a su compañero, a su amigo, que nunca le dejo sola. Se preocupaba por ella y el bebé y continuamente los visitaba, claro, el ruso bien conciente de que nada de eso serviría para estar juntos como él hubiese querido… pero verla, le era suficiente… Ya el tiempo le permitiría conocer a alguien más…

- Pero eso sí… - sentenció él – Debe ser antes de la próxima temporada. No quiero que él me vaya a golpear por… agarrar a su esposa de ciertas partes solo de él….

- Je, je… - la rubia se quedo extraña. "Su esposa". Que bien la conocía su pareja. Sabía hasta lo que anhelaba…

Toc toc… 

- ¿?

- …

Unos toques muy suaves se dejaron oír sobre la puerta. Tanya e Irek miraron hacia el reloj de pared. Quince antes de las seis… ¿quién podría ser? Los siguientes llamados, le paralizaron el corazón ¿Qué tal si era la policía para avisarles que fueran a reconocer a alguien? Tenía miedo cuando se puso de pie… Mucho miedo… Pero venciéndole, fue a la puerta con paso lento, pero firme…

- No sé… como voy a decírselos… Es que…

- …

Taro estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Lo que tenía de disciplinada su esposa tal parecía que era hereditario porque los chicos se levantaban muy temprano. Valeri estaba junto a él…

- Misaki… has sido un buen padre… y has cuidado muy bien de tu familia… Eso, Marina, nunca lo va a olvidar… Fuiste el único en su vida, que miró más allá de sus ojos…

- Y encontré… la más hermosa felicidad… - Misaki se tragó sus lágrimas al notar que los pequeños ya empezaban a despertarse, siendo deslumbrados por la luz del corredor que les daba directamente al rostro…

- _¿_ _папа_ _- _ la pequeña se despertó. Taro fue de inmediato con ella (папа

: papá en ruso)

- Aquí estoy…

- ¿ _мама_ ya llegó de su viaje?... – (мама: mamá en ruso)

- Ella… pues… ella…

- ¿?... – el pequeño también despertó, y aún adormilado corrió a la cama de su hermana, para que su padre también lo abrazara. La niña tenía los ojos verdes de su mamá, y el niño, el cabello y los ojos claros de Taro, (era un mini Taro nn) - ¿Qué pasha? Tienes los ojos rojos… - observó el chico

- ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde esta?

- …

No podía. Taro abrazó más a sus hijos, sin decirles nada, pero al parecer los pequeños entendían perfectamente que su padre estaba sufriendo y empezaban a contagiarse de ello…

- Su mamá… su mamá es la mujer más maravillosa que hay… sobre la tierra… ¿Nunca les he platicado cómo la conocí?... Je, me dejo… con un palmo de narices al querer ayudarle con su maleta… Éramos unos niños pero supe que, se me iba a ser muy difícil conquistarla…

- … - los niños lo escuchaban atentamente. Era sin dudas una mañana con un despertar poco usual en sus cortas vidas

- Le gus… - Taro se interrumpió, no quería decir "le gustaban" pues no quería resignarse a su muerte - Ella esta viva, lo sé… - dijo en un murmuro… - Le gustan las anguilas asadas y… las orquídeas blancas… y las rosas rojas… Cuando la vi años después, me gustó más que la primera vez, pero… pensé que nunca me haría caso… Hasta que le reclamó a Tanya una vez que no le gustaba que me diera de besos enfrente de ella…

- ¿Por qué tía Tanya te daba de beshos? ¿Era tu novia o que? – preguntó su hijo

- Je, no… una… costumbre de ella… rusa tenía que ser…

- ¿Cuándo sea grande, yo también debo darles de beshos a mis amigos? – cuestionó muy seria su hija

- Ehm, no… no lo creo… Eso solo le queda a Tanya… En fin… el día que, la besé por primera vez… a su mamá, supe, que ya nunca la dejaría…

- …

- Y… así será…

- ¿Qué pasha, _папа__? – _

- Todo estará bien… Y… Y… quiero que sepan, que amo a su mamá… siempre… - dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas lo traicionaban

- ¡Uh! Que bonito es que despiertes así a mis hijos… Siendo así, me ánimo a tener otros dos más…

- ¡!

- ¡Mami! ¡Buenos díashs! – los niños corrieron con su madre, llenándola de besos y abrazos… La rusa, un tanto fría en sus actitudes, pero que era obvio que sentía exactamente lo contrario, los abrazó de igual manera para mandarlos al baño – El último que este listo no comerá pizza esta tarde… - la amenaza surtió efecto porque los niños corrieron a continuar como una mañana igual a todas, entre risas y demás…

- Ma… Marina…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde saliste? Estuve llamándote. No alcancé el vuelo y tuve que trasbordar. Llegue muy tarde al aeropuerto y no lograba conseguir transporte porque no sé que cosa había que todos estaban muy inquietos… Te estuve llamando y, de repente la línea se cortó…. Como si hubieras desconectado el teléfono… ¿Qué cosa estabas haciendo? Me moría de frío ¿viste la tormenta de nieve que se desató? A lo mejor eso tenía en paro al aeropuerto y…

- …

- ¿? – la rusa se había puesto a recoger los juguetes de su hija que estaban regados por el suelo, pero al no obtener respuesta, miró a Taro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, conteniendo el llanto. Marina se preocupo por primera vez en su vida al verlo así… - ¿Qué… ocurre?...

- Marina…

- ¡!...

Misaki fue derecho a abrazar con tal intensidad a su esposa que casi le mataba de asfixia. Temblaba y un sudor frío corría por su frente. Marina le tocó la sien, pensando que estaba enfermo o algo…

- Taro… ¿qué pasa? Taro… me estás asustando….

- No, es que… - Taro pasó del llanto a la risa. Tomó de las mejillas a su esposa viéndola con mucho amor… - Ahora comprendo, lo que una vez me dijiste… De que tenías miedo de perderme… Ahora lo entiendo…

- …

- Marina… prométeme… prométeme que nunca volverás a pensar que algo puede pasar… que de un día a otro esto se acabará… Es horrible, sentí horrible… no sabes… lo que he pasado, pensando que ya no te volvería a ver…

- …

- No… no lo vuelvas a pensar… y en lugar de ello… - Taro le tomó de la cintura – En lugar de ello, dediquémonos a querernos y disfrutar de cada segundo que la vida nos regala para estar uno junto al otro…

- Taro…

- …

- …

Taro se dejo perder entre el cabello de la rusa. Marina nunca lo había visto así. Le correspondió el abrazo, aún sin comprender del todo por qué su esposo estaba en tal estado. Acarició su claro cabello, buscando reconfortarlo, mientras le decía cuanto lo quería a él y a sus hijos… Solo así, fue como Taro se calmó… y le explicó lo del accidente. La pelirroja se quedo callada, pensando lo cerca que estuvo de no volver a ver a su familia. Y empezó a llorar…

- Esta nevando… - dijo a un hilo de voz, reprochándose de decir tal simpleza, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ante el shock emocional recibido

- Sí…

- Taro…- Marina bajó su mirada… Se quedaron un momento así. En eso, la rusa buscó entre sus ropas, y sacó, la mitad de un dije…Taro la imitó. Sacó la otra mitad del medallón. Los juntaron, para formar un ángel… - siempre juntos…

- ¿Sabes… por qué tienes los ojos verdes?

- … - la rusa negó con la cabeza…

- Porque son el reflejo de tu vida… Estas viva… sobreviviste a esa noche de tu infancia… y a esta también… Estas viva…

- …Taro…

Marina miró por la ventana. Sí, estaba nevando, pero al mismo tiempo, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, extraño ante tal inclemencia. Ella regresó con él. Misaki miró, por primera vez, ya no la fría mirada de ella, sino el brillo que solo él pudo ver más allá de sus ojos cubiertos de la gélida protección con la que Marina se cubrió hasta entonces en su vida… Un brillo, que ya jamás desaparecería….

--------------------------

"Snowstorm"…

( ojalá puedan ver este enlace y más que verlo, puedan sentir la música, es importante porque esa nostalgia que de ella emana, acompaña el final de este capítulo http://es. Czorja e Irek Romanov ya no volverían a competir. Lo decidieron al enterarse de la muerte de Elliot, pues no se valdrían de eso para vencer al imbatible… Se dedicaron de manera profesional a su carrera y así, en un homenaje póstumo, interpretaron con maestría una de las obras más bellas e intensas de la música clásica… "Snowstorm"…

Los rusos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y, echando mano a toda su experiencia, dedicaron con toda el alma su actuación a su ya desaparecido amigo. Entre los asistentes, no pocos dejaron correr las lágrimas… Esa fue la despedida que Tanya Czorja mejor encontró para ofrendársela a su amigo de infancia…

El público, con el corazón en la mano, ovacionó de pie a los maestros del patinaje ruso. Los azules ojos de la rubia, con algunas lágrimas a punto de asomarse, se elevaron al cielo, levantando el pulgar en señal de la victoria y sonriendo, al que seguramente ya era una estrella más en el cielo…

- Ya es hora… - Marina se asomó al camerino de su compañera para apurarle después de la función. La chica la estaba pasando un poco difícil pues lidiar con tres niños seguidos en edad es algo rudo. Misaki se divertía del ingenio de los niños para salirse con la suya - ¡Quietos, o el próximo que no se este en paz, lo meteré a la pista y le pasaré el zamboni encima! – sentenció la rusa

- … - los chicos la vieron algo espantados y acto seguido se sentaron en el pasillo alfombrado. Misaki seguía divertido - ¿Y así quieres tener otros dos más? – rió el medio campista

- Mmm, ¿puedo retirar la oferta? – ironizó la patinadora, campeona invicta hasta ese momento y ahora sí, segura de ganar las próximas olimpiadas a efectuarse en Québec, Canadá en el 2010

- Me temo que no se va a poder… je… Ya me emocione con dos niños más…

- Eso será… hasta que ahora sí, me cuelgue la medalla de oro…

- Estas muy segura, ¿Qué tal si alguien llega y…?

- Misaki… yo soy Marina Slomova… tu esposa, y estoy, muy, pero muy segura de ganar, tanto, como estoy segura de que te amo…

- … - Misaki sonrió. Le encantaba esa seguridad de la rusa. Las palabras de la chica podían sonar pretensiosas pero era cierto, en cuanto se refería a las competencias individuales, no era fácil de vencer…

- Niños ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? – preguntó la rubia al ver a los tres niños quietos y callados al salir del camerino. Los mellizos y el hijo de la rusa señalaron con la mirada a la señora Misaki – Ah, ya veo, la sacaron de quicio ¿verdad? Bueno… - dijo la rusa seria - …creo que eso merece… ¡un helado! – gritó sacando las risas de los pequeños

- ¡Ey! ¡No los mal eduques! - protestó Marina

- ¡Na! Yo te mal eduque y mira como terminaste… Con un marido tan noble, tan noble, pero tan noble… que le diste dos hijos…

- Eso sí, hay que reconocer que tu testarudez logró que estemos juntos – dijo la rusa un poco melosa,

- Sí, Tanya es buena en eso de hacer amarres – secundó Taro – Lástima que no lo haya aplicado todavía en su vida…

- … - la rubia se quedo callada. Una sombra triste apareció en sus ojos. Empezó a caminar por enfrente de ellos, tomando a los niños de la mano – No se porque lo dices…

- Tienes buenos pretendientes, ¿Por qué no rehacer tu vida? – explicaron los Misaki mientras caminaban detrás de ella

- Porque solo lo quiero a él…

- ¿A quién?...

- A él…

- ¿Te refieres a…? ¿Un tipo de más o menos 1.80 de estatura y con el pelo tan largo como si nunca hubiera ido al peluquero?

- Ja, cállate Misaki o te rompo la boca si sigues hablando así de Ken…

- ¿De quién…?

- De Ken… - dijo bien bajito

- ¿…quién?

- ¡Ay, de KEN WAKASHIMAZU, MI PRIMER AMOR, EL PADRE DE MI HIJO, Y EL UNICO HOMBRE AL QUE SIEMPRE AMARE! – gritó furiosa la rubia, volándoles el cabello a la pareja…

- Uh, ya entendimos…

- Sí, escuchamos bien…

- Mfm… - la rusa continuó camino, tomando la mano de sus sobrinos… - Hyoga, no te quedes atrás…

- …

- ¿Hyoga?...

- …

La rusa se giró para hablarle a su hijo, que se quedo rezagado ligeramente. Taro y Marina vieron también al niño que miraba detrás de ellos. Los tres, le siguieron su mirada… Ahí, al final del pasillo, vieron una figura alta, enfundado en una gabardina para la lluvia…

- Ken…

- …

Ken Wakashimazu los alcanzó a paso lento, tiempo en el que Marina aprovechó para tomar a sus hijos so pretexto de comprarles el helado prometido por su tía. Taro por su parte, antes de seguir a su esposa, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amiga. Tanya lo miró y él le hizo un guiño con el ojo al tiempo que solo musitaba muy poco "Irek". La chica se quedo estática, tomando la mano de su hijo…

- Hola, ¿cómo… has estado? – preguntó el, ahora de nuevo, portero…

- B-bien… Mejor ahora que te veo… - respondió poniéndose un poco colorada

- … - Ken sonrió

- ¿Tú eres mi papá?...

- … - la voz infantil de Hyoga les hizo que ambos lo miraran. El chico tenía la vista clavada en él. Solo verlo, Ken sabía que la respuesta era evidente, eso sin contar que su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. Lo tomó en sus brazos para poder verlo bien. Sí, el chico podría tener el cabello y los ojos de su madre, pero definitivamente era su vivo retrato (un mini Ken en rubio xD) – Pues… no lo sé… ¿te gustaría que yo sea tu papá?

- sí… - respondió con sinceridad el niño…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi mamá tiene una foto tuya que mira todas las noches. Ella piensa que no lo sé, pero algunas veces la escucho llorar… Es bien chillona ¿verdad?

- … - Tanya le lanzó una mirada entre de furia y de pena a su hijo. Ken no evitó reírse… el joven miró a la rusa que tenía enfrente: ella, toda una presencia del hielo, de dura y decidida mirada y fuerte actitud, estaba en pose de cachorro apaleado – Ken yo… quise decírtelo pero… no sé que pasó que…

- Shhh…

- …

No la dejo continuar. Ken se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla para unir sus labios a los de la rusa. Las explicaciones vendrían después, cosa que la verdad, no le importaba mucho a Wakashimazu. Lo que quería, era estar con ella y ya… La rusa sonrió, y ambos rieron al ver que el niño se había tapado los ojos para no ver como sus padres se besaban. El chico se abrazó a su padre, el primero de tantos, mientras que éste, rodeando por los hombros a la mujer que tanto deseo tener así, comenzaron su camino a casa…

**Notas: **

No recuerdo si serán en Toronto o Québec, pero los próximos juegos sí serán en Canadá, en el 2010.

La composición que acompaña todo este es capítulo es "Snowstorm" del compositor ruso Gueorguy Sviridov (1915-1998) Por favor, si pueden ver el enlace que les dejo, para sentir el sentimiento que quiero darles a entender y acompañarla mentalmente durante la lectura… es que es algo difícil explicar melodías sin letra escrita…

Bueno, este es el primer fic largo que término. Espero que les haya gustado el final que le di a cada personaje. En lo personal, me gustó mucho el fin que le di a Valeri, yéndose al cielo a la mitad de una tormenta de nieve y, aludiendo a los copos de nieve el título de ángeles del hielo. En mi fic oficial, Valeri Sobieski es un hombre algo malévolo, pero en este me ha gustado tanto que reconsideraré cambiar el nombre de su homónimo malo P.

Como lo dije, Marina le debe la "vida" a Alisse () espero que lo lea). Efectivamente la iba a matar en un accidente aéreo, pero la chilena me convenció de lo contrario ), cosa que agradezco.

Y la buen Tanya, je, ella seguirá siendo Tanya, no hay mucho que decir de ella P…

Agradezco a Lily De Wakabayashi la oportunidad de escribir este fic, y si se tardó un poco en llegar al final fue por mi causa. Gracias, Lily…Una disculpa por las constantes demoras (.

He de confesar que fue un fic algo difícil para mí, porque me considero una mujer de sentimientos ocultos, pero cuando los saca, es como si reventaran a placer… En fin, el patinaje para mi es un deporte muy, pero muy intenso… he ahí la dificultad para siquiera intentar hacerles sentir la pasión que se vive en tal actividad… Espero haber logrado un poco mi cometido…

Al final agradezco a todos los que leyeron las partes que escribí. No soy muy buena en esto de la escritura así que llegar a hacer el final de un fic pues es un logro P y también, gracias a quien voluntaria pero más involuntariamente me dieron ideas de cómo seguir (me refiero a todos los que me inspiraron para hacer los pormenores y las cosas chuscas xD)

Saludos y gracias otra vez…


	41. La esperanza de un nuevo comenzar

**Capítulo 41. La esperanza de un nuevo comenzar.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Fue muchísima la gente que acudió a presentarles sus últimos respetos a Elliot, no solo del mundo del patinaje sino también del mundo del sóccer. Amigos, admiradores, compañeros y hasta reporteros acudieron a darle el último adiós al reciente ganador de la medalla de oro de los últimos Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y lo acompañaron hasta su último descanso, en un panteón de la ciudad mexicana que lo vio nacer.

La versión oficial fue que Elliot murió de un derrame cerebral al reventársele un aneurisma (dilatación de una arteria), consecuencia del accidente de patinaje que había tenido varios años atrás. El joven, sin embargo, no sufrió al morir, todo lo contrario, se desvaneció sobre el piso de su departamento y no volvió a abrir los ojos nunca más; cuando Lily lo encontró, él ya tenía tiempo de haberse ido, y nada hubiese podido hacer ella para evitarlo... El derrame que sufrió fue tan severo que aun encontrando a Elliot recién ocurrido el problema, no hubiese sido posible salvar su vida con nada, su muerte ya estaba marcada.

Para Lily, fue difícil admitir el hecho de que Elliot ya sabía que iba a morir y que aun así no hizo nada por buscar ayuda o por impedir el fatal desenlace. Ella sabía que si él no buscó ayuda fue por el hecho de que no deseaba perderse la que quizás sería la única oportunidad que tendría de ganar el oro en los Olímpicos y cumplir así su sueño, por lo que Lily no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de su muerte.

Todo lo contrario, le diste la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.- la contradijo Genzo, tratando de animarla.- Si no hubiese sido por ti, mi tío no hubiese atendido a Elliot y él no hubiese sobrevivido mucho tiempo.

Pero yo fui la causante del accidente, en primer lugar.- musitó Lily, deprimida.- Por mí fue que Elliot terminó en una cama de hospital.

Por eso se llaman "accidentes", porque no se pueden evitar, mucho menos en el deporte.- replicó Genzo.- Tanya te lo dijo, incluso el mismo Elliot así lo creía y sabes que él no querría ver que sigues culpándote por eso. Piénsalo bien, tú le diste a Elliot la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño y una promesa, si debes culparte de algo será solo de haberle dado felicidad. Y en todo caso, si quieres culparte también debería hacerlo yo; él me dio a entender que las cosas no andaban del todo bien y de todas maneras no hice nada por ayudarlo... No investigué lo suficiente, y debí haberlo hecho...

Lily no dijo nada, pero se quedó meditando en lo que Genzo le había dicho. De cualquier manera, había sido decisión de Elliot el arriesgarse a competir así, y él no querría verla llorar a ella por una decisión en la que de cualquier manera no hubiese podido influir... Con o sin consentimiento de Lily, Elliot hubiese patinado hasta el final. Lily, suspirando, se abrazó a Genzo y éste le acarició el cabello.

Él era mi mejor amigo.- musitó ella, en voz baja.

El mío también.- murmuró él, después de un largo rato.

Eran días de duelo; era una verdadera desgracia para el deporte mundial, y una gran pérdida para todos los que se consideraban amigos de Elliot y que lo querían en verdad. La ceremonia fue pública, aunque al entierro solo acudieron los amigos más cercanos y familiares del patinador mexicano. Marina y Taro, Karl y Hady, Tsubasa y Sanae, incluso Irek y Valeri, pero la que brilló por su ausencia fue Tanya. Lily suponía que debido a su embarazo no podía viajar, pero ella no quiso detenerse en preguntar, no estaba de humor para esas cosas en ese momento. También se encontraban presentes Lily, Genzo y el doctor Stein, así como los señores Del Valle, Hatori Wakabayashi y Jean Lacoste, personas que no podían faltar. Fue Emily quien recordó a los padres de Elliot, una pareja muy entusiasta y emprendedora que sin embargo habían fallecido muy jóvenes, tal y como había sucedido con el mismo Elliot. Parecía ser maldición o quizás solo destino...

"Al menos, ahora estarán juntos", pensó Emily, sin olvidar que la tumba del joven estaría junto a la de sus padres, unos padres a quienes él no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. "Elliot descansará al fin junto a ellos y quizás en el más allá podrán recuperar el tiempo que no pudieron estar juntos...".

La ceremonia en sí pudo considerarse hermosa; en algún momento, Lily cantó una especie de réquiem en honor al que había sido su mejor amigo. Su voz, tan hermosa y tan dolorosamente triste, demostró perfectamente bien lo que cada uno de los presentes sentía en esos momentos. Uno a uno, los que habían sido amigos del joven fueron dejando flores blancas sobre el ataúd, retirándose después de eso. Marina pasó junto con Taro, y ella tuvo contacto visual con Lily por unos pocos segundos. En esa mirada, ambas chicas se dijeron todo, y a la vez nada; Marina dejó la flores que llevaba sobre el ataúd (dos, una por ella y otra por Tanya) y se retiró, sin decir palabra, dejando que Valeri hiciera lo propio después de ella. Irek se mantuvo a prudente distancia, sin acercarse a dejar una flor aunque él sabía que no lo necesitaba hacer para demostrar su respeto hacia Elliot. La pequeña ceremonia concluyó y los asistentes comenzaron a retirarse. Al final, solo quedaron Genzo, Lily, Jean y los doctores Stein y Wakabayashi, para quedarse con Elliot hasta el momento en el que su ataúd descendiera a la tierra; el galeno alemán fue el primero que se acercó al ataúd, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

No voy a decirte muchas cosas de las que quiero decirte, porque ahora ya no tiene caso.- dijo el hombre, depositando una gardenia blanca sobre el ataúd.- Solo quiero que sepas que te quise como el hijo que nunca tuve y que aun cuando me siento mal por tener que enterrarte, me da gusto ver que alcanzaste a cumplir tu más grande sueño. Espero que, dondequiera que estés, te encuentres bien.

El doctor Stein se retiró, dejando su turno al doctor Wakabayashi, en cuyos ojos se veía reflejada la ira.

Si hubieras seguido mis indicaciones, no estarías aquí, ni nosotros tampoco.- dijo Hatori.- No sé por qué tiraste tu futuro a la basura, y no sé ni siquiera por qué te estoy reclamando. Solo sé que más que la rabia de un médico por haber perdido a un paciente, siento el dolor de un hombre que ha perdido a un amigo.

El doctor dejó entonces un crisantemo blanco sobre el ataúd, y desde detrás de él se acercó Jean.

Qué te puedo decir, solo que dejaste todo en el campo de tus sueños.- comentó Lacoste.- Lo diste todo por tu sueño, arriesgaste hasta la vida, todo por la gloria. Es al final de cuentas lo que un deportista hace para ganar, y para convertir una simple pista en el Campo de Sueños deseado. Y sin embargo, aun cuando no podría estar más orgulloso de ti y de Lily, mil veces hubiera preferido verte perder con tal de tenerte aquí con nosotros. A pesar de eso, no le quitaré méritos a tu esfuerzo; te fuiste con el honor, el orgullo y la alegría que da ganar la medalla de Oro, el trofeo más codiciado por un atleta...

Jean dejó un alcatraz blanco sobre el ataúd y se retiró, dejando que Genzo se acercara a decirle adiós al que había sido su rival pero también su mejor amigo.

Solo quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar bien de ella.- murmuró Genzo, en voz muy baja.- Voy a protegerla y amarla con todas mis fuerzas cada día de mi vida, tal y como te lo prometí. No voy a defraudarte, y espero que en algún momento nos volvamos a ver... Hasta pronto, mi buen amigo.

El joven dejó entonces una rosa blanca y se alejó. Los cuatro hombres miraron a Lily entonces, pero ella no se movió de momento. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un peso de plomo en los pies, y un aire pesado que se le metía en los pulmones y le impedían respirar bien. Genzo entonces llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro, y Lily pareció relajarse. Aun en los peores momentos, él siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándola y dándole la fuerza que necesitaba, y no solo eso, también contaba con el apoyo y el amor de su familia, sus amigos, su entrenador y de los doctores Wakabayashi y Stein, personas a quienes Lily ya consideraba como su familia. Ella entonces ya no tuvo más temor y se sintió fuerte para afrontar la dolorosa despedida. La joven apretó con fuerza la azucena blanca que traía en los manos y se acercó a la tumba.

Gracias.- murmuró Lily, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.- No puedo decirte más que gracias. Por cuidarme, por quererme, por hacer realidad nuestro sueño... Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, ahora yo te cumpliré la mía... No dejaré pasar ni un solo día sin vivirlo al máximo y con intensidad, nunca dejaré que la tristeza me venza y te prometo también que voy a continuar con nuestro legado... Gracias por todo...

Lily dejó la azucena sobre el féretro y se secó las lágrimas. Ya no era momento de llorar, era momento de sonreírle al futuro que le esperaba, al lado del hombre que amaba y que la amaría a ella por siempre...

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo, abrazando a Lily con suavidad.

Lo estoy.- asintió Lily, suspirando.

Jean, el Dr. Stein y el Dr. Wakabayashi se acercaron, y entonces el féretro comenzó a descender; uno a uno, los cinco fueron tomando un puñado de tierra cada uno y lo arrojaron a la fosa. Al finalizar, una vez que la tumba quedó lista con una lápida que rezaba: "Elliot Tapia Stein, 1984-2006, noble y leal aun después de la muerte", Genzo abrazó a Lily y ambos se retiraron, mientras que los dos doctores y el entrenador los seguían. Era una tarde fría, de ésas que suelen refrescar, pero ninguno sentía ya el frío...

Lily y Genzo elevaron la mirada al cielo; Elliot ya se encontraba en un mejor lugar, en un sitio en donde no podía sufrir y desde donde él podría seguir velando por las personas a quienes amó...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle fue seis meses después del funeral de Elliot, y contrario a esta última ceremonia, la boda fue hermosa y con tintes de alegría. Después de tanto tiempo de estarlo esperando, al fin ellos dos unirían sus vidas en una promesa de amor eterno.

Habían pasado varias cosas desde el funeral de Elliot. Cuatro meses después de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno se jugó el Mundial de Fútbol en Alemania, y Genzo, Taro y Ken jugaron para la selección japonesa, mientras que Karl Heinz Schneider lo hizo para la alemana. Como era de esperarse, Japón ganó el mundial después de derrotar a Brasil en la final, en un duelo difícil que demostró el poderío de ambas escuadras. Alemania se llevó el tercer lugar en la competencia, tras haber sido descalificados por Japón en las semifinales. Por supuesto, Lily y Hady estuvieron presentes en cada uno de los partidos, en compañía del pequeño Daniel Schneider, Jean Lacoste y los Drs. Stein y Wakabayashi. Incluso, Marina se paró también a varios partidos de la selección de Japón para ver a Misaki, aunque Tanya brilló por su ausencia.

Después del mundial, Genzo recibió una oferta para jugar en el Bayern Munich al lado de Karl, cosa que el portero aceptó tras rechazar la oferta en un par de ocasiones. Así pues, el Bayern Munich se convirtió en uno de los más poderosos equipos de toda Europa, ya que no solo contaba con la presencia de Genzo y de Karl sino también con la de otros jugadores excepcionalmente buenos, tales como Stefan Levin y Sho Su Kong. Karl continuó entrenándose para convertirse en el goleador estrella de Alemania y Genzo se preparó para ser el mejor portero; entre ambos, buscarían derrotar a Tsubasa Ozhora y el Barcelona en la Champions League. Taro fue contratado por el Paris Saint Germain y se rumoraba que pronto se casaría con Marina, aunque no sabía si eso era rumor o realidad, ya que este "chisme" fue opacado por la impactante revelación que hicieron Marina y Tanya acerca de quién era en verdad la embarazada y el por qué Marina se había echado el paquete completo en las Olimpiadas de Torino. Hady, por su lado, se casó con Karl y ella se dedicó a cuidar al hijo de ambos, aunque cuando el niño consiguió recuperarse por completo (no olviden que Daniel fue prematuro), ella comenzó a participar de nuevo en competencias de equitación.

El día de la boda, Lily estaba un poco nerviosa, estaba por unir su vida a la del hombre que en realidad amaba, de manera permanente, aunque esta vez la chica ya no tenía dudas (a diferencia de cuando Elliot le había pedido matrimonio). Lily se puso a recordar la primera vez que había visto a Genzo y todos los momentos que había pasado junto a él. Recordaba la vez que había sido atacada por un desconocido, lo que le causó perder una importante competencia individual de patinaje y cómo Genzo había estado a su lado para apoyarla y animarla a seguir adelante; Lily recordó también las incontables ocasiones en las que ella había estado sola y Genzo le tendió una mano, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Además, había sido gracias a él que Elliot despertó del coma, ya que de no haber sido por Genzo, Hatori Wakabayashi nunca hubiese atendido a Elliot, y Lily sabía que esto Genzo lo hizo solo por ella, por verla feliz, algo que Lily no creía merecer. Fue entonces cuando Lily comenzó a dudar, ¿sería acaso ella la adecuada para darle la Genzo Wakabayashi todo el amor y la felicidad que él merecía?

No tengas dudas, hija.- dijo Emily.- Vas a hacerlo feliz, no lo dudes.

¿Y si no, mamá?.- cuestionó Lily.- No sé, me siento tan incapaz a veces...

Déjame decirte algo, corazón: después del accidente de Elliot, parecías haber perdido una de tus alas.- comentó Emily, suspirando.- Era como si hubieses perdido gran parte de tu brillo, y me temía que junto con Elliot muriesen tus esperanzas, mi niña. Pero entonces apareció ese muchacho japonés y de repente volviste a ser la de siempre. Recuperaste tus alas, volviste a ser tú, con tus sueños, tus esperanzas y tu determinación, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. Genzo ha estado esperando por ti desde hace mucho, y tú también, aunque no te habías dado cuenta. Están hechos el uno para la otra, Lily, y siendo así, van a ser muy felices juntos. De que tendrán problemas, los tendrán, eso es inevitable, pero sabrán superarlos juntos, ya lo han hecho antes.

Lily sonrió, con su esperanza renovada, y se dijo que su madre tenía razón. No tenía por qué tener miedo, mientras Genzo y ella se amaran y estuvieran juntos, no había por qué temer... Ya antes habían enfrentado problemas y juntos los habían superado, estando ya unidos por una promesa de amor eterno no habría nada que pudiese separarlos.

Otro que estaba un tanto nervioso era Genzo. El día de la boda, muy temprano, el portero había visitado la tumba de Elliot; Wakabayashi se había quedado ahí parado, un buen rato, sin decir nada y pensando en muchísimas cosas.

Hoy, Lily y yo nos casaremos, y realmente me habría gustado que nos hubieses acompañado.- murmuró Genzo, después de un largo rato.- Y aun cuando sé que de cualquier manera estarás ahí, eso no evita que te sigamos extrañando. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que te preocuparas, porque no tienes por qué. Ella y yo vamos a estar muy bien, es mi promesa.

Wakabayashi dejó entonces una corona de flores (se le hizo más apropiado que el dejar algún ramo) y se marchó, apurándose para llegar con tiempo a la ciudad en donde se realizaría la boda. Era un día soleado, de ésos como había pocos, lo que indicaba que sería un día perfecto y hermoso, algo adecuado para una boda. Una vez que Genzo se apareció en su departamento, Hatori, James, Tsubasa, Taro, Jean, incluso Karl y cuanto hombre conocía le cayeron encima. El día previo habían hecho ya la despedida de soltero, en algún bar en donde hasta Hyuga terminó hasta las chanclas, y ese día parecía ser que nadie quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de burlarse del portero de la selección japonesa y del Bayern Munich. Genzo comentó a lamentar el hecho de que no lo hubieran dejado casarse con Lily en una ceremonia sencilla, como habían querido Lily y él, ya que hubiese sido menos barullo. Sin embargo, la unión de dos grandes deportistas destacados en sus áreas era algo digno de celebrarse a los cuatro vientos. Por lo menos, Genzo evitó que la prensa se colara en la ceremonia, era lo último que él deseaba.

Sea como fuere, Wakabayashi pronto estuvo listo, en medio de las incesantes burlas de sus compañeros, y se dirigió al sitio en donde se celebraría la boda. Para evitar problemas de religiones, costumbres, creencias y demás cosas, la boda se iba a celebrar en una hacienda de la familia Wakabayashi, en un hermoso altar de madera construido para el propósito, y la ceremonia la oficiaría un juez de paz. Cuando Genzo llegó, vio a su familia ya reunida ahí, y lista para el gran día. Su madre lo abrazó con mucho cariño en cuanto lo vio, y su padre hizo lo propio después. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegara la novia. Pronto la gente tomó sus lugares y la ceremonia oficialmente dio comienzo; después del paso del cortejo comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial y al comienzo del improvisado pasillo apareció Lily del brazo de su padre, caminando muy nerviosa hacia el altar. Genzo la vio ir hacia él y se dijo que no había mujer más hermosa que ella en todo el mundo... Lily usaba un vestido blanco, escotado y strapless, ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto de ahí hasta la punta de los pies, con unas bellas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto que hacían juego; ella llevaba además el cabello recogido y usaba un velo y una corona de flores sencilla pero elegante, haciéndola parecer a los ojos de Genzo como el ángel que para él era. Lily usaba, además, el dije del diamante azulado en forma de corazón que le regaló Genzo y que terminó de sellar su amor.

(¿Alguien vio el vestido de novia que usó Christina Yang para el final de la tercera temporada de Grey´s Anatomy? Bueno, así más o menos es el que trae puesto Lily).

Estaba atardeciendo, y mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse sobre las montañas, Lily y Genzo se juraron amor eterno frente a sus familiares y amigos. Una vez que el juez de paz los declaró marido y mujer, Genzo tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura, jurando en su interior el amarla por siempre...

La recepción fue en ese mismo lugar, bajo dos gigantescas carpas blancas que se habían instalado para la recepción. Genzo y Lily estaban felices de tener a todos sus amigos y conocidos ahí, se encontraban Marina y Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae, Karl y Hady con el pequeño Daniel, los doctores Stein y Wakabayashi y también Jean Lacoste con la sorprendente compañía de Azumi Hayakawa; los únicos que brillaron por su ausencia fueron Irek Romanov y Ken Wakashimazu, ambos por la misma razón: no querían encontrarse con Tanya... Genzo, sin embargo, llegó a pensar que esa precaución fue totalmente inútil ya que la rubia no había dado señales de vida, hasta que ya bastante avanzada la fiesta, Tanya se abrió paso entre la gente para felicitar a los novios. La rubia llevaba cargando a un bultito que sin lugar a dudas era un bebé, su hijo recién nacido.

Bueno, lo lograron.- dijo Tanya, a unos felices Genzo y Lily.- Me da gusto por ustedes en verdad.

Gracias por venir.- dijo Lily, abrazándola.- No hubiese sido lo mismo sin ti.

Mentirosa.- se burló Tanya.- Pero gracias.

Sabes que eres nuestra amiga, hoy y siempre.- fijo Genzo, abrazándola después.- En verdad.

Mentiroso tú también.- musitó Tanya.- Cuídala bien, ¿ok? Y quiérela mucho, realmente se lo merece.

¿Este chiquito es tu hijo?.- preguntó Lily, mirando al pequeño dormir.

Así es.- asintió Tanya.- Se llama Hyoga...

¿Su padre sabe que existe?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

No, y mejor será que no lo sepa, o de lo contrario, serás tú quien se quede sin descendencia.- amenazó Tanya, aunque con suavidad.

Genzo y Lily sonrieron y fue entonces cuando los llamaron para su primer baile como esposos, dejando a Tanya en la alegre compañía de su bebé. A nadie le sorprendió que la canción que ambos habían elegido para ese momento tan especial fuese la de "Ángel". Lily le echó los brazos al cuello a su esposo y Genzo la tomó con suavidad por la cintura, y se sonreían de una manera tan especial y tan plena que a nadie le quedó duda que estaban hechos el uno para la otra.

_Y otra vez tú_

_Abrigándome en tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas_

_Rachas de dolor..._

_Porque tú eres..._

_El Ángel que quiero yo.._

Al finalizar la canción, Genzo y Lily se besaron y entonces se abrió el baile para el resto de los invitados. De ahí, Genzo fue invadido por sus amigos y compañeros de selección y Lily se le perdió por un momento; rato después, Wakabayashi encontró a su esposa en una sección casi vacía del jardín, mirando melancólicamente hacia la luna.

¿Yuri?.- la llamó Genzo.- ¿Estás bien?

Lo estoy.- asintió ella.- Es solo que...

Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Genzo.- Yo también.

No es eso.- negó Lily.- Es solo que... Bueno, quisiera saber que, donde quiera que esté, él está bien...

Genzo abrazó a Lily y ella se recargó contra él; así se quedaron un largo rato, contemplando las estrellas y la brillante luna creciente, y fue entonces cuando sucedió. De quien sabe qué lugar comenzaron a aparecer varias luciérnagas que brillaban en la oscuridad como pequeños focos que revoloteaban alrededor de los recién casados. Después de esas pocas llegaron otras tantas y al final había un centenar de luciérnagas alrededor, cuyas refulgentes luces que destacaban en la oscuridad daban un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso...

Lily y Genzo se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír; ellos sabían perfectamente bien que Elliot siempre se sintió identificado con las luciérnagas por lo que, el ver ahí un centenar de estos pequeños insectos revolotear alrededor de las personas en una alegre danza, era la prueba más fehaciente de que, donde quiera que estuviese, Elliot se encontraba bien..

"_Cada que veas una luciérnaga, acuérdate de mí..."_.

Después de un rato, Genzo secó las lágrimas de Lily y la besó, sosteniéndola con calidez entre sus brazos, tras lo cual la soltó y la tomó por una mano, la mano del anillo de bodas.

¿Estás lista para comenzar una nueva vida a mi lado?.- preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa.

Estando a tu lado, cualquier comienzo será maravilloso.- respondió Lily, sonriendo también.

"Por siempre", pensó Genzo, mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y regresaba con ella a la fiesta, su fiesta.

"Por siempre...".

Después de la luna de miel, Genzo quiso saber qué había decidido su esposa acerca de su futuro profesional. Lily se había decidido al fin a volver al patinaje artístico aunque ésta vez por la rama individual, ya que nunca nadie más iba a poder sustituir a Elliot como su compañero. Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, ella se había decidido a seguir practicando este deporte, con el completo apoyo de Genzo.

No quiero dejarlo, el patinaje es mi vida.- había dicho Lily cuando Genzo le preguntó sobre lo que quería hacer.- Además, sería una tristeza dejarlo tras haber cumplido todas mis metas, no patinaba solo por ganar sino también porque me siento libre al hacerlo.

Entonces, no lo dejes.- dijo Genzo.- Continúa adelante con lo que tanto amas, sabes que yo te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decidas.

Así pues, Lily decidió continuar en las pistas, ya que aparte de todo ésa sería la mejor forma de continuar con el legado de Elliot. Sin embargo, muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo en la vida de Lily en esos momentos y por ese motivo ella decidió retirarse de las pistas un tiempo, y no sería sino hasta tres años después de la muerte de Elliot cuando Lily regresó a las competencias profesionales, esta vez con Marina Slomova como rival, pero a diferencia de cuando competía con Elliot, ahora a Lily no le importaba tanto ganar, sino patinar para continuar con un legado, su legado. Lily ganó, sin embargo, varias competencias, Marina ganó otras más, pero al final las dos entendieron que solo en el hielo se encontraba una magia especial que por un momento convertía a los patinadores en verdaderos ángeles...

Hubo pocas personas invitadas al homenaje póstumo que Irek y Tanya hicieron en honor a Elliot, y por supuesto que Lily y Genzo estaban entre ellos. La rutina fue tan bella y la música tan conmovedora que Lily no pudo evitar llorar durante toda la presentación, e incluso Genzo estuvo a punto de derramar también algunas lágrimas. Al finalizar su actuación, Tanya e Irek agradecieron al público presente por sus aplausos, recordándoles que todas las ovaciones iban dirigidas a Elliot Tapia, el rival imbatible, el amigo entrañable. Todos se preguntaban si acaso Lily haría también una especie de homenaje, pero ella al final se paró en medio de la pista en compañía de su esposo, con Tanya e Irek detrás, y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

No haré un homenaje póstumo para Elliot, porque mi homenaje para él será el continuar patinando.- anunció Lily, con voz firme, tomando de la mano a Genzo.- Mi manera de honrar la memoria de mi compañero y mejor amigo será el continuar practicando este bello deporte que tanto amamos.

Lily agradeció las ovaciones y los aplausos que le brindaron, aunque al igual que Irek y Tanya, ella dijo que todas eran para Elliot. A partir de ese momento, Lily patinaría por sí misma, por su esperanza y por sus sueños, y también por un legado que debía continuar y por un amor puro al patinaje, un amor a ser ángel en el hielo. Y lo más importante, es que ella no estaría sola, Genzo estaría ahí a su lado, a cada paso, apoyándola al igual que como Lily lo apoyaría a él en la realización de cada uno de sus sueños.

Quizás era ése el mensaje que Elliot quiso dar, quizás era algo que solo se podía comprender estando en la pista, algo que podía sentirse en los huesos como el frío del lugar, algo que sin embargo era mucho más cálido y hermoso...

La fuerza de ser un ángel patinando sobre hielo...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

La canción de "_Ángel_" la interpreta Yuridia en español, y Robbie Williams en inglés.

Bueno, ahora sí, éste es el fin. Después de dos años, concluimos esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir al lado de alguien como Maderique, una gran amiga a quien admiro mucho como fanfiker y como persona, y a quien quiero como una hermana. Gracias, Made, por compartir este sueño conmigo, cuando tuve esta idea dudaba entre si escribirla sola o hacerla a dueto, y la verdad es que me alegra mucho el haberme decidido a escribirla junto contigo, como te dije antes, creo que eres una gran escritora. Gracias, simplemente.


	42. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Catorce años después._

Benjamín Wakabayashi intentaba dar un triple salto, sin conseguirlo del todo, ya que su cuerpo aun no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para hacer una pirueta así, por lo que el pequeño fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Lejos de llorar, Benji hizo un puchero y se puso de pie, patinando con dificultad hasta la orilla de la pista, en donde ya lo estaba esperando su madre.

¿Qué sucedió, corazón?.- preguntó Lily, risueña.

No puedo saltar.- musitó Benjamín.- Estoy muy chiquito.

Pero por algo se empieza, mi amor.- sonrió Lily, hincándose para quedar a la altura del niño.- No hay que darse por vencidos, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, mami.- asintió el niño.

Ven, vamos a patinar juntos.- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole a Benji su mano.

Benjamín volteó a ver a su padre y éste le sonrió. Genzo se hincó entonces para mirar a su hijo a los ojos y lo miró con mucha confianza.

Vas a hacerlo muy bien, hijo.- le dijo Genzo.- Podrás con esto, yo lo sé. No importa qué tan difícil te parezca ahora, verás que si sigues practicando vas a lograrlo.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro, papi?.- quiso saber Benji, aun dubitativo.

Porque lo llevas en la sangre.- respondió Genzo, con una gran sonrisa.- No debes olvidar que eres hijo de uno de los mejores atletas del mundo, pero sobre todo, eres hijo de una de las mejores patinadoras que han existido jamás.

El pequeño sonrió y tomó la mano de su madre (que también sonreía, algo ruborizada) y entonces ambos comenzaron a patinar por la pista techada; Benji tenía tan sólo seis años, pero ya se paraba bastante bien sobre los patines y podía ejecutar algunas piruetas sencillas que no le ocuparan demasiado esfuerzo. Lily patinó junto a su hijito y le dedicaba sonrisas para animarlo a continuar cada vez que el niño se desanimaba. Era aun muy pronto para algunos, pero si Benjamín deseaba ser campeón mundial algún día, debía comenzar a patinar desde muy niño, tal y como Lily lo había hecho. Así pues, ahora Lily entrenaba al menor de sus hijos para seguir un camino que el niño ansiaba vivir. Desde muy niño, Benji había expresado el deseo de ser patinador, como su madre, y dado que no hubo manera de convencer al niño de lo contrario (ni tampoco se le olvidó, como suele pasar con los niños), Lily y Genzo habían aceptado el cumplir sus deseos.

Desde la orilla, Genzo miraba a su hijito y a su esposa patinar, mientras Daisuke, su otro hijo de nueve años, batallaba para ponerse los patines; más allá, Jazmín, de once años e hija mayor de Genzo y Lily, patinaba con Daniel Schneider, que en ese momento tenía ya quince años y se había convertido en un joven atractivo. Entre Jazmín y Daniel paseaban por toda la pista a Aremy, la menor de los Wakabayashi y hermana gemela de Benjamín, quien se reía alegremente a carcajadas. Genzo miraba a Lily con la misma mirada con la que la veía desde que la conoció, y se imaginó cuán emocionada debía estar por tener ahora el sueño de entrenar a su propio hijo para convertirlo en un campeón mundial. En algún momento, Lily cargó a Benji y los dos, riéndose a carcajadas, saludaron a Genzo y ella le lanzó a él un beso coqueto.

Yo me rindo.- gruñó Daisuke, después de un rato de pelearse con las agujetas de los patines.- Lo mío es el sóccer, no el andar haciendo piruetas sobre hielo.

Pues a tu hermano le salen bastante bien esas piruetas.- replicó Genzo, divertido.

Lo sé, pero el chaparro heredó la habilidad de patinar de mamá, yo tengo tu habilidad para jugar al sóccer.- replicó Daisuke.- Ya me cansé, voy a ver si Alexandra quiere jugar hockey de mesa.

No se alejen, ya no tardamos en irnos.- replicó Genzo.

Solo un juego, papá.- pidió Daisuke.- Voy a entregar estos cochinos patines.

Genzo vio entonces a Daisuke irse en compañía de Alexandra Schneider, mientras Karl y Hady llegaban hasta donde estaba él y los tres se pusieron a comentar sobre lo rápido que crecían sus hijos, mientras los veían patinar. Lily saludó a sus amigos desde la pista y rato después dio el entrenamiento de Benji por terminado. Estaban pasando un muy buen rato, pero era momento de partir, aun estaba pendiente el asunto por el cual todos estaban en ese lugar. Después de un buen rato, Hady y Lily consiguieron sacar a sus hijos de la pista y de la zona de juegos y las dos familias se marcharon del centro comercial con rumbo al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando.

¿Supiste lo de Wakashimazu y Tanya?.- le preguntó Hady a Lily, en el camino.- Van a tener otro hijo.

¿Otro?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Vaya que se tardaron, el mayor tiene ya trece años, ¿no? Y la niña tiene nueve, es de la edad de Daisuke.

Pues sí, pero ya vez cómo son.- rió Hady.

Al menos no son como Marina y Misaki.- replicó Genzo.- Aun me sorprende que esos dos hayan tenido hijos.

Todos echaron a reír, mientras los chicos iban platicando alegremente por la calle. Una vez en el hotel, Genzo y Lily encargaron sus hijos con Hady y Karl y se dispusieron a salir.

¿A dónde van?.- quiso saber Jazmín, al ver a sus padres listos para salir de nuevo.

A visitar a un amigo.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió también, y entonces ambas salieron rumbo al lugar en donde reposaba desde hacía mucho tiempo su viejo amigo. Una vez que llegaron, Genzo y Lily supieron de inmediato que él los estaba esperando, lo supieron por la cálida brisa que los envolvió; ella llevaba en las manos un ramo de azucenas blancas, que depositó él sobre la lápida de la tumba, junto con un ramo del tipo que se les dan a los atletas que ganan algún torneo.

Feliz cumpleaños, Elliot.- dijo Lily, una vez que Genzo se paró de nuevo junto a ella.

No nos olvidamos de venir a verte.- añadió Genzo.- Queremos que sepas que no te hemos olvidado, ni a ti ni a la promesa que te hicimos de amarnos todos los días y ser felices como la primera vez.

Cosa que hemos cumplido al pie de la letra.- concluyó Lily.- Te echamos de menos.

Genzo abrazó a Lily, y entonces ambos en silencio dirigieron sus plegarias y sus pensamientos hacia el joven que descansaba ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Luego de un buen rato, Genzo besó a Lily y ambos se marcharon no sin antes despedirse de su viejo y gran amigo.

La pareja se tomó de la mano, y se mantuvieron así incluso después de que salieron del cementerio y se enfilaron al destino que les esperaba, juntos, mientras en el cielo se dibujaba un arco iris, una clara señal de que todo iba a estar bien...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Años después… muchos…_

- Abuelo… abuelo…

- ¿? – la mano de una adolescente, que aún conservaba las líneas infantiles se acercó a un hombre con los años reflejados en su cabello y en su rostro… - Niña… ¿y tu mamá? – preguntó el hombre al ver los ojos verdes y brillantes de la joven, sonriendo al verla - Я люблю тебя много, мелкие - (ruso: te quiero mucho, pequeña)

- Esta abajo… Un gusto volver a verte, abuelito – dijo la chica al tiempo que lo abrazaba

- ¿Sigues practicando? Debes practicar mucho para ser como tu padre…

- ¡Desde luego que sí! Ya puedo hacer el boomerang pass, aunque el boomerang shoot no es muy sencillo…

- Pues entonces sigue practicando… practica, practica mucho…

- ¿Abuelo? Ay, ya se volvió a quedar dormido… - la chica le cubrió las piernas con una manta, y acto seguido le besó en la frente. Se dio media vuelta para ver por la ventana… la nieve comenzó a caer tímida y silenciosa…

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación para dejarlo dormir, cuando en eso vio sobre la mesita junto a la ventana, un cuaderno ya gastado por el tiempo. Curiosa, le abrió… Ahí, fotos de varios años se juntaban para un mismo fin… Recordarle al hombre lo que había sido toda su vida… Fotos de chicos y chicas en imágenes en blanco y negro, otras en tonalidad sepia, pero en todas, ellos se mostraban sonrientes y alegres, algunos con disfraces, otros haciendo piruetas y otros más, haciendo travesuras al resto y en medio de todos ellos, un hombre joven, apuesto y de sonrisa alegre. Todos portaban algo en común: patines para hielo… Al ver el retrato de ese joven, la chica reconoció la gris mirada, del tono de las nubes de tormenta y no pudo evitarlo y miró hacia quien le llamaba abuelo, un poco sorprendida de que fuera tan bien parecido en su juventud. La niña siguió mirando el álbum, y llegó a un apartado especial de dos jovencitas, una de verdes ojos y la otra de iris intensamente azul y un chico de alta figura… Más después, las mismas jovencitas y el chico, ya de más edad, con medallas colgadas en sus cuellos y portando con orgullo su bandera sobre los hombros… Las hojas siguientes estaban repletas de imágenes semejantes, de chicos y chicas de todo el mundo… Y al final, tres niños que sobresalían de todo un grupo infantil… tal vez porque se sabían hijos de dos de las mejores patinadoras de todos los tiempos, o tal vez porque eran niños realmente felices de serlos…

Sonrió… Toda su vida su abuelo fue eso, un entrenador… Nunca participó más allá de eventos estatales, su nombre nunca ocupó un lugar en un podio internacional, nunca formó una familia propia… Pero era feliz… Inmensamente feliz…

- Ya la tenía, mi felicidad ya la tenía… No debía hacer nada, porque todo lo tuve… Solo fue cuestión, de estirar las manos y tomarla… Gracias… - dijo en un murmullo el hombre, sobresaltando de inicio a la chica…

- ¿Abuelo…? Abuelo…

- …

Valeri Sobieski cerró sus ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Y acompañado de la "Tormenta de Nieve", se dejo llevar a lo que él decía... "Su viaje, de regreso a casa, acompañado de ángeles del hielo"…

**Notas:**

El epílogo fue escrito entre Maderique y Lily de Wakabayashi; la primera parte fue escrita por Lily, y la segunda parte, por Maderique.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shuiesha.

Marina Slomova, Tanya Czorja, Valeri Sobieski e Irek Romanov son creación de Maderique.

Hady Delaney, Daniel Schneider y Alexandra Schneider son creación de Tutanilla.

Lily Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Alejandro Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Benjamín Wakabayashi, Aremy Wakabayashi, Elliot Tapia, Hatori Wakabayashi y demás agregados culturales son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Gracias a los que compartieron este sueño con nosotras...


End file.
